Mount Olympus
by jakeward aka lindalu
Summary: Falling for your best friend is never easy. Asking your best friend to be in an unconventional relationship while fighting your feelings is something entirely different.
1. Not Your Momma's Mythology

Sitting at the table, I couldn't help but be drawn to her. Her thick hair with its barely-there wave hung heavy around her shoulders and practically begged someone to run their hands through it. Her eyes . . . so brown but with flecks of gold around the edge, pulled you into the warmth her gaze offered. Her nose begged to be touched when she said the things that made her smile bashfully. Her breasts, so round and full, sought the touch of a man that pays them proper attention. Her ass was perfect. Tight and round, and practically made for accepting a spank or two. Her lips. Jesus, help me. Her lips – soft, pink, and forming the perfect cupid bow that needed to be kissed endlessly not to mention spoke of knowing exactly how to suck a cock.

I watched her, laughing and smiling with my sister, and could barely contain my ever-increasing hard-on. She was perfect in every physical way. Alice knew Bella for a few years and finally convinced me into going out with them for post-work drinks and the occasional club night on the weekend. It only took six weeks of going out with her and Alice, for me to realize quickly that Bella was someone I could easily be friends with. And I had. Nearly seven months later, she and I often met for lunch or dinners, saw a few movies together, and once Alice met "Mr. Texas Twang," Bella and I began to hangout more exclusively – sans Alice and her "Texas Stud," as she called him.

But we were never anything more than great friends. I helped her realize her break up with some jack-hat named Jacob was really in her best interest just as she had reminded me that my last girlfriend, Rose, lacked even the personality of a gnat and that I deserved better.

We'd taken to pints and martini's every Wednesday after work as our only chance to really spend any time with Alice and what's-his-name. It was somewhere between the third and sixth rounds that I started to see her as more than "Bella", my sometime wingman, and more like "Bella", the girl I wanted to fuck.

As quickly as the idea crossed my mind, I immediately forced it out of my head. There was no way in hell I could view Bella as someone to fuck. Well, I sure as hell _could,_ but she was my friend first, always had been. It wouldn't do any good to dwell on something that would never happen. Yet I was helpless to stop the onslaught of images – her sucking my cock, her riding my dick, my going down on her, fingering her. Not the best thoughts while sitting at a fucking table, listening to your sister go on and on about her recent engagement. Not that I had issues with the guy, but I didn't really need to hear her in-depth plans for every flower, type of tulle, or music and when it would be played. Jasper, her long, tall Texan, was as nice as a guy could get. Maybe that is why he was pissing me off. He had his arm lightly wrapped around Alice, enjoying her "Martha Stewart" run-down of the wedding plans, and here I was, as thoughts of how to bang my best friend filled my mind. Clearly, he was the better man. Jerk.

The seventh round was ordered, and Alice was still going on and on about the wedding. "Bella, I have been just chatting away about all this and I haven't actually asked. Will you be my maid-of-honor?"

Bella's expression was classic. Her mouth popped open; she immediately glanced at me with a pained "help me" look on her beautiful face. "Oh, Alice. That's really . . . unexpected."

"You'll do it right? Oh, Bella. Please? I know it seems like a lot, but really, it won't be. I've been planning this wedding for five months."

"Five months?" I asked shocked. "You only met Jasper seven months ago."

Alice gave me her best "silly brother" look before saying, "Yes, and we knew after two weeks we wanted to be married. It's the rest of the world that wasn't ready."

Jasper actually looked uncomfortable – a first for him. "Edward, I do apologize if this is a bit shocking, but Mary Alice is everything I could ever want in a wife and best friend. It's not too unlike you and Bella."

_What?_

"Care to clarify that statement?" I asked, quirking my brow. I only hoped Bella wasn't listening to him. If he had caught on to my general state where she was concerned, I was fucked. And not in the way I hoped.

Jasper removed his arm from Alice and leaned forward against the table on his forearms. "It's like, when you know you have this fabulous friendship, and everything is perfect - sometimes you just _need_ more."

"I'm not entirely sure I understand what you mean." I felt a bit of panic. Had he caught on to me? As soon as the shocked registered, I wanted to punch the guy for having thoughts about my sister that were sexual, but I sat on tenterhooks waiting all the same.

Jasper leaned closer, dropped his voice, and said, "You know, Edward, when something is this obvious, you need to just make a move. You know, before someone else does."

Shit. I needed to cover this up – fast! He was dangerously close to figuring things out. "It's really not like that. We are – Bella - she's . . . we are friends. Nothing more."

He looked at me for a few seconds before he spoke. "All I'm saying is that girl is giving you the same looks you've been giving her all night. So in the words of my darling fiancé – either put up or shut up."

My breaths stilled. Was she really looking at me? Could I actually make a move and hit on one of my best friends? I chanced looking at her – shit! She was looking at me. Fuck. Now what?

I tipped my glass to her; it was our standard greeting when we couldn't really talk at the bar. She smiled warmly, returned the tip, and went back to talking with Alice. Then she did something she never did before. While looking at Alice, she licked her lips, bit lightly on the lower one, and tossed her hair over her shoulder, baring her milky white flesh of her neck. She cast a sexy glance at me, and bit her lip again before she righted her head and looked at my sister.

"Still feel the same way?" Jasper asked, sliding the just-delivered beer over to me.

Fuck. I didn't know what to think, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Bella had never flirted with me, and we had our fair share of drunken nights. What the hell changed? What brought on Flirty Bella? Because believe me when I say what she just shot at me, I had seen many times before from girls tying to get my junk.

I tried again to shove the image of her from my mind – both Flirty Bella, and the Bella in my mind that was I was currently fucking against a wall. It was useless. I needed to get the hell out of the bar, away from the liquor, and lock myself up in my house until all the urges I was having for Bella went away. Hell, I might actually take my father and brother up on their offer to go camping this weekend. Anything just to get space between Bella and me.

The thoughts continued to assault me until I was about to snap. Without warning, I threw a fifty-dollar bill down on the table, shoved my wallet back in my jeans pocket, and bolted for the door.

Two hours later, the buzz and my hard-on finally wore off. It took a heavy amount of X-Box, blasting the shit out of intergalactic bad guys to liberate my mind from the list of things I wanted to do to Bella. I knew I would have to go to bed soon, it was nearly three in the morning and I had to be to work at eight, but I knew going to bed would only jumpstart the images of Bella sweaty and naked, writhing beneath me as I fucked her hard.

"Jesus, Cullen. What the fuck?" I expelled the words harshly as I tossed the controller onto the coffee table. "What the hell brought this shit on? She's your friend. Nothing else."

I believed every word of it, even if my mind mocked me by scoffing as I spoke the words. I had spent the past seven months hanging out with the girl, viewing her as nothing more than a friend. Nothing sexual, ever. Then like a bolt of lightning strike strikes the ground without planning or forethought, I couldn't help _but _see her in a sexual way. I couldn't fight the images – not that I really wanted to. I knew it was wrong and I felt like a damn monster over having thought of her the way I had in countless scenarios I pictured us in.

"You're such a fucking pussy, Cullen. Just admit it's because you haven't been laid in almost a year, and move the fuck on," I chastised myself.

When Rose and I broke up, it wasn't anything I hadn't seen coming. The playful touches to my brother's arm were my first clue. When she balled him in his car – well, the writing was on the wall. Emmett still hadn't stopped apologizing over it, but truth be told, I was grateful it happened. I hadn't enjoyed being with her after the second month, and sex between us was lacking to be polite. She just didn't do much for me, and all totaled, I think we only had sex three times. Sad, right? Our short-lived, boring-sex relationship gave way to Emmett and Rose's intense and heated one. I hadn't bothered to seek out a girlfriend since. Now that Alice was engaged to Jasper, add to it the fuck-a-thon at Casa Emmett, I started to question if maybe I was just bitter, and if maybe a fast fuck would be the answer. No strings attached, get it out of my system, and get back to seeing Bella as I always saw her and not the vessel for my sexual needs.

I turned off my TV, and started to get ready for bed. Teeth brushed, doors locked, I plugged my cell phone in next to my nightstand and dropped on top of the bed, staring at the ceiling. My plan was starting to have merit, not that I really wanted to be "that guy," but guys had been doing this for ages and women were starting to use men, too. I would just have to strike out on my own one night, sans Bella, find my playmate-for-the-night, and fuck for all I was worth. I hated keeping anything from Bella, but this was one of those guy things that some girls, _nice girls _like Bella, just wouldn't understand.

I decided Friday was as good a night as any to launch my plan to find a girl, and purge the sexual energy once and for all. Two nights and counting. I could surely last that long, couldn't I?

Thursday was dragging its sorry ass, barely limping along in the afternoon. Sometimes, I really hated my job. It was bad enough I was still at the same job I got after college, making it to management before thirty was sure to take any cool points I might have had and flushed them. Not that being a software architect was sexy to start with, mind you, but it was definitely with its perks; one of which being that I could work from home. I'd gone to the office that morning for meetings but given that the day was sucking life right out of me, I split after lunch to work from my home office.

My cell phone rang and seeing it was Bella, I smiled. Finally, something would break up the damn boredom and monotony.

"Sup, Bella?" I said as I answered.

It didn't take her long to launch in to her reason for calling. "So guess who just Facebooked me? Freaking Narcissus!"

I had to laugh. "Freakin' Jake. Did he need to remind you of the beauty you broke up with?"

"Ha-ha, Edward. Do you want to know _why_ he contacted me?"

"Because he realized the love of his life was merely his own reflection and hence, he suddenly realized he can't live without you?" If I had been sitting next to her, I would have covered my balls and ducked.

"Shit, don't make me gag. I'm already pissed enough that the douche left a comment on my wall, don't add to it." She sounded irritated, but in a mildly humorous way.

"Alright, so no reunions. Got it. So what did the asshat have to say?"

"He wanted me to know that he is getting married!"

"What?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Bella dropped the humor, and was full on irritated.

"So Narcissus finally found his Echo? How sweet. A bit of a twist in mythology . . ."

Bella sighed heavily. "I know, right? Wasn't he supposed to just fall in love with himself and call it day? No, wait, he already did that."

I laughed again. Bella and I always seemed to use mythology as a way to joke and vent. It wasn't a normal thing, I know, but it worked for us. "Bella, listen, he's a douche who was lousy in bed. You are better off without him."

"Problem is he wasn't that bad in bed. I mean, he was o_kay_, but I haven't faked shit that much since taking that stupid gym class in high school," Bella said, her words taking on a sad tone.

I needed to try to make her laugh. "So, what's the name of this girl?"

"Oh my god, it's Nessie! I mean, who the hell names their kid that? It's like the name of some fake monster or something!" Snarky Bella was back, which meant it was a short trip to making her laugh about all of this.

"I hope to God it's short for Vanessa. Can you imagine the alternative?" I joked.

"Honestly, I am trying not to. He included a link to their Twitpic page. She has the body of an eighteen year old. Probably has the mind to match," Bella scoffed.

"You're not jealous, are you?" I teased.

"Yeah, right. _Totally_ jealous. I'm off in a no sex, post-break up coma and he's found his slice of forever? Some things are just not fair."

"Bella, might I remind you this _is_ Jacob we are talking about. He probably tattooed her ass after sleeping with her the first time or peed a circle around her to mark her as his. Either way, you're so much better off not having to worry about him trolling around your life and showing up when you least expect him to." We had talked before about Jacob trying to weasel his way back into her life, and now it seemed that option was dead. I beamed just thinking about the ass being gone permanently.

"I guess. I need to get shit-rocked, watch _Love, Actually, _and cry over all the happy."

"Bella," I started, "not everyone had a happy ending in that movie." We watched the movie with her shortly after she and the King of Douches had broken up, and I had to admit it was pretty decent – as chick flicks go.

"No, but I can pretend they did," she defended with a giggle.

"Speaking of shit-rocked, are you sure you really want to drink after last night?" As soon as the words left me, I knew it was the perfect intro to a question I hadn't thought about. Maybe Flirty Bella was a result of too many Lemon Drops and Stella's.

Bella giggled again, and immediately, an image of her hair as it played over her bare shoulder filled my head. Both of them. Did that mean she _was _coming on to me, or was that just another moment when I was thinking with the small head, and not the big one.

"Anyway, I gotta get going. For as suck ass as my job is, it pays the bills. Ping ya later tonight?" she asked.

"Yup, I'll be on," I replied.

"Later, Eddie." Her use of the one nickname I hated clearly accounted for the chipper tone in her voice.

"See ya, Bell," I returned, using the nickname _she_ hated. My day was less boring for sure, but now I would send the next few hours anxiously awaiting her ping. What the hell happened to me? Two days ago, I wasn't dependant on hearing from her, let alone have her starring in fantasies that even a porn star would blush.

I had no sooner replied to an email when my chat box popped up, pinging its announcement, and Bella's arrival.

_Bella: Hey, stud. What's up?_

I laughed at her intro, but secretly loved it.

_Edward: Waiting on your lazy ass. Always waiting . . ._

A few seconds later, she pinged back.

_Bella: Oh shut it. You love waiting around for me and you know it._

_Edward: Sure. I love waiting at bars for you to show up, drinking myself half blind in the process._

_Bella: When was the last time you ever waited for me? You usually pick my ass up!_

_Edward: . . . and babysit your ass all night while the wolves of the dating world stalk you._

_Bella: So . . . You see yourself as my protector?_

_Edward: More like a guardian._

_Bella: . . . so that's it? That's the only way you see me?_

Holy shit! Was she kidding me? Panic started rising in my chest, and I was stunned as to what to say to her. I had to play it cool, act as if I had no idea what she was talking about, and treat it like a normal bull shit statement friends make.

_Edward: Is there another way you would like me to see you? I already have admitted my wingman is a woman. ;)_

It took a solid minute, but I finally got a reply.

_Bella: There are plenty of other ways you *could* see me._

_Edward: And those would be?_

_Bella: Horizontal._

Holy hell. My dick went hard in two seconds flat. If she was yanking my chain, I would be yanking it post-chat until I came.

_Edward: Good one. ;)_

_Bella: It could be. Haven't you thought about it? _

_Edward: Have you?_

My heart was pounding as I typed my reply and doubled as I waited for hers.

_Bella: More than I think you realize._

_Edward: Bella, how much have you had to drink tonight?_

_Bella: Nothing. I've been sitting here tonight, thinking about you, and wondering if maybe you were thinking of me, too._

_Edward: I wondered where you were, sure._

I still couldn't fathom the conversation. I was sure she was either drunk or not meaning what I thought the conversation was sounding like.

_Bella: Edward. Cut the crap. You know what I'm talking about here. I know you do._

_Edward: Bella, what I think you are talking about is far removed from our normal chats._

_Bella: Fair enough. With Alice and Douche both announcing this week that they are getting married, I realized just how on edge I have been lately. I almost smacked Alice over how freaking happy she is. I know I'm not ready to date anyone, but the stark fact is, if I don't get laid soon, I may kill someone._

This was so _not_ what I was expecting. I may have actually gulped reading her ping.

_Edward: Bella, that isn't always the answer. Having random sex with some guy isn't smart._

Not to mention pissing me off. I didn't like the idea of her banging some guy. I could feel my protective side start to rage at the conversation. I would do everything I could to stop her from fucking some random guy – even if I was thinking of a meaningless hookup for myself just the night before.

_Bella: Jesus, Edward. Open you fucking eyes. I don't want random, either. For such a playboy, you can really be thick. Let me spell this one out for you. I like you, okay? We have a good time when we go out, and I trust you. You're a handsome man, and I would be lying if I said I never noticed it._

_Edward: I'm not being thick – and I am not a playboy. I'm just looking out for you._

_Bella: Edward, I saw you looking at me last night in the bar. I didn't throw down my best flirts at you for shits and giggles, you know. Hell, I've been coming on to you since I logged on. _

_Edward: So . . ._

_Bella: I'm not asking you out, if that helps here. I'm actually suggesting something a bit less conventional._

_Edward: And that would be?_

My cock strained against my jeans as I waited for her reply. If she was actually suggesting what I thought – and hoped she was –, there was no way I was turning her down.

_Bella: You know, this sounded so much easier in my head earlier. _

_Edward: I'm sure._

_Bella: Fuck it. Here goes nothing._

_Bella: Will you be my fuck buddy?_

Holy Motherfucking Hell!


	2. If the Gods Had Wifi

_Disclaimer: Content warning – If you aren't over 18, walk away now and forget you ever saw this fic. _

My eyes were stinging. I hadn't blinked since the message popped up on my chat box.

_Edward Cullen, will you be my fuck buddy?_

The words still seemed as foreign and absurd as they had when I first read them. Seconds ticked by, and each one felt longer than the one before it. I was sure she was pulling my leg; she had to be. She couldn't be serious. Could she?

_Bella: Are you still with me? Breathe._

As if I needed the command, I started breathing again. A strange tingling sensation started in my fingers, but I fought against it to answer her.

_Edward: Yes._

_Bella: Care to answer? Or is this an awkward silence?_

_Edward: Yes._

_Bella: Edward? Stop being the strong and silent type. Which question does the "Yes" go with?_

_Edward: Bella, I would like to answer, but I don't know what to say._

I didn't. She may as well have asked me to father her child. The question was shocking. But as I fought to rapidly gain control of any thought, one thing became crystal clear: if I said yes to her, I would finally be able to leave the world of my right hand fulfilling my fantasies where Bella was concerned and would be able to live each and every dirty thought out with her.

Once that thought registered like a 500-pound weight, I answered her.

_Edward: Yes. I will._

Then it was her turn for silence. Two minutes passed before the small "ping" preceded her message. I gulped, fearing it had, in fact, been a joke.

_Bella: You will? Wow, I . . . okay, I thought you would want to think about it for a bit._

Well, crap. Should I have? I'd already been thinking of her for weeks now – images of her bent over my sofa, in the shower, on the back deck –

No, no thinking required, but Bella didn't need to know the reason why.

_Edward: Are YOU having second thoughts about asking?_

_Bella: NO! I've been thinking about this for a while. It just makes sense. Neither of us wants a relationship right now and my BOB is only good for scratching the itch. I need the real thing._

Fuck me running. The girl owned a BOB?

"Clear your head, Cullen. Focus of the fucking, not the toy," I chastised myself.

_Edward: I know what you mean. So, you're both okay and serious about this?_

_Bella: I am on both counts. But – well, I have _really _thought about this. I, um, I have some rules. Is now good?_

There were rules? She truly had been thinking about this. At some point, I would ask her how long this thinking went back, but I needed to know the rules.

_Edward: Sounds fair. And logical. What are they?_

_Bella: Okay *deep breath ;)* we don't tell anyone, or it's off. I can't begin to think of the lecture from Alice or your brother._

_Edward: Excellent point. Are there more?_

_Bella: Yeah. Um, we need a code for it. I really hate the fuck buddy term. So think about that, k?_

_Edward: *laughs* Sure._

_Bella: Um, I was kind of thinking that there wouldn't be any limitations. Like – no weekends, holidays, ect. Just if we both agree, we do it. Is that okay?_

Was she kidding me? What guy _wouldn't_ agree to these rules?

_Edward: Completely. Anything else?_

_Bella: No._

_Edward: Okay. _

_Bella: OH! And condom. Completely a must._

_Edward: I don't have sex any other way._

_Bella: Great. I'm on the pill, btw._

_Edward: Then it's all covered. _

_Bella: Okay._

_Edward: Yup._

The silence that fell between us was the first time I felt uncomfortable since we had started this conversation. Odd, really, when you consider what just went down. I was about to ask if she was okay when the chime sounded.

_Bella: So . . . what are you doing right now? _

_Edward: Nothing besides talking with you._

_Bella: Want to test the waters and get over the awkward shit? Up for maybe a little cyber-sex to seal the deal?_

My gut dropped, almost bottoming out. She moved fast once she made up her mind on something, almost too fast for me. True, I had just agreed to the most unconventional relationship of my life, but even then, with all the fantasies and thoughts I had of her, I didn't know if I could move as fast as she could.

_Edward: Bella, are you sure?_

_Bella: Well, I was. _

_Edward: I didn't mean it like that._

_Bella: No, I know you didn't. _

_Edward: You have no idea how badly I want to._

_Bella: No, I don't. Why don't you tell me, Edward?_

In less time than possible, I hurried to the fridge, grabbed a beer, twisted the top, took a hefty swig, and returned to my computer. She'd sent another message.

_Bella: Tell me, Edward. Make me come from the ideas I know you have been having._

_Edward: Fuck, Bella. You are trying to kill me._

_Bella: Start talking. I can't do this alone._

"Do this?" What was she . . . fuck me! I gulped a large amount of my beer, as if it would help focus on this sudden conversation and friendship shift.

_Edward: Are you touching yourself, Bella?_

My mind couldn't get itself around the fact she may, in fact, be touching herself. The very thought caused my heart to pound and my blood to drum in my ears. It was then I noticed my breaths were more labored.

_Bella: Yes. I'm thinking of your hands cupping my breasts. What are you doing to my tits, Edward?_

I was sure I growled.

_Edward: I'm pushing the cups of your bra down until your breasts ease out. My fingers quickly reach for your nipples, pinch, and roll them between my fingers._

_Bella: Mmmm._

_Edward: I want to suck on your tits and rake my teeth over your nipples to hear you moan. God, Bella, I'm hard already._

_Bella: You are? _

_Edward: Hell yes._

_Bella: I want you to stroke yourself, Edward. Softly at first, gently rubbing your head, and then take your thumb over your slit before you stroke down. Are you doing that, Edward?_

Was she kidding me? My hand had been rubbing my dick since she first suggested this new arrangement. As I read her message, I unzipped my jeans and did as she said. Immediately, I nearly doubled over with the sensation, knowing she knew I was doing this _and_ that she wanted me to.

_Edward: Take your hand and rub your pussy, Bella. Think of all the things my tongue will do to you when I actually have you._

_Bella: Fu – oh . . ._

_Edward: Tell me what you are doing, Bella. I want to know exactly what you are doing to yourself._

My heart was hammering to the point I thought it would explode in my chest. My balls felt heavy and my cock was straining and twitching slightly in my hand. I was more than ready to come but not without Bella.

_Bella: can't type . . . fuck!_

Oh mercy, she was actually getting herself off while we IM'd. I thought maybe she was just typing and not actually touching herself. Now I knew she really was - I nearly came that second.

_Bella: I'm rubbing my clit, wishing it was your tongue. I can't stop thinking about what it's going to feel like to have you go down on me._

That did it. My gut clenched, my shoulder jerked, and my hand started stroking faster, my grip tighter. My balls were so tight, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

_Edward: I'm too close, Bella. _

_Bella: Me, too._

_Edward: When I get you in my bed, I'm going to make you come every way possible – my tongue, my fingers, my cock . . ._

_Bella: Oh God, yes! Almost – more!_

If she wanted more, I would give it to her. I gripped my dick at the base, ceasing my movements. I needed to focus on giving Bella what she wanted, what she needed.

_Edward: I want to fuck you hard, Bella. I want to see your tits bouncing while I fuck you. I want to rub your clit while my cock slides in and out of you, and make you come, screaming my name. I want to feel your legs wrapped around my waist, your nails digging into my back while I fuck you._

The images in my head were overpowering. I started stroking my cock again, thinking of licking, sucking, and screwing Bella. My breaths were coming rapidly, my dick twitched in my hand, and my sac felt like it was on fire. I had to come soon or I was sure I would be unable to walk let alone sleep from the ache of not blowing my load when I needed to.

_Bella: Oh, shit! That did it!_

_Bella: Sweet night! Crap! I think I saw the gods on that one. ;)_

As the words hit my message box, I knew she had come. A few strong strokes were all it took for me to come. I am man enough to admit, I groaned loudly. Hell, I almost screamed her name. I had never, not once, not even when I was hard up and watching porn to get off, been that vocal when I jacked off. I knew it was because of Bella.

_Bella: Are you okay? Did you?_

_Edward: Oh, yeah. I did. Saw the gods, huh?_

It was our joke – mythology. It isn't every day that you find someone that has a deep appreciation for Greek and Roman mythology, but Bella did, and we often found ways to bring it into our lives. If she saw the gods, I knew what she meant.

_Bella: I did. I may have to call you Eros. LOL_

_Edward: You do that, and I'm calling you Aphrodite. *wink*_

_Bella: Hmmm, really? That's her son, you know._

_Edward: Yeah, not to mention the god of sex. LOL._

_Bella: *eye roll* _

_Edward: What about Adonis? ;)_

_Bella: I'll need to physically _have_ you before I attach that name. ;)_

_Edward: You'll have me all right. Whenever you want._

_Bella: After _this_, I sure hope so. Um - Are we still on tomorrow for our usual Friday night crawl?_

_Edward: I thought you were going out with Alice._

_Bella: Change of plans._

Change of plans? Something in my gut said that wasn't the full truth.

_Edward: Sure. I was just going to go out with Emmett. I can cancel with him._

_Bella: …or I could be the tag along. As long as he leaves that Medusa at home. _

_Edward: Nah, even if he brings her, we can still have a good night._

_Bella: Aaaaand that leads nicely to my next question about tomorrow._

_Edward: Which is?_

"Please say you want to have sex tomorrow. Please say you want to have sex!" I chanted at the instant message box. I may have just let go of weeks of sexual tension, but a hand job courtesy of yourself is never enough.

_Bella: I want you to spend the night._

I didn't have to think about my answer.

_Edward: So do I._

_Bella: Thank God! This was great, but I need the real thing. _

_Edward: I was just thinking the same thing._

_Bella: This may just work perfectly. Sorry to sex-and-run, but I have to get going. I have a meeting at seven._

_Edward: Okay. Night, Bella. And thank you._

_Bella: No, Edward. Thank you!_

I watched as her chat icon slipped to offline, and then I powered down my computer.

I was still stunned at what had transpired - my best friend wanted me to be her fuck buddy. I hated the term but really, that is what it was going to be. Rather straight forward, right? Before Bella's proposition, I was dead set on going out with Emmett, chatting up a few girls, and bedding one before the weekend was through. My plan had been solid – do whatever it took to purge the idea of having sex with Bella from my mind. Trouble with that plan was I knew it wouldn't work. There was something about Bella. She was _more_ than in my mind. She was in my blood. I needed to have her, and no one else would satisfy my lust.

_End Notes:_

_Thank you all for taking a chance on this story. I hope you liked the chapter. I plan to update every Monday. I'd love to hear from you if you have time to leave a little review, that would rock! Untill next week… 3_


	3. Enter Mount Olympus

_Sorry for the delay in posting. I hope you like this chapter; it's a little of everything – including the lemon. *wags brows*_

_If you aren't over 18, best scootle now and avoid the grown up stuff in this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, but I sure love playing with them._

Work was a bitch, to say the least. I sat in my office; once again, thoughts of Bella filled my head – both of them. Not only had she suggested something so outrageous, not to mention my immediate agreement, but she had launched us straight into my first ever round of cyber-sex. It was a red-letter day to say the least.

I called Emmett over lunch, and he was more than excited at the idea of hitting the bars. Of course, I couldn't have been more irritated when he said he would bring Rose. I didn't expect him _not_ to bring her; however, I knew her being there would ultimately unsettle Bella. It was something I couldn't figure out – Bella's dislike of Rosalie. It went beyond knowing someone cheated on her friend, but since Bella chalked it up to that reason alone, I didn't press. It was just another failed relationship in my book, and an incredibly short one at that. I couldn't figure it out. I was never pissed at Rosalie for sleeping with my brother – hell, even_ I_ didn't care that my brother slept with my girlfriend – it was all a non-issue for me. I knew I should've been hacked off about it, but I simply didn't care. It was almost a relief that Rose did what she had; it saved me from the breakup speech. It was hard to admit at first, but I knew it was becauseI couldn't shake thoughts of Bella – even from the moment I first met her.

Since then, my attraction to Bella was primal, feral almost. True, I enjoyed every moment I spent with her; I preferred her company to anyone else's, but it was based purely on friendship. The lustful thoughts I'd been entertaining were only a recent thing – more than likely brought on by the insane case of blue balls I'd been suffering from. It wasn't for lack of trying either. Hell, I had done my fair share of trolling for a girl to catch my attention, Bella even pointed a few rather busty and clearly easy marks, but there was always something missing, something holding me back.

None of them could hold a candle to my best friend.

She was pretty, funny, smart, entertaining, and impressively, a sports nut. It was easy to hang out with Bella – it was as if she was just one of the guys. She didn't fuss about her hair and never preened in a mirror checking her make-up. Hell, she looked like she barely wore any. She didn't go on and on about designer clothes, nor did she ever claim reading fashion magazines counted as literature. She knew how to change the oil in her car, slap on some snow chains – not that the skill was needed in L.A. but it was impressive all the same. She could throw down a beer and trash talk better than most guys I knew. Once you added the sports element, if it weren't for her perfect breasts that swelled amply in her shirt, or the small waist that eased in to her firm ass, you would've thought she was a classic tomboy.

Just thinking about her body was starting to put mine on alert. Twenty-four hours ago, I'd been beating myself up over the positively sinful thoughts I was having about the one person who knew I couldn't chug a beer because it made my nose itch. Now, it was allowed. What a difference a day makes.

Bella was ready to go the minute I knocked on her door. As soon as the door opened, I felt my knees buckle. If she could have looked more sinful in that red dress, I would have sworn the God's themselves sent her to Earth to tempt me. She offered a coy smile before leading me back to my car. The ride to the first bar was pure torture. Now that she was in my car, her scent assaulting me, I found it hard to think about anything short of attacking her. I cast quick glances to her long, lean, and oh-so-fucking tempting legs when I shifted gears. I let my eyes linger over her breasts every time I had to look out the passenger window. I'm not proud to admit, I even backed in to the parking space just so I could put my arm around her headrest, my fingers barely brushing against her hair but still enough to raise the mast a bit.

Walking into the bar, I lost the partial wood the minute I saw two things: a few men looking at Bella, and Rosalie. I wanted to pee a circle around Bella, but that seemed like something Fail-cob Black would have done. I settled for a menacing look until they averted their eyes. Rosalie . . . well, with any amount of luck, Emmett would have her completely shit rocked within the hour rendering her more or less background noise.

I offered Bella my hand to help her climb up into the high barstool, but she just looked at my hand and giggled. What the fuck was wrong with me? I wasn't on a date with her. I wasn't her boyfriend. I was just her best friend . . . and I'd be fucking her later that night.

It didn't take long before Tipsy Rose showed up. Guess that happens when you down six mixed drinks in less than forty-five minutes.

"I'm gonna grab another round, baby. What the hell are you drinking again?" Emmett asked right before he kissed her temple. I had to fight the urge to puke.

"A Haunted-X," Rosalie said, making eye contact with me. What the hell was that shit about?

"Got it. Back in a flash, momma," Emmett said before he left the table.

"A Haunted-X? Really? Isn't that what girls get when they're getting divorced? Or . . . are having a 'Get even with the ex-boyfriend' night?" Bella asked, almost glaring at her.

Rose shifted on her stool and I silently chanted that she would just fall off. "Yeah, it is, Bella," she said, punctuating the "B."

Bella looked at Rose blankly before her brow arched. "Really. Something you need to tell Emmett or are you just being a bitch to my boy? Again."

_Whoa – _her_ boy?_ Somehow, that statement had a very different meaning in my head for all of point-two seconds.

Rose made that noise – you know the one girls' make when they have nothing to say but know another girl just schooled them. I stifled my laugh on that one. Rose started to look like a guppy gasping for breath. "Well, I mean – it's not like he's without faults, you know," she managed to spit out after a good twenty seconds.

"No, I'm sure that's true. But while I've seen his 'faults' as you put it, I still don't see how they warrant you slipping and falling on Emmett's dick."

My beer made a fast approach to my nose before I could choke it back. Raising the back of my hand to my mouth, I turned my head away to cough.

"Holy crap, Ed. You okay?" Emmett asked before pounding his palm against my back.

"Totally," I rasped out. "You really shouldn't smack someone's back when they're choking."

"Says who? Dad says it's okay."

"Hey, Tree trunk!" Bella shouted over the music that seemed to get much louder in the midst of my coughing fit. "Don't damage the Man Candy, all right?"

"What?_ Him?_" Emmett chuckled as he pointed to me.

"Yeah. All these girls up in here are looking to score with his scrawny ass, so don't damage the goods," Bella said before taking a sip from her martini.

"You got the scrawny part right," Rosalie said, speaking as quietly as she could while both drunk and in a bar with the music blasting.

"Yeah, and the Man Candy bit, too, but you totally screwed up fucking on that, didn't you?" Bella asked. Her statement shocked me. I had seen Bella like this a few times before, but never this . . . territorial? Surely, that couldn't be the case. She was just like me – tired of Rosalie's snide sidebars.

"Hey, Ed. Check out that hot chick at three o'clock. Damn, look at that ass," Emmett said shaking his hand as if it were hot. Sometimes the boy almost seemed adopted – he was too Italian for our non-Italian family.

"Em, I'm not an ass man. I keep telling you that," I said.

"Your loss. That woman has an ass that doesn't stop!" he continued.

"Ha, so does Rose," Bella scoffed as she brought her chilled martini glass to her perfect red lips.

It was clear that Rosalie heard her, but Emmett . . . well, he was still thinking about asses. I paused taking a sip, the beer bottle stopping just in front of my mouth. I winked quickly at Bella, along with giving her a small, but amused smiled. As it registered, I could see the change in her; her breasts started that slow and mesmerizing rise and fall, and her lips went from a bitch-grin to a seductive smile. When I saw the smoldering desire in her eyes, I immediately searched for our waitress to pay the damn tab so we could leave.

"So, Bella, how is Jacob? I heard he's getting married, right? Gosh, that has to really blow knowing you weren't enough for him to hold on and commit to," Rosalie fired off, her buzz clearly fading.

The enticing look on Bella's face slowly left, leaving a very pissed look instead. "Well, I'll tell you, Rose. He treated our breakup better than you did with Edward. Oh wait, that's right; you didn't breakup with Edward; you cheated on him."

Rose's eye burned with fury. "Way I heard it; he was banging that girl for _months_ before he actually broke up with you. In fact, didn't he meet her last year at that convention he went to? You know what? I think he did." The smug look on Rosalie's face was fierce and almost cruel; her tone was mocking and almost as if she was talking to a child. "Really must suck to know that your last two boyfriends just didn't find you to be enough, huh?"

Bella huffed a very pissed off breath, but that was it. If looks could kill, Bella would've been arrested for Murder One. As it was, however, she was speechless. Me? I was ready to break my mother's golden rule about not hitting a girl. If it weren't for the brick shithouse brother of mine, I would have.

What Rosalie said, it was true. I had made the mistake of telling her back when we dated to take the pressure off Bella. Rosalie was clearly jealous of my friendship with Bella, so I had to break the friend code and let her know there wasn't anything outside of friendship. I wasn't a total dick – I did tell Bella that Rosalie knew. She was cool with it then, but I knew that wasn't the case now.

"Emmett, honey? What do you think of this new top? Is it too much? I think it shows too much of my breasts, don't you?" Rosalie asked, swiftly making her point then trying to fog Emmett by flashing her cleavage in his face.

"Yeah, it's cool. Hey, Ed. What the hell is Alice so keyed up for? The damn wedding is still months away. If I have to sit through one more call from Mom about swatches . . . . What the fuck is a swatch anyway?" Emmett asked. It was then I realized while the conversation had been going down between Bella and Rosalie, Emmett had been yammering on about our sister's up-coming nuptials.

"What?" I questioned sharply, my heart was banging in my chest – my fist was clenched at my side, the other around my longneck bottle.

"Hey, easy, man. I get it. This wedding shit – you know we are gonna be dragged into this kicking and screaming –" Emmett kept talking, but all I could hear was Rosalie starting her next assault.

"So tell me, Bella. How is it that your mom has better luck in bars than you do? Isn't she dating someone _your_ age this _week?_"

Bella glared at her, obviously fuming and ready to snap. "At least the people she dates can count above ten and _know_ their ABC's. I don't think Emmett can say that same thing, can he?"

I was beyond livid. Hell, I was rapidly approaching epic rage level. If it weren't for the interrupting buzz from my cell phone, I was sure my night would have ended not with Bella, but in a nice eight-by-eight cell, waiting for bail.

Bella's eyes shot to mine, and she mouth, _"Phone."_

My phone buzzed in my pocket alerting me to a new text. I pulled it out and saw there was a text from Bella. When the hell had she sent this? As fast as my smartphone would allow, I opened the message.

_What the hell? I just showed up and Miss Drunk-off-her-ass 2010 is riding me? I'm about one second away from knocking her on her ass. Save me, Perseus!_

I read her message again. Something in the simple text made me feel something I hadn't felt before. I felt . . . a strong urge to truly protect her. It went beyond wingman protection, and "this is my sister's best friend" protection. This was, dare I say it, primal. I ached for her at the same time I fumed at how venomous Rosalie had been, and no doubt, still was in my absence.

I closed the message, pulled out my wallet, and placed a few twenties on the table, and looked at Bella. She was still pissed, but I could see somewhere deep within her, she was hurt. And in that small glimpse that I saw, I immediately saw red.

"Bella. We have to go. Work fuck up. Since I'm your ride. . ."

"Totally. I get it. See ya, Emmett. Later, Medusa," Bella said as she gracefully slid off the barstool and into my waiting arm.

Wrapping it protectively around her shoulders, I held her close to me as we walked out of the bar. After closing Bella's car door, I practically ran to get in the driver's side.

"Take me home and fuck me, Edward. Now," Bella said, her tone extremely measured and sure.

"Done."

I had no sooner started the engine when Bella's small, delicate hand reached over, grabbed my shirt, and pulled me to her. Her lips met mine with such force, such certainty; my entire body went on autopilot. Her hand tangled itself in my hair while the other hand gripped the fabric of my shirt tighter. I quickly moved my hand to the back of her neck, holding her firmly against my mouth. I snaked my free hand away from the steering wheel, between our bodies, and up into her hair. Knotting her long strands in between my fingers – the very tresses I'd been dreaming of pulling on only a few nights before – I tugged her head back, our lips still meeting a the most frantic kiss I'd ever known. I dragged my hand down around her neck, over her jaw, and ventured to the fucking Promise Land. Gliding over her collarbone, I felt her soft moan against my lips. It was that moment, that fucking kitten-like sound coming from her that made me stop.

"Bella,we're still in the parking lot," I whispered against her heavily kissed lips.

"Then you better break every fucking speed limit because I'm not gonna last if you don't," she replied, breathlessly. The sweet smell of her skin and her breath caused me to shudder. I was a grown ass man, and I shuddered.

Another first for me, thanks to Bella.

Once the door was shut and locked, Bella shoved me into the wall, both hands in my hair, fisting and pulling the entire lengths. I locked a hand behind her head, just as I had in the car, but this time my hand was much freer to explore her, and damn if I hadn't spent enough time thinking about that.

My hands were fueled by the desire I had pent up for weeks. I barely controlled my lust-driven hands as I caressed her checks, then her jaw, slipping slowly down over her neck, passed her collarbone, and to fucking Nirvana. I cupped her breasts gently, though major parts of my brain fired off that I should yank her top down and suck on her hardened nipples until she was screaming.

Bella tilted her head back slightly when my hands started gripping her breasts with more force. That ridiculously hot, high-pitched moan from the car returned, and that was all I could take. With my mouth freed, I quickly moved to placing kissing on her neck as I moved my hands down to her thighs, hell-bent on finally touching the sweet ass I couldn't stop watching whenever she walked away.

My hands found the hem of her dress – all five hundred layers of it.

"Jesus, Bella. A Marilyn-esque dress? Tonight?" I scolded between kisses.

"It's call ethereal, Edward," she replied as she brought her head upright, shifting my kisses to the side of her neck.

"I call it in-the-damn-way," I argued before slowly starting to suck on the soft flesh at the base of her neck.

"So move it, smart ass," she fired off.

Without a second thought, I pivoted us so that she was the one up against the wall, my hands shoving the multiple, and irritating layers of her "ethereal" dress up, my hands finally cupping her ass. My knees slightly buckled when I realized she was completely naked underneath.

"What's the matter, Edward? Didn't think I was serious last night?" she asked; the look on her face and the tone of her question was taunting me.

"Bella, I knew you were serious, I just didn't know you were a naughty girl," I said, breathlessly. Hell, I was here, in her house, about to fuck the object of my dirty desire but not once had those sinful thoughts ever had a dirty Bella in them.

"Fuck me and find out just how naughty I can be, Edward," she said, practically purring in my ear.

Briefly catching her in my eyes, I pulled her to me, my hands grabbing her ass tightly. As soon as she was pressed against me, my hands moved slowly down the back of her thighs, back up and over the back of her hips.

"Oh God, you are so hard," she whispered.

"You have no idea the thoughts I've had about you, Bella," I confessed. She didn't need to know how far back those thoughts went.

"Show me," she said as she started to ease her hips forward, her body connecting with my hard cock, and almost bringing me to my knees. "You know where my bedroom is."

In the dark and horny corners of my mind, I growled and snarled. Bella only saw a smirk that I hoped read as lustfully leering. Removing my grip from her ass, I grabbed her hand, and forcefully walked down the hall to her bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light. As her friend, I had been in her room a few times, usually helping her figure out what to wear. Every time I did, I battled with picking the sluttiest thing she tried on versus what she would end up wearing, which I picked because I didn't want other men staring at her. Hell, I wasn't going to dress her up in her sexiest clothes when I wouldn't be reaping the benefits of it.

I was about to shut her door when she grabbed my shoulders and flung me backward onto her bed. I lay, stunned, as my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Bella stood just off to the side of the bed, her hands behind her neck.

"I really didn't think you would say yes to this arrangement, Edward, but I'm so fucking glad you did," she said, her voice laced with sex. She moved her hair to the side, her hands still behind her neck. Slowly, she pulled her hands over the straps, and continued pulled them and the top of the dress down until her breasts were free and very visible.

"Fuck," I rasped, finally seeing her naked. They were better than I had imagined – pert nipples surrounded by a perfect pink shade that seemed to usher me forward. I moved off the bed and took a step toward her when she stopped me again.

"Take off your clothes," she ordered, her lusty tone was intoxicating.

I did as she commanded, stripping straight down to nothing as she did the same. I sure as hell wasn't going to lie down again – there was too much I wanted and needed to do to her body.

"Lie down," she said firmly.

Without hesitation, I did what she told me.

Fighting to keep my shit, I clamped my mouth shut, breathing harshly, as I watched Bella get on to the bed, practically crawling her way up my body. When she reached my waist, she gentle pushed me back down, and continued until her knees passed my shoulders, coming to rest beside my head.

I licked her cautiously at first, not wanting to miss a single second of what it felt like actually to be doing what I was, where I was. Too many nights, I'd beat off to this very thought – the image. I was going to make sure I locked it into memory in case nights like these weren't frequent.

Bella's body buckled slightly with as I began my oral assault, a whimper passed her lips.

My tongue ran over her lips, gently dipping between them, and then circled her clit before repeating. I didn't know what would turn her on more, so I listened to her breathing and sighing, not to mention feeling with my hands any twitches or shudders her body made as I held her hips.

Slowly and painstakingly deliberate, I sucked on her lips before barely easing my tongue between them. Bella's volume increased, and as she arched her back in reaction, I lightly bit down on her clit causing her to moan once again, even louder, and tossing her head back in response. Not letting up, I added the raking of my fingers on her backside, dragging them firmly over the curve of her ass. She shuddered with ever pass of my hands.

I looked at Bella with a heated gaze, wanting to see her in her full throws of pleasure. Her head dipped forward, her chin tucked down, her breaths coming in shallow pants. Softly biting her clit again, she threw her head back again, this time slamming her fist against the wooden structure of her headboard.

"Oh fuck, yeah," she moaned.

I flicked my tongue over her clit, sucked it, and then swirled my tongue against it, each action causing her back to arch further, her moans and cursing to grow louder. My tongue eased inside her, stroking and licking her until she was writhing above me. Goddamn, she tasted better than I imagined she would. The site and feel of her was rapidly leading to my balls being so high and tight, it was almost painful.

"Ed-Edward- stop- need you – inside me- fucking me," she gasped out in short, uneven breaths.

Placing a final kiss against her sex, I lowered my head back to the pillow, cupping her ass and massaging it gently. "You taste so fucking unbelievable, Bella," I said, my own breaths challenged.

She smiled bashfully at my words – something uncharacteristic of her given her dominance a few minutes before. Leaning over slightly, she reached under the pillow next to me, pulling out a condom. "I . . . I just wanted to be prepared," she said, her words were cautious but shot straight to my cock. She didn't take the nightstand route. No, not Bella. This – between us – was all about sex, plain and simple.

I took the package from her, noticing how white her knuckles were from grabbing the headboard as hard as she had, and rolled the barrier over my dick. Truth be told, I would love to have sex with her without it, but that wasn't in the cards. I was lucky to even be where I was – about to have sex with my best-friend turned fuck-buddy.

Bella's chest heaved as she waited for me to finish. I enjoyed the sight so much, I paused. Her lips were swollen, her breasts were full, and a warm glow fanned across her body. As I placed my hands on her hips, she licked her lips, her eyes full of burning desire.

Lowering Bella down, I could feel her slick heat through the condom. I pushed my hips up while pulling her to me, teasing her.

"Jesus, Edward. Just get your cock in me!" she panted. Her words spurred my actions. Wrapping my arm around the curve of her back as it eased against her ass, I grabbed my dick with my other hand, positioned myself, and slammed into her.

"Holy shit! Yes!" she said, throwing her head back as she raked her nails across my chest. I couldn't think of a single thing that felt better than this.

"Dear God! You're so tight, Bella."

"And wet. You forgot wet." She laughed, her voice thick with lust.

I stilled my movements for a second. "Are you going to tell me how hard I am?" I asked, returning the small, but significant chuckle.

Bella's breath caught as her eyes rolled slightly and she giggled.

"Fuck, when you do that, you squeeze around me."

"I don't need a laugh to do that," she offered, raising her brow as she squeezed my cock again.

"Oh shit, yeah. Bella, do that again." I clenched my eyes shut, absorbing the sensation of Bella hot pussy squeezing against my cock. As she released, I thrust my hips up, my dick driving into her.

Bella's nails dug into me as she started riding me, hard, as she continued to clamp around me. I was relentless in my thrusts, propelling into her as far as her body would allow me to. I was never a verbal person during sex, but with Bella, I moaned, hissed, and cursed with each frantic movement.

"Oh God, right there, Edward. Fuck!" Bella was riding me hard and fast, her tits bounced with every movement. When she cupped her breast with one hand, the other still raking across my chest, I couldn't hold back.

Pinching her nipple, twirling it between my fingers, my other hand went straight to her clit, rubbing small but precise circles. I knew I'd hit the right pace when she practically screeched with pleasure.

"Holy fucking shit, yes! Right there! Oh God! Oh fuck! Yes! YES!" Bella clamped around me and I felt the walls of her pussy clenching and releasing as she came, her body shaking and buckling under the force of her orgasm. She rocked against me, my pelvic bone pressing against her clit, as she rode out the end of her orgasm. I was shocked when I felt her come again. It was smaller than the first, or maybe it was just a second wave of the initial one. Either way, I didn't care. Bella had climaxed around my cock, and I was ready to explode.

"Don't move, Bella," I said, my voice low. She didn't reply with words, only a nod and licking her lips.

Slowly, I started moving again, reveling in just how wet she became post orgasm. The soft sway of her breasts was hypnotic and I nearly lost it.

"Get up and turn around," I suggested.

Bella looked at me slightly confused for a second. "Seriously? A reverse cowgirl? You'll do that?" she asked astonished.

"Sweetheart, if you only _knew_ all that I will do in bed . . ." I replied. Sure, it sounded arrogant, but the fact was, God endowed me with more length than girth – not that I was a pencil dick or anything. Just a fact. A fact I was about to share with Bella.

She eased off me, turned around, straddled my legs, and started to lowered back down to take my cock. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"Cowgirl," she answered, with a hint of confusion.

"No. You're not. I never said anything about a cowgirl. That was all you." My fingers pressed against the soft pocket in the front of her hips, silently suggesting she needed to follow my hands movements. As she slowly moved back, she stretched her legs out along sided mine. Helping her lay back, my hands moved higher, guiding her down so she laid her back against my chest.

My arms wrapped around her, one hand holding my dick, the other spreading her pussy. I felt her moan deep against my chest as I slid back inside her. She sighed the minute I filled her again.

"Oh! Oh my god, Edward!" she said, gasping, as I started to move slower than I had all night.

Once I knew she was more than agreeable to this alternate position, I increased my speed, moving faster and deeper. Bella continued the soft mewling that clearly was going to become my "go-factor." She rocked her hips along with my thrusts, her ass tight as it moved over me. My fingers found her clit and started the same small, tight, firm circles they had earlier. Her shoulders stayed firmly pressed against my chest as her back arched slightly, almost ceasing her rhythmic movements, and her hands swiftly moved to her breasts. Raising my head, I looked down at them to see she was copying my earlier actions of pinching her nipples between her fingers.

With her back arched, I was able to move much faster, pushing my cock deep within her eager pussy, which had resumed its clenching around my shaft. I shoved my head back into the overstuffed pillow, drunk of the act of fucking her. Gripping her hips tightly, I moved as fast as the position would allow, my balls tighter than ever. The white-hot fire in my gut was becoming too much to bear; my heart banged against my chest, and my legs and ass burned from the force of fucking her. I was fighting my own burning desire to come – I didn't want fucking her to end. When Bella cupped my balls and squeezed ever so gently, I couldn't hold back. I grunted; grit my teeth, and a sound that can only be described as a roar filled my throat. My cock twitched as it emptied into the tight sheathing.

"Oh God, Edward. I'm going to – again!" Bella moaned throatily. "Keep moving!"

I didn't know if she meant my hand or my cock, so I gave her both. It would take less than a minute before my dick went limp, so I fucked her hard, fast, and grunted the entire time. I pushed up on my legs, lifting us slightly and Bella's legs aided in supporting her weight as she was literally bouncing on me while I pumped into her. My fingers pushed harder against her clit and increased to a speed that was almost inhuman yet never losing in its intensity or accuracy, hitting the spot that was clearly making her wild.

"Fuck me! YES! OH- YES!" she exclaimed and I felt her walls tighten and flutter against my cock. She clenched her ass as she undulated on top of me. She was sexually gone and I was mentally getting off watching her.

Her body steadily came down from its sex-high; she was still slowly rocking against my cock, which was finally going limp. Sliding my legs so they were resting against the bed once again, we rested for a moment - Bella still lying on my chest - before I needed to pull out.

Kissing her shoulder, I lingered with my lips touching her heated skin, and was immediately assaulted with the smell of post-sex Bella. My gut dropped as the myriad of scents hit me. She was absolute perfection, and way beyond any fantasies I had had.

I kissed across the back of her shoulder and over to her neck before I helped her move to the bed. "I'll be right back. Do you need anything?"

"Mm-mm," she hummed.

"K." As soon as my feet hit the hardwood floor, I felt dizzy. It took a moment to acclimate myself to being vertical. After sex like that, I wasn't surprised. Her bathroom was just outside her bedroom door and after turning on the light, I closed the door. It wasn't for privacy sake but more to keep the light from blinding her as she laid, sated, in bed.

I removed the condom and tied it off, I debated whether to flush or toss. Bella lived in an old house, so the debate was short lived. I wrapped it in a few layers of toilet paper and placed it in the garbage can. I wiped myself down, and then washed my hands. My hand on the doorknob, I thought to catch a quick glance at myself in the mirror over the sink. My hair was shooting in every direction, and I could see the red aggravated lines down my chest from Bella's nails. Those would no doubt take a few days to fade. I immediately considered it proof of our mutual conquest and a sign of a job well done. I smirked at myself for my thoughts, turned the light out, and left the bathroom.

Bella was still lying exactly where I left her. I lay back down and my hand immediately went to my hair, more out of exhaustion than vanity.

"You okay?" I asked as I stroked my fingers from my free hand up and down her forearm.

"Oh yeah. That was – amazing."

"I agree."

Bella turned her head toward me. "I'm talking motherfucking-Mount-Olympus-amazing. I think I saw God, or _Gods_ . . . ." she said, a soft giggled following.

"Mount Olympus, huh?" I asked, raising a brow at her.

"Totally and completely." She cast her eyes away from me, and an almost embarrassed look appeared. "Thank you, Edward. For this."

I didn't know what to say. Did I tell her that I had jacked off nearly nightly to this very situation? Did I tell her that I may have watched porn, but it was _her_ face and body that I saw in all the women? No. I wouldn't say any of that. I didn't want to scare her off and have her think I was some kind of sex-stalker. Instead, I said, "I really should be thanking you. That was truthfully the best sex of my life."

She smiled slightly – clearly self-conscious in light of my compliment. "Mine, too, Edward. Mine, too."

I returned the smile. "Thank you, Bella."

She didn't say a word. Instead, she slowly pulled in a breath then exhaled; her eyelids were heavy. She closed her eyes, her breaths slow, steady, and clearly sated. I watched her as she lay next to me, the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the small movement of her lips, and heard every soft, sleepy sigh. I had no idea how long I watched her, but I knew it had to be a few minutes. Her breathing starting to slow into a relaxed rhythm and her plump, heavily kissed lips stilled. The signs were all there; she was clearly tired and needed sleep.

There was a strange pull in my gut as I decided I should leave. I didn't want to leave her bed, her home . . . her. But the agreement was for fuck buddies, not bunkmates. As such, with great reluctance, I kissed her on the cheek, and left the bed to search for my clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Trying to find my clothes. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Wake me? I thought _you_ were asleep," she said with a lilt in her voice. "You didn't move or speak for the longest time."

Busted.

"I . . . uh . . . I was just looking at you. You're stunning."

"You aren't so bad yourself there, _Adonis._" She giggled slightly as she spoke.

"Hey, I wouldn't have suggested that name if I couldn't back it up," I joked. It was then that I found my pants and underwear.

"Seriously though. Why do you need your clothes?" She looked at me as if I had just fallen out of a tree.

"I need them to drive home . . ." I offered, slightly teasingly.

Bella bit the corner of her mouth and tousled her hair. "Edward. I . . . um . . . I kind of remember asking you to spend the night last night. Don't you?"

_Oh lord, did I!_

"Well yeah, you did. I just thought that was a code or something for _this_."

She looked tense, and I hated it. I did that. After all the letting go and just fucking with abandon, I had made her tense up with just a few words.

"Okay, how about this . . . the code is -"

"Mount Olympus?" I joked, trying to ease the creases in her forehead and around her eyes.

Bella, to my great relief, laughed. "Okay, smart ass. Mount Olympus it is. But – I . . . um, I actually do want you to spend the night. Friends do that, right?"

In that moment I knew no matter what she asked of me, no matter what she wanted, I would give it to her. "Well maybe not_ ordinary_ friends. But we're not just ordinary friends anymore, are we?"

She studied me for a good, long, while – her eyes searching mine and glanced down to my lips. "No, we aren't," she said with an honest, tension-free smile.

I dropped my clothes to the floor and returned to bed. There was an odd sense of relief that she still wanted me to spend the night, though I couldn't figure out why. I certainly wasn't going to argue with her. I was certain I was only sharing a bed with her because she lived in a one-bedroom and had a love seat in the front room. If she had a full-sized couch or an extra bed, I would have slept there instead.

We lay in bed next to each other, silent. For as worn out as I was, my mind went into overdrive. The endless questions filling my mind kept me from sleeping. Would she regret this in the morning? Would I? Could we actually still be friends after this or would our friendship be strained? Would either of us act differently in the wake of fucking like we had? Could it be that easy?

Could it _be_ that easy?

_Hope you liked the chapter. Rose is a nasty little thing, isn't she? I hope you liked the lemon, too! I've got weekly teases posted on my tumblr (http:/jakewardfanfic . tumblr . com/) so check them out if you care to._

_Until next Monday . . ._

_xo_


	4. Aphrodite    Confused

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, we are finishing our basement to move the playroom down there - not that playroom! LOL_

_The actual title of this chapter is "Aphrodite By Any Other Name Is Still Confused" but ff won't allow such long titles. Sigh._

_Disclaimer: Massive thanks to SM for creating these characters. _

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

BPOV

I couldn't sleep. I tried, believe me, I tried, but sleeping after what just happened – all of it – was an impossibility. I kept listening to Edward's breathing, waiting for sign that he was finally out, but I couldn't tell. If I had my head on his chest or if we spooned, I thought I could have noticed. But laying next to him in my bed, not looking at him, I had no idea.

Thousands of thoughts bounced around in my head, jumbling into a heap. There were simply too many thoughts to set aside in the wake of the where I found myself – in bed. With Edward.

When I first met him, about a year after meeting Alice, I couldn't help developing a crush on him. Not that it did any good – I was dating Jacob at the time. Yet crush I did. He was smart, funny, engaging, thoughtful, attentive, and damn hot. After a month or so of hanging out with him and Alice, I realized I had a crush on him and it was getting bigger. How could it not? I was with him, and Alice, once or twice a week for six weeks. It started out as girl's night, but with the introduction of Edward, it became a regular hang out night between three friends.

I had been with Jacob for a few months before meeting Edward. By the time the three of us headed out for movie or bar nights, things with Jacob were already beyond fouled up. I knew he was chatting up that Nessie girl, but I lived in the happy town of denial. I had guilt over my feelings for Edward, so I assumed I was transferring my own feelings that I was cheating on to Jacob. Turns out, he was, I wasn't. The nice discovery that Jacob and Nessie were banging nasties should've hurt a hell of a lot more than it did. Turns out, I hurt Jacob much more than he hurt me. Physically speaking on my end, of course.

About a week before Jacob and I were officially over, I knew I had to get over the high school crush I had for Edward and try to fix things with Jacob. However, you can't fix your boyfriend stepping out and sleeping with someone else. It was a damn good thing Jacob and I hadn't had sex in four months because when he ended things, he told me he had been sleeping with her for that long. To say I was pissed was an understatement, and the bruise along his jaw was proof of that. I'm not a violent person, but when Jacob looked at me, a sleazy cocked grin on his face and said he couldn't possibly love me and didn't think he ever did, I started to see red. It was when he said that sex with me was the worst of his life and Nessie had awakened the beast within him that I snapped. I didn't realize my fist was swinging until my knuckles stung. Jacob pretty much just stood there, blinking like the idiot he was, before he silently walked to the bedroom, packed his bag, and informed me it was over. As if, I needed _that_ nugget?

That was when Edward, in trying to lighten my sour mood, started taking me to lunch. Soon enough, lunch gave way to after-work happy hours, in addition to our regular nights out with Alice. Alice offered to set me up on a few dates, but I confided in Edward that with all the shit that I went through with Jacob, hitting the dating world wasn't something I was interested in for a long time. So for a while, it was just the three of us. We always had a great time – laughing and talking, but in the back of my mind was always that stupid crush. You can only crush on someone for so long before you either do something or get over it. I had decided that I was going to go for broke and do something about my heart skipping a beat when he called, and give those butterflies in my gut a reason to flutter. I started to form my plan when I was sucker punched again.

Edward started dating Rosalie. I was crushed. I may not have done anything to act on my crush, but you know how it goes – as long as they are single, there is hope. Hope that they may see you the same way you see them, and they will bite the bullet and do something about it. When I first saw Rosalie, my hopes were dashed. She was everything I wasn't – tall, busty, curvaceous . . . and she was dating Edward.

A few downed shots slammed into my gut, along with the stark realization that my crush _had_ to be over slammed into my gut. I still wanted to be friends with him, and I hoped I would be able to get past my crush to allow that to happen. I did and life moved on. Sort of.

We continued our group nights, and Edward and I still did lunches weekly. We talked on the phone, IM'd, texted – hell, if you could use it to communicate, we did. He was fast becoming my best friend. Once I was able to put a stop to the crush – enough - I started to see just how alike we were and how much we had in common. I worried that Alice might start to feel left out but she never seemed bothered by it. Instead, she seemed more thrilled than ever that her brother and best friend got along as great as we did.

The pieces of our odd friendship fit. Everything was perfect. Until Rosalie fucked Edward's brother, Emmett.

I never understood how Edward was able to wash his hands of the matter and seemed as un-phased as he did. One night over drinks, he confided in me that they had never had sex, and that really, she wasn't his type. I was tempted to ask what his type was, but why welcome heartbreak. I had put a stop to my crush on him weeks before and there was no reason to give myself false hope.

In the weeks that followed his break up, we spent even more time together, and talked even more. I watched him in the bars, ignoring women as they hit on him, and opting to talk to Alice and me instead. Once Jasper joined our group, Edward and I naturally split off even more than we had before. We still went out with Alice and Jasper, but we spent much of the night talking and laughing. We eased into a new level of friendship, one that was both confidant and wingman. He would come over to my house to watch a movie or help me pick out something to wear to the bar. Everything was perfect until a few weeks ago.

It was like any other night for our group at the bar – the four of us engaged in our usual active, and mostly humorous conversations. I was listening to Alice talk about her and Jasper going ring shopping when I first noticed Edward looking at me. At first, I assumed he was looking at someone behind me, but when I cheated a glance, there was only a table full of guys seated there.

The looks continued that night, and into the following nights when we went out. I know it sounds stupid, but the look he had in his eyes was almost as if he wanted to consume me. But the thing was, the minute I would lock eyes with him, the look stopped. He would smile stiffly, move his attention to Alice and Jasper, and I wouldn't see the look again the rest of the night. I would end up in bed, thinking about him looking at me, and the next thing I knew, I was having dreams that flirted with having sex with Edward. Not that I minded that but as the nights went on, I was becoming more and more sexually frustrated. I tried to not think about those dreams when I was around him, and believe me, it was the hardest damn thing I had ever done. I was already fighting a losing battle with not coming on to him as it was, and had been for months. I could tell the vibe between us was vastly different. There was an underlying tension between us when we were alone.

More than once, as I walked away from the table, to my car, or to my door, I knew he was watching me – and the feeling deep in my gut said it he wasn't watching me as a platonic friend would. The territorial look in his eyes, the predatorial posture he sat with, were all clues that he was having sexual thoughts about me, too. I kept things normal between us, but watched him like a hawk – hoping I would see the chink in his armor to know where and when to strike.

Three weeks later, it clicked, and I made my first move.

I was waiting for Alice to finish telling me about Jasper's_ epic proposal_ for the fifth time when I couldn't help but feel his eyes on me. I barely glanced in his direction and I saw it. His eyes fixed on me, and I swear I could read the sexual thoughts in his mind. I took a chance and at a key moment in Alice's story, I laughed, placing my hand on his thigh. He quickly tensed up and I looked straight to the zipper of his jeans. There was no mistaking the bulge hidden behind the straining closure of his pants. He looked away quickly, turning his head so it was directly over his shoulder, and shifted again in his seat. It was only a few minutes after that, he placed a twenty on the table and left.

We didn't do lunch at all that following week, nor was there any form of contact with him. I rationalized that I hadn't done anything wrong, and really, neither had he. It was a hard on and if the way his body reacted when I touched his leg was any indication, he wasn't having purely friendly thoughts about me. And frankly, _that _thought frankly turned me on.

When we went to the bar at the end of the week, we sat across the table from each other, pure guilt in his eyes when he looked at me. His brows knitted; his eyes dark as if he was harboring some secret. He sat with his shoulders hunched and two hands clutching his beer. I had never seen him look so tormented. It killed me to see him that way.

I tried to get him to talk to me, but he took the conversation back to the safer areas – movies, Alice, and of all things, politics. I finally got him back on track with instant messaging, but he seemed slightly distracted. When I tried joking with him about the reason he hadn't found a new girlfriend was because he was secretly hung up on me, he quickly ended the conversation.

I was so confused, I did something I rarely ever did; I called my mother.

After filling her in on how distant he had become, she sighed heavily and I started to worry that maybe calling her wasn't the best idea.

"Oh Bella, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe the boy just needs to get laid," she said rather off-handedly.

"Mom! Please. This is my best friend you're talking about."

"Oh, don't be so uptight, Bella. Kids your age are always going off and having sex just for the sake of it. I read online that people in your age group actually have sex first, then date second. My suggestion isn't _that_ crazy."

I clenched my eyes tight, totally wishing I had taken this conversation to Alice even if it meant listening to wedding plans for thirty minutes.

"Mom, really. Back off of 'The View' already."

"Alright, fine. But listen, it wouldn't hurt either of you to get some. It's not healthy for two people to spend as much time together as you two do and not eventually have sex become an issue. Even if you don't want it with each other, sooner or later, people just need to get off –"

"Okay," I said quickly, interrupting her, "that's it for me. I've been embarrassed enough for tonight. Bye, Mom."

"Think about what I said," she offered as I pulled the phone away from my ear and disconnected the line.

My cheeks burned crimson as I tried to find a happy place to save me from my conversation with my mom. I was startled when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, answering it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hi," Edward's voice rasped over the phone line.

"Hi," I replied slightly shocked that he had called. "What's up?"

I could hear a soft hum in the phone as I waited for him to talk. "Uh, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior lately. It's . . . I'm sorry. I've just got some things on my mind and I've been trying to figure them out, that's all."

"Hey, don't worry about it; it's fine. Are you okay?" I knew he could hear the concern in my voice.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," he said, clearly thinking as he spoke.

Without thinking, I said, "It's cool. I'm here whenever. I mean, I miss talking with you, but I've never been at a loss for what to do with myself."

Under his breath, he muttered, "Fuck me." The volume, tone, and harsh edge to his voice made it clear he hadn't meant for me to hear him. Thank god for 3G coverage. "I got to go, Bella."

"Oh, um- okay. Later?"

"Yeah."

As I lay in bed that night, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I replayed everything that seemed off with Edward or was questionable from the past weeks. There were looks and glances, comments, and things left unsaid. When I added the thoughts about him that seemed to come out of nowhere, I was even more confused.

A week later, we were out again at the bar. Alice and Jasper were continuing their weekly conversation assault, talking _again_ about their wedding. I caught Edward looking at me with the same look in his eyes that I had seen so often the past few weeks. The looks were always different, but constant. Watchful, leering, lusty, and longing could be seen when our eyes met, but I couldn't be sure if it was real or wishful thinking.

I hated sitting across the table from him, but given the joined-at-the-hip position Alice and Jasper were always in, I didn't have any other option. I could tell Edward was less than thrilled to be next to Jasper; he clearly didn't trust the guy yet, which was odd considering how obvious it was that Alice and Jasper were made for each other. I kept my eyes on Edward as Alice went on detailing the wedding. Jasper tried to engage him in a conversation, but Edward seemed miles away. I had a gut feeling I was the reason.

"Bella, I have been just chatting away about all this and I haven't actually asked. Will you be my maid-of-honor?"

Crap! I hated wedding, and I hate being in them even more. I looked over to Edward, Alice's question having brought him out of his fog, and shouted, "_Help me," _with my eyes. "Oh, Alice. That's really . . . unexpected."

"You'll do it, right? Oh, Bella. Please? I know it seems like a lot, but really, it won't be. I've been planning this wedding for five months."

"Five months?" Edward asked. He seemed shocked, and who could blame him. His sister had barely met the guy and already they were planning their "Happily Ever After?"

"Yes, and we knew after two weeks we wanted to be married. It's the rest of the world that wasn't ready."

Jasper quickly recognized how close Edward was to flipping his shit and stepped in. Alice grabbed my elbow as she leaned over.

"Isn't he perfect?" Alice cooed. I silently agreed with her before realizing she meant Jasper, not Edward.

"Yeah, Alice. He's great." I tried to sound upbeat.

"He likes you, you know," Alice offered. "He's never been friends like this with a girl before."

Glancing at Alice, I tried to suppress my surprise at her statement. "Well, there's a first for everything."

Alice tucked her short hair behind her ear, clearly hesitating. "Bella. Just so we're clear, if there was ever anything more than friendship between you and Edward, I would be okay with it."

Looking across the table, my eyes caught his. His tipped his glass to me, and I smiled when I saw the familiar "Edward-look" in his eyes – warm and welcoming. I was so stunned to see the warmth that had been missing for the past few weeks; I felt a blush spreading over my face. Returning the smile, I tipped my glass toward him, and turned back to Alice, who had returned to wedding talk. I focused on her face, but I was keenly aware of Edward eyes still on me. Nervously, I licked my lips before biting my lower lip. I felt the heat of his gaze on me and shifted my hair back over my shoulder. If he were looking at me the way he had been for the past few weeks, I would end up leaving the bar highly frustrated. My heart was pounding in my chest like a jackhammer. I glanced at him and smiled, my eyes darting away from locking with his. Hell, the sex-on-legs look was back and I as bit my lip again, I melted. Holy crap! I just honestly flirted with Edward!

"Bella? Hello?"

"Sorry, Alice. It's just hot in here." I felt my body tremble from just the look in his eyes, and a wet heat pooled. If he could do what he did with just a look, I could only imagine what the man could do with his lips, tongue, and cock.

I needed more alcohol if this cat and mouse game was going to continue. After ordering a round, I was retrieving my cell phone from my purse to text Edward when he quickly threw money on the table and left the bar leaving me confused and frustrated in the wake. I had no idea what the hell had happened between him and Jasper, but based on how fast he left the bar, something had gotten under his skin like never before.

I tried to force the web of mismatching information out of my mind long enough to sleep, but it was hopeless. No matter what I did, I couldn't forget the lustful look in Edward's eyes or the feel of his body against my hand. I had to shake what I was feeling for him if I was ever to survive. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw him. Just when I thought sleep would come, I could hear his voice or smell the faint trace of soap on his skin. Much as I hated to admit it, my mother was right. It wasn't natural to for my best friend to have this strong an effect on me.

My alarm screeched promptly at six-thirty and my cursing followed quickly. I wanted nothing more than to curl back under my blanket and relieve the dreams I had of Edward and I tangled in the sheets. Begrudgingly, I got ready for work and forced myself out the door.

My morning progressed just as it always did. About an hour into my workday, my first text from Edward arrived. Nothing in any of his texts hinted at or flat out spoke of his hasty departure from the bar the night before. Nor did any text seem to reflex his whiplash behavior of the past weeks. Instead, he focused on his sister's incessant chatter about her wedding – obviously a sore spot for him – and on the round of shots I'd ordered just before he left – I didn't realize he had noticed. I let him know that not only did I down my own shot but his as well. He laughed and teased me, calling me a lush, and I teasingly called him a playboy – hardly the case on either count.

Returning from lunch, I made the mistake of checking my email from my phone. I nearly fell over when I noticed the Facebook message from Jacob. Rat bastard messaged me to let me know he was getting married. What made it worse? He was marrying the girl he dumped me for – the girl he cheated on me with. Calling Edward immediately, I vented my anger. True to our friendship as it had always been, he listened and made me laugh. I missed that side of him over the past three weeks. We agreed to talk later that night and just like always, I couldn't wait. Even when talking to him, I couldn't fight the pull that was stronger than ever. It was almost as if I was one-step away from everything clicking into place.

That night as I finished washing my dinner dishes, it hit me. Like being hit by a Mac Truck, the answer to everything became crystal clear. I couldn't shake the thought that Edward was having certain thoughts about me just as much as I was about him, if not more.

I wasn't foolish enough to believe that any of Edward's looks and leers were because he was secretly harboring the same sized crush on me that I had months before on him. True, I wished for it, but I was old enough to know better. Yet, every time I thought about Edwards's attitude and personality shift over the past few weeks, I couldn't _not_ think about that and subsequently what my mother said. Maybe there was something to us getting laid. Maybe all that was wrong, was we were simply to sexually frustrated to really be around each other. Hell, I knew my dry spell was killing me, I could only assume his was, too. There is only so much a girls BOB can do before you need the real thing. Wasn't the same thing true for guy and their solo missions?

Pacing the floor and damn near wearing the carpet bare, I processed everything. The more I thought about Edward, his behavior, and the looks I'd caught, the more I was certain homeboy was having fuck-her-up-against-the-wall thoughts. Every look, ever lip quiver I'd seen started to click into place. It was only when I accidentally brushed my hand against his dick in the bar, when he was talking and looking at me and me alone, that the final piece of the puzzle clicked into place.

Edward Cullen wanted to fuck me, and I was going to do everything in my power to make that happen.

True, it might not have been the smartest thing to do – have sex with your best friend and object of a crush you couldn't shake no matter how hard you tried - but the idea of _not_ having sex with him, and watching him eventually hooking up with another Rosalie would have been a much worse scenario. I couldn't believe I was actually thinking what I was, but try as I might, I knew I had to go for it.

I was going to proposition my best friend; yet, knowing Edward like I did, I had to have a solid plan laid out. Opening a bottle of wine, I poured a solid amount. To hell what the sommelier would say, I grabbed the bag of Cheetos and my wine, and started thinking. I mulled over the best conversations I'd had with Edward and what made them so great. We were equals in all of our conversations, always seeing things on the same level and usually from the same point-of-view. They were talks based on common interests . . . . Common interests. I nearly choked on a Cheeto when I realized my approach.

Mythology and snark.

We based so many of the unpleasantries of life in our mutual love of mythology, not to mention the snark factor prevalent in most of our conversations, I knew that if I eased Edward into this, there was really no way he would say no.

As the seconds ticked by, things began to click into place. Every expression on his face, all the strange behavior. . . . All of it suddenly made sense, crystallizing into the rock solid fact that he wanted this just as much as I did. I was never more sure that over the past month plus, that Edward was fighting a losing battle with his will power just as I had been. Even if the want didn't come from the same place, the end result would be no more sexual frustration coming between what was a perfect friendship. It would be just sex. That was it. Two friends scratching an itch.

I turned on my laptop and waited impatiently for the damn thing to load. As the programs and Wi-Fi slowly connected, my nerves kicked in.

"This is just sex, Bella," I said to myself as I watched the internet connect. "Nothing more. You are just two friends who would hook up for sex."Once I was connected, I opened my instant messenger. Seeing his name with the "on-line" notation beside it, I froze.

"Oh shit! I'm about to ask my best friend to be my fuck buddy!" I exclaimed to the fourteen-inch screen. "What the hell am I thinking?"

I pulled my hands away from the keyboard, a moment's fear taking over. "I can do this. I _have_ to do this. I can't take the tension anymore, _neither_ of us can. I want him and I know he wants me. It may not be perfect, Swan, but you have to do this. So . . . start typing, bitch."

With shaking hands, I took the plunge.

Our conversation started as it always did – snarky. I didn't wait long before I launched the first round of honest flirting with him and while I knew he was hesitant at first, it wasn't long before I knew I had his sexual attention. I lied when he asked me how much I'd had to drink, but I knew the path I needed to take us on wasn't fueled by booze. Edward? Well, he would use that as an out for the conversation, so I lied. When it came time for the actual asking, I almost backed out. It sounded so much better in my head. I downed a large gulp of wine, and then asked him.

I waited for an answer for what seemed like hours. When he said yes, I exhaled and started shaking. Holy Crap, he said yes. And he didn't have to think about it! The awareness of just how right I had been filled my body with both nervousness and heated lust, which frankly was overriding my system. Just seeing his name on my IM window was bringing out a hunger I hadn't felt in a long time. A hunger to be with him, and feel him slip inside, and to feel him fuck me. It took a few seconds to register his confusion at my confession that not only did I own a BOB, but just how unfulfilling it had been lately. Still shocked by my own admission, I quickly covered by saying there were rules.

"Rules? Are you fucking kidding yourself? You don't want _rules!" _ I chastised myself.

Edward pinged me that it was both fair and logical – win for me, I suppose. But what the hell rules did I really have? Grasping, I typed that I hated the term "fuck buddy" – but really what else could I call it? – and that we needed to come up with something else – I couldn't wait to call it something else. As he pinged, "Sure," I immediately knew I didn't want any limitations – either to when and how often we would hook up. Again, he agreed. This was suddenly too easy. Too perfect. Too . . . _right_? Had he already thought about this? Did _he_ have any rules or stipulations?

An uncomfortable silence settled over our IM. Before, there had been so many thoughts filling my head. Now, there wasn't a single thing rattling around. My gut suggested if I didn't say something, anything, things between us would hit the most awkward level yet. Awkward, fuck buddy decisions, and IM's were not things I wanted to go together. The idea was mine, I set the tone for the conversation, and I had to be the one to keep things moving. I shocked myself with my suggestion of cybersex, but really, there was only so much I could take. My hand slid over my breasts and down my stomach, finally finding the wet heat that began to pool. What I read coming through his pings was sexual lightning.

I read his responses, both what he was doing and what he wanted to do to me. As I read it, I sped up the tight circles against my clit, and pinched my nipples tightly. Knowing he was stroking himself, getting off with me, and because of me, I came quickly. That being my first round of cybersex, I didn't know what the orgasm protocol was. How long did I let him go before I'd told him I'd come? As the last shudder passed over me, I pinged him that I was certain I had seen the gods. It was clear from his response he had, too. And just like that, mythology was brought in.

I teased him about calling him Eros; he zinged back with calling me Aphrodite. It was funny he went there, given Eros was the son of Aphrodite, but in true Edward form, he turned even that fact into a joke. He then suggested I call him Adonis. Not only was Adonis known for extreme beauty, but he was also Aphrodite's lover. I jokingly typed that I would have to have him first, to which he said I would – and anytime I wanted. From friend to fuck buddy to sex god in one night – how the hell did he do it?

It occurred to me that I hadn't told him that Alice and I had cancelled our plans for Friday night, and after the cybersex, I wanted him more. I felt a deep _need _to physically have him. I asked if we were on for our normal Friday night, hoping he would agree and know there was an ulterior motive. I didn't even care when he said he was going out with Emmett. I suggested I tag along with them, and stated I hoped Emmett left his own personal Medusa at home. Edward stunned my by saying even if Emmett did bring her, we could still have a good night.

Hell yeah, we could.

I wasted very little time in asking him if he would spend the night. He said he would. Once again, the heat rushed through my body and pooled between my legs.

I hated signing off the chat. I hated the idea of possibly closing the door to what we had just opened once he had time to really think about it. But if I was going to at least attempt to make it through the next day, I had to try for a better night's sleep.

Being in the bar with Edward, Emmett, and Rose was pure torture. I wanted to touch him, feel his lips burning against my heated flesh. I wanted to feel his hands cover my body, and to feel him – physically in person – come. But I had to deal with Crazy Train first. It always amazed me how much Rose hated me, and for reasons I couldn't figure out. I tried to be nice to her, I tried to support Edward while he was dating her, but the minute she fucked his brother, the line in the sand had been drawn.

Based on Rose's action, you would think _I_ was the one that cheated. Edward did his best to run interference, but once the "train" left "Crazy Town Station," it was on a one-way path to getting shit rocked and talking trash.

Drinks in hand, I settled in for whatever shit Rose planned to throw at me. It was brutal and harsh, but I kept my shit together. There was no way Rose would ever know how deeply her words cut me. Edward looked as if he was about to haul off and pop her. I grabbed my phone and texted him. It took a few seconds for our networks to connect, but when they did, he read the message immediately.

_What the Hell? I just showed up and Miss Drunk-off-her-ass 2010 is riding me? I am about one second away from knocking her on her ass. Save me, Perseus._

Yeah, it was a cheap, but easy, reference to my personal Medusa, but one I knew Edward would get. Or at least I thought he would. He quickly left the table and walked to the back corner of the bar. I kept my eyes on him, almost too scared he would disappear on me. I watched as his face shifted and contorted into one that spoke of pure rage and anger. He stormed back to the table, placed a green-back square on the table, and announced we were leaving. When he held out his arm to me, I noticed the disgusted shocked look on Rosalie's face. Suck on that, She Bitch.

As soon as we were in the solitude of his car, I turned to him. "Take me home and fuck me, Edward. Now."

I was on some blind, pleasure-filled autopilot when I grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Hot damn, his lips felt better than I could have, and had, dreamed they would. Logic and being in the parking lot, finally kicked in my brain, and we broke from our heated kiss and headed back to my place. And oh my God, was the sex great. I couldn't recall ever being with a man that made me feel what Edward had. The touch of his hand against my body, his lips covering mine, his cock stroking within me were mind-blowing. Everything we did and tried left me wanting more. But when he turned me around, my back to his chest as he lay on my bed, I thought for sure I had died and gone to heaven. It was the most intense, most intimate sex I'd ever had. Wait. Intimate? No, it couldn't have been. Not if this was just an itch-scratching thing, right? I mean, I knew where my head was where he was concerned, but all I knew from his end was he wanted to be friends and fuck me. However, he was the one that had suggested the position, so was it possible that I was reading into was really there?

I quickly shook the thought from my mind. This was just sex. Nothing more.

Still, it was amazing and Edward was perfect. Right down to the post-sex clean up. Once he was back in my bed, I mentioned how amazing the sex had been. That it was Mount Olympus-amazing. I could tell from the look in his eyes he was quite pleased with himself, and really, he should be. Then he did the damnedest thing. He got up from the bed and started to get dressed to leave. I reminded him I had asked him to spend the night, which he thought was code for hooking up. And that was how it started. Mount Olympus became the code for our "fuck buddy" relationship, and Edward ended up spending the night.

Here I was, in bed with Edward, having just had the best sex of my life, and not knowing what the hell to do next.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

_End Note: Well there you have it. That's what's been going through our little Bella's head. Poor thing. She's just as confused at Edward, though I think you might agree she's handling it better. ;)_

_So what happens the morning after? Will it be awkward? Will they act like nothing happened? Will it Mount Olympus happen again? _

_I'd love to hear what you thing, so if you'd be so inclined, post a review._

_See you next Monday!_

_xo_


	5. Kydoimos, Burned Bacon, and Bea Arthur

_Author Note:_

_Here we go, the morning after! _

_Thank you all for giving this story a chance and for posting reviews! I promise to reply to them (finally out of the basement, phew!)._

_Disclaimer: Thanks to Twi-Zeus, SM, for her wonderful creation and for allowing us to play with her characters._

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

BPOV

The soft sunlight crept through the small gap between the blinds and the window frame, and casting a beam directly in my line of sight. I turned my head to avoid being blinded by the morning sun when my cheek met Edwards shoulder. Quickly moving my head back, my chin brushed over his chest. Shit! How did I end up this way? Moreover, when?

Edward stirred next to me and his fingers gently moved over the curve of my waist. My heart thundered at the closeness of him, but the large knot in my throat was causing panic to rise. This wasn't supposed to be a boyfriend/girlfriend sleep over. This was just supposed to be two friends sharing a bed. I certainly wouldn't snuggle up next to Alice, so what the hell was I doing curled up next to Edward? Okay, true, I wouldn't be having random sex with Alice either, but still.

I eased away from Edward, careful not to disturb him, and found a small section of the bed to lie down on. Even with the distance, my body still was very much aware of him in my bed; my pulse was pounding and it took everything I had to not go back and cuddle against him. He was so warm and inviting and heaven help me, it felt as if I fit perfectly beside him. A completely stupid and insane thought since he was my best friend and of course, I would "fit" with him. I needed to clear my head from all this quasi-lovey-dovey shit and get back to remembering we were just two friends that hooked up to scratch an itch. Period. But then, I caught a faint whiff of him on my pillow and there was a yearning to be close to him again. I could feel it in my gut. It was the same feeling I had just before he sent me to the brink last night.

"_No, this is only about sex. You want to be next to him so you can have great sex again, dumb ass," _I chastised myself silently. If I had any chance at not mounting him and waking up with a solid fuck, I needed to stop looking at him. Now!

With my back turned to him, I begged myself to calm down—that waking up on Edward with his arm around me wasn't the worst thing that could happen. We had sex so it wasn't as if I was violating his personal space, really, and as he was still asleep, he didn't need to know that I had been using his shoulder as a pillow.

Trying not to wake him, I slowly pulled my share of the covers over me and tried to drift back to sleep. It wasn't until Edward rolled over, draped his arm over my waist, and eased his body against my back that sleep found me. That is, after I calmed myself down again.

Sometime later, I woke to find the bed empty, the comforter tucked around me, and the smell of coffee filling the air - not to mention bacon.

I found an oversized t-shirt and slipped it on before walking down the hall to the main living space. I could hear Edward in the kitchen, lightly moving plates from the cabinet to the counter. Through the doorway, I could see just the barest glimpse of his shoulder as he moved from the refrigerator and back toward the stove. He'd been in my house countless times before cooking lunch or dinner with me, but this was different. Even though _technically_ it was a sleepover, most sleepovers didn't include sex with your best friend. No matter what nerves were rapidly rising my stomach, I couldn't stand in the doorway forever. He would eventually come looking for me; that was just his way.

Swallowing back the . . . butterflies, I suppose, I softly cleared my throat and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey! You're awake," Edward said, almost excitedly. Was he not aware of the awkward that was in the air? The awkward call spooning-in-the-middle-of-the-night? The awkward from fucking your friend only hours before? How as he able to be so damn perky and unaffected by all this?

"Yeah, I'm up. Pretty sure the coffee did the trick," I said, laughing.

Edward smiled warmly at me. "I've almost got breakfast done. I hope you don't mind, but after las– I thought we both might be hungry."

I moved further into the kitchen, standing closer to the sink, and watched him finish making breakfast. "I'm starved, actually. Fucking always makes me hungry."

What? Holy fuck me. Where did that come from?

Edward stopped in his tracks, his back to me, and for a moment, it looked as though he were unsure of what he was doing. It took a beat before he started to move back to stove.

"Well, good because this masterpiece is done!" he said as he finally faced me. Something I hadn't seen before flashed over his eyes, almost a look of doubt, but it was gone so quickly I thought I might have imagined it. Instead, what I saw was the Edward I had come to know – fun, witty, and smiling.

Together we ate his "masterpiece" of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee – a true bachelor's breakfast. I didn't say a word as I swallowed the burnt bacon. I only smiled at him. Hell, he tried and after seeing what he was capable of in the bedroom . . . I could overlook the failed attempt at cooking, which was actually odd when I thought about it. Edward wasn't a gourmet cook by a long shot, but he wasn't crap either. Not to say the breakfast he made was crap, but more like – well, something was up with him. We'd done a few breakfasts before and not once had he burned the bacon.

"What's got your brows scrunched over there?" Edward asked as he poked at his eggs. He didn't look like he really wanted to eat them, either.

"Nothing," I said, quickly leaving the thought that something hinkey was at play. I mean really, when it came right down to it – the boy was probably reacting to having just had sex with his friend. I mean . . . right? That had to be it.

Edward eyed me suspiciously. "Why do I think you're lying?" he teased. He lifted his cup to take a sip and I got lost for a moment in the way his fingers held the mug and the way his lips blew softly over the top trying to cool it off. I had a flash of what those fingers, lips, and breath felt like on me just hours before. My heart raced and my gut flipped now as it did then.

I rolled my eyes and took a hearty bit of my toast. "You caught me. I'm just thinking about what it would be like to fuck Bob Barker instead of you," I said through a mouth full of food. Yes, a mouth full of food seemed a much better option than eye fucking him across the table like I wanted to do. You can't be taken serious with a hunk of toast in your mouth.

"Oh God! That's nasty, Bella. Can't you let me have one moment? Just one, I don't think that's much," Edward said, laughing.

"Nah, you're right," I said before taking a sip of coffee. "I'll give you this one."

"Thank you," he replied, with laughter in his voice. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Not much. I need to clean some, do some laundry, and more than likely dodging Alice's phone calls begging me to go dress shopping with her."

"I can't believe she's going to marry that Jasper guy. They haven't even known each other that long," Edward said. I could see the concern for her in his eyes.

I took another sip of coffee. "I know. And I don't think they've had the sex yet either," I whispered.

His fork clanked against the plate, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I seriously did not need to hear that."

"What's the matter? _You_ can get some but not Alice?" I teased. Even mentioning his getting laid made me slightly weak.

"Stop now, please," he said as if he'd just come down with a wicked headache.

"Oh, all right. You can't take hearing about your sister's sex life. Got it." I felt a sudden silliness bubbling up inside me. "So what plans do you have for today, Eddie?"

He dropped his hand to the table and gave me a blank look. "Eddie? Really?"

"What? You know how I have a thing for nicknames," I said over the rim of my mug. It looked as if his eyes focused on my lips pressing against my mug.

"Yeah, I know that all too well. Anyway, answering your question . . . I need to get some paperwork done that I couldn't finish this week. Tonight I got nothing but a bottle of Wild Turkey with my name written all over it," he quipped. "What about you? Do you have anything going on tonight?"

I looked at him for a second, a most serious look on my face. "I'm fucking Bob Barker."

x-X-x

EPOV

I got home, closed the door behind me, and collapsed - right there at the door itself. I slid down the door and didn't stop until my ass hit the floor.

I'd fucked my best friend.

I'd fucked _Bella_.

Holy Christ! How did that even happen?

I tried to think back to just a few days before when the whole thing started, leading up to last night. I still couldn't process it, even if I'd just lived it.

Leaving Bella this afternoon was hard, but not as hard as waking up next to her. Something inside me wanted to pull her to me, snuggle down, and never move. Sure, that would have led me to expressing what I was starting to realize was so much more than sexually based. But feeling her soft, warm body next to mine, and smelling that unmistakable scent that was uniquely Bella was so overpowering, I could have blurted it out and suffered the consequences – and boy, there would have been. She made it clear she didn't want a relationship – just, well, "Mount Olympus."

I really couldn't sleep that night; I kept waking up and drifting back to sleep only to feel her moving, and that would wake the beast that wanted to take her again. I had to fight everything in me from doing what nature was demanding I do. Well, maybe not nature, but what my cock sure as hell wanted to do and the little head was screaming at me to listen to him and him alone.

I refused to. I silently argued with him that if we had a shot at doing this again, we had to be respectful and not push our luck. He didn't like that answer. So much so, that he went from flaccid to rock hard by just the sound of her sighing in her sleep. Hell, the noise she made were so sexual – or sounded like it to "him." I'd spent the night with Bella before, but that was after a nights of movie watching and playing shot games based on the movie we watched, not to mention the random nights when I was just too tired to drive home. Bella had her fair share of sleep over's at my place too, but for the same reason. In all those scenarios, we'd never shared a bed. The sofa or on the floor, sure. But not in the same bed. Post sex.

Once I knew Bella was soundly asleep – sometime after four a.m. – I was finally able to sleep. True, I had to touch her one last time as she slept, to brush her hair off her shoulder, and think about when the next time would be that my lips would be able to kiss her there. But after that, I rolled onto my stomach, crushed the dick into the mattress, and thought about Bea Arthur. Why her? Emmett told me recently that he always thought about the _Golden Girls_ to kill an unwanted hard -on. Personally, I couldn't think that way about _all _of them the way Emmett did – that Betty White was still pushing foxy even at her age. Hell, who didn't think she was a rock start lately? Hence forth, my ridiculous crush on Betty White – based purely on her wit, snark, and overtly flirty, sexual attitude – was born leaving me with thoughts of Bea Arthur to kill my erection.

I woke up with a start – not forgetting where I was, no way would I forget that key fact. No, the reason was because there was not a Lohan-chance in court that I was gonna let Bella wake up to my morning breath. I grabbed some clothes and made a quiet break to the bathroom to de-funk my breath.

It was a little after ten and I didn't know what to really do with myself until Bella woke up. Well, I mean, I _did_ consider jerking off so I wouldn't go all fifteen-year-old –looking-at-Playboy the minute she woke up, but there was no way I was going to start yanking my own chain only to have Bella walk in and find me "Something About Mary-ing" myself. Every dude grabbed their balls when they saw that scene. No, I would be good and save flying solo for later.

I grabbed my cell phone and checked messages and emails, then read all the news that CNN saw fit to toss on their app. Honestly, gas was going to cost as much as Botox if things didn't change. As I closed the app, my phone buzzed in my hand, signaling a text message. I pressed the screen to open the message.

_I have been trying to get a hold of you since last night. Your father wants to know if you want to go fly fishing. Call soon. _

Great. I'm on a sex high and my mom's text was like a fourth grade teacher calling you out when you weren't paying attention. I quickly snapped out of my sex-fog and did two things. I texted my dad and mom the same message- nothing like group texting , and I started making me and Bella breakfast.

Once she woke up and joined me in the kitchen, I immediately felt a nervousness I'd never felt with her. She seemed as if she was constantly on guard or not sure how to act or what to say. I completely understand that feeling. I struggled myself to stay sane and focus on her, but still ended up burning the damn bacon. Then she made _that_ comment: the one about fucking making her hungry. Fuck me!

"_Bea Arthur, Bea Arthur,"_ I chanted, silently.

I really hoped she hadn't seen my momentary pause as I collected myself. I tried to come off smooth and unaffected by her comment, but that was far from the case. I pushed forward, trying to keep things normal –enough, and then she made that Bob Barker comment and I the tension in me fade rapidly into laughter. From that moment until I left a few hours later, it was like it always was with Bella: relaxed, casual, comfortable, and fun.

I hated leaving her, but I really had to get some work done and my mother always said to not outstay your welcome. I was sure she never intended for that advice to be used after sex, but it was all the same.

I cleaned up the mess in her kitchen – again a making-mother-proud moment. We talked for a little longer, then after a promise to IM her later, I left.

So there I sat, with my ass on the floor, holding the door in place and an odd mixture of regret and longing consuming me. Regret for not staying longer and longing to be back with her. Nice.

~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~V~

_End Notes:_

_Oh yeah, they got it bad, don't they? No trips to Mount Olympus this chapter, sorry - but one is coming soon!_

_I'd love to hear what you think so if you wanna, drop a little review. :)_

_Until next week . . ._

_xo_


	6. Pythias & Damon

_Author Note:_

_Happy Monday! I hope you all had a great week!_

_When last we left Edward and Bella, they were eight shades of confused. I won't drag it out, but it won't be an easy thing for them to admit to, either. No Mount Olympus in this chapter, but we're one chapter away! _

_Disclaimer: Thanks to Twi-Zeus SM for allowing us mere mortals to play with her demigods. _

EPOV

God, this week sucked ass. It sucked _and _swallowed. How the hell was I supposed to make it through when all my thoughts – every single one of them – focused on Bella? Every one of those thoughts was Bella and the things we did the previous Friday night. It still seemed like a dream. A _Letters to Penthouse_ dream, but one all the same.

We IM'd on Saturday night, flirted a little, and that was it. No cybersex, just 'talked'. It wasn't awkward, far from it. It was actually nice. Hell, it was better than nice, it seemed as if we just fit and belonged together, but I couldn't think that way – not about this. I'd agreed to be her fuck - I mean – "Mount Olympus" buddy, and outside of sex, she was still my friend. My friend who didn't want a serious relationship and neither did I. Right?

We went out on Wednesday with Alice, sans Jasper, and I nearly spat my beer across the table when Alice suggested I get laid because I was simply too tense. Bella smirked and looked at me before I caught a glimmer of something else in her eyes. As fast as it appeared, she looked down at the table, struggled to regain her composure, then the smirk disappeared. That fleeting look in her eyes haunted me throughout the week's end.

I went to bed Friday night with a king sized hard-on. Bella hadn't suggested a hook-up and since this whole thing was her idea, I didn't want to push my luck. Maybe it had been a onetime deal and she was only scratching an itch. Hell, women could go for years with a vibrator, couldn't they? Guys? Hell no. Most guys would look at an apple pie funny if they had to go six months without sex. Your hand only can get you so far.

So there I was, in bed, with the worst case of blue balls since my first year in college, when my cell phone buzzed and vibrated on the pillow next to me. At quarter past one at night, there was only one person it could be.

_Can't sleep. I think last weekend spoiled me. :)_

I typed my reply quickly. _Damn right it did. You okay?_

I tapped my phone, waiting over four minutes for a reply to come.

_Not really. Alice got her hooks into me and dragged me out dress shopping. Ugh. You okay?_

How to answer that one? 'No, I'd rather have you screaming in pleasure at the moment?' Or how about, 'Good as soon as I jack off to get rid of the ache in balls?' No, for as much as I _wanted_ to say those things, I opted for a normal reply.

_Sure. Why wouldn't I be?_

It was lame as hell, but I still sent it. The last thing I wanted Bella to think was that I was some sex-starved lunatic.

_You know, you can always ask me. I think you know what I'd say. ;)_

If I thought for one second that I had a bad case of blue balls, it was nothing compared to how they ached reading her text and typing my own.

_Bella, wanna fuck tomorrow night?_

As soon as I sent it, I wished I'd changed how I asked. It was so raw, so forward. Then, I thought about what I could have typed, it all sounded girly and like I was asking for a pajama party, to paint her nails, and gab about hot actors. No, what I sent was to the point, and keeping in line with this whole "Mount Olympus" thing we'd started.

Her reply vibrated my phone as it rested in my hand.

_Hell yes! Where and what time?_

Saturday afternoon, I got a call from James, my best friend, asking me if I could help him fix his lawn mower. Having no real knowledge of anything mechanical, the invite was more for hanging out and drinking beer than it was to actually helping him fix anything. After showering and grabbing a slice of cold pizza from the fridge, I headed over.

James was sitting on a drop cloth in the middle of his garage; his perfect suburban life spread out around him: toys, cars, bikes in the driveway, and a spare fridge stocked with beer, juice boxes, and diet soda.

"Sup, Homer!" James called out seeing me walk up his drive.

"Nothing. You?" I asked as I perched my ass on the beat-to-hell-cooler he had ready and waiting for me.

"Same shit, different weekend. Vic's out with the kids. Ice cream or something. She promised me an hour of complete quiet to fix this bitch." James knocked the wrench in his hand against the side of the mower.

"Broken again?" I asked as I got up and grabbed two beers for us from the fridge.

"Yeah. What else is new?"

I handed James a beer and twisted the top of mine. "Why don't you just buy another one? You can afford it."

He sighed as if I was trying his patience. "Come on, man. You know why. I bought my first car from the money I made mowing all those lawns. This little beauty has been through it all with me."

I took back a solid gulp of the impossibly cold beer. Beer at James' house was better than any bar – hands down. "Dude? That was like years ago. Get a new mower already."

"And miss our garage talks? Never. So, what's new with you . . . or rather, _who?_"

I contemplated his question for a few seconds. This was James – my best friend, the guy I played little league baseball with, the guy I did a double prom date with, played college ball together. Hell, I was the best man at his wedding. Still, how did I begin to explain what _was_ new in my life. No, there was no way to explain this one.

"Nothing."

James dropped the wrench and it clanged against the frame of the mower. "Bullshit. Spill now or I'm gonna drop-kick your ass and look at your phone."

I knew he would do it, too. He'd done it a few times in the past when I didn't tell him shit he wanted to know. Not to mention when all the shit went down with Rose, James was the one that keep the beers coming until clarity set in. Still, for Bella, I had to try.

"Nothing, I swear."

James assessed me; his eyes squinted as he took a swig from his bottle. "I still say bullshit."

I shook my head and sighed that man-sigh that was a warning not to push. "James-"

"Nu-uh. You're going to go all bullshit-stoic on me, say 'oh, nothing is new, Jimmie', and I'm going to smack your head. So let's cut out the Junior High crap. I know you're getting laid, so humor an old married guy and remind me of how great a random hook-up can be."

There were two ways I could go with this; lie or tell the truth. I could lie and say it was just some random girl I hooked up once or twice or I could – no, I was going to lie.

"It wasn't anything. I met her in a bar." _True, I did meet Bella in a bar._ "One thing led to another and I slept with her. See? Nothing." It wasn't a complete lie, right? So why did I feel like I was digging myself into a hole?

"Name? I mean, you _did_ get one, right?"

"Uh, no. I didn't." Shit. The hole was getting deeper.

"Blonde or brunette?"

"Redhead."

"Drunk or sober? And I mean _you_, not the girl."

"Drunk." I was losing my confidence in this lie and it may have started to show in my tone.

James chewed the inside of his mouth, his eyes back to thin slits as he stared me down. A normal guy would fist bump you, slap you on the back, and congratulate you on the hook-up. Not James. He could smell bullshit at twenty paces. Based on the look he was giving me, I was as busted as Snoop Dogg.

"Bullshit."

"What?" Crap. Definitely busted.

"I call bullshit. You aren't a dick, so you would have gotten a name. You have never, not once, gone out with a redhead, and you never hook up with chicks when you're drunk. So what's real story?"

"James . . . I really don't want to get into this." I pleaded with him and hoped like hell he would stop.

His eyes bored into me, it felt like a freaking interrogation lamp burning into my retinas.

"You're fucking Bella, aren't you?" He looked at me and waited to see what I would do. I stopped breathing as soon as he said her name, and I prayed he didn't notice how tense I was. "You can lie, Eddie, but the facts break down like this: you don't randomly sleep around, the look on your face when I said her name – completely as a wild ass guess, mind you – told me the truth. So, own up to it."

Shit! I fought to regain the composure I'd entered his garage with. Immediately, Bella's words from our IM hit me: "_we don't tell anyone, or it's off. I can't begin to think of the lecture from Alice or your brother." _ I swore I would never tell anyone and here I was with my best friend guessing – no, _telling_ me what I never said a word about. Right then I knew how utterly fucked I was.

The dilemma sucked major ass: push James, and he'd only ask Bella about it when he saw her again or piss Bella off by having her find out that James knew and end Mount Olympus in the process. Yup, utterly and completely fucked.

"I'm not." I gulped hard after I said it, hoping like hell he would buy it or drop the issue altogether. I'm sure my body was reacting to my stress. I felt like each breath was a struggle and above everything, I wanted to protect Bella from James and his lucky ass guess.

"Eds?"

"What?" I asked, tersely.

"Listen, if you don't want to talk about it, fine. I get it. But you could at least throw me a damn bone here. Married guy, two kids, mortgage, car payments? See where this is going? I can't have sex with my wife without fear that a curtain climber is going to walk in. I'm just saying it's been a while since you had any carnal events, and it wouldn't hurt this married man to hear about your walk on the wild and unadulterated side." James lifted his beer and took a swig. "'Sides, I'm only bustin' your balls. When the hell did you get so sensitive?"

The weight lifted off my shoulders if only slightly. I felt like a shit for not talking to my best friend, but I would have felt worse breaking a promise to Bella. I picked up a wing nut off the concrete floor and tossed it at his leg. "The day you got married and forced me to make that damn speech, that's when."

"Douche bag! Don't lose that shit; I need it to fix this fucking machine!" James immediately clutched the nut in his hand.

"Oh for fuck's sake, just buy a new fucking mower!" I laughed.

James glared at me as only a friend could. "I'll buy a new mower when you stop fucking your friend. Deal?"

I was mere seconds away from sending him a warning shot to the arm, not caring how close the act would violate my promise to Bella, when James' daughter came running into the garage, Victoria and their baby close behind.

"Hey, Edward," Victoria said, sounding slightly tired.

"Hey. How are ya?" I asked.

"Good. Tired, but good." She looked down at James. "Seriously? Just go buy a new mower already, honey."

"Baby, I refuse this-" he started before she stopped him.

"-has been through everything with you, and if it weren't for the piece of junk, all sorts of wonderful things wouldn't have happened in your life. I get it." She rolled her eyes at the same time she unhooked their son's grip on her earring. "Edward, talk some sense into him, please?"

"I've tried, but you know how stubborn he is."

"That I do," she said with a laugh, then turned to head into the house. "Oh hey, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? We're grilling." She stopped at the look and looked back at me.

Pointedly, I looked at James. "I thought that was already happening."

"Sorry?" she asked, confused.

I turned back to her. "Sorry, Victoria. Uh, that sounds great but I've already got plans."

"Oh, cool. Okay. Well, have a great time."

"Thanks, and thanks for the offer. Mind if I take a rain check that one?"

She unhooked the baby's hand from her earring once again. "Anytime you want. You know the drill around here." She opened the garage door, and said, "Tanya, come on. It's nap time."

Their little girl bounced up from James' lap, and quickly followed Victoria into the house.

"I'd better get going, too. I need to hit the store and the gym before tonight." I pushed up on my knees to stand up. True, I needed to hit the gym and the store, but I also needed to clean my place up before Bella got there.

James dropped his wrench and the wing nut, and stood up with me. "Yeah, and I better help put two monkeys to bed and see if the wife's got any energy left for some quiet time of our own."

"I call you this week?" I asked as I fist bumped him, then started to walk back to my car.

"Yeah, and see if Emmett wants to go, too."

"Can do, boss. Have a good one," I said as I neared my car. I could hear the jangled sound of tools being tossed into the metal box.

"Yup." Then, as I opened my car door, James added, "Tell Bella I said 'hey'." He smirked at me then walked into his house.

Fucked. Completely fucked.

_End Note:_

_So James hit the nail on the head, didn't he? What did you think of James being Edward's best friend? LOL. Edward dodged a bullet but not really. You can't keep things from your best friend, now can you? Uh-oh...Bella's his best friend, too! *cue cheesy soap opera music*._

_I really hope you liked the chapter and I'd love to hear what you think, so if you wanna leave a little review, that'd be great!_

_And if you're interested, the title of this chapter comes from a myth that I just love. It's about the deep bond of friendship and how we'd do anything for our friends - even face death. __http:/www . mainlesson . ?author=guerber&book=greeks&story=damon _

_Monday's update will be delayed until Tues or Wed of next week. I'll be driving back from seeing a couple of Brit boys in concert. ;)_

_Until next week . . ._


	7. Deity Dalliance

_Author Note: Let me start by saying how sorry I am for the delayed posting. I was out of town until very late Monday and then I twisted my neck. Anyhoo, here we go...another trip to "Mount Olympus". ;)_

_Disclaimer: Thanks to the Twi-Zeus, SM, for creating such fab characters and letting us play with them._

I couldn't get to Edward's house fast enough. It seemed as though every mile turned into ten. Cursing out every delivery truck and Grandma on the road, I finally turned on to his street. I was early and my heart skipped in anticipation of seeing him. Well, more accurately over what I knew was coming that night. Tucked behind the driver's seat, rested my over-night bag packed with only a change of clothes for the next day and my toothbrush. The rest, I could just borrow from Edward.

He said he was making us dinner, something he had done countless times before, but for some reason, I was nervous about tonight. Maybe it was the fact it was the first time we'd had sex since he left my house a week ago. Or maybe, I wasn't so sure about our arrangement. I mean, it's rather hard to try to fuck someone on the weekend who you are friends with, and to not develop bigger feelings for, let alone not let people know about. Especially when you finally got over having a mad crush on the same person.

No, the feelings were based only on the nervousness about having sex with Edward again. Truthfully speaking, he made my knees week when he kissed me, and I was putty in his hands when things went all horizontal. And here I was, back for more.

I grabbed my bag and walked up the sidewalk to his front door. Taking a breath, I reminded myself that this was just Edward, my best friend, and sex was just something we did. Scratching the itch, right? We were consenting adults and this was a bonus-a way to fix the need without having relationship complications.

_Damn it, Bella. Stop over-thinking this. It's fine! _ I chided myself. Nothing can freak you out more than over-thinking. _Act like a woman in control of her sex life, and walk through that door and get laid!_

My inner she-devil was right. I took control of my sex life by starting this, and I wasn't going to punk out now. Not when a night of mind-blowing sex waited for me.

I knocked once, announcing my arrival, then opened the door.

"Eddie?" I called out. Soft light bathed the front of the house; the sounds of music came from the kitchen.

I dropped my bag in the front entry and quietly walked to the back half of his house. The small dining room gave way to the kitchen through an arched doorway. Edward's was classic 1920's architecture right down to the hand-painted tiles and beams. Red clay tiles accented the front of the house. Wrought iron decorated both the inside stairwell and out on the back deck. It made my little bungalow look rough and in need of a facelift – especially when you added his baby grand piano in the living room and the small lap pool in the back yard. I often joked with Edward that his little slice of SoCal was worth moving into. He always laughed with me, but as I saw him standing in the kitchen, stirring the contents of the wok, I had to shake how deeply I was feeling that sentiment. Shit! I needed to shake this feeling quick!

Edward turned quickly, and walked to his pantry. I assumed he saw me standing there, but quickly realized he hadn't when the pantry door connected with my face.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, literally seeing stars post-impact.

"Holy shit!" Edward slammed the door shut, and I felt his hands on my arms. "Bells, are you okay? I didn't hear you come in!"

The pain throbbed while the white fuzzy shapes flashed behind my eyes. Only Edward's constant questioning if I was all right was slipping through my pained haze. I felt him guide me across the room and helped me into a barstool. His arms left me and quickly, a frozen chill spread across my forehead.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, finally opening my eyes.

"A bag of peas. My dad says it's the best ice pack going." Edward's hands held the bag until I took over with mine. "Bella, I am so sorry! I didn't see you."

"What? Were you too busy shaking it to Shakira to know I came in?"I said, trying to lighten the mood. I mean, everyone knew accidents not only found me, they shared a mailing address. I hadn't tripped or fallen in weeks, so I was more than due. I just didn't count on a pantry door doing the attacking.

"Only you, Bella. Yes, while I was enjoying the music, but I didn't plan to clock you! How's the head?" I met his eyes and saw how truly concerned he was.

"Well, this is tons better than when Jake him me in the head with the trunk, so . . ."

"He did what?" Edward asked, shocked.

I sighed heavily. "Yeah, we were bringing in groceries and he thought I'd grabbed the last bag, which I hadn't. He lowered the trunk; it connected with my head. I was in the ER for a few hours."

"Holy crap! We seriously need to do something about how prone to accidents you are." He brushed the hair off my shoulders and a chill that had nothing to do with a bag of frozen peas, passed over me.

I scrunched my eyes, pretending to think about his statement. "Hmmm. Bubble wrap?"

Edward laughed against his will and smiled at me. "Nice. Only you could joke after being cracked upside the head with a pantry door."

"Yeah, but only a pantry door would try to attack me, so it's all relative." I smiled at him, but it quickly faded when Edward's hands left my shoulders. "So, what's for dinner?"

It took a moment for Edward to get out of EMT –mode. "Um, beef pepper steak, egg rolls, and pot stickers."

"Wow! You are quite the chef!"

"Not really. It's all frozen. Well, I mean, I'm making the pepper stake from scratch, the rest was frozen." He seemed to be somewhat absent from our conversation. I figured he was just still upset about the door. Though, I'd be lying if I didn't think, in some small way, his behavior was over me being there. Hell, it was for me! Still, I couldn't and wouldn't allow those little thoughts to happen. This was my friend – making dinner for me as he had before, taking care of me when my klutz moments took over. And I'd be fucking him later. Yeah, normal, right?

"Well you better feed me quick. Concussions need food," I joked.

Edward's weak smile became a bit stronger. "Well then, let's get this plated and finished so we can move on to the other known cure - a healthy fuck."

Something in his eyes told me if we could have just skipped the dinner, which would have been just fine with him. As it was, we went to the small dining room, plates and drinks in hand, and talked about our week over dinner. I wasn't sure why we were doing it as we'd talked plenty over the week already. Regardless, the conversation relaxed me and the ibuprofen Edward gave started to ease the throbbing until it was completely gone.

Edward cleaned up after dinner and I wandered out on his veranda, looking out over his backyard. The view was simply stunning; the San Gabriel Mountains peaked up against the horizon, and the soft breeze gently blew against my skin, stealing my thoughts into a wonderful void of not thinking or rather, over-thinking, and I was lost to the moment.

It wasn't until Edward's warm hands touched my forearms that pulled me back to where I was. His body pressed against my back, and my breath hitched with the contact.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Edward asked me, his hips pressed against my back.

"I'm thinking," I started, "how did you ever afford this damn place?" I laughed; trying to come off relaxed when I really wanted to turn around, strip off his clothes, and hump him into the next morning.

"You know my dad, Mr. Money? Well, he wanted an investment property. He bought this place back before the market took off when we were kids; he got it for a song. He and mom went nuts on rehabbing it. After the last guy that rented the place went tits up in the dot-com bust, they rented it out to a few other people, then me. Dad jokes this is my inheritance." Edward pressed his hips more firmly against me and I closed my eyes.

"Not a bad thing to inherit," I added.

"No, especially when I consider Emmett is getting some yacht and Alice is getting their condo in Hawaii."

"Looks like someone is their favorite," I said with a giggle.

Edward rocked his hips again. "I'd rather someone else think I'm her favorite." He whispered the words against my neck and instantly, the combination lit the fire within me. The way his cock was impressively hard and strained against his zipper, and pressed firmly between my ass checks left me breathless.

"Keep talking," I said, softly moaning.

"Why talk when there are so many more things I can do with this mouth?" Oh holy hell! He did not!

Oh yes, he did!

Edward kissed my neck; his lips travelled a small path down to my shoulder, then back up. His grip on my hips increased, his fingertips pressed into the soft pocket of my hip. My head tilted back, and I surrendered to his actions. I wrapped my arm around his body and pressed the flat of my palm against his ass, pushing him harder against me.

"Should we move this upstairs or would you rather let my neighbors watch me fuck you over this railing?" His words practically purred against my neck, his hand smoothed over my stomach.

"Think you can walk?" I asked, pushing my hips back against him. His moan let me know just much he preferred the option of letting his neighbors watch.

"Does it have to be a bed?" Edward asked, as he tightened his grip on my hips, and thrust his hips up, his cock grinding against the cleft of my ass.

"No," I said, moaning. "But it better be now."

Edward grabbed my hand and led me back through the French doors back into his living room. He turned of the lights and walked us, briskly, over to the sofa. Without a word, he pulled his form-fitting black, tee shirt off his sculpted torso and pitched it on the floor. As he started to remove his jeans, I undressed myself, throwing my shirt god-only-knows-where, and took my jeans off so fast, I was sure there would be a denim burn on my legs.

My heart was pounding as I took him in, standing naked before me. Damn, I was one lucky woman to be able to have sex with this man. His lean frame boasted a nicely toned chest and abs that led to his trim waist, and hella-magnificent thighs and ass. His cock was thick and hard, the tip a sexually strained purple, and I couldn't help but drop to my knees and take him in my mouth.

"Holy shit!" Edward gasped as my mouth took him in. I worked his firm length over my tongue, and relaxed my throat so I could take all of him in. Edward moaned and clutched my hair, easing his hips back and forth with the efforts of my mouth fucking him. When I took him all the way in, his tip at the back of my throat, he moaned loudly. I chanced a look up at him and saw his head was tilted back, the tendons in his neck stood out. He groaned again when I cupped his sac, then flexed his jaw. I almost came at the sight.

I moved between sucking him and swirling his cock with my tongue before I silently questioned if he might like things a little more rough. Hell, I had no idea, but this was as good a time as any to see if he might be able to match the "dirty girl" I'd only let him see glimpses of. The dirty girl I_ wanted_ to be. Ever so slowly, I moved my jaw so my teeth grazed over his dick.

"Holy shit! Bella!" he cursed, as he gripped my hair tighter, and thrust his hips harder, pushing his cock faster and harder into my mouth. Yeah, he liked it. "Fuck. I love fucking your mouth. Suck me, baby. Suck me harder."

Holy shit was right! If I didn't come from watching him, hearing him speak like that just about did it. I changed up my order, switching around between sucking, licking, and teeth grazing, and nearly brought him to his knees. When Edward's knees buckled, I knew he was too close and too torn on. Hell, the man didn't know if I was a "suck and swallow" girl and really, and that's something every guy should know before he finds himself about to blow a load.

I made the snap decision that I would just do it, go ahead, and swallow. Given the choice between it going down my throat or hitting my face? Yeah.

"Bella, you need to stop. I'm _way_ too close." Edward voice strained, and he panted through his words. He stilled his hips and instead of clutching, his hand started to stroke my hair.

I released him from my mouth, and licked my lips as I looked up at him through my lashes. Hell yes, I was turned on. I was still on my knees in front of him, his cock inches way, and I wanted him badly that I nearly lost my shit.

"Fuck me," I begged. I'm woman enough to admit it; I was begging for sex.

Edward reached for my hands and pulled me up. "Not yet. Seems our playing field isn't level."

Level? What the hell?

"Sit on the sofa, feet up on the coffee table, and make sure your sweet ass is near the edge so I can eat you properly." His chest heaved with each deep, full breath.

Wordlessly, I did exactly as he said, and man, did I feel the butterflies bet the holy hell out of my stomach.

Edward positioned himself between my legs; his strong, warm hands lightly pushed my knees to give him more room. With a fist on either side of my hips, Edward kissed me, his lips pressed against mine, and he eased my lip between his and sucked gently. My mouth opened, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His lips moved over my cheek, warm kisses on the underside of my jaw, and then lit a fiery trail down my neck. My head pushed against the sofa back.

"That's nothing compared to what my mouth _can _do, Bella," he whispered across my collarbone, nipping and sucking as he traveled lower.

He rested his weight on one elbow; his free hand pinched my nipple, rolling it between his fingers while his mouth sucked the other one. I arched my back toward him, wanting more. He bit down while his fingers pinched roughly, he flicked his tongue, and I saw fucking stars. He shifted to my other breast, offering the same delicious torture he'd given the other, but this time, him finger ghosted over the swell of my breast, and caused my breathing to pick up.

Panting as I moaned, Edward moved slowly down my stomach and over to the soft, sensitive skin in front of my hip. He trailed his tongue over the juncture of my thigh and onto the upper most inner part of my thigh before kissing me there softly, and driving me fucking wild in the process. He passed over my wet heat to give the same lick and kiss to my other thigh. My legs flinched inward, but his hands stopped me. He looked up at me over my sex and I had to match his stare. His lip curled smugly just before he licked between my folds, flicking his tongue when he connected with my clit.

"Oooooo," I moaned. Never in all my life had I felt anything like what he was doing to me.

"Fuck, you taste so good," he murmured against my clit; the heat of his breath rushing over me made me moan even louder. "You like that? That's just the warm up."

With those words, he launched into the best fucking oral sex I'd ever had. He licked and nipped at my clit, his tongue teased me as it licked me, darting in deeply randomly. When he sucked on my clit, nipping it gently, he eased two fingers inside me and I threw my head back and groaned. He gave a slight twist of his wrists, pumping his hand, and getting me wetter than I'd ever been. My hips responded, matching his movements, and pushed me to the edge. He pushed a bit deeper, hooked his fingers, and I flew over the fucking edge.

I whimpered as my orgasm overcame me, mewling like a damn cat. I didn't see Edward's reaction, but damn, I sure as hell heard him. He growled. The man fucking _growled_.

As my orgasm eased, Edward slowly removed his fingers, and sucked my clit until the last of my orgasm had washed over me. With legs shaking, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was moving up my body, and washed the evidence of my climax from his fingers. Something primal took over in me, and as soon as I could, I pulled him to me, and kissed him, tasting me on his lips and tongue.

Edward's hand brushed my body, lining his cock up with my body, and I could feel the tip of the condom.

_When the hell did he put that on?_ I questioned. Not that it matter, I was too far gone to think anything more than the fact Edward had just blown my damn mind and was about to do it again.

He pushed into me and as he did, his tongue slipped into my mouth, driving me wild and frantic to kiss him back. He moved slowly at first, but deeply. It was almost hard to kiss him with the panting breaths I was struggling to take. He kissed down my neck, sucking the delicate skin of my neck as it met my shoulder. He thrust faster, and I matched his efforts. My hands raked over his shoulders, then down his back.

"Jesus, fuck!" he exclaimed, and pushed harder into me.

"Oh shit, yes! Harder!"

And man, if he didn't listen. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he thrust quickly into me, hitting my clit with every passing stroke. He was gripping the sofa back for leverage as he pumped harder and faster, bringing us both screaming, panting, and moaning our way to coming. I dug my heels in to his ass, keeping his thrusts closer to my body.

He growled again, and clenched his teeth. I could feel his cock twitch and I know just how close he was.

"Go," I urged.

"Not without you," he said, his jaw clenched.

I slipped my hand down between us, and rubbed my clit the way I knew would bring me to a fast climax.

"Jesus!" he rasped, looking and feeling what I was doing to myself.

"Fucking come, Edward. I'm . . .ooooo . . . yes . . ."

"Oh shit, yes," he groaned. His head dropped to my shoulder just as I came, squeezing around him in wild contractions. He rammed deeply into me, then stilled for a moment. His cock twitched hard as he came in three bursts. As his release washed over him, he moved in and out ever so slightly, and his cock twitched again in response.

Neither of us moved. We only tried to catch our breaths and come down off the sex high.

All too soon, Edward pulled out of me. "I'll be right back."

I watched his naked ass walk from the room to the hall bath. I thought about moving, but my legs were trembling still and I didn't trust myself to move too much.

Edward walked back into the room, still naked and at half –mast.

"You okay?" he asked as he sat next to me on the couch. He put his arm around me, and pulled me to his chest.

I rested my head against him, my legs still trembled. "I'm great. How are you?"

"You have to ask?" he asked with a chuckle.

I laughed with him, but all too quickly, the raw, sexual energy we had shared was slipping way. But slipping way because of what? Was I tired? Was I too sweaty for a post coitus cuddle?

He tapped my shoulder. "When did you because such a damn dirty girl?" He sounded amused, pleasantly so.

I felt a blush creep over my face. "I don't know. Would it be corny to say you just bring it out in me?"

Edward laughed heartily, and I smiled. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"Well, I wouldn't mind bringing that out in you more often," he said, the words fell like a lovers secret between us.

"Okay," I said, replying in kind.

We sat for a while before a chill crept over me; the heat of great sex had finally worn off. I shivered from the cold, and Edward stood up.

"I'm going to get some waters and then bed?" He took my hands and pulled me up from the sofa. It was the third time that night he held my hands and each time, something about it felt . . . off. Maybe it was me. Yeah, it had to be me. Edward was acting just as he always had, nothing changed. Maybe I was more sexed up and tired than I thought I was. That had to be it. Or I was over-thinking again.

"Okay," I said, finding my balance. My legs were tired and worn from the sexercise we'd just had and I had to admit, I was suddenly tired.

"You head down; I'll be there in a minute." Edward's smile reached his eyes and warmed me once again, as did the simple peck of placed on the top of my head. "Sleep with me?"

"Yeah, sure," I said with a relaxed smile. Sleep was starting to shut my mind down.

I walked to the stairs and walked down them to the second level where the bedrooms were. Edward's house was slightly inverted. The main level was on the street level and looked like a basic ranch, while the back of the house revealed three floors. The second hosted the bedrooms, while the third housed his office, workout room, laundry, and access to his backyard and patio. It was an odd floor plan, but it worked if you didn't think about it.

I climbed into his bed, the sheets cool and crisp against my skin, and smelled of Edward. His pillows were fluffy and felt as if your head was resting on air. I covered my body with the thick, down comforter, closed my eyes, and listened to his footsteps above me. He was closing doors and locking up. I could hear the faint beeping of his security alarm, then the soft steps as he traveled down the stairs. I barely registered him kissing my forehead before I drifted off to sleep.

_End Notes: Looks like they both needed that, huh? Will they be able to keep the two sides of their friendship apart? Think it will start to creep back in?_

_If you're curious about what Edward's house looks like, the house I based it on is on my photobucket: __http:/s1173__(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/r585/jakeward_Fic_Pics/Mount%20Olympus%20Edwards%20House/_

_I'd love to hear what you think so if you have time, please leave a review. I promise I read every one and they make me so happy and giggly!_

_Until next week . . ._

_xo_


	8. Thor Ain't No Hercules

_Authors Note: Hey there. Sorry for the delay. I totally forgot to get this to my beta. Whoops! _

_Disclaimer: Thanks to the wonderful Twi-Zeus, SM, for creating such wonderful characters and allowing us to play with them._

Holy hell.

What was that?

I mean, I know Bella and I agreed to a fuck buddy relationship, but I didn't think I would ever fucking go _there._ Bella was a sex kitten and Jesus, that girl could turn me on. Not to sound like a pussy, it was only after when the buzz of coming started to fade that I'd realized what all I'd said and done. What _she'd_ said and done. I was replaying the images in my head as I went to get the water and not going to lie, I was starting to get hard again.

As I walked downstairs, something hit me. That nagging feeling about Bella and me rose to the front of my mind; try as I might, I couldn't fight it. She was my friend, yes. We'd both agreed to do this fucking thing, but something about it wasn't right. Before I knew it, I thought about James and Victoria.

"No," I muttered. "No, this isn't like them. It's just fucking. That's it." I chastised myself even further as I walked down the stairs. It nearly worked. The constant reminders of Bella being _only_ my friend and us being in this altered friendship state, nearly worked until I saw her lying in my bed.

I looked at her curled up in bed, the bleach white sheet tucked around her, hugging her breasts; I saw her dark hair fanned out over the pillow; and her milky white calf peeking out under the comforter . . . . Fucking hell, I was in trouble.

Bella stayed through lunch the next day and then that was it. Our weekend was over and we were back to the cat-and-mouse texting and IM game in private, best friends in public. It wasn't until I went to have drinks with Emmett and James that private almost became public. Bella and I had been amping up our texts all day, each one becoming more sexually explicit. I panicked when Emmett reached for my phone just as a text was coming in. Asshole.

"I need to tell Rose I'm coming home soon; my battery's dead," he said as he took my phone off the table. He had been texting Rose all night, no doubt doing the same thing. "Dude! You got a text from Bella. Let's see what's going on in her world."

I yanked my phone out of his mitt. "Asshole. Maybe you should find your balls and lay off all the texting with Rose."

"Oh, so says the guy that has been glued to his own phone all night," Emmett scoffed.

"For work."

"Yeah, right. For work my ass!" Emmett yelled over the extremely loud _Mötley Crüe __track blasting in the bar. "You're getting tail and you ain't talking."_

_"__Such a gentleman, Emmett," James said, laughing._

_"__It's why he's with Rose," I fired off. "She's not much of a lady."_

_"__Damn," James said. "Tell us what you really think__, Eddie."_

_"__Stop with the 'Eddie' shit already." I groaned._

_Emmett motioned with his beer to the waitress, and then to the three of us, signaling another round was needed. "Why is it you bust our balls when we call you that, but Bella can run around calling you 'Eddie' all damn day long?"_

_"__Because Bella can suck a golf ball through a garden hose,"__ I thought and so desperately wanted to say. __"Because Bella is Bella__."_

_"__And you secretly want to bang her."_

_James shot his head toward me and I gave him a look that didn't say much but said everything. "H__ardly."_

_Emmett finished his beer. "Too bad; she looks like she'd be fierce in the sack."_

_Something bubbled up inside me and I saw a flash of red. "Watch your mouth, Emmett."_

_"__Whatever, dude. I'm just saying_. Bet she's a screamer, too. Looks the type if you ask me."

"No one asked you, so maybe you should shut your cakehole." I was nearly seething and if he didn't shut up soon, his clock was going to get cleaned.

"Really looking to get the shit kicked out of you, aren't you, Em?" James asked, pulling his wallet out.

"I see your wife has your balls tonight, too, Jimmie. Wonder who's got Eddies? And since when is talking about women off the table with this group?" Emmett asked with a bitter edge to his voice.

"Since you fucked my ex-girlfriend when she wasn't my ex yet?" I didn't care how mean it sounded and I really couldn't care less about that anymore; Emmett just needed to shut the fuck up about Bella soon or he was a dead man.

James looked between me and Emmett, clearly sizing up how close one of us was to punching the other.

"Bro, you gonna bring that shit up again? I already told you I was sorry. What the fuck more you do want?"

My phone rang and vibrated across the cheap veneer table. Thankful for a break in the tension, I looked at the caller id. I shoved the phone in Emmett's direction. "Here, it's for you. You're balls are calling."

Emmett looked at the phone, the corners of his mouth drawn down in reaction to my statement. He pressed the talk button, then pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey, Rose. What's up?"

"Bet she's wondering why he hasn't texted back. It's been a whole five seconds already," I rudely joked.

James pushed his chair closer to me, and further away from Emmett. "I'd say he had it coming."

"e'sHe's damn lucky he didn't get decked." I tried to use the break to calm my shit.

"I'd say he was close to hitting on something you aren't ready to talk about," James offered.

God, why did he have to be so observant?

"Well his comments were completely out-of-line. Bella's a good person. She doesn't need to have Emmett's jock humor directed at her." I grabbed my beer and chugged the last of it.

Emmett was neck deep in explaining why he wasn't home yet, and James was staring at me. Under his steady eye, I felt like I was on that show with the silver fox doctor who doles out advice on addiction and sex.

"You sure that's all it is?" James asked, his voice low, his tone calm and probing.

As his words sunk in, I fished a twenty out of my wallet, and handed it to James. "For the beer." I stood up, grabbed my cell phone out of Emmett's hand, and disconnected the call. I could hear Emmett rudely objecting, and James talking to him in the background as I walked out of the bar. I really didn't care about him and his pussy-whipped attitude. I only cared about one thing. It wasn't until I got in my car that I could actually admit what I was thinking.

I pushed the key into the ignition before slumping down in the driver's seat, my hands barely grasping the steering wheel. "No, I'm not sure that's all it is."

_End Notes: I know it's a short chapter, but some rather key things happened, don't you think?_

_Thank you all so very much for reading this story and sticking with it. And thank you all so much for the reviews. I promise I will respond to them! _

_Until next week . . ._

_xo_


	9. Bars, Bathrooms, and Dionysus

_Author Notes: Hello there! Again, sorry for the delay fail. Ready to head back to Mount Olympus?_

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, but thank Twi-Zeus, SM, for creating them and letting us play with them_.

"Bella! Hurry up!" Alice's shouts from the front room were on my last nerve.

Not all of us were gifted in the art of instantly putting together a rocking outfit. Alice was and she stood by statement that under her keen eye, she could put things together that would bring men to their knees, and that's just what I wanted. Well, _one_ man, anyway.

After his night out with the boys, it was like someone slammed on the brakes. I wasn't sure what happened that night, but our sexting ended quickly. Actually, it ended about an hour after I sent my last text, around ten that night. I got a text back saying he was tired and off to bed. That was it. Nothing snarky or sexy or leading – nada. Just _"tired and off to bed. Night."_

I wasn't sure if I should bring it up to him or just let it go. It wasn't as if we were dating, so I figured it would be slightly out of line to make an issue over it. Still, it wasn't pleasant to amp up the sexual tension only to be left high and dry. Believe me, not even the BOB could take the edge off. Especially not after the round Edward and I had last Saturday at his house. Even thinking about what he did to me that night as I tried to get off the rest of the week, didn't help. I needed_ him_.

"Bella! Hurry up! No one should ever take this long to get ready," Alice shouted again, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Some of us do," I shouted back.

"For the love of unicorns and rainbow, it's only me and Edward!"

"Exactly," I whispered.

"Bella." Alice scared the crap out of me. Like a damn ninja – a fashion conscious one – she magically appeared in the bedroom doorway. "Come on! Don't make me dress you."

Had she heard me? Holy crap. What if she heard me? _Play it cool, Swan. Play it cool._ If she was asking about dressing me, she couldn't have heard me. And even if she did, I could always simply say that I wanted to look decent next to her Vogue-cover look.

"Bella? Hello?"

"Sorry, Al. I'm just thinking about shit."

She cocked her head to the side; an odd look for her given the jagged pixie cut she was sporting. She almost looked like a bird that had its attention caught. "What shit?"

Hearing her curse was always worth a laugh. Sometimes I wondered how it was that Alice was related to Emmett and Edward. She was so very prim and proper, where the guys were one-step removed from the locker room.

"Just . . . shit. Stuff. Life."

Alice assessed me for a moment, then seemed to have figured something out. "I think you need to get laid."

The earring I was trying to put on jabbed against my ear, having missed the hole. "What?"

Alice took a step closer to me, sighed softly, and looked at me. "I said you need to get laid. Why is that so shocking?"

"Well, Alice, _you_ don't usually talk like that."

Alice sat down on the corner of my bed. "True. Maybe I've spent too much time around boy . . . ." She almost drifted off on me before she snapped her attention back. "I'm just saying the last time you were this uptight was right after the colossal break up between you and the jerk."

"Well, _maybe_ I'm just stressed out."

"Yeah, and maybe Angelina doesn't look like Skeletor. Did you see her Red Carpet look? Whoever dressed her should be shot." The pause was heavy as she gave me a blank look to my raised brow. "Anywho, all I'm saying – suggesting, really – is you find a guy and get the deed over with."

I feigned shocked. "Are you suggesting I have a meaningless fuck?"

Alice blushed ever so slightly. "No . . . yes . . ." She sighed. "I'm just saying . . . oh never mind. I was trying to-"

I had to stop her. "I know what you were trying to do. I appreciate it. I'm just a little stressed this week. Next week will be better." _God, I hoped so._

Alice smiled warmly at me. "You look really pretty, Bella. Seems you can dress yourself," she teased.

I laughed with her. "Yeah, who knew, right?"

Alice seemed to assess me once again. "Actually, you look like you're dressed to kill. Remember to go easy on them, kay?"

_Oh, Alice. If you only knew._

By the time we got to the bar, Edward was already there; a round of shots and beers sat on napkins. I was surprised to see Jasper and Emmett there, too. As far as I knew, it was just us going. As I approached the table, I did a fast scan of the bar, making sure Emmett's fem-troll wasn't there, too. I didn't see her, but that didn't mean anything. That girl was like a Trojan hitting your computer. You couldn't see it sneak in, didn't have any warning it was going to launch, and once it hit, it could fuck you up for days.

Still, Edward's brief but heavy gaze once I got to the table left my knees weak. The corner of his mouth crooked up in a knowing grin and immediately, all the sexual frustration from the past week was back full force. I smiled back all of three seconds before images of what we did last Saturday hit me. Instantly, my red skirt felt too tight, my white shirt felt too low cut, and the black, knee-high boots I'd picked out seemed closer to dominatrix footwear than chic and -sexy. Alice was hugging Jasper, Emmett had his nose buried in his phone, and in that brief moment, I could feel Edward's eyes as they traveled from my eyes, down my neck, and didn't stop until the were locked at my cleavage. His nostrils flared, he adjusted his jeans, and then, with a smirk, picked up his phone.

"Hey, Bella-Bella." Emmett had finally put down the Smartphone-dog-leash Rose no doubt had him tethered to. "Day-um, baby. You look _hot_ tonight! You seeking revenge or what?"

Edward set his phone down on the table. "Hey, Bella. Nice shoes." His eyes barely made contact with mine before they repeated their previous course. My boobs were almost falling out of my shirt and I knew it was taking everything he had not to comment on more than the shoes.

"Thanks." I tried to keep it casual but the truth was I was one-step away from him undressing me at the table.

"Nice to see you, Bella," Jasper said, his drawl seemed even more pronounced.

"Yeah, you, too." Something about his accent was bugging me. "Don't take this the wrong way, but is it just me or do you sound like you just got off the Greyhound bus today from the back forty?"

Alice laughed and playfully pat Jasper's chest. "I said the same thing!"

Jasper seemed to blush. I mean, really? What dude fucking blushes? "No, the turnip truck didn't dump me in the middle of Hollywood this morning, with a lone suitcase seeking fame and fortune." Okay, so at least this guy had a sense of humor. I had to hand it to Alice; she'd found a guy that could keep up with Emmett and Edward's humor. "To answer the question, I had a business trip back to Houston this week. Seems spending a few days back home allowed me to I slipped into old routines."

"Yeah, well, slip out of them," I joked.

"Never! Don't listen to Bella, Jasper. I think you sound amazing when that twang comes out." Alice was all but cooing as she spoke.

I had to shake my head as I laughed. Alice had it bad. I looked over at Edward, wanting to share the laugh. He was staring at my chest again; his own chest was rising and falling rapidly. When I noticed his jaw flexing and the fire in his eyes, I knew I was in trouble. An electric current coursed through me, lighting a small fire in its wake.

My mind wandered off to thoughts of which house we would end up at and how soon we could leave when my phone buzzed in my hand. I glanced at the screen and pulled up the text message that arrived.

_I don't know how long I can sit here being tortured by you and your perfect tits all night. I'm fucking rock-hard and you've been here all of .5 seconds._

My body immediately responded, feeling hot all over. Game fucking on, Cullen.

I moved my phone so it was more or less under the rim of the table, and quickly texted my reply.

_I've been trying to get myself off all week. My rabbit is no match for your cock._

I hit "send" and slipped my phone back on the table, face down.

Rejoining the conversation – currently the merit of owning an actual Stetson versus not, which seemed to have Emmett drooling from boredom – I did my best to focus on what Jasper was saying but I was only really thinking of the look on Edward's face when he read my text.

"All I'm saying is I own a few Stetson's but sadly, none of them made it here with me to L.A."

Alice seemed crestfallen.

"Don't worry, Ali. Jaz can always fulfill that cowboy fantasy other ways," Emmett teased.

"Gross, Em! You're my brother!" Alice scolded. "You shouldn't talk like that!"

"Whatever, not like I didn't know you watched _Young Guns_ about a thousand times in junior high." Emmett chuckled, then picked up his phone, clearly checking to see if it was time to check back in with Helga, the Horrible aka Rose.

"Bella! Is that you?" I heard the slurred words before I could smell the guy saying them.

"Hey, Larry. Long time no see."

God, I hated moments like this. Larry was the official old-dude-that-wouldn't-stop-hanging-out-at-the-bar-filled-with-much-younger-people-than-him. Every bar has one: in their fifties, balding, paunchy gut, and thinks he's still the lady-killer he was in the seventies. For this bar, it was Larry. In his previous life, he alleged he was the toast of the Paris fashion scene where he was known as Laurent. Once disco died, the rumor was he moved to L.A. to get into the punk music scene where he produced many of the groundbreaking acts that shaped punk music in the early eighties, or so he claimed. I'd never taken the time to get into the real history of his life; I doubt any woman in the bar did. Hell, I doubt many guys did, either. He was simply a fixture at the bar, perfectly harmless as long as you didn't engage him too long.

"Yeah, it has been. Haven't seen you in while." He hooked his arm around the back of my chair and leaned in to the table. "You kids behaving?"

"Yup. Are you?" Alice asked. God, she really was too chipper.

"Been the same. Got to see my kids last month."

"You have kids?" Emmett shock was obvious. This little tidbit was a startling revelation to Emmett – to me, too. That meant someone had to have had sex with him. Okay, some thoughts are just too gross.

"Of course I do – two girls. Not really _kids_ now. My youngest just turned twenty-two, the oldest is about to graduate from college this spring."

"College?" Alice was hooked. This was dish, plain and simple. We were getting a dose of the elusive life of Laurent and she wasn't missing a second of it.

"Yup. Zafrina is finishing up at ESMOD in Paris."

Alice gasped.

"No. Way. You're daughter's a fashion designer?" Alice was the one drooling now.

"No," Larry started, "she's just graduating from their program. She's got years ahead of her as some designer's bitch-ass flunkie before she can call herself a designer. Then there's actually getting the capital to launch a line and, well, I'm sure this is boring you. I'll let you all get back to your night."

Larry started to walk away when Alice grabbed Jasper's hand. "We are so getting more out of him! ESMOD!" she squealed, as if it was something we all should know or be equally impressed by. She yanked Jasper with her and as fast as her little legs could move, she'd managed to catch up with Larry and was off to talk about whatever ESMOD was.

I guess the look on my face told Edward I had no clue who or what ESMOD was. "It's a fashion school in Paris. Alice wanted to get in but didn't make the cut," Edward said once the Alice-coast was clear.

"She didn't? How is that possible?" It was my turn to be shocked. How could Alice fail at something fashion related?

Edward chuckled. "She can't speak French. All the classes are taught in French."

Emmett joined in on the laugh. "We aren't allowed to talk about it around her, Mom's rule."

Now it was my turn to join them, laughing away. "How did I not know this?"

"Maybe because you are so self-involved?"

Fuck me running. The hellhound had arrived. Without thinking about it, I downed not only my shot, but also the one meant for Alice that had been sitting on the table since we arrived. The fire burning down my throat from the Tequila shot was nothing compared the fire burning in my gut from how much I hated the damn hag.

"Hi, Rose." My tone reflected the disgust I felt when it came to her as well as the slow burn from the alcohol in my throat. "Nice to see you could hide your fangs for the night."

"Whatever." She practically dismissed me with the wave of her hand. "Emmett, I missed you." I watched as she slithered up to his side, rubbing her breasts against him. "Irina and I were heading home and I just _missed_ you _so_ much, I had her drop me off so I could see you, baby."

"My ass," I said under my breath. I didn't care if she heard me; I wanted her nasty ass to leave so Edward could actually look at his damn phone and I could actually enjoy my night.

"Speaking of asses, Bella, yours does look massive in that skirt. Who even wears skirts like that?" Rose's eyes scanned me and God help me, I felt self-conscious.

"Someone with a body to pull it off." Edward's tone was full of insinuation.

His comment hit its mark squarely with Rose. She shifted slightly, clearly catching his meaning, then turned to Emmett, and poured on the sickly-sweet charm I'd seen her do a few times when she and Edward were together when she tried to get her way. I didn't even wait to hear what she said. I grabbed my phone off the table and excused myself. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward grabbing his phone, too.

"I'm going to the bar. I need more shots for this shit," I said as I walked off.

I stood at the bar and waited to place the order for five – yes five – vodka shots; I'd grab a shot for everyone – including Emmett, but there was no way was I paying for his whore's booze. As I waited to order, an evil thought hit me. I toyed with the idea of getting Sambuca shots and lighting those fuckers up when she least expected it. Evil and unexpected, yes. But I was better than her. Way better.

Then, without wanting to, I thought about the fact that Edward dated her. _Then_ I thought about the fact that Edward had _slept_ with her. Talk about mind-fucking yourself. I didn't want to think about it. We both knew what it was like to have sex with him. It made me sick to my stomach but then I felt something else. It took a solid minute or two to _accept_ it, but there it was in all its green glory: I was jealous.

I'd barely had time to comprehend the feeling when the bartender came over. As I waited for him to pour the shots, I tapped my phone anxiously on the counter.

"You know, phones like that will be outdated in about three months."

"Excuse me?" I asked in a clipped tone. I looked to my left to see who was speaking to me. Looking back at me was a guy, maybe early thirties, short hair, athletic build, and kind of cute. Not my type, but attractive.

"Smartphones. A soon as they hit the market, the next wave of the hottest new technology comes out," the guy said.

"Really. And you know this because you work at a cell phone store?" Okay, that was shitty, but who was this guy to be chatting me up?

"No," he said as he laughed slightly. "I own stock in Apple."

"Yeah, everyone does," I countered.

He laughed again. "True. Not my best opener. Sorry."

There was something about his laugh that disarmed me. "Yeah, but it's better than asking me if I'm tired from running through your mind or if I washed my pants in Windex because you can see yourself in them," I answered, throwing him a bone.

"God, those are the worst! Do they actually work for anyone?"

"Doubt it."

"I'm Eric." He offered his hand.

"Bella," I said as accept his hand to shake it.

"I'm not really a tool, but I think I may have been stood up. I'm freaking out a bit."

Okay, _why_ was he confessing this to me?

"Really?"

He must have heard the weary sound in my voice. "Oh man. You think I'm hitting on you again. I'm not. Really. I was supposed to meet this girl, Angela, here tonight at nine. I've been here almost thirty minutes, waiting."

I decided to believe him. All it would take was one look at Jasper, Emmett, or Edward and they'd be on his ass. That is, after I was done with him. "Have you tried to text her?"

Eric looked at me like that was a foreign concept. "You think I should? It's a first date. Won't that seem desperate?"

"You sitting a bar alone for thirty minutes doesn't?"

He smiled at me. "True."

"Text her. She probably got stuck at work or in traffic. You'll never know if you don't take the leap first, right?"

"Very true." He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and sent the text.

"Done. There. It's up to her now, I suppose."

"Yep," I offered confidently. "I mean, you did what you said you'd do – you showed up."

Eric smiled again. "Thank you, Bella-with-the-advice."

"You're welcome, Eric-of-the-smartphones."

The bartender brought my shots over and just as I was going to mention putting them on our tab, Eric told the guy to add them to his.

"Thanks," he said, warmly.

I smiled, and pat him on the shoulder. "You bet. Good luck!"

Tucking my phone between my elbow and my side, I collected the shots and headed back to the table. I was nearly there when my phone buzzed against my side. As soon as I got to the table, I noticed two things: Alice and Jasper were back, and Edward looked pissed. I passed out the shots, avoiding his death-glare, then half-listened as Alice filled us in of Larry, the wonder of Paris circa 1977, and viewed the waiting message from Edward. His first was in reply to the one I sent earlier and I nearly fell over when I read his response.

_You won't need your rabbit tonight. Not unless you want me to fuck you with it._

I couldn't think straight. We'd been rather forward with our texts so far but this . . . this was . . . damn. Between the texts he'd sent today and the looks I got from him when I arrived, I was weak already. Add to it the fierce look he was giving me now, and I was a dead woman walking.

My fingers trembled slightly as I responded.

_I don't care what you do as long as you fuck me tonight. The sooner the better._

As soon as I hit 'send', I downed my vodka shot. I looked over at Edward who did the same then lowered his chin to his chest; a faint fuck-hot grin flashed on his lips.

Rose was the only one really engrossed in Alice's tail of Larry and his amazing fashion adventures in Paris – really, it sounded like a children's book for the fashion privileged. Edward read my text a minute later, but then proceeded not to look over at me for the next ten minutes. I was antsy about him sending another text but he didn't seem too interested in picking up his phone. Instead, his focus was on Alice and her happy fashion tale. My legs were starting to tingle from having them crossed, so I started to rub my calves to get the blood moving again. For a second, I thought I caught Edward watching me but when I looked at him, he was still riveted to Alice.

Nearly two hours passed and still not a single text from Edward. Hell, he'd barely even looked at me. I suppose it was stupid to think we could keep the texting game up all night, but as the minutes ticked by, I was more and more disappointed. The bar crowd was thinning out; most people were buzzed enough to leave the bar and head off to whatever club they were going that night. Even Emmett and Rose finally left – thank God for small favors. Alice and Jasper were mid-discussion about whether to leave when the drinks finally hit me and I excused myself to the rest room.

After waiting five minutes for the single stall ladies' room to be free, it was finally my turn. I did what I needed to do, washed my hands, fixed my hair, flushed, and was unlocking the door when the knob turned and Edward slipped in the room with me, locking the door behind him.

There was no mistaking the look in his eyes and what he was thinking. His lips met mine with such force; it knocked me back into the bathroom wall. Instantly, my hand was on his back, scratching his back through his starched Oxford. My other hand was against his cheek, brushing over his stubble. He slipped his arm around my lower back; his free hand fisted my hair, pulling my head to the side to gain access to my neck. His lips moved down until he reached my collarbone. He nipped gently while murmuring curse words against my skin. His lips travelled down my chest, and he pushed the fabric of my shirt aside and kissed the swell of my breasts. With little effort, he lowered my bra and exposed my breast, and took it greedily into his mouth. As his tongue swirled and his mouth sucked and bit down, his other hand moved down my side, to the hem of my skirt.

"Fucking love this skirt." His voice vibrated against my chest and sent a bolt of fire straight south.

He shoved his knee between my legs, pushing them apart, and resting his thigh against mine.

"I want to fuck you right here, Bella." He pushed his body against mine, leaving no doubt how hard he was.

My brain shut off. Everything I'd felt all week long, the longing, the buildup, the pent up frustration, the raw and unyielding pull I felt toward him crashed down on me.

"Then shut up and do it," I growled.

He pulled away for a moment, and looked at me with an expression I'd never seen before. He looked . . . _starved_. I slipped my hand between us and started to rub his cock. He grabbed the hem of my skirt and pulled it up; his hand eased over my hip and down between my legs, searching for the thin strip of fabric that stood in his way. There wasn't one.

"Oh fuck." He said the words as he moaned; clearly liking this little secret I'd kept from him all night. His fingers slid over me, teasing me. One finger slipped inside, and I let out a strangled gasp. When his knuckle rubbed over my clit, I forgot where we were and only thought of wanting him to fuck me.

"I need your cock."

He groaned deeply in response, then unbuttoned his jeans, and pushed them down his thighs.

I needed to feel him. I'd done nothing all week but think of Edward, of what it was like to be with him, feel him on me, and doing things to me. I squeezed his length while rapidly moving my hand up and down his shaft.

"Jesus, Bella." He dropped his forehead against mine; his breaths labored.

His pushed my skirt up higher, freeing my hips from the tight fabric. He pulled away from me slightly, reached into the breast pocket of his shirt, and produced a condom. In a matter of seconds, he'd removed the barrier from the package and slipped it on. With his knee, he pushed my legs further apart, his arm wrapped around my waist tightly. He pushed me back against the wall, started kissing my neck, and with little effort, he lifted me up.

"Fucking Hercules," I said, breathlessly. The fact he'd just boosted me up so quickly was almost hotter than the biting and the fact we were about to fuck in the ladies room of our favorite haunt.

Edward lifted his head and when I looked at him, there was a sneer on his lips and his eyes seemed to go almost black with lust. Jesus, I was in trouble.

He reached down between us, his fingers played over my clit stroking and pinching before slipping his fingers between my folds again, stroking me fully. My heart pounded as the heat within me increased. He slowly withdrew his fingers, tugged on my clit again, and sucked on my neck just behind my ear.

"I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, Bella. Be a good girl and try to keep the noise down or I'll stop. Do you understand?"

Every part of my body was begging to feel him take me. I nodded quickly, licked my lips, and took a deep breath. If the tone in his voice was any indication, his words weren't lip service; he meant them. I needed him so desperately, I would do whatever he asked or demanded.

"Good girl," he soothed.

He angled his hips slightly, moves forward, and pushed into me with such force, we both stopped breathing for a second. I wrapped my legs around him, the spiked heel pushing into him. He sucked in a sharp breath, then pulled my hips forward leaving only my shoulders and upper back pressed against the wall. He locked his eyes to mine, and slapped the side of my ass.

"Fuck, yes!" I offered in a loud whisper.

His glare intensified. "When I get you home, you can scream all you want." His voice was so rough, so gravely, it was making me lose my mind.

He pumped into me over and over again. He was never rough, but it was clear this was going to be a fast fuck. Each time he rocked forward, the movement pushed my chest up and his eyes would lock in on my partially exposed breast.

"I love your tits, Bella. So perfect, but I need to see more." He slowed down enough so that I could pull the cup of my bra down and exposed my tight nipples to him. The hunger in his eyes was clear, the sneer appeared again, and when he looked at me again, he looked like a wild animal that had its prey in sight and was preparing for the kill. He slowed his movements to where it seemed he might actually stop. ""Touch yourself. Show me how you like to be touched."

I did as he asked, taking my breasts into my hands and cupping them gently at first, then massaging them, almost gripping them. Edward watched me intently, almost memorizing how my hands moved over the swell of my breast and how I pinched my nipples, making them hard. Based on the intense look in his eyes, the sight was enough to make him come. In a quick motion, he pushed me against the wall, his hips angled up, his arm still firmly around my waist, and thrust into me, over and over. His grunts and my moans filled the room, but not so loud as to draw attention to us.

"I love fucking your pussy." He was nearly growling, the tone in his tone was nearly more then I could handle. He thrust so deeply, so quickly, my body rose up the wall, and I reached up and palmed the wall for some sort of traction. Edward swiftly moved his one hand to my breast, pinching and pulling on my nipple and pushing me closer to coming.

He stopped his movements, pinched my nipple, and started to suck on my neck. I nearly died right there. When his teeth grazed my neck, he pushed into me with such force; I had to throw my own hand over my mouth to silence the scream of pleasure.

"Fucking hell, Bella!" There was something in his voice that hadn't been there before, something that sounded as if he was trying to keep control, but from what? He'd been mostly quiet; I was the one that was on the verge of yelling my head off.

"I'll be quiet, just . . . fuck!" I bit down on my bottom lip and struggled not to make any more noises.

He continued driving into me, hitting every spot possible. As soon as he tilted again, he was hitting _the_ spot dead on. With each stroke, he was rocketing against me and pushing me straight to the edge. It was when he pushed his hips up when he was buried to the hilt, and rolled my nipple between his fingers that I came, hard. Try as I might to keep my ass quiet, I couldn't stop the moan that was slipping out. Edward clamped his hand down over my mouth and fuck me, it was hot. I moaned hard against his hand and for a brief moment, there was a pleading look in his eyes. Like he was begging me for something he hadn't asked for. I was certain if he asked, I would give it to him. I nodded in agreement, having no idea what he was thinking.

After two hard thrusts, he came. His hips jerked a few times, and my legs quivered around him. His body stilled and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Something in his voice told me he wasn't. "Yeah. You?"

"I'm as fine as I can be."

Well that's an odd answer.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you? Oh shit! My heels! Is your ass okay?" Random question, I know, but I was pretty sure my heels were digging in to his ass and thighs while he was pounding into me.

Edward laughed lightly. "I'm sure I'll live. How's your head?"

I hadn't thought about it at all until he mentioned it. "Now that you bring it up, I think I did whack my head against the wall."

"Shit! I'm sorry." Edward reached up and cupped the back of my head.

I had to laugh. Moments before, he was fucking me like a madman, and now he was worried that I was hurt? Talk about whiplash.

"I'm not. I wasn't kidding about being hard up this week. Don't ever text me dirty shit then stop again. I've been a bitch all week from unspent sexual tension."

Edward chuckled softly. "Okay, deal."

Suddenly, the awkwardness hit me. My shirt was strewn open, bra cups pulled down, skirt hitched up to my waist, while Edward's pants were down around his knees, his shirt a rumpled mess, just like is hair. Damn, when did I mess his hair up _that _much?

"You're legs and arms have got to be killing you," I said.

Edward smiled but it was almost bashful. "No, but this damn condom needs to come off. Sorry."

Shit, right. The rubber. "Yeah, sorry," I said as I slid my legs down; Edward never loosened the strength of his grasp until he was sure I was steady on my feet. Once he was certain I wasn't going to fall over, he moved to the toilet to take care of business. As he was washing his hands, I started to sort myself out again by pulling my skirt down, adjusting my bra and shirt. It was when I was washing my hands that I noticed the mark on my shoulder.

"Nice one, Eddie," I said, teasingly.

"What?" He looked at our reflection, my shirt pulled to the side enough to show him what I was referring to.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, Bella!"

"I'm not pissed about it, Edward." Truth was I thought it was hot. I hated when Jacob tried to do it, but the fact that it was from Edward sort of ignited my fire again.

"Well, okay . . . do you have scarves of something you can wear? I think that's going to be noticed."

Scarves? What – oh shit! "Oh right . . . um . . ." _Think, Swan!_ "I've got makeup, it's all good."

Relief showed in his face. "Still, I'm sorry. I uh . . . got carried away."

I adjusted my shirt and tossed my hair a bit to fluff it. "Edward, chill. I liked it." For some reason, even after fucking in a bathroom, admitting that I liked his giving me a hickey was a tad embarrassing.

He took a step closer to me, pressed himself against my back, and pushed my hair off my neck and off to the side. He kissed my pulse point, then whispered, "Want to come home with me and return the favor?"

His words were like a damned rocket to my southern hemisphere. We'd just fucked the shit out of each other in a public restroom, but feeling his chest and hip pressing against me, his warm hands firmly on my hips caused my breaths to go all shallow, and I could feel that coil in my gut tightening again. When he kissed my neck again, I shoved my ass against his hips, pushing him away.

"Let's go, Cullen, or we won't make it out of the parking lot much less back to your house."

Edward laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Then move your ass, Swan, or we'll never leave the bathroom."

I started to walk to the door, then stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"What the fuck do we tell Jasper and Alice? We've been gone for a while."

The grin Edward gave me looked like he was also asking me to not kick his ass. "Um, I told her that you got a text from Jake and I needed to check on you."

"Oh really?" I asked.

He gave me a coy look. "Yeah, so she may play twenty questions with you tomorrow."

The smartass in me couldn't resist. "No, it's all good. I'll just tell her it was all enough to make me slam my head against the bathroom wall. I mean, that won't be a lie, right?"

Edward shook his head as he chuckled. "No, it wouldn't be. You ready to go?"

"Yup, I am. To your place, right?"

"Only if you want to." He seemed very casual about it, but that look I'd seen before glinted in his eyes ever so briefly before it disappeared.

"Oh I want to. I've got a hickey to repay . . . among other things . . ." I said, trailing off as I unlocked the door. I'd no sooner started to open the door when Edward swatted my ass. I giggled at his action then stopped suddenly.

"Bella! Edward?" Alice asked, slightly shocked.

Fuck!

"Alice." Lame, but it was all I could think of to say. I walked into the hallway, allowing Edward to clear the ladies' room. We stood in the small hallway, in a tight pack.

"I was wondering where you two went off to. You okay?" she asked, her voice filled with worry and compassion.

"Yeah," I said, struggling as to what I should say. _Keep it simple._ "I just got a text and you know how it goes. Just set me off. Edward came to check on me and I just snapped. It got kind of rough for a bit, but Eddie and I worked it out." _Okay, what the fuck happened to keeping it simple?_ If I could have slammed my head against the wall, – again – I would have.

"Oh." Alice seemed upset. "I'm sorry, honey. We all know what a jack ass Jake is."

"Yeah, he really is," Edward added.

"Well, do you want me to take you home so we can talk? I'm sure Jasper won't mind," Alice offered.

One look at Jasper and it was clear; going home alone wasn't how he planned on the night ending.

"No, Alice, it's fine. Edward offered to take me home. It's okay now. I worked it out of my system."

Even over the music of the bar, I could hear Edward clearing his throat. Frankly, he was lucky his sister hadn't noticed the hickey on my neck not to mention the double meaning in my words.

"Oh, all right. Thanks, Edward." Alice smiled warmly at us. "Oh, Bella, here's your bag and phone. I didn't want to leave them at the table."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Sure. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yup, sounds good." I gave her a hug, then the four of us started to walk toward the front of the club.

One more hug from Alice, and Edward and I headed to his car. He unlocked the door for me, opened it, and just as he was about to close the door, I heard Jasper calling his name.

"Edward! You left your phone on the table. I nearly forgot to give it back to you."

"Oh shit! Thanks, Jasper." Edward took his phone and shook Jasper's hand in thanks.

"You bet." Jasper lingered for a second, looking between Edward and me as if he was trying to figure something out. Finally, he shook his head, said good night, and walked back to his car.

Edward rounded the car and got in. Almost cautiously, he asked, "Still up for going to my place?"

I shifted in my seat, turned to face him, and said, "Yup. I've got a few things to suck on once we get there . . . Eddie."

His eyes darkened a bit, the serious look appeared on his face, and he said, "Hercules."

"What?"

"You called me 'Hercules'."

"No I didn't!" I giggled.

Edward smiled. "Yeah, you did."

"I did? Well, fuck me."

Edward gave me that look again, the one where his eyes smoldered and it was everything I could do not to jump him in the car. "I plan to, Bella, I plan to."

_End Notes: So . . . yeah. Give them a few texts and a few shots, and they can find Mount Olympus anywhere. And how about Alice not getting into fashion school? Do you think Alice or Jasper knew the truth about what really went down in the bathroom?_

_Just to let you know, I'm not going to be posting next Monday. It's the end of the school year and I've got a few hundred things happening this week and next. But I will be posting again on 21st. I will post a teaser next week on twitter ( emmward) and on tumblr (__jakewardfanfic . tumblr . com/)_

_Until_ the 21st . . .

Xo


	10. Thetis, Eris, & the Apple of Discord

_Author's note: Hey there! Sorry for that two week delay. In addition to the end of school, we also adopted a puppy who is destroying everything she can get her wee teeth into. Sigh. _

_Disclaimer: Thanks to the amazing Twi-Zeus, SM, for creating such wonderful characters for us to play with._

EPOV

I've never, not once in my entire adult life, thought I would ever have sex in a public restroom. They're nasty, smelly, and really fowl when you think about it. But the minute Bella showed up at the bar, her shirt so fucking tight, I could make out the curves of her breasts not to mention the fact she was nipping out, I went sex stupid. Her skirt hugged her hips and reminded me of how my hands had traveled over that very part of her body as I pounded into her. Once I saw the shoes, I was in fucking trouble. I'm not a heels guy, not really. Give me a girl who can wear a pair of All-Stars over those towering ass jackers, and call me good. But Bella? Her showing up wearing those fucking boots with the spiked heels but me on high alert. It was all I could do to not yank her ass out of the bar the second I saw her, take her home, and fuck her.

But then Rose showed up and Bella high-tailed it to the bar. Then I saw her talking to _him._ I don't know who the fuck the guy was, but when I saw him smiling and laughing with Bella, I felt my pulse quicken. When he pulled out his cell phone and started entering something on it, I was fucking convinced he'd scored Bella's number and instantly, I saw red. The last thing I wanted or needed was Bella hooking up with some guy and starting to date him before I'd figured out my crazy-assed thoughts about her. Yeah, it was selfish of me, but I really didn't care. Something had changed between Bella and me since we started this Olympus thing and I didn't want some yahoo in a bar to come between us until I could figure it all out. Problem was, I was having a hard time thinking about because one way or another, I'd come to _some_ conclusion, and that scared the crap out of me.

Bella's texts weren't helping me. I'm not a super kinky kind of guy, but the image of toys and Bella were making it extremely hard to keep sitting at the table, reading texts from her, and knowing we still had hours ahead of us acting like we were only best friends. She kept shifting her legs and my inner fourteen year old certainly took notice every time she did. I thought of her thighs rubbing together reminded me of how she did the same thing in the car that first night we had sex. The flashbacks kept hitting me, and so did thinking that Bella had been flirting with Captain America at the bar. The idea of some guy daring to take her away from me filled me a feeling I'd never felt before when it came to Bella. When she left to use the ladies' room, something in my head clicked. I searched the room for the guy at the bar and didn't see him. The red I'd been seeing hit crimson and I didn't even bother to excuse myself when I left the table. I went straight to the restrooms and waited. No way was I going to let him get the jump on me. It's funny what unrealized jealousy can make you do and think. As I waited for her to come out of the restroom, I told myself I was only going to ask if she was ready to leave. That was it. However, other, darker thoughts started to flood my head. Thoughts of getting a call from her telling me she was seeing someone and couldn't still see me, images of her sleeping with someone other than me nearly blinded me. My chest felt constricted and my pulse pounded in my ears. She opened the door and I was right there waiting. I didn't even give two shits about Alice and Jasper waiting outside the door after. If they found out what was going on, so be it. I'd just gone territorial over Bella in a skeezy-assed bathroom; there was nothing left to lose but her.

By the time we got back to my house, I couldn't fight how much I still needed her – or rather how much I still wanted to fucking claim her. We didn't make it to the bedroom. We had sex in my family room again and Bella made good on returning the hickey. As I fucked her, she latched on to my shoulder, sucking and biting as I thrust into her. It was raw and animalistic and based on the amount of "fuck me harder's" that Bella half-screamed, I couldn't mistake the fact that it was both what we wanted. Just like before, we slept in my bed and as god is my witness, it took everything in me to not pull her against my side and hold her all night. As I lay in bed, tired, wrecked, and desperate for sleep that wouldn't come, I fought against the mess of thoughts assaulting me, before I came close to realizing something that scared the crap out of me. That one thought that had started to form, as small and innocent as it was, it nearly caused my heart to stop. There was _nothing_ small and innocent about what I'd almost allowed myself to think. Until I was willing to admit – and admit it to Bella, I would never have sex with Bella in my bed.

I was relieved when Bella left in the morning. I was stuck in a hateful in-between place, mixed emotions fighting for dominance. I didn't want to be a dick to her and I knew myself well enough to know when shit didn't make sense to me, I was the biggest prick on earth. No, until I could either stop thinking of Bella the way I was or could fucking admit what I was thinking, the last place I needed to be was around her. Yeah, let's see how long I could make _that_ last.

~*M*O*~

BPOV

I totally fucked Edward in a public restroom and I don't care.

I've heard stories about people doing it in a public restroom, but it was never on my "Sex Bucket List." Having sex on "It's a Small World," sure. Anyone who watched _Friends_ has thought about that, but I rather like the land that the Mouse built, and hitting the "no-fly list" there wasn't on my bucket list. The restroom at our favorite bar, you bet. I'm all over that shit. A small boat that goes around a track while an uber annoying song plays repeatedly? That, I'm sure, would lead to years of therapy.

We went back to Edward's house and once again had amazing, dirty sex on his couch. We hadn't yet had sex in his bed and while I did question it, I wasn't going to really question _where _as long as we had it. Once again, we settled into bed together after and I found myself wanting desperately to cuddle up against him and sleep. I knew I probably shouldn't, but tell that to my inner-girly girl who was begging and whining for a little spooning action. It made for a restless night of sleep, for sure. As soon as the sun cracked through the blinds, I was up. I watched Edward sleeping for bit and couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. Even deep asleep, with his hair going a thousand ways to Sunday and his lower lip in a slight pout, I wanted him. I mean, of course I _wanted_ him, but I couldn't shake the fact that I still very much wanted _him. _I was finding it harder and hard to keep going, acting like nothing was behind the fucking. After he woke up, I made some lame excuse about having promised my mom a nice long talk that morning and had to get going. I hated lying to him, but the longer I stayed in his bed, in his house, and around him, the greater the longing became.

Once I got home, I did end up calling my mom. Not because I was supposed to but I suppose more in an effort to have not lied to Edward. We talked for nearly twenty minutes about the latest and greatest news and gossip she had to share before she stopped abruptly.

"Bella. What's going on? I've been yapping away for nearly half an hour and you've barely said more than a few 'yeah's' and "mm-hmms'."

"It's nothing, Mom. I just didn't sleep much last night." I knew I wasn't convincing but I had to hope she would take it easy on me and not push.

"It's a boy isn't it?" So much for taking it easy.

"No, it isn't."

"Isabella Marie, don't you dare lie to me. I've known you your whole life. I know when you're lying."

Much as I wanted to argue, I knew she would only end up pissing me off and in my own defense, I would spill the beans anyway. "It is and it isn't."

"Ooooh. Okay. Let's have it then." God, I hated the way it sounded like she was expecting dish but the door was open so I had to walk through it.

"Okay, you know my friend, Edward?"

"Yes, the one you have a crush on?"

"What? Mom! How – why – what?" Okay, I didn't see that coming.

"Bella, how can you _not_ have a crush on him? I can hear it in your voice every time you talk about him. He sounds like a great guy."

"He is . . . it's just . . . well . . ." God, this was more difficult than I thought.

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

She needed to move her act to Vegas. "How in God's name –"

"It's really not that hard to see Bella."

"God, am I that transparent?" I suddenly felt sick. If my mom could notice this, who else had?

"No, it isn't. Honestly, that was a lucky guess. So let me help you out here . . . you like him, you slept with him, and it's not as easy as you thought it would be?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

I could hear the sounds of my mom doing dishes in the background. "Well, darling, do you think he likes you, too?"

Flopping down on my bed, I sighed heavily. "I don't know, Mom. Just when I think I might get some insight, he puts a wall up. Of course, I do the same thing . . ."

"Well, here's what you need to do; it worked for me with your father. Find another guy and flirt your little butt off. If Edward's interested in you, you'll know for sure. If he isn't, then he isn't and you can move on."

"That seems a bit underhanded." There was no way I could do that to Edward. On the other hand, there was laying it all out and I wasn't sure I could do that either.

"Bella, I'm sure you'll figure out what you need to do. Men aren't that bright; he'll slip up or say something and you'll know. He won't have time to put the walls up again and you'll know."

"I don't know. He's a smart guy and that nasty ex of his did a number on him. Maybe this is all he can do right now. Even if he did like me, maybe he just isn't ready to get back into dating. He's already said as much."

The sound of something metal clanking filled my ears. "Sorry, Phil just walked into the hanging pot rack. It's been there for months, mind you." Then under her breath, she said, "See what I mean about them not being bright?"

I started to laugh and heard my call waiting beep. It was Edward. "Shit! It's him. I got to go."

"Okay, sweetie. I love you. Good luck!"

"Thanks. Love you, too."

I switched the calls over and greeted Edward as happily as I could. "Sup, Hercules?"

Edward laughed. "Nothing. Done talking with your mom?"

"I am."

"Cool. Um . . . listen . . . James just called me and invited me over for some bar-b-que next Saturday. You free?" He sounded nervous but I was sure I was just reading something into it.

"Sure, sounds fun." And intimidating. I mean, dinner with Edward, his best friend, and his wife. Yeah, simple.

"Yeah, it usually is. James said they can get the kids to bed early and we can sit around the fire and drink all night." His laughter flowed through the phone and put a smile on my face. "Anyway, I'm headed off to help my dad replace a pane in the bathroom window. Emmett was supposed to help but he's nowhere to be found."

"What's that all about?"

"Don't know. Dad's tried calling him since eight and he won't answer. Rose probably has his ass tied to the bed for punishment for not calling her last week. Who knows?"

"Okay, ew. So didn't need that image in my head."

"Me either. I'd rather have images of you tied to a bed," Edward said. His voice was so deep, so intoxicating, if it weren't for his needed to go to his parent's house, I would have started a round of phone sex with him.

"Who says I won't have you tied to a bed?" I challenged.

I heard him growl then sigh. "Why do you do this shit to me? I need to go be the good son and that's hard to do when you say shit like that."

"Me? You started it!"

"Yeah, I did. Fuck! Do you have any idea how badly I want to drive over there now?"

"Go, Edward. Go now before you dad calls Alice and tries to get_ her_ to help."

"Yeah, that won't go over well. I'll hit ya later?"

"Yup. Bye."

"See ya."

Edward never did "hit me" later. It was almost midnight before I got a text from him. He'd been at his parent's all day and around seven that night, Emmett finally showed up. Their mom was so happy that both boys were home, she practically demanded they stay for dinner.

Then Sunday happened. Alice called and begged me to go invitation shopping with her. I tried to get out of it. I even suggested that I thought Jasper should be the one going with her but she insisted that this was a part of my bridal party duty. Uh-huh, sure. Alice kept my mind buzzing with thoughts of weddings and themes while we bounced from stationary store to stationary store. Without even realizing it, I agreed to go out with her again over the week and again on Saturday to help with more planning. What she failed to mention was our outings would take the place of our weekly bar nights. I'm sure to _Alice_ it wasn't a big deal that we were missing out on hanging out in the bar, but to me, it was. By the time Thursday rolled around, I was missing Edward and tired of looking at cake toppers, invitations, and color swatches, and just wanted a proper beer and fuck, and not necessarily in that order.

Edward had been so busy with work; our texts were limited all week. It wasn't until Friday night that we were able to talk. Even then, he was exhausted; our call only lasted about five minutes before he said he needed bed and would see me at six the next day for the bar-b-que.

As I sat in the bridal salon Saturday morning, watching Alice try on the four hundredth dress that day, my mind wandered off. What _did_ I want from Edward? I knew what I had wanted once upon a time, but that was before I shoved my crush aside. I thought our trips to the bedroom would be enough, but what if it wasn't anymore, what if I now wanted more? Would _he_ ever want more or was our current arrangement enough for him? Maybe it was just my old crush rearing its ugly head again. Yes, that had to be it.

"Earth to Bella . . ." Alice called out in a sing songy voice. "I need help here."

"Sorry, Alice." I forced my attention back to her on the platform. She was turning her shoulders side-to-side, appraising her reflection. "That's a nice one."

"Bella," she said, flatly, "this dress is a mess. The train is far too long, the cut is all wrong, and there is more tulle on this thing than in a baby shower bunting."

"Then why do you still have it on?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because there's something about it I like," she said dreamily.

"After that list there's something you like?"

She studied the dress. "Yes. I just can't figure out what it is."

I rubbed my eyes and stood up. "Alice, I'm not sure you need me for this. I'm terrible at shit like this. I wouldn't know couture from K-mart. Can't you ask your mom to help?"

"Oh, she's meeting us after lunch at the next shop. Let me just get a picture of this dress and then I can change." She handed me the camera and once again, I snapped her picture. I really wanted to smack her. She looked perfect in every dress she tried on and flawless in every picture, too.

She changed quickly, thanked the storeowner for her time, and we left. After finishing lunch, we drove to yet another salon. I was grateful this one had plush couches and water bottles for the spectators – I mean, friends – to enjoy while the bride-to-be went all Barbie and tried the entire store on. After about twenty minutes or so, Esme arrived. She gave me a hug and thanked me for coming along to help plan the 'big day'. I totally felt like a bitch after that. I'd been mentally bitching about this wedding crap all week and here Alice's mom was commenting on what a great friend I was.

We chatted about the dresses Alice had tried on so far, complete with camera slideshow for visual aid, when Alice walked out in a skin tight, 1920's inspired gown. Esme started crying. Me? I started laughing. Great friend, right?

"What, Bella?" Alice asked, clearly exasperated.

"Nothing."

"No, what? My mom is in tears and you're laughing." Alice put her hands on her hips, and looked at me with a glare.

"Okay, it's just . . . that looks like every other dress you've tried on. It's just tight at the bottom and ivory."

Alice spun around and cast a studious look in the mirror. "Hmm. Think you can do better, Bella?"

"I don't need to; I'm not getting married." I scoffed.

Alice turned back to face me, clearly worn out with my attitude. "Look, I know this isn't your thing – the wedding and all – but it's important to me and I'd really like it if you took this serious."

Okay, Bridezilla just tried to enter the room. "Alice, don't give me that. I've been with you all week doing all sorts of wedding stuff. I just don't see why you can't see how _this_ dress is just like the rest of them."

"No they aren't."

Esme finally interjected. "Ali-cat, based on the pictures Bella just showed me, she _is_ right. All the dresses have the same neckline and back to them. I have to agree with Bella. You did the same thing to me last weekend."

Thank the gods; the M.O.B. was on my side!

"Well, you know I love this style and this decade. And they aren't the same."

"They actually are, dear." Esme was firm, but kind in her phrasing. After and exasperated sigh, Alice admitted we were right. She went to change, and Esme and I went to search the racks for something different.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Esme said as we started looking at dresses.

"For what?"

"Alice. I'm sure you getting roped into to all this was the last thing you wanted."

Crap. I needed to clear things up before she got the wrong idea. "No, hardly. I love Alice and I'm really happy she's found Jasper."

Esme stopped looking at the dress, and looked at me. "I know. But the way Edward talks about you, you aren't the dress shopping kind of girl."

Edward was talking about me around his mom? What?

"Oh! This one is lovely! Bella! Look at this!" Esme said as she pushed a few gowns back to reveal the dress she was talking about. Unless I'd gone batty, she was clearly trying to shift focus from what she'd just said – or rather, let slip.

"Hard to tell in the bag, but let's give it a whirl," I offered, trying to stay light and not distracted by her previous statement.

I followed Esme back to the dressing platform where she demanded Alice turn right back around and try on the gown. With her comment still heavy in my mind, I excused myself under the guise of looking for more dresses. As my hands absentmindedly pushed each gown down the rack, I tried to not over think what Esme meant by 'the way Edward talks about you'. I couldn't make heads or tails of whether there was more to it or not. Realizing I'd been gone a few minutes, I pulled the most recent dress in my hands off the rack and headed back to them.

"No, Mom, this is all wrong. The lines are bad, the fabric, the lace – good lord, look at the beading! No. They should use this dress to wax cars with, not for someone to get married in! Oh! Bella," Alice said, shifting from Bridezilla to sugary sweet in two seconds flat. "Did you find something for me?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I handed the dress off to the clerk and sat back down with Esme. As soon as Alice and her helper were back in the dressing room, I looked at Esme – who winked at me.

"Sorry you had to see that, Bella. Alice is just . . . a bit _too_ into fashion."

"Yeah, I know. Was she like this when she was rejected from that fashion school in Paris?" I asked as I twisted the top off the designer bottle of water.

Esme calmly set her bottle of water on the coffee table in front of us. "Worse."

I grimaced. "Yikes."

Esme gave me a knowing look before rolling her eyes and I smiled back at her. Just then, Alice screamed. Esme and I looked at each other, eyes wide. Within seconds, Alice flew out of the dressing room like a heat-seeking missile aimed directly at me.

"Bella!" She flung her arms around me and pulled me into an incredibly tight hug. "How on earth did you find this? I didn't think you had a serious fashion bone in your body!"

"Alice!" Esme chastised.

"No, she's right; I really don't." I gestured with my hand at the outfit I had on: ripped jeans and tight, white tank with flip-flops.

"Oh don't be silly. You look perfect. Edward likes the way you dress," Esme offered absentmindedly, before steamrolling into her thought. "Alice, stop killing Bella and let us see the dress."

Alice pulled away from her most recent boa constrictor hug and proudly flaunted herself on the platform. When she finished pirouetting, I could see tears in her eyes. "This is the one, Mom. It's perfect. Oh my God, it's better than I dreamed of – and I've done a lot of dreaming about this."

Esme cupped her hands over her mouth as her eyes welled up, too. There in all her preening pixie glory, stood Alice wearing a knee-length, ivory dress. It had a twenties feel to it with the scalloped ruffle skirt and beading around the waist. The bodice was sleeveless with beading all around the neckline and down on to the split panels that opened at the cleavage. For as twenties as it looked, it also had a very modern look to it.

"This is so my dress! Bella! You found my wedding gown. How - why did you pick this out for me?"

I was stumped. I couldn't really tell her that I didn't pick it on purpose, now could I? I mean, how do you say, "Well, I was thinking about how complicated my life is what with your brother and all, and I just grabbed this off the rack so it looked like I cared"?

"I don't know, Al. It just came to me." There. That's how you say it.

Alice launched at me again, taking me into a massive hug once again. "Well, it doesn't matter. You found it and that's all that matters!"

"So . . ." I started cautiously. "Does this mean no more dress shopping?"

"Yes!" she answered with enthusiasm.

"Awesome!" I replied with relief.

"Well, minus the bride's maid dresses, of course."

Someone please shoot me.

~*M*O*~

"You ready for this?" Edward asked as we pulled up to James and Victoria's house.

"Sure. I've been around kids before. No big deal."

"Yeah," he said, leadingly. "You say that now . . ."

The door opened and with it, the loudest onslaught of noise I'd ever heard. Inside the house, the sounds of some kids show blasted from the T.V., while a baby cried and a dog barked – both loudly.

"Eddie! Thank fuck you're here! Garrett's been screaming his head off and Vic won't let me crack a cold one until company got here. _You_ qualify as company. Hey, Bella." James held the door open for us and with mild trepidation; I walked in ahead of Edward.

If it weren't for the sounds in the house and the toys in the front yard, I would have thought it was a model home. Their house was neat and organized, right down to the dogs leash hanging on a wall-mounted coat hook next to the door in the hall. As I followed James into the house, I couldn't miss how meticulous everything was. Knowing they had two kids, I immediately admired how neat everything was. I'd met James shortly after Edward and started to hang out. We'd hung out a few times and I liked the guy. It was easy to see why he and Edward were still close.

As we entered the kitchen, Victoria smiled and greeted me. "Bella! Hey girl! I haven't seen you since the baby shower. How are you?"

"Good. How are you doing?" I asked as I crossed to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Oh you know, fine as long as the baby sleeps."

"I can't believe how big he's gotten. He's huge!" I looked at Garrett sitting in his high chair, covered in something orange. The last of his fat tears clung to his cheek.

"Looks like someone was fighting dinner," Edward said.

"You don't know the half of it. Anyway, once he got the spoon, the water works ended." Victoria started working on cleaning the baby up. Tonya was busy toddling around the kitchen picking up fallen Cheerios and almost stuffing them in her mouth when Victoria stopped her. "James, stop her. That's disgusting!"

James hoisted the little girl up and playfully tapped her noise. "Are you trying to be Aro? You know you aren't a dog, right, baby girl?" As she giggled, James freed the food from her hand and threw it in the sink. "Eddie, make yourself at home; you, too, Bella. We're gonna get these monkeys off to bed and then we can grill!" He proceeded to make a caveman noise that had Victoria rolling her eyes.

"God, James, you make it sound like you're the hunter and bagged some kill." She looked at me. "Honestly, unless you call shopping at Trader Joe's 'hunting', all he bagged was the groceries."

Edward and I started to laugh.

"Keep it up and see what secrets I share over dinner," James jokingly threatened.

"You do it and you'll sleep in the pool house," Victoria said as she got the baby out of the highchair.

James gave her a confused look. "We don't even have a pool, let alone a pool house."

She winked at me. "Exactly my point."

After taking the kids off to bed, James and Edward immediately retreated to the backyard to start grilling. I stayed in the kitchen and helped Victoria clean up after the kid's dinners. We talked about the kids for a bit, and then I shared with her the wacky outing I'd had with Alice searching for a dress. She laughed, and said she felt sorry for me but was glad it was me, and not her, that were out Alice. She'd known Alice as long as she'd known Edward and was equally versed in Alice's antics about fashion.

The guys, having fulfilled whatever residual caveman traits left in them, proudly announced the steaks were done. It was almost comical to see James and Edward standing with a plate of smoking meat, one with large tongs in hand, the other with a plate of foil-wrapped potatoes, a small sheen of sweat on their brows.

After dinner, the guys went back out to clean the grill, while Victoria and I once again cleaned up after dinner. I was taking a sip of my wine when she asked me something that made me nearly spit my drink out across the room.

"So, you're close to Edward. Who's this girl his seeing and not talking about?"

"What?" I asked, trying hard to not choke and talk at the same time.

She loaded the last plate into the dishwasher, closed the door, and looked at me. "Don't tell me you don't know."

"Know what?" _Yes, act as if you don't know a thing; that's the safest path._

She grabbed a few paper towels and spray bottle and started wiping the counters down. "You mean you really don't know? Edward has this hot little number that he isn't talking about. We invited him over for dinner on Wednesday night but he said he had a date. I thought for sure you'd know what the score was."

Wednesday? Was she sure? I hadn't been out with Edward since . . . no. No. He wouldn't – he _couldn't!_

"Um, no. This is the first I've heard of this, actually. He told me he was working all week."

"Yeah, that's the same story he gave James. I'm not buying it. A few weeks ago, he was over here and we invited him to stay for dinner but he said he had plans. James said Edward had a hot date that was coming over to his house later that night."

"Um, no clue. Sorry." Yeah, no clue my ass. I could account for _that_ night in question, but what the hell was the story for this past week? True, we never said that we couldn't see other people; I just didn't think either of us would. If he had, how would that change things between us? I didn't know if I was ready to end our little Mount Olympus visits so soon after they started. Equally, I wasn't sure I was ready to go back to being Edward's _Gal Friday_ again. Of course, there was always the possibility that he was working, and thought either if he told them that, they wouldn't let him out of dinner. He also could have just told them that to throw them off from guessing anything about us. Those last two options didn't make me feel as sick as the first thought did.

"Well, I'm sure James will get the story out of him. Those two are thick as thieves. Neither of them can go long keeping secrets from the other. As soon as he gets the dirt, I'll call you. And if he doesn't get the dish, I will." She smiled knowingly at me and I felt my gut drop.

One of our conditions _had_ been not telling anyone. Would he let it slip? If he did, I knew Edward would stand by his word and we would end our trips to the bedroom. I'd be pissed but what could I do? I'd already told my mom I'd slept with him. Surely, that didn't count, right? Fuck me. What if it did? What if I'd broken the code first? Great. Now added to my freak out of just what was Eddie doing on Wednesday night but also that I'd botched us up first. After _that_ wonderful realization, I wasn't sure _how_ the night could possibly suck more. Famous last words.

James and Edward came to get us to come outside and continue drinking and talking. Edward was doing his best to play neutral in front of his friends, but every so often, he would slip in a glance or a stare that launched butterflies in my gut. Then a flash of annoyance would hit me over his mystery date and my heart started an anxious pounding in my chest. When that would happen, I would drink more wine. I was sure I was on my way to tipsy town.

The rest of the evening was a blur of gut flops for me and laughter and funny stories – mostly from the guys and centered on shit they did as kids. It was just past midnight and the fire burning in the patio fire pit started to die down; the cool air wrapped around me quickly. I shivered and immediately, Edward noticed. He looked as though he wanted to sit with me and warm me up. For a split second, I almost got up and went to sit next to him and have him put his arm around me, then I remembered where we were and settled for trying to warm myself up by rubbing my hands over my arms. Edward's eyes never left me, and as he cupped his jaw with his thumb and brushed his index finger over his lips, I could tell he was thinking. Probably debating the same situation I was debating.

"Oh, Bella! You will never guess who I saw at the store the other day," Victoria started, almost too giddy for how late it was.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jake."

Oh fuck, no.

"Really?" I didn't care if my indifference showed. Victoria knew what went down with Jake so I was sure she wasn't super friendly with the asshole.

"Mmm-hmm. He asked about you."

Edward sat up straight, almost on alert.

Victoria continued. "He said he Facebooked you but you hadn't replied."

"True, I didn't." I looked back at Edward. He was watching me closely, his head tilted just off to the side, his eyes me.

"Anyway, he asked what you were up to and I told him you and Edward were coming over for dinner tonight. He's such an ass, isn't he?"

I can't explain why, but when I heard what she said, the fact that she talked to Jake and about me left me feeling vulnerable and exposed.

"Anyway, he seemed too preoccupied by his phone ringing and just walked off. I'm so glad you aren't with him anymore."

"Me, too," I offered.

"You know what we need? We need a girl's night out. I'll have James watch the kids, and you and I can go hit the town, and find you a man." She seemed thrilled with the idea. Me, not so much.

James stood up rather quickly, taking the focus away. "I should go check on the kids."

Edward tilted his wrist, and looked at his watch. "Wow! I just noticed the time; we should head out."

"Hold on there!" Victoria protested. "You can't leave without telling us about this Miss Wonderful you're seeing."

"What?" Edward asked, slightly stunned.

"Listen, you can't bail on us for dinner this week for date and not tell us about it." Victoria took on a sisterly tone and a look that matched.

"Uh . . . I'd - really, it was nothing." Edward cast his eyes to the empty beer bottle in his hand, clearly avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Come on, Eds! Give us the details!"

"No, I'd really rather not." He sounded guarded and based on how he shifted in his seat, his shoulders hunched forward, his hung low, and he looked like he'd been caught.

It was only when I noticed James was looking right at me, concern in his eyes, that I realized I must have had one hell of a shocked and hurt look on my face.

"Vics, can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it. He probably spent a night geeking out on his Xbox and doesn't want us to know."

"Honey, he won't tell you, and Bella didn't know anything . . ."

Edward's head moved enough so I could see he was looking straight at me, guilt and apologies clear in his eyes.

My chest felt tight and it felt as if the pergola around me adorned with small tin hanging lanterns was closing in on me. Almost out of instinct, I stood up, ready to flee.

"Dinner was amazing. Thank you for inviting me over. I had a nice night." I robotically hugged them and headed to the backdoor. Victoria followed me, then James, with Edward bringing up the rear.

We hugged again at the front door, and both Edward and I thanked them again for the dinner and wine. After a promise to do it again soon, Edward and I walked to his car. As soon as we both were in the car, with both doors closed, I turned to face him.

In a tone that was clipped, nasty, and admittedly jealous, I asked, "So. Care to tell _me_ who the hot date was this week?"

Edward's hand went to his forehead, shielding his face from me, and then he sighed heavily. "It didn't mean anything."

Oh fucking hell. Not good.

End Notes: _Someone is in hot water, huh? What do you think? Was there a date? Was it a cover story to keep James off the scent? And Alice sure gave Bella a run for the money with that dress shopping, didn't she? And what about Esme's slips? Were they slips or hints?_

_If you'd like to see pictures of James' house, I have that here: __http:/s1173__ . /albums/r585/jakeward_Fic_Pics/Mount%20Olympus%20James%20House/_

_and for the dress that Bella "found" for Alice, go here: __http:/s1173__ . /albums/r585/jakeward_Fic_Pics/Mount%20Olympus%20Alices%20Dress/_

_Thank you so much for reading this little fic!_

_Until next week . . . _

_xo_


	11. Titanomachy aka War of the Titans

_Author Notes:_

_Ready for that explaniation? Ready for a bit more angst? Ready for Jake?_

_Sorry for the delay; I got the sick. :(_

_Disclaimer: Thanks to the might Two-Zeus, SM, for letting us play with her creation._

~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~

"It's not what you think." The last thing I needed was Bella thinking I was seeing someone. It wasn't true, but I knew based on my reaction inside the house and the way I'd handled it, she already thought I was.

"And yet you _still_ aren't clarifying." Her voice was tight and strained.

"Let's go back to my house and we can talk."

"No. Take me home."

Fuck. I'd seen Bella mad a few times, and it wasn't something I _ever_ wanted directed at me. I'd kept something from her; something I shouldn't have and I was a jerk for that. "Before you go thinking the worst, let me at least move down the block. I don't want to have this conversation outside their house."

She nodded in agreement after casting a quick glance up to James and Victoria's house. I started the engine, drove about three blocks down the road, pulled up to the curb, and killed the engine. I looked over at Bella. She sat with her arms crossed, her eyes fixed on the dashboard.

"Remember last week when I was over at my parent's house? My dad was talking about this new doctor at the hospital. She just moved here from Seattle and doesn't know anyone. Dad asked if I thought it would be a good idea for her to come over for dinner and I . . . uh . . . I was too busy thinking about you, and how I said I'd call you back Saturday, and I missed a rather key part of what he said. Turns out he was asking if_ I'd_ like to meet her over dinner at_ their_ place Wednesday night. I never would have known I was supposed to be there if he hadn't called me at six that night asking where I was. As it was, I thought I was just late for dinner with my parents. I didn't know it was a . . . a . . . _thing_ until I got there.

"Anyway, the whole thing was a nightmare. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but . . . I honestly didn't know until it happened and then, I . . . I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I kept this from you."

She was silent for moment, then said, "What's her name?"

Okay, that was not what I was expecting. "Who?"

"This fabulous doctor chick your dad wanted to hook you up with?"

"Uh . . . Jane something. She's a pain management specialist. Frankly speaking, she scared the crap out of me."

Bella's lips twisted briefly, before I heard her snicker. "You mean worse than Rose?"

I laughed with her. "Bells, she made Rose look like Miss Congeniality."

"Fuck. Hope she didn't get your phone number," Bella teased.

I laughed nervously. I hoped that our being able to joke about this meant that we were okay again. "I made sure my dad knew I wasn't interested."

Bella bit her lip nervously and she seemed deep in thought. After a few seconds of neither of us saying anything, I started the car. I waited to see if she would object to heading back to our side of town, but she didn't. It wasn't until we were back on the 101 and heading out of Studio City that she said something.

"What _is_ your type, Eddie?" she asked quietly.

"Mine? Uh . . . well, it isn't Rose or that Jane girl, that's for sure." I laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her small smile. "Well, that's obvious. Aside from not liking girls who fuck your brother or scare the crap out of you, what _do_ you like?"

I hesitated in answering her. If I spoke honestly and said 'Her,' I'd risk losing Bella as my friend because I was starting to realize I was falling for her and she only viewed me as a friend. If I gave her some vague list, I risked her trying to set me up. There was only one way to answer this – lob the ball back in her court. I could feel her out based on her answer, and then give her my own.

"What's your type, Swan? Other than me, that is." Yes, humor was the best way to offset the seriousness of the question or rather, the reality of the answer.

"Well, it isn't Jake, that's for sure."

Damn it. That plan failed.

We didn't say anything else until the exit to Silver Lake. The urge to take her hand a few times hit me out of nowhere, but that would make this night out seem more like a date than just two friends hanging out. Bella was looking out the car window and I could just barely make out her reflection as cars passed. She looked like she always did – flat out gorgeous and making me fucking ache for her. For as much as I'd thought about having sex with Bella, in the past week, those thoughts shifted to _not_ thinking of her that way. Between my own thoughts and James' comments, I knew the day was coming when I had to admit what I was really feeling, but I couldn't. Not now, not after tonight and the bullshit date I hadn't told her about.

We pulled up to her house, still not saying a word. I turned the car off and looked over at her. "You're castle, malady." Bella chuckled lightly but that was it. I needed to change the mood in the car and fast. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Laundry. Why?"

"Let's go to Disneyland! We can be dorks and get matching mouse ears and ride Small World together." It was the single most ridiculous thing I could think of on the fly.

Bella's eyes went wide and I swear the girl stammered. "Um, why – why Disneyland?"

"Because, Belly, we've never done it! Everyone goes, and we never have. Let's do it!" I had to admit, I was secretly hoping she would say yes. Even as I spoke, I could imagine how crazy it would be if we actually did.

"Yeah, um . . . ."

"Oh please. You can't seriously be thinking of saying no to this idea. It's fucking brilliant and you know it. It's Disney _and_ Small World!"

She looked like she was about to give in, but something else was hiding behind her eyes. Interesting.

"Okay, listen. I won't make you ride that fucking orange thing at Cal-venture, okay? I know you said you hated that thing, and I'm willing to ditch the idea of us getting matching ears if that's what it takes to get you to say yes."

I could see her caving so I didn't say another word. I just sat there, coaxing Bella with the looks I was giving her.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "Okay, fine. I'll go, but I swear to God, you even put those damn ears on me, I'll crack your balls so hard, you could be the new voice of Mickey. And _no_ Small World, like at all. Just . . . no. No Small World."

"Deal." I offered her my hand to shake to close the deal. She dropped her head, shaking it as she giggled. Without thinking, I tugged her toward me and kissed her. It took her only a second to kiss me back and I won't lie, it was better than any kiss we'd had. But I also realized how inappropriate it was. This wasn't a date; it was two friends hanging out with other friends. I silently cursed myself for the slip, and stopped kissing her, my face still touching hers.

"Sorry. I don't know why I did that," I whispered. My heart was begging me to kiss her again and my cock was cheering it on because he thought sex was next. But it wasn't right. I was outside her house, at almost one in the morning, kissing my best friend as if we had been on a proper date. If my omission about Freaky Jane wasn't enough to fuck the night up, the kiss surely was.

"Yeah." It was all she said, but it said so much; she hadn't forgiven me and I'd just fucked up. "Um, it's not that I don't want you to, but I'm kind of . . . out of commission . . . for the next week."

_What?_

Oh!

Right, got it.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry."

"Not as much as I am," she said.

"Right, well I'll . . . uh . . . let you go then?"

Bella smiled again, but it was an awkward smile at best. "Yeah. Sorry."

"No, no. It's all good. Um, how about I come and get you about one tomorrow?"

"Sure." Bella nodded and pulled the handle on the door.

"Right. Let me walk you to the door."

I jumped out of the car and met her just as she was getting out of the car. As I walked behind her, I started to hum that damn song from Small World.

"Dude, stop it. I seriously don't want _that_ song stuck in my head." She may have tried to sound threatening, but the laughter in her voice was giving her away.

She got her keys from her bag and opened the door and I kept humming the song. "Eddie, I swear to God. If you don't knock that shit off, I'm cutting you off from Olympus."

Teasingly, I put on my best 'yes, ma'am' face. "Got it."

Just as she was walking into her house, I swatted her ass and then booked it back to the car, leaving Bella laughing in the doorway. I waited to make sure she closed the door before I left.

As I pulled into my driveway, my phone buzzed with a text. It was from Bella.

_Son of a bitch. That song is stuck in my head now. Thanks._

I texted back a 'you're welcome' with a little winking dude.

I went in the house and after making sure the house was locked up; I went downstairs to get ready for bed. Not ready for sleep yet, I turned on the television and stretched out in bed. _Friends _was on and for as much as I liked the show, it wasn't really something I wanted to watch. That is until I heard them talking about Small World.

Oh, I was so going to tease Bella about this tomorrow.

~*M*O*~

I didn't get to tease Bella about the episode. I woke up to a text from her telling me she had to cancel our plans. No reason, just that she couldn't go. I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe the unexpected kiss I'd planted on her in the car was the reason behind it. I called her and found, to my relief that it wasn't. She was . . . how to say this delicately . . . cramping. After a few minutes of coaxing her, I got her to at least go to the Red Box with me to grab a video to watch at her house. I picked her up at five, we picked out a DVD, and then we hit up a local Thai restaurant to get some carry out. We'd no sooner placed our order, grabbed our beers, and sat down at a table to wait when fucking Satan walked in with his hell-bitch. I prayed Bella didn't see Jake and his trollop, but it was only a matter of time before she did – the restaurant wasn't _that_ big.

Bella's hand gripped my thigh and I seriously thought I would end up with a massive bruise from her hand. "Fuck._ He's_ here. What the hell is he doing here?" Bella spoke in a hushed tone close to my ear. "He doesn't even live in this area."

"Let's ignore him and hope he goes away." I knew better; Jacob was like a festering boil that would only go away if it were lanced. No, best I could hope for was that whatever came of this wasn't as bad as their fights post-break up had been on Bella.

I watched Bella watching Jake and his girlfriend. She appeared mostly annoyed and I hoped that was the only emotion that would surface. They paid for their order, and then as soon as they turned around, Jake noticed Bella. He had a smug- ass look on his face and after collecting his girl around the waist like a trophy, he walked directly to our table.

"Bella! How unexpected to see you here," Jacob said; the smarm was practically oozing out of him.

"Rather surprised to see you here, frankly. What brings you out of the safety of the West H, _Hades_?"

Jacob puffed up his chest, pulled his girlfriend closer, and said, "Ness likes the food here. She read about this place on a blog and so we came out. I think we actually had our first date here, didn't we, gorgeous girl?"

I nearly threw up. "Seriously, man?"

"What?" Jake asked imposingly.

"You brought her _here?_" Bella asked, noticing my train of thought. "You had your first date at _my_ Thai place? You prick!"

Jacob pulled in a deep breath. "Bella, as I've told you before, I can do without your name calling."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

The wheels were still spinning in Bella's head. "I can't believe this – I can't believe _you!_ You didn't _bring_ her here for a first date; you fucking _met_ her here."

_Hell hath no fury if that shit's true._

"No, as I just said, she found this place on a blog and I brought her here." He spoke as if Bella was simple-minded and it pissed me off.

"That'd be a neat trick considering she can't read," Bella said with venom clear in her voice.

"Hey!" Nessie objected. It fell on deaf ears.

_Get 'em, Bells! Nail is slimy ass to the wall! _Mental cheerleading is under-rated. Bella was holding her own against him. Still, he was hovering in dangerous territory. One wrong word and_ I'd_ be the one wiping the floor with his ass.

Jacob dropped his arm from Nessie and took a small step forward. He was practically seething. "Bella, don't let your jealousy show; it's rather unbecoming."

"My _what_?" She dropped her voice, trying hard not to make a scene.

"I still can't believe I went out with you. Besides your constant jumping to conclusions, you always were a _bitch_ . . . not to mention a _lousy_ lay."

Yup, he hit my kill button.

I stood quickly, and my chair clattered behind me as it hit the ground. "Apologize to her."

Jacob laughed cruelly. "Why? For being the one that finally told her the truth?"

I couldn't stop myself from sneering. "Apologize. To. Her."

"Edward, he's not worth it," Bella said, tugging on my shirt hem.

Jacob looked between the two of us, then his lip curled up in a twisted grin. "Neither is she." He motioned to Bella.

"What does _that_ mean?" I fisted my hands at my sides.

"You should know; you're clearly fucking her, though I can't understand why anyone would."

My arm pulled back out of instinct and aimed straight to his head when Bella grabbed my arm. "Edward, don't." Hearing the desperation in her voice was the only thing that stopped me.

"Keep talking, fucker; she won't stop me next time," I warned.

"Man, you are so fucking pussy whipped, it's pathetic. You two deserve each other." Jacob hooked his arm around Nessie and said, "Come on, baby."

My temper was hitting a boiling point and it took every ounce of whom I was as a man to not follow them out and sucker punch the fucker in the parking lot. I stayed rooted where I stood and watched them walk out, then righted my chair, and sat down. It would be a few minutes before my anger calmed down enough to where I could think of something other than smashing his face in. The white-hot anger was still coursing through me when I looked at Bella. She was still in the chair, her hands lay limp in her lap, and her eyes were staring blankly at the table.

"Bella . . . he's an asshole." I reached a hand across the table but she didn't acknowledge it. "You should have let me hit him."

"I want to go home." She spoke so quietly, I knew if she tried to speak louder, there might have been tears.

I offered her my hand and once she took it, I urged her out of the seat. As we walked to the car, I couldn't help but put my arm around her shoulders and pull her against me. If that douche bag was in the parking lot, I'd hit him regardless of what Bella wanted.

We drove back to her house in silence; Bella looked out the window the entire time. I parked the car and wasn't sure what to do next. I'd always heard about her interactions with Jacob after the fact. By the time she gave me the 411, she'd already passed the hurt and was in the pissed off stage. No mistaking where she was now – the hurt stage. I wanted to say something but I had no idea what outside of the obvious – that Jake was an ass, and I'd already said that.

In a small voice, Bella asked, "Am I _really_ _that_ bad in bed?"

"I'm going to seriously fuck his ass up. No, Bella. You aren't. You're amazing."

"Hardly," she said; her voice was full of self-doubt and it killed me.

"Jesus, Bella, listen to _me, _not _him_. I'm not going to lie to you; I know you want honesty, but there is no way I can do that without the risk of being crass."

"Just be honest, Edward. I need honesty," she said, finally looking at me.

I looked at her, so emotionally wrecked, so vulnerable, and so hurt. "Bella, simply put, you're the best I've ever had. Don't listen to Jacob; he's a fuckwad. _He's_ the one who's lame in bed, not you. It would be _impossible_ for you to be bad in bed."

Bella gave me a weak smile. "That wasn't crass."

"No, it wasn't. You asked for honesty, and I gave it to you."

Bella didn't say anything for a few minutes. I could tell no matter what I said, she would still need time to process it all before she would hit the rage stage that inevitably followed.

"Edward?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

She bit the corner of her lip nervously. "I really don't want to be alone tonight."

Her chest heaved, but not in a way I'd ever seen before. One look at her eyes told me the story her words couldn't. Without further thought, I answered her. "You got it."

A few hours and one delivered pizza later, I'd managed to get food into her, and saw her through her angry rant. I didn't disagree with a single thing she said about Jacob with one exception: that she was glad I didn't hit him. I still hadn't passed out of the angry stage and I doubted I ever would.

Bella changed into her Sunday finest: pajama pants and a tank, and I grabbed the gym bag from my trunk and changed into shorts and a tee. We tried to watch the movie we'd rented but after nearly an hour, we gave up. Bella was curled up on one side of the couch and I was on the other, a bowl of popcorn sat between us.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bella asked.

"Sure."

"Why aren't you more pissed at Emmett for sleeping with Rose? That's a pretty shitty thing that he did to you – that they _both_ did to you."

I exhaled a long breath, and thought about her question. "Because he's my brother. Girlfriends come and go, but brothers are forever. Things were already shitty with Rose; they always had been. I won't say it _didn't _bother me, because it did. But he and I talked about it the day after it happened, and there wasn't anything I could say to him that was worse than what he was saying to himself. Rose . . . well you already know what _she's_ like. She lied and told him that we'd broken up weeks before, which wasn't entirely untrue. We'd had a massive fight and I suggested we cool shit for a while. She told Emmett things were over between the two of us and since Em knows that I don't talk about my private life, he took her for her word. So she's telling him this at the same time she and I were trying to work things out – well more like she was trying to push for us to get back together and I was trying to find reasons to permanently end it. I saw her flirting with Emmett when they were around each other, but I figured she was doing it to make me jealous and try to get me to beg her to come back.

"We hadn't ever really officially broken up, but in my mind we were done anyway. So I guess when she realized she wasn't getting her way, she threw down her final bitch card, and slept with Emmett. Poor guy had no idea he was being used. I called her on _his_ cell phone and broke up with her. I gave Emmett a box of the crap she'd left at my house and that was it."

Bella shook her head. "You're a good man, Edward. Shit like this divides a family."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but like I said, he's my brother. I can't be pissed at him because she lied and played us both."

"Well, no, but you could try to get him to break up with her. Like you said, she played you both."

"Yeah, I thought about that but Emmett's a grownup; he can make his own decisions and live with them. He knew what he was getting into and all these months later, he's still with her. So I guess whatever they have works for them."

Bella's eye showed some of the hurt I'd seen earlier that day. She offered me a small smile, and said, "You're a good man."

Her words teamed with the look on her face kicked me squarely in the gut. If I were such a good man, I'd have been able to man-the-fuck-up and sort out all the damn thoughts in my head. But the truth of the matter was, I hadn't – and one way or another, I was certain I would do something to fuck things up between us –, I felt guilt unlike any I'd felt before.

"No, I'm really not. I'm just an ass in a good man's clothing."

Bella laughed and somehow, in the moment, that made things a little better.

I awoke with a start, along with a nasty crick in my neck. Bella was curled up on the couch with her head on my lap. I'd managed to fall asleep sitting up, my head resting on the couch back. As I rolled my neck left and right, I tried to think back to the last thing Bella and I talked about. It was either how we felt, playing the _Game of Life_ hadn't prepare us for the real world, or how the show, _The Love Connection_ contributed to the downfall of modern dating. Either way, we'd both fallen asleep on the sofa.

As I started to wake up, I rubbed my eyes with my right hand, then noticed where my left hand was – right against Bella's breast. I moved my hand quickly and as soon as I did, Bella shifted, her hand sliding under my thigh, and she adjusted her cheek against my leg.

Fuck me, but it made me hard.

"Why did you move?" she asked, sleepily.

"I need to get you to bed," I said, rubbing her back.

"Mmmm." She clearly was more asleep than she was awake. "You _really_ do."

The insinuation in her voice made me laugh quietly. I pat her back gently, trying to get her more alert. She sat up on the couch, still very sleepy, and with her eyes closed. I stood up, collected her hands in mine, and pulled her to her feet. With my arm secured around her waist, I guided her down the hall to her bedroom. With one hand, I pulled back the covers and laid her gently down in bed.

"Work," she mumbled.

I understood what she meant; she had to get up the next day for work, so I turned her alarm on. "It's on, Bella. I'm gonna head out." I hated leaving her but since she was relatively sound asleep, I didn't think my being there or not would matter. She'd wake up the next morning, mind focused on getting to work, and hopefully, not dwelling on what that shit-bag said to her in the restaurant.

I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me back to her as I tried to back away. "You said you'd stay with me tonight."

Immediately, images of Bella from earlier in the day flashed before my eyes. How hurt she'd been, how sad, and there was something else, too – something I couldn't put a name to, but it felt familiar.

"Sure. Let me lock up."

It took all of three minutes to check the doors and set the home alarm. As soon as I got into bed, I set my own alarm on my phone, and placed it on the nightstand. After adjusting the pillow, I tried to get to sleep, but lying next to Bella made that almost impossible. For starters, I wasreplaying what that fuck-nut Jacob said to Bella, and frankly, I wanted to rip his spine out through his nose and beat him to a bloody pulp. Not only for what he said to her today, but also for how he treated her the entire time he was with her. He was an ass to her while they dated – never caring when he got home, lying about who he was with, and for cheating on her. He was a downright prick to her when he broke up with her and while she tried to downplay how she felt about it all, the memory of how hurt she'd been never left me.

Thinking about that brought me straight back to the fact that _I_ would end up hurting her myself. How could I not? Lately, what I had thought was just primal lust driving me to want Bella was becoming something else – something I still refused to admit. The bitch part was no matter how many times I shut down the thoughts and ignore them, I couldn't argue what I was feeling for Bella. I knew I had to face it at some point, but I didn't want to because it would mean actually admitting shit. Sex aside, Bella was my best friend and I wasn't going to do a damn thing to ruin that. Hell, for all I knew, having sex with Bella was already ruining my friendship with her. I wasn't going to lose her over something I wasn't sure was more than an infatuation. Maybe it _did_ have the potential to be more, but I wasn't going to fuck up what was working. Not a chance. She was my best friend. Period.

. . . a best friend I had sex with.

Fuck.

The next morning, I woke up slightly before my alarm was set to go off. I'd slept like shit as it was, so it wasn't surprising, really. Bella was sound asleep, half-curled up with her back to me. I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom to change back into my clothes from the previous day, then shoved my clothes into my bag and set it by her front door. I went back to her room to collect my cell phone. On some kind of autopilot, I went to her side of the bed, and kissed her forehead. My lips may have lingered longer than necessary; go ahead and judge me.

"I gotta go, Bells. I'll call you later."

Bella stirred and moaned slightly. "'Kay." I chuckled softly, then kissed her again, this time a friendly and fast peck near her hairline and turned to leave.

As soon as I got to the doorway to her room, I looked back at her. She had rolled over, and was hugging the pillow I slept with. The image alone pulled at me to go back to her, and then there was a twisting pain in my chest. As I raked my hand through my hair, I knew without a doubt I would end up hurting her. The only unknown part was how and when, and that sucked balls.

~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~M*O~

_End Notes: _

_Poor Edward! He's really twisted up, isn't he? And what about Jake? Nasty or what?_

_I'd love to hear what you think so if you would be so kind, drop off a little review in the box. :)_

_Thank you all so much for staying with this little story! {{hugs}}_

_Until next week..._

_xo_


	12. Sometimes a Trojan Horse is a Bad Idea

_Author Notes:_

_Disclaimer: Thanks to the Twi-Zeus, SM, for allowing us to play with her creation._

~*M*O*M*O*M*O*M*O*M*O*~

"Mom! Stop it!" I set the last dish in the cabinet a little too harshly. "I'm not going to do that."

"One reason. Give me one reason why you won't?" My mom was using the 'mom tone', so I knew I'd better make my answer hole proof.

"Because . . . I-"

"I'm waiting," she said in a singsong tone.

Internally, I growled. After taking a second to calm my shit, I said, "Mom. Either I keep things the way they've been and we stay friends or I bring up how he's been acting and risk losing him altogether."

"Sweetheart, is this about the sex? Are you afraid to have _that_ end?"

"Mom!" The heat spread across my face like a wildfire scorching the wilderness.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said with confidence.

I started to rub my forehead. "Mom, this has nothing to do with sex. This is about how ever since I ran into Jake, Edward's just checked out on me."

It was true. In the past two weeks, ever since I'd seen Jake and his Lolita, Edward hadn't been the same. After that first week passed, I was more pissed at Jacob than hurt. I won't say the things Jacob said didn't hurt me because it had. But when the hurt softened, it was his nasty insinuations towards Edward that left me truly, deeply, and wildly hacked off. Jacob at one point, had class. Maybe it was an act, maybe God only give him teaspoon's worth and he'd used it all – didn't matter. He'd morphed into a prick in wolf's clothing and seemed hell bent on only being a douche. I'd talk to Edward about how I felt seeing him again and some of the things he'd said when we first tangled with him, but every time I got to the part about what Jacob said to him, he shifted gears so fast I needed a neck brace. He was so open about the aftermath of the Rose and Emmett stuff, but so closed off when it came to this most recent crap with Jake. I couldn't tell if it was because he was still pissed and wanted to kill Jake or if there was something else – something he wasn't going to talk about no matter what.

Then there was the sex. I'd asked him to spend the night over the weekend, but he said he was feeling like he was coming down with something and didn't want me to catch it. Sure, on the surface that seems all nice and Prince Charming of him, but considering he never_ did _get sick and was _still_ avoiding the sex told me something else was going on. But I had no idea what.

Mommy Dearest was still in full advice mode, and I snapped back in time to catch what was probably the most important part of her well-intended monologue. "Bella, really, it isn't that hard. Next time you go out, see how he's acting around you. You'll know one way or the other what he's thinking. Maybe all that nonsense with Jake just threw him for a loop. He's a man – no telling what shit goes on in their heads."

I chuckled hearing her oh-so-motherly-advice. "Yeah, that's true."

"It is. Men think with only_ one_ head and always ignore their hearts. Sometimes I think they believe it would kill them to actually open up and talk about what's bothering them."

"Oh lord, death by confession!" I laughed.

"Exactly. Little do they realize we'd actually stop taking them shopping with us and asking if a dress made our ass look big if they would open up a bit more at home."

"Good bye, Mom," I said with a chuckle.

"Love you, sweetie. Stay strong this weekend and if you get the chance, flirt your ass off, baby girl. That'll wake him if nothing else does."

"I will. Love you, too."

EPOV

I was a shit. I was too much of said shit to put myself under a microscope to figure everything out, and was using the Jacob incident as a cover. I knew she wanted to talk about Jacob and frankly, I couldn't do it. He pissed me off with how he treated her when they were dating; but the jack-hats conduct last week pushed me to a point I seldom, if ever, went to. Even when my own brother slept with my almost-ex, I didn't hit him – the thought never even crossed my mind. Not the case with Jake. Even a week later, my rage toward him was still strong. He was a shit and if he spoke to Bella again, I'd wipe the floor with his ass. Every time Bella would start to bring up what happened in the restaurant, I'd feel the rage toward him kick in and I'd deflect the conversation. I knew that I was half using the Jacob thing to divert attention from what was really going with me, but I couldn't help it. The jumble of thoughts and emotions I was having about Bella were leaving me in a twisted mess and pissed at myself. Nothing in my actions in the past two weeks was fair to Bella, I knew that, but neither was being the angry, emo friend. The same friend who, bottom line, was avoiding the other elephant in the room - that I was afraid to really dig deep and fess up that I was falling in love with Bella romantically, not just as a friend. I was equally terrified that if I talked to her at any great depth about the Jake interaction, she would see through me, and see my anger wasn't really aimed at Jake but myself, and that my protecting her wasn't an act of friendship, but that of protecting someone you were in love with.

That Friday, I got to the bar later than usual thanks to a work crisis. Let me rephrase that – what someone _thought_ was a crisis and hit the panic button over. It's a good thing I didn't work for a company that housed the red button of nuclear power. How do you write a letter of apology for someone being so stupid, you're stunned a Mac truck hasn't hit them yet?

After stopping off at the bar to get a drink, I found our group at our usual table, drinks in hand. Bella was locked in some discussion about flowers and their meaning with Alice, and Jasper was looking on as if he really cared but I suspected he didn't. As soon as I sat down, Jasper seemed relieved.

"You're not going to start talking weddings, are you?" Jasper asked before taking a sizable gulp of his beer.

"No, I'm not."

"Well, thank God for that. It's not that I'm not looking forward to marrying your sister, but for the love of God, I don't really care whether we have roses or lilies and I care even less what they mean," Jasper said in a confidential tone.

"Better you than me, man," I joked.

I noticed then the look I was getting from Bella. It was almost as if she was sizing me up. I met her look with a raised brow and questioning expression. She offered a small, sly smile, and then turned her attention back to Alice. Jasper and I talked about sports and work – sharing a laugh about my latest work "crisis". It didn't look like Alice had any plans of letting Bella up for air from all the wedding talk.

Nearly an hour later, the girls excused themselves to the ladies' room and Jasper flagged down the waitress and ordered another round.

"Bella said you two hadn't talked much this week. Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, we're talking." It was true; we were. We just weren't talking about Jacob.

"Hmm." Jasper finished his beer. "She told Ali-cat you two haven't really spoken this week. 'Course, not talking every day for at least an hour is not really speaking to Alice."

"It's not that we haven't talked. It's that she wants to talk about her ex and I don't. We ran into him about two weeks ago, and after what he said to her, I'm still one heartbeat away from killing him."

"Yeah, Alice told me he's a nasty piece of work."

"He is," I confirmed.

Jasper took a moment before he laid it out. "So if he's that nasty, and she wants to talk about him – and you two are closer than twin sister twisters, why aren't you talking to her about it?"

"I just said –"

Jasper put his hand up in defense. "I heard what you said." His draw was clear as he spoke calmly.

"Wouldn't you want to avoid talking about something that had you seeing red?"

Jasper shook his head. "Not if it was something that really upset my girl, no."

His comment hit me squarely in my chest. "Well that's the difference, isn't it? Bella _isn't_ my _girl_."

He gave me a look that almost challenged my words.

The waitress dropped off our drinks, and I took the few seconds she was there to calm down. There was no way Jasper knew what was going on between Bella and me, no way at all. Unless . . . . Suddenly, I remembered the night when Bella and I had sex in the restroom at the bar. He'd had my cell phone and the look he gave me almost said he knew something. Fuck. If Jasper knew, it was only a slip of the tongue before Alice found out. If Alice knew, it would be over for sure.

Alice returned to the table and immediately cuddled against Jasper's side.

"Alice, where's Bella?" I asked casually.

"Oh, she ran into that guy from a few weeks ago. She stopped to talk to him."

"What guy?"

"I don't know;_ some_ guy." She waved me off and went back to focus on Jasper.

Not wanting to watch my sister do her pre-mating ritual, I looked around the bar in search of Bella. I found her near the entrance to the restrooms, talking to none other than Captain America. It was the same guy from a few weeks back – the one she'd talked to at the bar. The same night that I turned all fucking Caveman and fucked her in the bathroom. Bella was laughing and smiling as she talked to him, her hand playfully pat his upper arm. He reached out and gently rubbed her back and my pulse quickened. The way he looked at her put me on alert. Their conversation intimately flowed for several minutes and for as much as I knew I had no right, I was pissed.

BPOV

"Oh my God! So it's good?" I asked Eric as I pat his arm.

"Yeah. You were so right. She was just stuck at work. Anyway, we've seen each other almost every night since then," Eric said. One look at him and it was clear how happy he was.

"Well that's great. It's funny running into you like this. I didn't think I'd ever see you again, to be honest."

"Are you kidding me? I live right around the corner. How is it that we've never met before?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

"I can't wait for you to meet Ange. She's so amazing and you'll never guess what she does for a living." Eric was trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, I'll play. Um . . . she's a shoe model?"

"Ha, no."

"Um, she's a tight rope walker?" I asked, laughing.

"No, but that's a good one. No, she works for Apple."

"Get out!" I lightly slapped his arm as I chuckled.

"I know. I was floored when she told me. She's actually the manager of an Apple store in the Valley. That's why she was late that night. She got stuck closing the store."

"I'm glad it's worked out. Is she here tonight?" I asked looking around.

Eric peered over my shoulder. "She is. She's in the ladies' room. You – you wouldn't like to meet her, would you?"

I smacked his arm again. "Are you kidding me? I'd love to!"

My phone buzzed lightly in my jeans pocket, but I ignored it. I had a good idea who it was. Let him sit and stew with my talking to Eric – _if _that's what he's doing. Hell, it could be my mom texting me for all I knew but my gut said it was Edward.

I reached for my phone to end the great mystery when a tall, brunette walked around the corner. "Hey, baby. Sorry I took forever." She hugged Eric, and kissed him lightly on his cheek. It was so sweet and loving; I felt my gut drop in response.

"Bella, this is Angela. Angela, this is Bella – the girl who told me to text you that night." Eric wrapped his arm around Angela's waist and again, my gut dropped.

Angela reached out to shake my hand but instead, pulled me in to a hug. "It's so great to meet you! Did Eric tell you I didn't have his number and was so worried he would think I was standing him up?"

"No, he didn't." As I watched them together, it struck me how jealous I was feeling.

"Well, I _had_ his number, but I'd left my phone in the car and well, with all the nonsense at work, I forgot to get it earlier. I was so worried he would leave." She returned to his side and placed her hand on his chest. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably never be here now with him."

Between their obvious and new affection for each other, and what I was feeling, I did my best to sound cheerful. "Well it looks like it was meant to be."

"It was," Eric said.

"It really was," Angela echoed.

And suddenly, I was a fifth wheel. I started to think of the easiest and fastest way to exit, stage left.

"Is your boyfriend here?" Eric asked.

"What?"

"You're boyfriend. The guy that was shooting me death glares that night I met you."

"Edward? Oh, he's not – I mean, we're not – it's complicated." Yeah, that's what it was – complicated. Too bad that wasn't a relationship status on Facebook.

"Ah, well . . . sorry."

"No! No worries," I assured him.

"Um, E? We need to get going if we're going to make the movie."

"Oh, sure, that's right. Sorry to talk and run, Bella, but movies wait for no one." Eric smiled warmly at me, as did his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm sure my friends are wondering where I am, too. It was really good to see you again, Eric, and really nice to meet you, Angela."

"Likewise, Bella. I'm sure we'll see you again." Before I knew it, she'd hugged me. Unexpected for sure, but rather nice.

"Oh, I'm sure we will; I practically live here on the weekends," I joked. "God, that makes me sound like Larry!"

Angela perked up. "Larry? You mean Laurent?"

Okay, no way. "Yeah, that's exactly who I meant."

"How funny! Yeah, Larry is my next-door neighbor!"

"How wild is that? I bet you have tales that could make our heads spin about him." I gave her a knowing look that she returned.

"You know it." She fished in her bag for a second, then produced a business card. "Here," she said as she handed me the card. "That's my cell and email. I'll tell you anything you want to know about him!"

I took her card and laughed. "Oooo, I bet it's good!"

"Totally is!" Angela gave a knowing look and we both laughed again.

"Cool. I'll let you guys go; expect an email from me this week," I said.

After hugging them both, we said a final good bye, and I returned to the table and a steady and heated glare from Edward. Well isn't that interesting? After barely talking to me all week, he was pissed off about my talking to another guy – one that clearly was here with a girl?

Huh. Maybe my mom was right. If he was reacting like _this_ to my talking to Eric – who clearly had a girlfriend – who knew what would happen if I actually started flirting my ass off with someone. For as cheap as it was, I knew I had to do it. One way or another, _I'd have_ Edward talking to me tonight.

Around eleven, Alice decided we needed to do shots. Since Alice and Jasper had been in extreme couple mode for the past five minutes, I leapt at the chance to get away from the table. So, I got up and made a beeline to the bar. I almost made it to the counter when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Couldn't take the love birds either, could you?" Edward asked.

"Nope. When did they decide PDA was necessary?" I questioned, sitting on the barstool.

Edward stood behind me and motioned to the bartender. "I don't know, but they should just take it to bedroom."

"Yeah, maybe."

The bartender took the shots order and set off to make them. Edward's hand returned to my shoulder and he squeezed gently. "I'm sorry for the past week, Bells."

"Oh yeah, sure," I said almost blowing him off. "You weren't feeling good, right? That's what you said."

"Uh, yeah. I wasn't really myself."

I didn't say anything. Believe me, I wanted to, but this wasn't the time or the place.

"You got the shots?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," Edward answered, hesitantly.

I pushed away from the bar and hoped off the stool; Edward's hand dropped off my shoulder. "Cool. I'm gonna head back to the table then."

I hated acting like I was; but really, I think any girl in my situation would do the same. Some called it playing hard to get, other's called it being a bitch. I called it snapping him into action. Over the past few weeks, I couldn't help but get the feeling something was going on that he wasn't telling me about. And the more I thought about my mom's advice, the more I realized she was right. I'd seen the way Edward reacted to my talking to Eric – twice. Clearly, the idea of me talking with a guy was getting a rise out of him. Then again, so did running into Jacob. While I had my suspicions, I also had to discredit them as simply putting my own crush for Edward wanting his behavior to mean something more. And assuming someone has a crush on you when they've never acted as if they did would only end up hurting and ruining things. So what was I left with? I was left with a territorial acting friend who I was having sex with. So was that what this was? Edward being afraid his hall pass to getting laid was going to be taken away? I couldn't blame him if that's what it was. Once I'd heard about his non-date with Jane the pain freak, I'd thought the same thing. Just thinking about it all made me tense. I got back to the table just in time to see Jasper and Alice come up for air.

"Wouldn't it be better if you two just got a room?" I asked, sourly.

"I do apologize, Bella. Maybe we_ have_ been a bit forward with our affections tonight." Jasper turned on the southern charm faster than a kid could turn on the tears.

"Whatever. I'm going to the ladies' room."

After using the ladies' room to try to clear my head, I washed my hands and opened the door to head back to the table. Just as I was turning the corner to the main room, I slammed into a wall of man-flesh.

"Who, slow down, Cinderella; the ball can wait."

"I'm so sorry," I said, too embarrassed to look up at who it was I slammed into. What I knew from my other senses was he was tall, built like a smaller version of Emmett, and smelled incredible.

"Don't be. It's not every day a pretty girls knocks the wind out of me," the voice said.

"Wow, talk about lines," I said.

"Well, it would be if you didn't legitimately knock the wind out of me."

"No shit?" I asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed. I took a deep breath to try to ease my mortification, but then his cologne hit me again and my embarrassment escalated.

"Yeah, no shit," he replied.

I couldn't avoid looking at him anymore. I looked up and saw the most spectacular blue eyes peering down at me. His blond hair looked like spun silk; he was built like a brick house, and smelled _so_ damned _good_! "Wow," I muttered before I realized I said it in my outside-my-head-voice. Definitely his cologne. It was some freaking truth serum like that stuff Snape accused Harry of stealing. What the hell_ was_ that stuff called anyway?

"So . . . you okay?" he asked with a slight laugh as he softly rubbed his hands over my arms.

"Of all the men I _could've _run into, I picked the second biggest guy here." I could feel the heat rising off my face.

"Second biggest?"

"Well, actually, first. My friend's brother isn't here, that would make you the biggest." What was wrong with me? I'd never had a case of the mindless-talks before. "But I think you win for the bluest eyes ever." _Veritsaserum! That's what that stuff is called!_

He laughed again. "Well, I'll take that then. I never was much for bragging about my size." He seemed to realize how that statement could go straight or sexual and blushed. "What I meant is uh . . . I'm only a mere mortal so . . ."

"Like Hercules," I said muttering again.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Nothing . . . just embarrassed rambling going on here. I'm so sorry I ran into you."

"Don't be. People have met stranger ways." His hand stilled on my forearm. "And if I can be honest, I don't mind having a girl slammed against my chest." A split second later, his eyes went wide. "Shit, that sounded really, _really_ bad."

"No, it didn't. I know what you meant."

"You are too kind, Cinderella." He offered a warm smile that made me feel instantly at ease with him.

"Even if I did knock the wind out of you?"

"Ha, even then. I'm Mike," he said, offering his hand.

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mike."

We stood together, our hands still locking a soft embrace, not saying anything but looking at each other for a few seconds. I'd say it was awkward but the truth was, outside of Edward, it was the most natural feeling I'd had being around a guy.

Edward.

Shit!

If I was a betting woman, and most days I was, I'd bet he been watching the entire transaction between me and this guy. "Um, I should really get going."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. It was nice meeting you, Bella. Maybe I'll see you around?" Mike asked.

"Sure." I couldn't resist. "I'm sure I'll run into you again."

Mike laughed sweetly and offered a cute little lop-sided grin. He gave me the "See ya," wave, and walked back to wherever dudes like him hang out in bars – apparently the dartboard. Who knew?

Dazed and slightly confused, I returned to the table, looking over my shoulder once and seeing that Mystery Man Mike was watching me. Just knowing that he was watching me walk away was enough to make me blush again. When Edward came back to the table, I quickly downed the shot and tried to set my head straight.

Over the next hour, I'd casually look around the room, and every time I did, there was Mike, smiling back before he'd look away. I'd match him smile for smile, all the while seeing Edward's reaction increase. It finally got to a point where Edward's heavy glare was more intense than the playful looks I was getting from Mike. Jasper, three sheets to the wind, had ordered another round of shots and I was grateful for the small dose of liquid courage sitting before me. As we downed the shots, I couldn't mistake the look I got from Edward. The intensity in his eyes and the rise and fall of his chest was the same look he gave me when he fucked me in the bar's bathroom. Unless I was wrong, Mount Olympus was happening tonight. What else could he mean by those looks if not that, right?

"Hey, Cinderella." Just like Larry, I could smell Mike before I saw him.

The look in Edward's eyes shifted from sexually heated to something else, something far more dangerous. I saw the same look that was there when he'd almost slammed his fist into Jacob.

"Hey . . . Mike." I hadn't realized it before, but certainly did now – I had been flirting my ass off with Mike and here he was, standing at our table, and definitely flirting with me.

"So . . . I was wondering . . . if _maybe_ I could get your number. My friends and I are about to split and I'd really hate to leave without a way to contact you."

_Oh fucking me running. What the hell do I say to_ that_?_

"You want Bella's number?" Alice was bubbling over from excitement as she looked at me expectantly. When she realized I wasn't going to, she took action on her own. She quickly grabbed a pen from her too-small purse, and jotted something down on a bar napkin. "Here you; why leave it to chance, right?" She handed the napkin to him, but I didn't see his reaction nor did I really care to. I only saw Edward's, and it wasn't good. His eyes narrowed and I swear I saw his lip twitch.

"You . . . uh . . . okay with this?" Mike asked me, placing his hand softly on my back. As soon as he did, I noticed Edward's nostrils flare.

"Yeah, sure," I said with a smile.

"Cool. See you 'round, Cinderella."

And with that, Mike left and probably saved his life. I wasn't sure how I would explain this one to Edward, but considering he'd had that unexpected dinner with the doctor, he had to understand you can't help what you can't help, right?

"Well, he's sure tasty, isn't he?" Alice asked, practically bursting.

"He's just a guy, Alice; he's not food." I tried to downplay it as best I could.

"Whatever, Bella. He's a hot one. I hope he calls you soon!" Alice really needed to work on her what's-happening-outside-her-head-skills. While she was beaming, I started to feel sick to my stomach. Sure, I'd wanted to flirt with someone if only see what Edward would or wouldn't do, but I never intended to hand out my number. The type of flirting I had in mind was more brush up against a guys arm at the bar. You know, enough to gauge a reaction but not start a war. Didn't matter now, Alice handed out my number to a guy and moreover, I'd let her. Even with Jane-the-doctor-from-Seattle, Edward hadn't given her his number. Or at least, he told me he hadn't. I could understand now the looks I was getting from Edward – they matched how I felt when'd I'd heard about his Wednesday night dinner date.

I looked over at Edward to see how this shit with Mike and the phone number played out. His face was expressionless. While I'd wanted to get a rise out of him, to try to gauge what he was thinking, I hadn't planned on this. Things had been off between us since that damned day with Jacob, a just wanted to get to the bottom of it. And while my mom's idea of flirting my "tiny ass off" seemed like a good idea at the time, in the light of reality, it was probably the worst thing I could have done. In fact, almost everything I'd _been_ doing when it came to my crush on Edward looked like it was wrong. He was my best friend and yes, I did have a massive crush on him. A crush I thought I could control by tamping it down and thinking it was just crazy, pent up, sexual energy. I couldn't be so sure of that now. I couldn't be sure of anything except tonight, I'd fucked up and I needed to apologize.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and was about to text him that I wanted to talk and apologize when Edward stood up quickly, and walked away from the table, not saying a word to anyone. On instinct, I got up and followed him.

~*M*O*M*O*M*O*M*O*M*O*~

_End Notes:_

_So, seems like Bella's plan backfired, huh? And what about Mike? Good guy or not so much? And how about Edward? Think all this is sitting well with him?_

_I'd love to hear what you think, so if you'd be so kind, drop a little review off._

_Until next week . . ._

_xo_


	13. Eros UnspokenMinotaur in a China Shop

_Authors Note: Hey there - so sorry for the delay. I can only say kids home all day over summer break is like watching training for WWF._

_Thanks to my bestie and beta, Kherisma, for patching the "it doesn't work, Hookah." and to devilsgenie and swimmingbee1 for prereading and helping patch, too._

_Disclaimer: Thanks to the lovely Twi-Zeus, SM, for allowing us to play with her creations._

~*M*O*M*O*M*O*M*O*M*O*~

"Edward, wait." I was almost out of breath having matched his speed as he all but bolted from the bar. He didn't let up until he got to his car and opened the door. He stood with his back to me, hands clutching the doorframe. I stood waiting for him to talk, but he never said a word. "Edward-"

"Good night, Bella." He spoke softly, almost controlled.

"That's it? After the bullshit conversations we've had over the past two weeks and the glares tonight; I get a 'good night, Bella?" Color me floored, but this wasn't the reaction I thought I would get; and to be honest, it pissed me off.

"Drive safe. I'll call you tomorrow."

In a blur, he got in his car and drove off.

"That little fucker!" I cursed at his taillights, and went straight to my car. No way was he getting out of this. "Good night" and "drive safe". Was he high? Was he purposely trying to piss me off? Yeah, all right fine. I was one to talk, especially after my actions tonight. But really, he was the one that started it with the safe conversations and pretending to be sick. He'd talk tonight whether he liked it or not.

For as much as I wanted to speed after him, his words hung over me like a cloud of common sense. This _was_ L.A. and it _was_ after midnight – time enough for the cranks and drunks to be out on the streets. Better to drive safe and stay calm until I got to his house than wrap my car around a light pole. However, with each street that I turned on to and every red light that I stopped at, my anger was rose. By the time I pulled on to his street, my knuckles were white from gripping the damn steering wheel, and I was sure the crease between my brows would be permanent and not smoothed away with any high-priced wrinkle cream.

I parked my car in his driveway, turned off the engine, got out and slammed the car door behind me, then stormed his front door. In a move that reminded me of Sheldon from _The Big Bang Theory_, I knocked three times against the massive, carved door, and then called out his name before repeating the process. On my fifth round, he answered.

"Bella, you need to go home; it's late

"I'm not going anywhere," I said as I pushed past him and walked straight into his house. When I reached the foot of the stairs, I turned and looked at him and waited. And waited.

Edward shut the door and turned to face me. "What do you want, Bella?"

"What's going on, Edward." As I crossed my arms over my chest, I inhaled deeply, trying to keep my shit together.

He leaned against the front door and closed his eyes. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You don't talk to me all fucking night – hell, all week – and I'm supposed to be good with 'nothing'?" I asked indignantly.

"Go home, Bella," Edward warned.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until you start talking. What the hell is your problem?"

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!" His volume startled me. He pushed off from the door and looked positively pissed. "You want to know what my problem is?"

Firmly standing my ground, I said, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

He scoffed and shook his head.

"Listen, I know you're pissed about Jake; I get it."

Edward lunged toward me, stopping only a few inches away from me. "You don't know _shit_, Bella!"

I pulled back slightly, stunned at the reaction from him. "I know what a dick he is."

Edward shook his head and looked at me like I was an idiot. "This isn't _about_ Jacob. It's about _you!"_

"Me? What the _fuck_ does that mean? _I'm_ not the one who goes all silent whenever Jake's name is brought up!_ I'm_ not the one pretending to be sick to avoid talking to someone! _I'm_ not the one that stormed out of a fucking bar without as much as a word said."

He uttered a noise that sounded like a laugh – a very condescending one at that. "No, but _you_ are the one that made sure you flirted your fucking ass off all night long." He walked away from me to the archway leading to the living room, his back to me once again.

I looked at him as if there were squids sitting on his shoulders. "_That's_ what's bothering you?"

He turned to face me. "To start with, yes!"

"Oh my God, Edward! Get over it! I'm sorry it happened, okay? Clearly, my talking to Mike pissed you off." Without meaning to, I thought about his dinner with Jane. He expected me to be all fine about that, but my flirting with Mike hacked him off? My anger flashed and I spoke without thinking. "Fuck! Where do you get off? It's not like we're in a relationship." As soon as the words left my mouth, I would have swallowed glass to take them back.

Instantly, I saw Edward morph from pissed to hurt and then – he was suddenly standing a breath away from me; the vein in his neck throbbed as adrenaline coursed through him rapidly; his eyes were dark, a trace of hurt lingered. "He was _fucking_ you with his eyes!"

His posture conflicted with the look in his eyes. I softened my tone in response. "But _you're _the one I want to fuck me."

His eyes searched mine for second, his chest moved with the weight of the breaths he took. Suddenly, he put his hands on my waist and pushed me against the wall, and kissed me until I was breathless. He shifted his kisses from my lips to trail a hot path down to my jaw and to my neck, nipping my skin twice. His hands wound a pattern over my body that caused me to forget all about what we fighting over. I'd missed him, his kisses, and his touch for weeks.

One hand lightly massaged my breast as his other hand lightly moved up my neck until his thumb and fingertips tilted my head to the side, seeking better access to my neck. His fingers moved into my hair, and he gently clutched it in his hand. Between what he was doing with his lips and hand, I could barely think straight. I reached down and rubbed his cock through the thick denim of his jeans, stroking his hard length. The growl he let out was primal. His hand roughly traveled down my body to the hem of my shirt, and started to teasingly sliding a finger behind the waist of my jeans. My breath caught as he slid another finger between my skin and my jeans. His face was full of want and desire. He cocked a grin that made me go fucking weak as he moved his hand up, under my shirt, and teasingly brushed his thumb over my stomach.

Letting go of my hair, he lowered his hand to the neck of my shirt, and traced a finger across my collarbone. Just as I moaned softly, he pulled my shirt off. His mouth claimed mine once again with heated kisses. His hands moved to my back, and as he raked his fingertips down, I arched toward him in response. I shifted my breasts against his still-clothed chest. In one swift move, he reached for my hips and lifted me up, and walked us into the kitchen. After setting me on the granite counter, he pulled back and collected his breath.

His eyes bored into my soul, leaving me breathless. His hands skimmed over my ribs before they lowered to the closure of my jeans. Quickly, I kicked off my shoes, knowing what was coming next. He slowly pulled the stiff fabric down the length of my trembling legs. Once they were gone, I quickly slid my boy shorts down my legs, Edward's breath hitched at the sight that awaited him.

He stared at me, taking in each inch of my body. There was visible need showing in his dark and passionate eyes. His breaths slowed, and his hands trembled slightly as he undressed himself. I watched his hand as he wrapped it around his cock and started stroking himself. I started to shake myself and could barely keep myself on the counter. I wanted to drop to my knees, take him fully in my mouth, and suck him off. He saw the fire of lust in my eyes, leaned forward, and kissed me so hard, I couldn't kiss him back. I could only respond with my body. I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer to me. Blindly giving over to passion, I rubbed my swollen, wet pussy against his body, eliciting a hard moan from him.

He broke from his kiss and pushed me to lie back onto the cold granite. Lifting my legs up, he placed my heels on the counter, and with a torrid glare, slipped two fingers into me, making me moan loudly. "Like that, do ya?" he said, without blinking. He quickened his pace and watched me, noticing every sigh I expelled. His relentless stare continued as I arched and writhed from his actions. I could see thoughts erupting in his mind and I knew instantly what he wanted from this – and I wasn't going to stop him.

He leaned over, pressing his chest against mine, his fingers still working me into a frenzy. "God, I fucking want you."

"Me, too." I moaned again, trying desperately to not spiral over the edge.

His pace quickened, biting my collarbone roughly. I really didn't care what he did, as long as he did something . . ._ soon_.

He moved back and lowered himself between my legs. My cries and moans fueled him on as he pinned my leg down with his arms, driving me crazy in the process.

"Edward, _please_..." I begged, desperate for a climax. He stood up, breaking all contact, and left me writhing on the counter. I pleaded with him. "I want you . . . _now._"

He took a step closer to me. There was an almost menacing look in his eyes. He pulled me up by my hands, and wrapped an arm around my waist. He then set me on the floor; my feet were unsteady from the sexual daze I was in so I reached for him to get a firmer footing. He looked down at me and studied my swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and messy hair.

"Go to the table," he said, and I complied. He motioned to lie on the table, and as soon as I did, he roughly pulled me to the edge, and positioned himself against me; my breathing hitched in anticipation. He thrust into me so deeply, I gasped and closed my eyes. "What's the matter? I thought you like it rough."

I opened my eyes and with a growl in my voice, I said, "I _do! _Just . . . _fuck _me."

The sly grin on his lips told me he planned to do just that. His thrusts were met with loud moans and scream of his name as I pushed my hips in time with his. Over and over again, he rocked against me, panting and groaning like a mad man, gritting his teeth as he neared his climax. I tightened my grip on him and tilted my hips upward, causing him to go deeper. With each thrust, he was hitting my clit and my moans became more frantic. A breathless moans escaped me as I struggled to keep from coming. Based on the vein in Edward's neck standing out, he was pushing himself to the limit, too.

"Bella." His tone was breathless and almost sounded tormented. Spiraling over the edge, he cursed and slammed into me one final time before releasing all that was in him. My body jerked and I panted as my own orgasm washed over me, leaving me a limp wreck in its wake.

Edward lay on top of me, sweaty and spent, breathing heavily. I stroked my hand over his back, hoping it would sooth him. Finally, he took a deep breath and rocked his forehead against my shoulder where it was resting.

"I'm sorry," he said in a quiet voice.

"No, don't be. I liked it," I replied as I continued the soft movements of my hand.

It felt like a minute had passed before he spoke again. "I can't imagine that's all that comfortable for you."

"No, but you may have to replace the table; I heard it squeaking a bit," I said, with a small laugh.

With his head still on my shoulder, his lips against my chest, he said, "Nah, it's from IKEA— just needs the bolts tightened."

A big giggle erupted. "Oh, so you know from first-hand experience then? Wow, way to make a girl feel special."

It was then that Edward stood up, and I didn't miss the chance to look at him. I was spellbound by the way his hair was a complete mess, how his chest narrowed slightly into his trim waist, how his "V" was so pronounced, it made me start to have dirty, _dirty _ thoughts. Over my damn lustfulness, I hear him talking. "Hardly. But I'll have you know you are the first to grace either the table or the counter."

"Wow. Maybe I should get a plaque made, huh?"

Edward offered his hand to me to help me up. "I'd rather you didn't; I'd hate to explain _that _to my mother."

I hopped off the table and went to the fridge to get us both a bottle of water. Then something hit me. All of this had started because we were fighting. And while the sex was great, I wasn't sure what to do next. We still hadn't really resolved anything and I wasn't sure if I should get dressed and head home, or head downstairs to go to bed. I glanced over at him, and something seemed . . . off. Nervously biting my lip, I handed him the water bottle and stepped back. "Um, Edward?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he twisted off the top.

"Um . . . should I go?" A mess of butterflies launched in my gut and filled me with a fear he would tell me to get out.

"Go where?" He took a huge drink from the bottle, leaving it next to empty when he was done.

"Home," I said in a quiet voice.

He looked at me, confused. "Why would you go home? Do you want to?"

"No! Just – well, I mean . . . I know I always spend the night after" – I motioned to the table – "sex, but we had a fight and I don't think it was . . . . Are we okay?"

He cast his eyes away from me, and his shoulders dropped a bit. A few seconds passed before he said anything. When he spoke, I almost didn't hear him. "As okay as we can be."

Not thinking I heard him correctly, I asked him to repeat what he said.

"I'd like you to stay." His voice cracked as he said the words. He turned back to look at me, and I swear on all that is holy, he looked as if a part of his soul had been ripped out.

"Are you sure?" Something in his eyes was ripping my heart out, but I had no idea why it felt that way.

"Yes. Why don't you head down, and I'll . . . I'll lock up and grab our clothes."

I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I needed to. Maybe he was still pissed at my actions from earlier; maybe he was pissed at himself for going all primal when we had sex. Whatever it was, I could tell he needed a moment alone, so I did as he suggested, and headed down to his room and cleaned up before bed.

~*M*O*~

I woke up to an empty bed and looked at the clock next to his bed. Three o'clock in the morning. It was after two when I last looked at the clock when I got to bed and waited for him to come downstairs. His side of the bed looked untouched and I had a gut feeling he never came down.

I got out of bed, slipped on one of his T-shirts, and went upstairs to look for him. It didn't take long. There he was, stretched out on the sofa in the living room, moonlight bathing him as it shone through the windows. I walked over to him quitely and saw his arm shielding his eyes; his other hand was clutching the center of his chest.

"Hey," I whispered. "You okay? You never came to bed."

He didn't move and for a moment, I thought he might have been asleep. "I'm fine. I couldn't sleep and didn't want to keep you up so I just laid down here." His voice was like a ghost speaking from the other side. Something in his tone was haunting.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked again. Something wasn't right. Not right at all.

"I'm fine." He moved his arm so I could see his entire face. Even in the moonlight, I could see the dark circles under his eyes. "Just can't sleep. You go back down; I promise I'll be there soon."

My gut told me to sit on the floor next to him and try to get him to talk to me, but his posture clearly told he didn't want to talk. Something was wrong with him – that much I knew – but I also knew that men would never talk about shit until they were damn good and ready.

I returned to his bed and waited. After some time, just as I was about to fall asleep, he finally came. After laying down and adjusting the bedding, he gently moved over to me, and kissed my forehead. I was so tired, I didn't even think as I cuddled into him and drifted off to sleep.

~*M*O*M*O*M*O*M*O*M*O*~

_End Notes: You know this can't end well, right? I mean, Edward's pissed, Bella's pissed - but neither are talking about the elephant in the room. And what was Edward doing on the sofa with his hand clenched over his chest? One thing's for sure: this is the beginning of the end. _

_I'm going to try super hard to post next Monday however, between my beta being slammed with work and my needing to memorize lines for my show and the kids . . . I hope you all understand if I don't post until the following week. I will make every effort to get it posted though._

_I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter - or the whole fic, so if you'd be so kind to post a review, I'd love to hear from you. Once the lines thing is done, I will respond! I promise!_

_Until next time..._

_xo_


	14. Achilles Finds His Heel

_Author's Note:_

_Howdo y'all! Sorry for the delay; I've been in line memorizing hell for my latest show. Seems no relief is in sight for that anytime soon. Ugh to the Ugh._

_So here were go. The morning after. I hope the title gives you a wee little hint as to what's coming. ;)_

_Thanks to Kherisma for proofing!_

_Disclaimer: Thanks to the mighty Twi-Zeus, SM, for sharing her creation with us._

Shortly after Bella left to head home, a full day of bridal whatever with Alice lay ahead of her; I showered and headed over to the only place I felt I could go and not have to think. I went to James' house.

Plagued by images and thoughts of my actions the previous night, I felt sick to my stomach at how I'd just . . . _taken_ Bella, and how rough I'd been with her. I was pissed at the flirting she did, yes, but that wasn't a reason to act as I had. I owed her an apology, but before I did that, I needed to get my head straight. I'd been on edge since I saw her talking to Captain America; seeing her flirting with that demigod pushed me to the known edge of my universe. I'll admit, I saw red, but I also saw green. I couldn't deny any longer that my biggest fear was Bella finding someone and leave me out in the cold. Based on the way she was reacting to that guy in the damn bar, it was only a matter of time before she got tired of our arrangement and put an end to it.

And for as much as all that shit hurt, what fucking gutted me was one thing she said while we were fighting: that we _weren't_ in a relationship. I knew it was true, but it didn't make it any easier to stomach. After she went to bed and I locked up, I set about picking up our discarded clothing and it hit me. Like a freight train running over a Match Box car, it flattened me. The one thing I couldn't – and wouldn't –admit for weeks lay in front of me, screaming like a frickin' banshee. It kept me up all night – even after I joined her in bed and she curled up against me, I never slept. I was tired, emotionally worn out and fucking broken. There was no more hiding from it, only accepting it.

I was in love with my best friend.

~M*O~

"So I told Vic either she gets rid of her Tom Cruise _16_ magazine collection or she can get over my _Playboy_ collection. Some of those magazines could be worth serious change," James said as he tinkered once again with his lawn mower.

"Dude, those magazines are worthless, just get rid of them." I whacked the mower with the wrench in my hand. "And this mower while you're at it."

James's dropped the socket wrench is hand. "Damn it, Edward! Quite beating Bessie up."

"Bessie? You named your lawn mower?" All right, that was just flat-out weird.

"Don't go bashing what you don't understand, Cullen."

"I get that you have an unusual fixation on a lawn mower that you spend more time fixing than actually _using_."

James stood up and walked to the fridge, grabbing us two beers. "You want to talk about unusual fixations? Let's talk about you for a second."

"What about me?" I asked.

"You know I love you like a brother, but what the hell is up with that nasty key ring? You act like that thing is a talisman or some shit."

I picked up my keys from the concrete floor of the garage. "Hey now. Don't be a hater just because you were grounded and couldn't go to Cancun with the rest of us for senior week. What were you grounded for again?" I knew damn well what it was; I just liked making him say it.

"_Playboy_ magazines."

"Oh, that's right!" I laughed loudly. "You're mom busted you because you had _Playboy_ magazines in your room! Why, would those be there very same ones that Victoria wants you to get rid of?"

James grumbled, "Yes."

"Jesus! You were busted once for having those magazines; it was only a matter of time before you were busted again! Only this time, your wife is going to cut you off and I'm sure you don't want that. Do yourself a favor, throw them and old _Bessie_ out, and start the fuck over!" I couldn't stop laughing. God, I needed this – I needed to just hang out with my best friend and let life go for a fucking hour.

"James?" Victoria called from inside the house. She appeared at the screen door to the garage and smiled at me. "Hey, Edward."

"Hi."

"James, you're mom called. She invited us to stay with her for a week at her timeshare. Can you _please_ think of a reason to get us out of it?"

"You got it, baby. Do I need to call her back now?"

"No, I said you were out but I would let you know about her _grand_ idea and call her back later."

"Sure thing, Vic."

Victoria turned away from the door then turned back. "Still not going to tell me about that mystery date, are you, Cullen?"

I offered her a grin. "Sorry." James and I exchanged a knowing look. I'd told him about the dinner date my dad had set up, but swore him to secrecy.

Victoria noticed it. "Damn boys," she muttered as she walked away.

James went back to working on the mower and I took a swig from the beer he'd handed me. After a minute or two, James said, "How's Bella doing after that run in with her ex?"

"About as good as you'd expect." Even though I'd avoided talking to Bella about the crap with Jacob, I had confided in James.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yup," I said, placing an emphasis on the 'p'.

He pulled out a spark plug and started to inspect it. "I can't believe he said that shit to her. Does he have a death wish?"

"Looks like he does."

"You manage to talk to her about it yet?" He pulled an old bandana out of his back pocket and started cleaning the spark plug off, trying to get a better look at it.

I shook my head and looked down his driveway. "Don't really need to." It wasn't a lie; based on the previous night and our fighting-turned-fucking, the need to rehash seemed like a mute point.

"Have you seen that doctor again?"

"Jane? Hell no. Don't plan to either." The sudden onslaught of questions made me wonder what he was up to.

e After giving me an "I didn't think so" smirk-and-nod combo, he went back to working on the mower; the only sound in the garage came from his iPod playing on the workbench and the low commotion from James tinkering with Bessie. I pulled out my phone to check for any texts or work emails and after seeing none – and feeling my gut drop over not having any texts from Bella – I shoved the phone into my back pocket. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed James was watching me.

"Who's the girl?" James asked as he wiped his brow; his hands covered in grease and cut grass.

"What?"

"Don't give me that. You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I really don't," I argued.

"Come on, man. I've known you over ten years. We played on the same baseball teams in high school and college. Don't argue with me on this one. Hand me the Philips head, will ya?" I picked up the screwdriver from the floor and handed it to him. "Dude, that's a flat head. Take a shop class already, will ya?"James dropped the offending item and picked up the right one. "Are we really gonna play this out like we both don't know you're getting tail?"

I gave him my best "What are you talking about" look.

"It's written all over your face! Dude, you totally look like a man that's been up all night fucking! Don't deny it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I prayed he would drop it.

"Whatever, man." James sat back on his heels, his hands rested on his knees. "Last time you were over here, you were talking of hooking up with some chick. I dropped it only because I could tell how pissy you were getting. But here you are again, a month later, looking like you've had one hell of a night. So start talking."

"Why can't you just drop it?"

"It's like I told you before; you don't do random hook ups. And you keep saying you aren't seeing someone. So either you lost your morals, and are hooking up with any and every one or you've got a girl you aren't talking about." James looked over at me, his brows raised in question. "So which is it?"

I quickly weighted the two options: tell him a lie but throw him off the trail, or tell him the truth and never hear the end of it. Option one it is.

"I'm not seeing anyone, so there's no lie there."

His eyes narrowed and he dropped his voice. "But you _are_ getting some, aren't you?"

I hated myself for what I was about to say. "Yeah. I am."

James leaned forward and slapped my knee with the back of his hand. "You son-of-a-bitch! I knew it!" He looked over his shoulder to the screen door, then back at me. "Shit, man!" he said in a low voice, clearly not wanting his wife to hear. "How the hell are you managing that?"

I sucked in another deep breath and prepared to tell my best friend of over ten years a lie. Well, give or take a truth or two. "It's just some girl I know. We kind of agreed to just hook up, no dating."

His eyes went wide. "Whoa whoa whoa. You mean to tell me you have a _fuck buddy_?"

I hedged answering him. "Uh . . . something like that."

"You fucking _dog!_ I can't believe you!"

_Yeah, well, I can't believe the mess it's made, either._

"So wait a minute." He inched closer. "How does this work? You just decide you want to get laid and call her up and bam! In the sack you go?"

Oh yeah, this wasn't uncomfortable at all. "Yeah, or she calls me."

"Holy shit!" James was almost busting at the seams. "Is she hot?"

I stated to feel anxious. I really didn't want to keep talking about this. I felt like I was violating Bella's privacy and the deal we'd made. "Yeah, she is. Can we stop talking about this?" Saying the words caused a new feeling to spring forth: possessiveness.

"Fuck no! So she's hot? Like porn star hot?"

"James," I said in a warning tone.

"I'll take that as a yes. So . . . uh . . . she a freak in bed?"

"Come on, man. You got what you want. Can we drop it?" I immediately started to rub my forehead in an effort to relieve the building tension.

"Hell no, we can't drop it! Does she like it nasty? Any girl that's willing to be a fuck buddy has got to like it nasty."

My heart was starting to hammer in my chest, I was flooded with irritation toward James and protectiveness for Bella. I was struggling to breathe normally. "James, we're done talking about this."

"The hell we are! Is she the reason for your lack of sleep? Have you fucked her in your car yet? Your pool?"

I could feel my anger rising. While James had no idea who I was talking about, _I_ did. "James, I'm done."

"You totally have it made! You know that, right? Jesus, you totally have to fuck her every chance you get. Nail her ass on the stairs, in the back of your car, the kitchen counter, the shower – but just _nail her_! Fuck that beautiful girl like she was a porn star." He looked me dead in the eyes, then said, "Hell, man, fuck her like the whore she is."

"DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT BELLA LIKE THAT, YOU GOT ME?" I yelled as I threw the wrench against the wall; my temper finally erupted, and I only saw red.

James sat back on the short stool next to the mower, a knowing look on his face. "So it _is_ Bella. I fucking _knew it!_"

Oh fuck. Oh fucking hell, what had I just done? The one rule that was unbreakable was if anyone found out, it was over. _Fuck!_

"James, you can't say anything. Promise me you won't say a word." I was desperate.

He offered me a sympathetic look. "Who would I tell?"

Instantly, everything slammed into me at once: entering into this arrangement with Bella, the IM that first night, the first night when I slept with her, the war of thoughts I'd been having for weeks . . . and the fight we'd had last night. I chugged my beer, hoping like hell the alcohol would hit me fast and deaden my senses. I set the empty bottle down on the ground, cupped my head in my hands, and muttered to myself. "How did things get so fucked up?"

"Because you love her, Edward." His words were simple and spoke quietly but with directness.

Disbelief flooded me. "What?" I questioned how he knew, not what he said.

"You think _I _couldn't tell? Hell, man. I noticed it the night you two were over here. The way you were looking at her, protecting her. You think I didn't notice where you arm when around her? How you made sure she was always okay? The fucking _looks_ you were giving her? You fucking_ love_ that girl, dude."

I'd had the same revelation overnight, to have my best friend see it and toss it back to me so cleanly, so honestly, I felt the air pull from my lungs. "How did I let this happen?"

"It _always_ happens when you aren't expecting it." James gave me a curious look. "But I think you mean something else, right?"

I looked at James and saw the deep bond of friendship between us, along with the trust and the compassion. "For months, I've been thinking of her the way a friend shouldn't. I've sat next to her and just thought of a hundred ways to Sunday to fuck her. That's not something a _friend_ should do." James didn't respond but I could tell from his expression he was thinking. "It was getting to a point where I couldn't be around her anymore thinking about her like I was. She made it clear she doesn't want to date anyone, and I don't either – then we talked on IM and . . . here we are, with this whole thing completely fucked."

James was silent for a few seconds. The sound of kids playing, dogs barking, and weed whackers and lawn mowers filled the silence. James clutched the tool in his hands and looked down at the garage floor. "Why haven't you talked to her about this?"

"And say what? 'Gee, Bella. Been great fucking you and all, but I want more'?"

He tapped the top of the screwdriver with his palm, and said, "Yeah. Why not?"

"Jesus, James. Are you listening to me? There's no way in hell I can. She made it clear she doesn't want to date _anyone_." The pang that hit my chest hurt like a thousand knives. "So what? I bring this up just to have her laugh at me? To have her remind me that this is just fucking for fucking sake? Because that's what it is. I never should have lost sight of that and fall—" I stopped myself before I actually admitted the darkest secret I'd ever known.

James's look hardened and his expression turned stern. "Edward, own up to it. You_ want_ to be with her. I bet you've had guilt every time you've slept with her because it isn't just fucking to you. I bet when you leave, you feel like shit because you don't really want to go. Do you ever want to just _kiss_ her when you aren't fucking her? And don't tell me you aren't enjoying it, man, because all your self-loathing and self-inflicted torture can't be because it isn't good. It's because you love the girl."

I could only look at him. No words were forming, no thoughts, no anger.

James got up and grabbed us two more beers, twisted off the caps, and handed me one. "Why do you think I've been needling you all afternoon? You think I didn't know? Do you think I couldn't tell how you really felt about Bella? That you _love_ her? Brother, I've _always_ known." He paused to wait for a response, which I didn't give. He rested the screwdriver on his leg. "Edward, listen. Once I met Victoria, things changed. Like the universe flipped and I couldn't _not_ be the man she wanted and deserved. I'll own up to being pussy whipped, but I wouldn't have my life any other way."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, my voice thick with emotions. Everything he'd said was ringing true.

"Because, whether_ we_ want to admit it or not, no matter how much we want to act like we _don't_ need them, we do. And . . . because . . . when we find her, we're scared shitless she won't want us."

"What if she doesn't? What if all she wants is just . . . sex?" My voice cracked. "What if she doesn't want _me_?"

He studied me for a few seconds. "You willing to take that chance?"

I shook my head slightly side to side, half out of uncertainly, half out of wondering how the hell I'd gotten here – falling for my best friend and scared shitless to tell her. My phone buzzed and I instinctively pulled it out of my pocket. It was a text from Bella and my gut plummeted again. I rubbed my hand over my forehead as I read her message.

_I need you. Can you come over tonight? Maybe for a little Olympus, too?_

James looked at the phone, then me. "Bella?"

"Yeah." My voice was rasping as I spoke. "She wants me to come over tonight."

"You gonna go?"

"I don't know." I could barely speak.

"Guess you need to figure out what you're going to do, huh?" he asked, his words taking on a double meaning.

I stared at her message and my chest constricted. A flurry of emotions coursed through me like a raging river. "Yeah. God help."

_End Notes:_

_Oh snap to the snap! James knows! Edward confessed! More importantly, Edward admitted it to himself!_

_So what's to come? Will Edward tell Bella how he feels? Will James? Will Bella call it off if she finds out someone knows?_

_I hate to say this but . . . due to my rehearsal schedule, I won't be able to post for two weeks. I've got most of the chapter after this laid out however, I need to have those damn lines perfect (perfectionist that I am) since this is a paying gig and all . . . ._

_I'd love to hear what you think, so if you'd like to leave a little review, that would be awesome. NGL, reviews are massive love._

_Until next time . . ._

_3_

eariHHHHHHHH


	15. The Fall From Mount Olympus

_**Chapter Note:**_

_Hey Howdy Hey. I'm so sorry for the massive delay. Summer vacation with two kids home and not much time to write. Add to it family vacation and rehearsals, and it all lead to this massive delay. But here is the update - finally. It's been a tough chapter to write._

_Thank you to Kherisma- my beta and bestie. Thanks for nit picking and patching holes in this chapter and helping me on the fly to get that last bit right._

_Disclaimer: Thanks to the wonderful Twi-Zeus, SM, for creating these characters and allowing us to play with them._

EPOV

I left James' house not really sure what I was going to do. I knew what I _should _do, but we all know how that shit plays out. I wanted to tell Bella how I felt – that I loved her, and a part of me almost looked forward to putting it out there and letting her know what was going on in my head for the past few weeks. Then, the stark, cold reality of telling someone you love them and the fear of them not feeling the same way left me sick to my stomach. Just as quickly as I'd resolved to tell her, fear told me not to.

As soon as I pulled into my garage and turned the car off, I slammed my hands against the steering wheel. Guilt was overtaking every thought. "You fucking ass hole! She deserves to know, no matter what the consequences are." I scrubbed my hands over my eyes, and then rested my head on the steering wheel. I only moved when my phone rang. Without looking, I answered it.

"Hey! I haven't heard from you, Hercules. You okay?" Bella's voice was happy and almost melodic as she spoke.

"Sorry. Been over with James and his antiquated mower."

"Ah. So? Care to save me from this bridezilla hell? I was thinking I could make dinner or get a pizza and we could just chill . . . maybe have some _fun_ later?" Her breezy tone kicked my guilt into overdrive.

"Bella, I think we need to talk—"

"Oh, Jesus, no, Alice. Aren't _you _supposed to be the Fashionista? I may not know tons about fashion, but I know _that_ dress is eight shades of _wrong_ . . . . No, I'm not going to consider baby blue, so stop asking me to. Try the teal if you're hell bent on blue." I could tell Bella had cupped the phone as she talked to my sister. I prayed she heard me. "Sorry, Edward. You're sister seems to think crappy-eighties-eye-shadow-blue is an acceptable color to put me in."

"You should wear red. You look amazing in red," I offered, softly. I'd said as much to her before, on the nights when I used to help her get dressed for going out, but my tone was never like this.

"Ha! Care to tell her that?" Bella laughed lightly. "And thank you. That was very sweet of you to say."

"It's true."

"Alice, I swear. Were you dropped on your head? I'm not wearing that. Go look for something . . . _normal._" She sighed heavily._ "_Okay, Alice is off looking at dresses again. So . . . how about you come over tonight and let me wear red for you?" Her tone was playful.

I finally lifted my head and got out of my car. She sounded happy, she sounded playful. She sounded like whatever shit went down between us the night before wasn't an issue anymore.

"Edward? Don't leave a girl hanging like this. I'll start to think you don't want me."

_God, Bella, if you only knew._

With a heavy sigh, I agreed.

"Thank the Gods! How's eight? Is that too late?" I was willing to bet she was smiling. She sounded as if she was.

"Never too late for you, Bella."

Bella playfully giggled. "Keep talking like that and I'll think you have a thing for me."

"Maybe I do," I said, nervously venturing into uncharted waters.

Bella dropped her voice. "Oh, what's this? Is the fair Hercules flirting with me?" God help me if the sound didn't go straight to my heart. Then she growled. "Dammit, Alice. I'm coming. I gotta go. Sorry, Herc. I'll see you at eight?"

"You got it, Psyche," I said.

"Psyche? Wow, that's new. Guess that makes you my Eros, doesn't it?"

_Only if you love me in return, Bella._ "I guess so."

"Alright, Alice. I'm coming. Oh for fucks sake, I'm not wearing _that_ thing . . . look at the ruffles! Gotta go. See you later, Herc."

"Later." As I disconnected the call, I tried to figure out what-the-hell just happened. So much of what she said I could've taken one of two ways. Or was it that my thoughts were so twisted that nothing was as it seemed. Fucking hell, I was in my own _Inception _and there was no way out_._

BPOV

If I'd thought that shopping with Alice would have somehow freed my brain to do something other than think of Edward, I was wrong. Every thought in my head – when Alice wasn't yipping away about the validity of ruffles or tulle – was on Edward.

As soon as I got home, I kicked my shoes off, watching as they came to an abrupt stop when they hit the baseboard. I tossed my keys on the coffee table, and flopped down on my sofa. I couldn't even think about changing clothes, as I was certain the physical act of changing and getting dressed again would bring on a post-traumatic moment brought on from trying on one too many bride's maid dresses that day. Instead, I opted to lie there, like a five-foot, five-inch slug. Even in the quiet, safety of my own home, finally able to rest and not have the constant wedding chirping in my ear from Alice, I couldn't relax. My mind was stuck in the Edward loop that had been playing for days.

The past few weeks,I started to notice slight changes in Edward. I hate to beat a dead horse, but if the fucker is dead already . . . . It started somewhere after his non-date with Jane and I couldn't help but notice there was something different about Edward. And when I saw how defensive he'd been when Jake turned into Captain Douche Bag before our eyes, I couldn't stop seeing Edward as more than my best friend-turned-crush-turned-fuck buddy.

I can't say exactly when or where it happened for me, but I can say that somewhere between my crush on Edward starting and when we launched Mount Olympus, I'd fallen in love with him. Sure, I'd always loved him. I don't think you can be best friends with someone and _not_ love them in some ways. But before now, when I'd hear his voice or see him, I would feel the comfort of my best friend. Now, every time I heard his voice, I had to fight to stay vertical and not pass out. The deep timbre in his voice made me light-headed and weak. His touch made me swoon. I found myself taking deep breaths after he'd leave my house, and I hated washing my bed linens as it stole his scent from my bedroom. I longed to be with him and hated when he left. I counted minutes until I got to see him and dreaded the minutes that were coming that would separate us. I found comfort in the slightest of touches and glances. I could feel my face heat up when I knew he was looking at me. And when he kissed me – Jesus! The whole world stopped, the butterflies launched in my gut, and there was a heat and warmth, which had nothing to do with sex, that consumed me. His simple texts and casual calls made me happier than I'd ever been in my life. I hoped and prayed that he felt the same way.

Then there was last night at his house after the bar and after the sex. I flirted with Mike because given all I was feeling, I really wanted to get a rise out of Edward. I wanted him to do just what he did. But after, when I was alone in his bed, it hit me. What I _really wanted _was for Edward to say I was his and end this Olympus shit. I stupidly pushed things with Mike, trying to force Edward to declare something I didn't even know if he felt. I was so spun up over his abrupt departure from the bar, my actions with Mike didn't even really hit me until I was in Edward's bed. As soon as the scent of him in his room hit me, so did the swift, gut punch of guilt. I realized what it all meant. It wasn't about the sex, or getting his attention by flirting with Mike. It was that I loved him and wanted him to love me, too.

For as bad as I felt, for as fucked up as I'd allowed things to get, and for the fact I'd been a first class bitch just the night before, all of that paled when compared to what I knew I'd have to face – telling him I loved him. How do you tell your best friend you're in love them? How can you tell someone you didn't have big enough balls to tell them you had a crush on them and used them – _fucked _them – in the hopes it would purge said crush from your system? How can you tell your best friend _all that_ and have them believe it was all because you truly were _in love with them_?

But I had to. Didn't I? I mean, how could I possibly go on feeling like I do and not tell him? I love the guy, he's my best friend – the one that I tell _everything_ – and yet, I am scared to death to tell him this. A part of me was scared he wouldn't feel the same, but that I almost convinced myself I could handle. It was his walking away, ending _all_ of it – the friendship – that stopped me cold in my tracks.

If I ever doubted if I loved him, that last thought clinched it. As soon as I thought of my life without Edward, ice ran through my veins, my heart pounded, my mouth went dry, and the sting of tears pricked my eyes. No, I couldn't risk losing him. Even if that meant not telling Edward what my heart was screaming.

I pulled my phone from my back pocket, and looked at the time. In three hours, Edward would be here. I had to get my ass moving and get the house picked up. And try to find a way to shove the feelings back where they belonged – out of the way, not complicating things.

~M*O~

"So what movie do you feel like?" I asked as I came back into the room, and promptly tripped on the area rug after dimming the lights.

"Shit!" Edward had taken the plates and pizza box to the kitchen and was just walking back into the room when he caught me. "Trip often?"

I tried to brush off the embarrassment. "You can thank your sister if I suffered any injury."

"How so?" Edward asked, slightly confused.

I exhaled sharply. "She had me in such a damn knot after the day in Ruffled Hell."

Edward rounded the couch and offered with his hand that I sit first before he did. "Knots, huh? You feel like sharing?"

I flopped down on the sofa for the second time that day, my head resting on the back of the couch. "You really want to hear about this?" I asked as I cast a side-glance at him.

Edward chuckled softly. "Not really, but I'm sure you need to get this off your chest so go for broke; tell me how insane my sister is."

"Dude, you have no idea." I sat up and turned to face him. "Did you know she has a thing for ruffles? Not small ones, either. We're talking full-blown, antebellum ruffles."

Edward's brows knitted. "Like Scarlett?"

"Yup. Big ruffles and massive skirts. I kept telling her it was a fire hazard and that I'd end up face planting into the priest's crotch if she made me walk the aisle in that shit."

Edward's brows rose slightly, as humor lit his face. "Now _there's_ and image."

I gave him a sarcastic look. "Ha ha. I bet you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

Edward lightly nudged me with his foot. "So did she decide on something?"

Rolling my eyes, I groaned. "Of course not. I must have tried on eighty dresses. The muscles on my _muscles_ are tense."

Edward chuckled. "While anatomically impossible . . . I get what you're saying. All right, Swan. Move your ass." His hands moved to my shoulders and pushed them to indicate he wanted me to turn around. I turned so my back was facing him and his hands started to work over my shoulders. As his thumbs pressed into my muscles, a deep moan left me. "Like that do you?" His voice was low and vibrated straight through me.

I dropped my head, and sighed. "You have no idea."

Edward rubbed across my shoulders for a few seconds before he spoke again. "She really did put you in knots. Your back is ridiculous. Are you always this hard?"

I snort laughed under my breath. "Isn't that my line?"

"Ha ha."

"So, talk to me," he said quietly. "How bad was it?"

My body moved in time with his efforts on my back. "I think your sister is stuck in the eighties – and not the years that looked good. Either that or she was dropped on her head as a baby."

"That bad?"

"Bad is an understatement. I know this is her wedding and she's in charge, but like I said, she has a thing for ruffles. Once I got her off that shit, she went on to frilly shit and sequins. I mean, it's like the girl suddenly lost all her fashion sense. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was trying to recapture prom with her bride's maids."

"Well, Alice always did love prom . . ." Edward suggested.

"So not helping, Eddie."

Edward laughed and moved his hands to my neck, pressing and rubbing gently until the stiffness eased. He then moved his hands to my lower back, and pressed against my spine, popping my back. I elicited a loud moan. "Better?"

"You have no idea," I said half-dazed. "Who knew your sister could make me _this_ tense?"

Edward chuckled again. "I did. I'm her brother, remember?"

"I swear; I sometimes have no idea how you put up with her growing up." I closed my eyes as Edward smoothed his hands over my back again.

"Easy. Just threw her a _Vogue _here, a _Seventeen _there, and for extra credit, _Prom Season_."

I giggled softly. "Smart ass."

As Edward's hands slowly worked me over, every care and stress from the day slowly slipped away. "Would you have me any other way?" he whispered.

Without thinking, I said, "I'd have you any way I could get you."

Edward's hand's rested on my shoulders for a few seconds before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, his hand resting on my opposite arm, and pulled me back until I was resting against his chest. His fingers brushed over my upper arm as I rested my head against his shoulder. With each pass of his fingers, my chest grew tight and the raw intimacy of the moment hit me. I wanted him – _this_ – so much, the quiet moments where we were just us being _us_. No sex, no bars, no friends. Just us. The tightness in my chest grew and I felt tears from longing sting my eyes. I had to do something. I couldn't sit here any longer and allow the thoughts shape – the thoughts that in a different situation, Edward and I could be perfect together – to continue to take shape.

"You know how this could be better?" Edward spoke in a whisper followed with a heavy sigh. His voice was tinged with that sexual tone I'd become so familiar with. It stabbed my heart. I knew what he was asking. Regardless of what my stupid, lovesick heart wanted to believe, in the end, for him, this was about sex. I'd made a fine mess of things and for as much as my heart begged me to tell him what I was feeling. _I _was the one that set up the expectation of what the night held. It was time I gave him what_ I_ asked for.

I removed myself from his arms, and turned to face him. As long as I live, I will never stop going weak when he looked at me that way: eyes filled with lust, a sexy-as-hell grin playing on his lips, and the deep rise and fall of his shoulders as he took lusty breaths.

"Edward, fuck me," I whispered.

EPOV

Her words reminded me why I was here. She told me on the phone earlier to come over for some "fun" but then, when the night actually turned to that, I can't deny it made my heart sink. I knew why I was there, she'd said so earlier, but when the time actually came to get down to it, all I could think about was why I really wanted to be there. When she asked me to fuck her, the way she said it in almost a soft, sad whisper, it further pushed the limits of my resolve. I couldn't be here, with her and just fuck her . . . .

Here I was, with the girl I loved in my arms. I couldn't imagine how it would get an better. I closed my eyes, completely at peace with how perfect she felt in my arms, and how good it felt to just exist quietly with her. This girl was everything I never knew I needed or wanted, but would be lost without. The smell of her filled my senses and after a few slow, deep breaths, I started to tell her how I felt. Well, I got the start of it out, anyway.

Then she whispered those three words. She asked me to fuck her and there it was. Everything inside me crashed down. I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. I knew _why_ Bella invited me over, but stupidly, I thought I might actually have the balls to tell her I loved her. But then she asked me to fuck her and I was forced back into the reality of what we really were: fuck buddies and best friends. Nothing more. No matter what thoughts I'd had, that was the truth of it. And yet, I couldn't do what she wanted. I was frozen, trying to get my heart to shut the fuck up, to stop yelling at me to tell her. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but breathe, and even that was hard and labored.

Bella took over, guiding me, lying us down on the couch so I on top of her; her lips pressing heated kisses to mine, her tongue gently moved against my lips seeking to deepen our kiss. She quickly removed her shirt, then mine, before she moved her hands to my hair. She twisted her fingers around the short strands, and tugged lightly. There was a subtle urgency in her actions and for as much as I wanted to throw myself in to that fire with her, I couldn't. My body was locked in the actions of caressing her face, stroking her arm, cupping her breast in my hand, but my heart and mind were torn.

I was at war with myself. Each kiss was undoing me and I fast realized it wasn't sexual. Every touch of her skin was like touching heaven. She was my drug and I was addicted to her. However, the thing about addictions is, they end up hurting you.

"Oh, Edward, that feels so good," she purred in my ear. It took everything in me not hear to her words as a romantic statement. She didn't feel anything more for me, and that fact was killing me. With every kiss and caress, I was more and more tempted to tell her what I knew to be the truth. I choked the words back, and felt guilt rising. She was perfect and I was in love with her. I was nothing more than her friend and fuck buddy – that was it. I was in hell.

"Mmm – Edward, yes." She sighed as I ran my hands over her bare arms, my thumbs brushing over the outer curve of her breasts. "God, you feel so right touching me."

The stabbing in my heart grew deeper, as my eyes stung with unshed tears of frustration. I couldn't do this. If I continued on this path, I would in fact, end up making love to her and not fucking her as she wanted- as our arrangement implied. It hit me like a thousand knives in my heart.

Fuck.

"Edward, take me. Please!" she begged in my arms. For the first time since I met her, I had to deny her.

I froze, my head barely touching hers as my hands stilled and rested on the couch.

_Come on, Cullen. Drop your pants, grab your cock already, and fuck her! She's waiting and ready. Fuck her pussy until she screams for you. Do it!_ I thought, trying to find some way to get my head back into what I knew she wanted from me.

_If you don't fuck her, you never deserved to be with her. _ My libido and bravado screamed at me to bend her over the side of her couch, her tits raking over the material, and fuck her until she couldn't walk the next day. My heart? My heart told me something completely different and terrifyingly painful.

"Edward, please," she whispered, writhing beneath me.

_You can't do this, you know that._

_Fuck her!_

_No. _

"No." I said, not even realizing I'd said it out loud.

"What?" she said, clearly confused.

"No. I can't."

"You can't?"

"I can't."

"Edward, I think you already have. Several times, in fact." I moved away from her, sitting back on my knees. Bella propped herself up on her elbows.

"I have to go. I can't do this anymore, Bella. I'm sorry," I whispered; my throat was tight with unspoken emotions. I left the couch and found my shirt. The basic act of putting it on was painful. I was leaving her and ending all of this and I nearly doubled over from the pain.

"Hey. Hey! What's wrong? You can't – what? You can't do _this_ anymore? What do you mean by 'this'?" she asked, her voice sounding almost frightened.

"This. Be with you. Fucking you. I'm sorry," I said, my back to her. I couldn't look at her – if I did, I knew it would kill me.

I heard her moving on the sofa, but I still couldn't face her. "'I'm sorry?'" She wasn't questioning my question. She was pissed.

"Bella, please-" I said, turning to face her and silently pleading with her to let me go.

"Please what? Let you come up with some excuse or some bullshit lie? What the hell is going on, Edward?"

God save me, but I couldn't. I wanted to more than anything. I wanted to tell her that I was in love with her, that she had become my reason for breathing, but my throat closed. I couldn't bear her rejection. I couldn't bear the truth.

"It's not working anymore, Bella."

"I don't understand." She seemed desperate as she spoke. If she only knew the war between my cock and my heart . . .

"I can't do _this._ I'm sorry, Bella." I got off the couch and started to walk to the door.

"Edward, stop!" she pleaded, desperately. "Look at me!"

I did as she asked; pain rocketing through my body as I my eyes met hers. Her brows rose, her jaw trembling, and tears stung my eyes.

_End this now, before either of you gets hurt any more than you already are. _I summoned the last shred of courage I had; the shred I should have used to tell her how I really felt but I didn't. "I think it would be better if we didn't see each other anymore."

"What?" she exclaimed harshly.

"Please. Don't make me say it again. _Please_," I begged.

"So that's it? You're just – what _are _you doing?" she exclaimed.

"I'm ending this." My heart ached, my eyes burned, and my stomach was in knots. I knew telling her was better, that it was the right thing to do. But countless nights I was witness to men hitting on her and her returning the flirt; it was only a matter of time before one of them broke through and claimed her heart, and stole her from me forever. It was far better to suffer _this_ pain than the one she would eventually deliver if I couldn't have her. If I told her I loved her and she rejected me, it would kill me and I just couldn't do it. If I couldn't man up and tell her how I really felt, there was no reason to prolong the suffering. I had to let her go. "Whatever the hell this is – I can't do it. I can't have sex with you anymore – it's all too awful," I quietly confessed.

"Fuck you!" she spat. "Fuck you, Edward." And there was the rage. Her eyes burned with fury, her skin red, and her words harsh. "What's the matter, Edward? Am I not enough for you? Not dirty enough? I _fucked_ you in a public bathroom! It wasn't _awful_ then!"

The near hate in her voice shook me. Against ever self-preservation instinct, the words I had refused to say formed on my tongue. "Bella, no. This is wrong. It's all wrong. That's not what I meant. Jesus, no. I meant that I can't keep doing this because I lo–"

"Get out." Her fury was clear in her tone.

"Wait," I said, panicking.

"I said, 'Get out.' Jesus! I thought you would be different. I didn't think _you_ would ever do this!" she yelled.

"No. No! Bella, that's not it," I quickly said. The last thing I ever wanted Bella to think was that she wasn't enough for me. She was more than enough, she was perfect. And it scared me.

"How could I let myself be this stupid?" Her question was to herself.

"Bella, let me explain –"

"No, you've done enough."

"I was wrong, okay. What I said, I was a shit. I take it back. All of it. Just let me explain," I pleaded. She had to know the truth. I couldn't lose her – I realized that now. I needed her in my life, forever. I loved her and I was fucking everything up.

"Oh, how wonderful of you. Wanting to take it back? Really? So what, then? You want to take back fucking me? Want to take back making me feel cheap and used? You really should just call Rose and see if she'll take you back. You two were fucking _made_ for each other. You are nothing but a goddamned fucking coward, Edward. You couldn't handle this between us? You never should have looked at me like I was something to eat. You never should have let things get this far. You should have kept your perverted little scenarios to yourself or paid some whore to live them out with you. It's what you wanted, wasn't it? A whore in bed?"

"Bella, shut up and listen to me! Fucking hell! _You're _the one that started this! Do I need to remind you of the fact that _you_ asked _me_ to fuck you? It wasn't the other way around. Sounds like it's you that wanted the whore in bed," I boomed

"You fucking bastard!"

"Am I?" I stormed toward her, inches away from her body. "Who was it that suggested we get off via instant messenger? Who was the one that started sending the dirty texts and encouraged me to ask for a date to _fuck_? Because I'm pretty sure it wasn't _me!"_

Bella's posture stiffened. "Leave, Edward. Don't fucking call me, text me, email me – nothing. Stay the fuck away from me. Fuck! This is just like every relationship I've ever been in."

My frustration, sadness, and anger collided hearing her words. "_You_ were the one that made it _very clear_ that we were _not_ in a relationship."

"Just. Fucking. Go."

I stood frozen for what felt like minutes before I took several steps toward her – hell bent on confession my biggest omission – falling in love with my best friend. She put a hand up to stop me.

"I said leave, Edward. Now." Her face was stern and fixed; a cold look in her eyes. "Don't make me call my dad and have him remove you with force."

My heart collapsed in my chest, the air left my lungs, and I knew right at that moment, things between us would never be the same.

"I'll call you tomorrow. This is all wrong. I fucked this up," I said, my voice low, tight, and fighting the tears that burned my eyes and throat.

"Don't bother calling." Her voice was hard, cold, and unfeeling. "I_ won't_ answer." Her bottom lip trembled.

I nodded in complete defeat. I knew if I walked out her door, she would never let me back in. But I also knew if she called her father, I wouldn't live to see tomorrow. My feet were heavy and my body numb as I walked out of her living room and potentially out of her life forever.

_**End Notes:**_

_Well, there it is. The chapter that took so long to post. I hope you liked it. I'd love to hear from you and what you thought so drop a little review in the box._

_Untill two weeks from now..._

_xo_


	16. Entering the Underworld

_Chapter Note: _

_Hey there! Yup, so this is a little ahead of two weeks, but I couldn't wait to post it. _

_I know some of you are pissed at Bella, pissed at Edward, or pissed at them both but trust me when I say, this _is_ and HEA._

_Disclaimer: Thanks to the mightly SM for allowing mere mortals to play with her creation._

BPOV

"_Bella. Please answer your phone, we need to talk." Edward sighed heavily. "Fuck! Bella, it's been three days. We need to talk. Please, don't shut me out."_

I glared at my answering machine, cursing the fact I could hear the message play as he left it. I seriously needed to drop the fucking landline and go digital through the phone company. That way, I wouldn't have to keep hearing Edward's voice when he called. He'd already called six times that day.

"Bella, please call me back. I was wrong – I was a complete dick, but you have to know there was a reason for it." There was a long pause before he spoke again. "Alright. Um . . . I hope – I miss you, Bella. Call me back." He sounded miserable and exhausted. Good, the fucker.

I felt the tears start to sting my eyes.

"No. Don't think about it. Just don't," I chided myself.

But I did; I couldn't help myself.

As each thought hit me, it felt like a sledgehammer to my gut. He was ending it with me. He couldn't do it any more – it was too –

I couldn't even finish the thought; it hurt too much. I collapsed on the couch and let the tears fall. Pain wrecked my body. How fucking stupid was I? I'd let my stupid-ass crush go where it never should have. I set this fucking mess up, I let my heart get ahead of reality, and now I was paying the price for it. Edward not only didn't love me, but he couldn't stand to fuck me any more – it was too _awful_.

I got up from the sofa and dragged my wrecked and exhausted body to the bathroom to get toilet paper. I'd already gone through the two boxes of tissues in my house and I couldn't – didn't want to leave the house, so toilet paper it was. I pulled a length off the roll and blew my nose before trashing it and pulling another length to wipe my tears away. As I left the bathroom, I caught my reflection. My hair was matted and uncombed, my eyes puffy and red.

"Oh yeah, Bella. He'd really want you now," I scoffed.

With a shuddering breath, I walked to my room and dropped to the bed. My phone buzzed on my nightstand and I picked it up. I expected to see it was a call from Edward, but it wasn't. It was text, not a call. His texts had a way of stinging more than his voice mails did. With my heart in my throat, I opened the message.

_Bella, I won't stop until you talk to me. I know you're mad. I know you're pissed with me, but give me a change to explain._

I deleted the message and angrily set the phone back on the nightstand.

No way was I talking to him. Not now, not ever. There was no explanation he could give me that would make up for how used and thrown away I was feeling. I was well aware that I had an equal part in how fucked this had become, but he was the one who'd said what he had.

The ringing of my cell phone gave me a bit of a jolt.

"What?" I snapped as I answered the call.

"Bella!" Alice's voice was far too perky for my mood. "How are you feeling? I called your office just now and they said you were sick with the flu!"

Great. Now I can start the lying to my friends, act as if nothing happened. Because in the end, no one knew what Edward and I had been doing for weeks and there was no way in hell any of them would understand.

_Keep it as close to the truth as possible, Swan._

"I've been better."

"Sweetie! Why didn't you call me? I'm not the best cook, but I can get you soup from any restaurant you want. Does Edward know? I'm sure he'd be willing to get you food, too."

Just the sound of his name set my teeth on edge, and launched the pang in my heart. "Alice, I'll be fine. Thank you for asking and offering, but I'm okay. I'm good."

She scoffed. "No, you aren't. You're sick. The flu is nothing to mess with; it's been known to kill people."

"Okay, Alice, turn the drama down a notch. I'm fine – or will be." My nose felt sore from all the crying and I sniffed.

"Oh no! You've got a head cold, too? Bella," she said, whining the last vowel. "Sweetie, I'm coming over and I'm bringing food."

"Alice. You aren't coming anywhere near me. I'll dead bolt the door and turn on the security. You turn the key, and ADT will be on your ass."

I could almost see her stiffen. "Fine. But you don't have to be rude about. Gee whiz, why is it sick people are always testy?"

"Maybe because they don't feel good?" I question with a tone of sarcasm.

"Bella, I'm worried about you. You don't sound good. Can't I do something for you? You're my best friend."

My eyes stung with tears. Yeah, she was my best friend alright, and I'd violated so many unspoken rules of friendship, the biggest of which was fucking her brother. The guilt started to suffocate me. "Alice, I love you. But I really don't want to drag you into this misery. I'll be fine. I promise. I'm planning to go to work tomorrow anyway."

"Really?" She sounded so hopeful, almost as if her worry was lifted by what I'd said.

"Yeah, really."

She took a few beats before responding. "Okay, but if you need anything – and I mean anything – I'm just a call away. Jasper's still at work. He can be there sooner than I can. And Edward's just around the corner – well by L.A. standards. He can be there the fasted of all of us."

"I'm good. I don't need Edward." My throat tightened and my eyes stung with tears.

"Okay. Love you, Bella. I'll text you later?"

"Sounds good, Alice. Love you back. Bye."

"Bye, Sweetie."

'_I don't need Edward'. God, what a fucking lie that was_. I may have thought I didn't need him, but I still couldn't stop my heart from telling me to call him back, to answer his calls, to return his texts. My heart was broken, yes, but I couldn't shake the feeling I'd known for so long – that Edward was the only one that could make it all feel better. He really was my comfort and my strength.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want you. The sooner you get that into your head, the better off you are." I pushed off my bed and with a limited determination; I went to the family room, and hit the delete button on the answering machine.

EPOV

"Cullen! Yo, Cullen! I know you're in there. Don't make me use the spare key."

James fist pounded against my front door so hard, I thought he would break the hinges. I couldn't move from the sofa. I was dazed and utterly lost. I'd managed to call into work, telling them I was cashing in some personal days and would be off grid for a few days. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and my concentration was shit. But more than that, I was broken. I was pissed and furious with myself. I'd had the woman of my dreams in my arms, asking me to fuck her and instead of swallowing my fear and telling her I loved her, I fucked it up. Worst of all was the moment when my heart and mind collided, my thoughts were so damned jumbled, I said it was all too awful – this on the heels of talking about having sex with her. What was in my head was so different from what I said I wanted to say. Far from it. No, instead it came out that I thought sex with her was awful, not the fact that I was helplessly, hopelessly, and completely in love with her and that I couldn't have sex with her again _unless and until_ she knew how I felt. I was too tormented by the war raging within me to tell her how I really felt versus saving myself from rejection. _That_ was too awful; the guilt, the fear, and the impeding heartbreak were too awful, not Bella or the sex. But that's what how it sounded, and that's what she heard. And I was fucked.

"Alright, Cullen! I'm using the key." I head the key turn in the lock, followed by the sound of the door closing. "I've been calling you for days." It didn't take James long to find me. "Jesus, man. Who died?"

The sound of cans rattling across the floor as he approached me broke the silence.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He sat down in the armchair nearest the sofa, leaned forward, and looked at me. I'm sure I was a sight. I hadn't shaved in three days; I'd barely managed the shower I'd taken when I got home from Bella's house _that_ night. The faint smell of her on my clothes and skin killed me. I had to shower, to free myself of the assault her scent put me under. But it didn't work. I knew it wouldn't.

"You in there?" James asked as he leaned further forward and shook my knee. "Come on, bro. Start talking or I'm calling your dad. You're freaking my ass out."

My eyes never lost focus on the grout work on my tile floor; it had become my lone focal point since I'd sat down. My breaths came out shallow and my chest barely showed the rise and fall of the action. I registered a car door shutting and a car alarm being set somewhere outside, followed by a dog barking. I didn't look at him when I finally answered. "I fucked it up."

"What?" James asked.

"Bella. I wanted to tell her, but I fucked it up. I . . . I ended it."

"You what?" James said loudly. "What the hell, man? You ended it?" He waited for my confirmation before he continued. "What the fuck! Why?"

"Because I couldn't tell her."

"Wait a damn minute. You couldn't tell her you are in love with her, so you ended it?"

"Yup."

James ran his hand through his hair. "Why?"

I leaned forward, my elbows pushed against my thighs, and I hung my head and held it in my hands. "Because I a dick? Because I'm a coward? Because when it comes to Bella, letting her go was better than never having her as mine?"

"Dude, you don't know that. She may have felt the same."

"Man, I tried. I tried as soon I got there. No, that's not true." I lifted my head to meet his eyes. "She called me when I got home from your place. I upped my game; I started saying shit I'd never said to her – or more like in a way I hadn't before. I got to her place, we had dinner, I rubbed her back, I asked her if she knew how it could be better . . . then she asked me to fuck her and it just . . . it blew up."

"She asked you to _fuck_ her? Like, she used those words?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow. She's not one to hold back, is she?"

I dropped my head again, shaking it side to side. "No, she isn't. She's the one who asked me to do this. She instigated it . . . she asked _me_. What the fuck was I thinking? This was only about sex for her."

James laughed lightly as he leaned back in the chair. "I never pictured you as a gigolo."

My head snapped up, remembering the words I said to Bella, _". . . . Sounds like it's you that wanted the whore in bed." _The lead weight dropped in my gut again, and the pain was almost unbearable. "Why did I agree to it?"

"Because you love her?" James offered.

It was my turn to scoff. "No. James, if you knew the shit I was thinking about her before she asked me to do this . . . . I couldn't be around her without thinking of a one-hundred ways to fuck her.She told me if I couldn't be with her, I never should have looked at her as if she was something to eat. She's right; I _was_ looking at her like that."

James leaned forward in the chair again. "Eddie, she's attractive. What guy doesn't look at her and think they'd like to fuck her every which way to Sunday? Point is, it might have started that way, but that's not how it ended up. Hell, maybe you've been in love with her for a while, and maybe you weren't ready to realize it so your inner fifteen-year-old took over."

"It doesn't matter, Jimmy. I fucked her over – I fucked _myself_ over, too." I slumped back against the sofa. "She won't take my calls; she won't return my texts . . . it's done. I lost her. I lost the girl I'm in love with."

"Come on, man. You don't know that."

I shook my head in disagreement. "I was the one that was there, not you. There's no way – not after the things that were said."

James sighed and sat quietly for a bit before he said, "You know what? Yeah, you fucked up. But she did, too. And you at least tried. Don't take this all on yourself. Yeah, things got ugly; but don't they always? I'm sure you _both_ said some nasty things, but they are just _things_. Everyone says and does shit they don't mean. It's what you do to _fix_ it that matters."

"How am I gonna fix this?"

"I don't know," he started. "But you tried once to fix shit with Rosalie – and that girl was a step away from being psychotic."

"She still is," I said, feeling a brief moment of humor.

James laughed a bit before the serious look returned to his face. "Alright, so you're gonna keep calling her. If it goes to voice mail, fine, but at least you're showing her every time you call that you really do give a shit. Maybe she answers, maybe she won't, but _you_ can't give up. Not if you really love her."

My hand scrubbed over my stubble and I considered his thoughts. "And if she never talks to me again?"

James' eyes locked with me, a somber expression on his face. "Then the next time you fall for a girl, you won't be a dick, and you'll actually _tell_ her you love her."

~M*O~

Two weeks had passed and Bella still wasn't talking to me. I didn't think she would, but I still left messages and texted. Alice called asking me if I was planning to go out with her and Jasper the following she asked me if I would go, I told her I had too much work to do. I knew the excuse wouldn't last forever, but it would work for now. She called back two hours later, letting me know she was cancelling because Bella wasn't going to go, either. I knew why Bella wasn't going; she didn't want to run into me. I left another message for Bella Saturday, telling her at the very least, we needed to agree to some reason why she and I weren't going to see each other again. The phone call was emotionally brutal; I didn't want to think of never seeing her again, but I didn't have any signs to think Bella would be changing her view on this so there I was.

James and I went out Saturday night for beers. It was only an hour and I felt like I was doing something wrong. That by trying to get a footing in my life without Bella, that I was somehow betraying her. I was home and in bed by eight that night.

Sunday morning, after a restless sleep, I debated going to her house. Just show up and make her deal with me – with this fucked up situation we were in. I knew the risk of doing it, but I couldn't bring myself to think of a good enough reason to _not_ do it. I fought against myself for hours, until just after eleven; I finally picked up the phone and called her. As expected, her voice mail picked up.

"Bella, I know I hurt you. I know I said things – but I miss you, and believe me when I say there are things you need to know. Please, give me five minutes to explain and if you still want to never speak to me again, I'll go away. Just . . . please, give me the chance to explain and talk to you. If I don't hear from you in the next day, I'm just going to come over. Call me back, okay?"

I hung up the phone and dropped down to the sofa, exhausted. My eyes were heavy, my body was tired, and it didn't take long before I fell asleep.

The loud ringtone sounded out and jarred me from sleep. Grasping for my phone in almost a daze, I finally found it and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked, expectantly.

"Edward? You alright, son?"

_Fucking hell. _"Yeah, Dad. I'm good. Why?"

He quickly disengaged from his overly worried tone. "Oh, no reason. You uh . . . you sounded a bit not like yourself, that's all."

_My ass._ "Dad," I said with a weary tone.

My dad took a breath then said, "Alright. You caught me. Both hands in the cookie jar. You're mom's been on me to call you. She's been calling you all week and you haven't called her back. That's very unlike you, Edward. Even if you only have five minutes to spare, you always call you mother. You doing okay?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm okay. Just work shit." I hated lying to him, but what would my father think if he knew the truth. What would he think of me if he knew I'd been fucking mine and my sister's best friend? That this whole mess started because I couldn't keep stop thinking of her and of fucking her? He'd almost put me on a pedestal after the Rose and Emmett issue for how mature I'd been in handling it. Right now, I couldn't handle suffering the pain I was in addition to the severe disappointment I'd be to my father. "Is that why you called?"

"Partially. I wanted to make sure you were okay, but there are also two issues I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, the first is Jane's been talking a lot about you. Are you sure you don't want to give her a second chance? You know people seldom make great first impressions, and I can assure you she's a lovely girl."

_She's no Bella, though_, I thought. "Dad, I'm sure she's nice, but believe me, I'm not interested in her and now is _not_ the right time to be talking to me about women."

"Alright, fair enough. I thought I'd ask. You're mother's been telling me that you weren't interested in Jane, but I suppose I had to hear it for myself."

I wanted off this call. For some reason I couldn't put my finger on, the conversation was putting me on edge. If I didn't hang up soon, I'd end up biting my dad's head off, and he didn't deserve that – no one did. I was mad at myself and I needed to keep it that way. "Dad, there was a second issue?"

"Yes, there is. Alice said that Bella hasn't been herself the past week. She's blown off a few wedding planning dates the past week or so. Is she okay?"

_Fuck me. How do I answer that?_

"Alice said she's been snapping at her when she calls and missed a few days of work last week. I figure since she's your buddy, too, you might know something Alice doesn't."

'Buddy.' There was that fucking word again. For how harmless and benign that word was, it wasn't for me anymore. It was tainted with too many amazing memories and so much hurt.

"Dad, Bella and I had a bit of a falling out. I haven't talked to her in a few weeks." Straightforward, to the point, and not a lie in the whole sentence.

"Oh, really? Well, that's unfortunate. You two will smooth things over, I'm sure of it. You and Bella have a rare friendship; it will be fine."

"I don't know, Dad."

"Well, it will be what it's supposed to be. Isn't that what your mother says?"

"Yeah. Look, Dad, I need to go."

"Sure, son. I'll talk to you later this week. But in the mean time, please call your mother."

"I will. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, son."

I set the phone back on the table and scrubbed my eyes and face.I was feeling the tension from the call slipping away when the phone rang again.

"Hello," I answered.

"Stop calling me, Edward."

In a flash, I sat up, hearing Bella's voice.

"Bella!" My voice showed my surprise and disbelief in hearing from her.

"Don't. Stop calling me, stop texting me. Leave me the fuck alone." Her words were clipped, as if it was a struggle for her to talk. I was sure it was, I knew how badly I'd hurt her.

"Bella, we need to talk," I pleaded. "There's so much I need to say to you."

"I heard what you had to say. I'm not interested in anything else."

"Bella, please."

"No, Edward," she said, firmly, but not without her voice cracking at the end.

"Bella, please. If you won't talk to me on the phone, let me come over," I begged. My heart was racing from the excitement of her calling and fear of her hanging up. I knew the seconds were ticking by before she did just that.

"I said 'no'." Her deep breath stuttered. It was clear how upset she was and how much even this limited conversation was costing her.

"Please? I meant what I said. If you won't talk to me, I'll come over."

"I _am _talking to you, Edward. We're on the phone."

"This isn't talking, Bella," I said, my voice thick with emotion.

"Well, it's all I have to give," she said in almost a whisper, and again, her voice cracked.

I remembered my earlier decision. "I'm coming over, Bella."

"I won't let you in."

"I've got a spare key," I disputed.

"I'll change the locks," she argued.

"Bella, please don't do this. I need to see you. I need to talk to you – to tell you something," I beseeched.

"Fine, tell me over the phone," she relented.

"I'd really rather not."

"Okay."For a second, I thought she was caving, that she was going to let me come over or at least meet me somewhere so we could talk. But then her silence hit me. She was quiet – almost too quiet. "Then I guess we're done talking."

I felt everything start to crash again. I had her on the phone – finally, and I swore to myself that if she ever talked to me again, I was going to tell her everything – but most importantly, I was going to tell her what I failed to that night. I pulled in a deep, jagged breath, my pulse quickened, and I closed my eyes. One more deep breath, then I said, "Okay. But just know I didn't want to do it _this _way. Not after what happened between us –"

She sighed heavily, sending a warning that she was about to hang up.

Without hesitation and in clear, solid, and unwavering voice, I said, "I'm in love you, Bella."

_End Note:_

_So? Yeah? They finally talked and it didn't go the way Edward hoped it would. Gonna let me have it? Wanna throw some tomatos or shoes? I'm a size 8 and I love go-go boots. :) Yes, Bella is acting a bit . . . bitchy, shall we say? But trust that it _is_ addressed within the next two chapters. For that matter, so is Edward's behavior, too._

_The show I'm in closes in two weekends, so the next update will be mostly be two weeks from Monday - unless I get some killer time to finish the next chapter and my beta has time, too._

_Until then . . ._

_xo_


	17. The Acheron, The Cocytus, & The Styx

_Chapter Note:_

_Hello! I'm so sorry for the massive lag in updating. This chapter goes back to July, which was family vacation time, then the end of summer, the start of school and ... phew. But here it is. I really hope you like and and can forgive me for the delay._

_Disclaimer: Thanks to the mighty Twi-Zeus, SM, for allowing us to play with her characters_

Without hesitation and in a clear and unwavering voice, I said, "I'm in love you, Bella."

I thought my confession would have her yelling, screaming, or cursing me out. I didn't get any of that. What I _did_ get was her hanging up on me.

"I tell the girl I'm in love with her and she hangs up?" Panic filled me instantly, causing my palms to sweat and my heart to race. I'd finally told her what I'd known for weeks that I need to and should have _that _night, and she hung up me. I told her I loved her and she hung up. If nothing causes you to freak out, that would do it.

I stood clutching my phone, completely stunned, as the weight of her action registered. My initial shock gave way to annoyance as I thought about our conversation. I'd taken the leap, told her I loved her and she hung up on me without so much as acknowledging what I'd said? Even if it was to tell me to fuck off?

"Fuck that noise."

I grabbed my keys, slammed the door to the house behind me, and started the car. I drove cautiously but quickly over to her house, never more grateful about how close we lived than I was then. As I turned on to her street, my sudden irritation with her action mixed with nerves again and I had a moment when I questioned how good this rash idea was. "What the fuck else do I have to lose," I told myself. I was actually trying to work it out, to clear the air. Bella, for whatever reason, had shut down.

I pulled into her drive and turned off the engine. "Alright, Cullen. It's time to grab your sac and walk like a man."

I knocked on her door and waited. Nothing. I knocked again, harder. Still nothing. I saw her car when I pulled up so I assumed she was home.

_Grab your sac, man._

I breathed deep and knocked with the side of my fist this time. "Bella! Please open the door."

Still nothing.

"I wasn't joking around with you; I will use the spare key. Just open the door so we can talk. _Please!"_

"Go away, Edward!" I heard her voice call out and it sounded muffled. She must be back near her kitchen.

_Grab your sac!_

"Bella, come on! Open the door!"

"Why? Give me one reason why?" She sounded closer. Closer was good. Closer was a step away from opening the door.

"Because this is wrong. All of this. You have to know that," I said, dropping my voice as I pleaded with her.

"Yeah, so you said. It's _all wrong_," she sniped.

I rested my head and hands against the door. My heart ached hearing her throw my words back at me. Yes, I'd said them, but how she'd taken them wasn't how they were meant. I'd hurt her and now she was shutting down and shutting me out. I had to keep trying. I had to get her to open the door. "Bella, please? Please open the door so we can talk. Please, baby?"

Immediately, the deadbolt clunked and I heard the knob turn. I removed myself from the door and righted myself. In less than a second, the door was open and I was finally face-to-face with her.

"Bella, I –"

Her hand hitting my check stopped me.

"Don't! _Don't _call me 'baby'." Her eyes were full of anger and tears.

"Bella, don't shut down on me. We need to talk this out."

She sniffed and blinked, trying to fight the emotions I could clearly see in her face. "You. Hurt. Me. What more do you want, Edward?"

My mind raced to all the thoughts I'd had. I knew I was on borrowed time before she either slapped me again, slammed the door in my face, or both. "I want you to hear me out. I told you I love you and you hung up on me!"

"You think that will fix everything?" she asked; her voice tight with emotions.

I looked over her features, taking them in in a way I never had – as if I was memorizing them. But I also saw hurt, pain, and sadness. "Yes, I do. Maybe not all of it, but it's a damn good place to start."

"What did you expect me to say to that? Assume it makes up for everything else that was said?" Bella looked at me, and even though I could tell she wanted me to see anger, all I could see was how hurt she was. "Bella, I never meant that you weren't good in bed – I meant what _I _was mentally going through was hard. I couldn't make love to you unless that is what it was . . . making love, not just sex. I was so afraid you'd reject me if I told you how I felt – I'd convinced myself of it. Bottom line is I fucked up. I love you, and I fucked up because I couldn't tell you."

The tears in Bella's eyes started to fall. "I know you said you loved me, but . . . the things you said . . . it doesn't erase them."

"No, but us talking will – or I hope it will. We can't go on not talking, Bella."

Bella swept her fingers under her eyes, wiping the tears away. "The things you said, Edward . . ." she repeated.

"I know, but you said some things, too. We_ both_ did. And I'm sure neither of us meant what we said." I took a small step toward her, realizing I was still on her front stoop.

She put her hand up as more tears fell from her eyes. "I can't. I can't do this, Edward."

Fuck! She was shutting down again. I had to speak quickly and pray she heard me. "Bella, I'm not Jacob. I'm not going to hurt you, and I don't want you to ever think you let me down – in bed or otherwise. I never wanted to hurt you," I said, my own voice thick with emotions.

The tears fell from her eyes in rapid succession. "But you _did_. Whether you meant to or not, you did. And here I thought – I hoped that you –"

I leaned in closer. "'Hoped that I what?"

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. "Never mind. It's done now."

Panic filled me. "NO! It's not done, Bella. We only just started talking – there is so much more we need to say to each other. It's not over; no, it can't be."

Bella's lip trembled. "Edward, I know you want to talk about this – and maybe one day we can – but I just can't right now." She looked at me, and I swear it appeared that her soul was haunted. "I need you to go. Just go home."

"And what? I asked as I took her hand in mine. "Forget about you? About us?"

She pulled her hand away from mine. "There was never an _us,_ Edward."

Fear consumed me. "No, you're wrong. There was an 'us' but it got lost in translation."

Suddenly, her expression went cold. "It was only fucking, Edward. And I wasn't good and you wanted out, so you're out."

My anger hit the boiling point. "Damn it, Bella! Think about that night! Think about what I said to you before all hell broke loose. I've never – not once – been unable to have sex with you. Even pissed off when you flirted your ass off with that guy, I was able to. I was able to have IM sex with you minutes after you asked me to be your fuck buddy. Why, _why_ would I suddenly not be able to fuck you when you asked me to? Why would I have said to you what I did earlier_ that_ day only to turn around and _not_ be able to sleep with you? Did Jacob fuck you up so badly that you can't see the truth – even when it's standing right in front of you?"

"Please go. I've had as much as I can of talking about this. You need to go, Edward."

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me, Bella."

Bella placed her hand squarely on my chest and starting pushing me toward the door. "Then you'll have a long wait on my front steps."

I stared at her in disbelief. "Bella. This is bullshit. I've told you I love you, and you want me to leave? How can you say nothing about what I've just told you to your face and over the phone? Why won't you listen to me? How can you stand there, hearing me say all of this—acting like you don't care—and then ask me to leave?"

She spoke in a clear, slow, and even voice. "Because you're only saying this to try to make me feel better. It won't work. The writing is clearly on the wall." Bella stared at me and it felt as if she was looking _through_ me. That all this between us had strictly been physical and nothing else?

"Don't do this, Bella. I'm not Jacob," I pleaded with her. "You have to know this was way more than physical. Something else happened between us and you know it."

Bella's eyes locked on mine for a split second before she looked away. "It was fucking, Edward. Two friends who did something physical. That's it."

"No, it isn't. Not to me! Jesus! Why can't you understand that isn't what it was?"

Bella's eyes flashed with anger. "Then tell me something? If it was more than that to you, why didn't we ever have sex in your bed? We could fuck _anywhere_ but _never_ in your bed."

Guilt slammed into my gut like a runaway train. I'd asked myself that very question and I knew why. "Because, Bella, most of the time, we only made it as far as the sofa. Then, I started to feel things for you and I couldn't – not until –"

She put her hand up. "Don't you dare say what you were going to say. Don't you dare say it."

I pushed in spite of her warning. "Because when I had you in my bed, I wanted to be able to tell you how much I love you."

"Bull shit!" she spat out angrily. "My fucking ass that's why! Are you going to stand there and try to convince me that a month ago – two months ago – you knew you loved me and that's why? Bull shit, Edward."

"No, Bella. I didn't _know_ two months ago, that is true. But I knew there was something between us. It took a while for me to admit it, but in the end, I couldn't lie to myself anymore."

"Well, that's just fucking great. It took you a while to admit it? Gee, if those aren't the words a girl just is dying to hear." Bella spoke in a flat tone, clearly mocking me.

My temper spiked hearing her deride my confession. "Well at least_ I'm_ willing to say the words now. But you're not going to listen to me, are you?"

Bella leaned back on her heels and crossed her arms over her chest. "Wow, you're a quick one, aren't you, Cullen?"

The coolness in her voice struck like a blade to my heart. She was so far removed from the Bella I knew, it was crushing. I squinted my eyes and shook my head. "Who are you?"

"Excuse me?" Bella asked with indignation.

"I've been sick and wrecked for days about us. I can't sleep, I can't eat – all because I know how much I hurt you and how much I fucking love you. But you . . . you are just standing there, cold and unfeeling. Doesn't what I'm telling you right now mean _anything_?"

Bella bit the corner of her mouth, her eyes softening for a moment before they turned hard. "They're only words, Edward."

If ever I'd felt like I'd had the wind knocked out of me, hearing what she just said changed that. I felt weak, drained, sick, and out of breath. It felt as if she'd just reached into my chest and yanked my heart out. My head was spinning and I couldn't think.

As I struggled to breathe, I just looked at her, completely bewildered. Finally, I had enough thought and air in my lungs to say and do something. I walked to her front door, and after opening it, I stood in the doorway and looked back at her. My voice was quiet as I spoke. "Where's the girl who's my best friend? The one I fell in love with? Where's the Bella I used to know?"

~M*O~

Two weeks passed and I never heard from Bella. I didn't think I would, but I won't lie and say I didn't have hope that she would call or text. I'd already lost my best friend, and I couldn't face the fact I'd also lost the woman I loved, too.

Saturday afternoon, I was working from home, trying to get a project done that the trained monkeys in the office couldn't. They'd had the project for four weeks and while they claimed they couldn't master the program, I was nearly completed with it, having spent just over six hours solid working on it. I scrubbed my face with my hands and looked at the clock on my laptop. It was just after six in the evening. I pushed my chair back from the desk to grab a beer from the dorm fridge in my office when I heard James knocking on the door.

"Cullen! Where the fuck are you?" he shouted.

I shook my head and went to let him in. "You know, Jimmy, I have a front door. You didn't need to scale the fence and roll up on my basement door."

James took the beer out of my hand and closed the door with his foot. "Sure I do." He took a big swig from the bottle before dropping into my desk chair. "Besides, where would the fun be if I knocked on the front door?"

"Normal people do it all the time, James." I leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, and normal people don't have houses that go down into the ground two floors, either. Seriously, man, this house is like a trip down the rabbit hole. You've got all your living space street level, then down a floor to the bedrooms, and then – ding – basement level: office, pool table, and family room. It's like being in a fun house, dude, I'm telling you!"

I chuckled at James' assessment of my home. It was true; my place was almost like a fun house in regards to its layout. "Don't be hating on my house, man. You know you secretly want it."

"Ha! Yeah, right. Can you imagine the kids living here? Tearing up and down the stairs – cannon balling into the pool?"

I moved over to the fridge to get my own beer. "Yeah, and can you imagine your wife swimming naked in the pool? Has that image ever hit you, Jimmy?"

James' eyes narrowed then I felt his fist lightly punch my arm as he laughed. "Ass! Don't you be thinking about my wife like that!"

"Dude! I'm not! I'm merely suggesting _you_ think about that before you go hating on my house!"

We laughed for a few seconds before a more somber mood settled in the room unexpectedly.

"Have you heard from her?" James asked; his eyes focused on the bottle in his hands.

"Nope."

James nodded slowly, and I could tell he was deep in thought. "That sucks, man."

"Yeah, it does. But what can I do? I fucked it up but I laid my cards on the table." I thought about Bella and said, "What more can I do?"

I heard the chair slide against the tile floor and James stood up. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You and me, we take a night out on the town. Hit the bar, have some beers, watch some sports, talk some shit – whatever."

I looked at James, questioningly. "We do?"

"Damn right we do."

"James, its Sunday. We have work tomorrow and –"

"Work, schmirk. You ever heard of a sick day? Besides, you worked today."

"James . . . I can't. I've got this project and –"

James looked over at my laptop. "Looks done to me."

"It really isn't. I've got to go over again," I argued.

James eyed me. "You mean done right to show people up?"

"Well, that, too." I laughed.

James pushed on. "So screw the work and go drinking with me. Come on, man. Don't leave me hangin', bro."

"Okay. What's going on? 'Don't leave me hangin', bro'? You haven't said that shit since college. What's going on?"

James looked like he'd been caught, and really, he had been. "Alright! Fine, but don't put my balls in a vice; Victoria already did that."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"I asked, amusedly.

James leaned against the desk. "Vic knows, alright. She cornered me one night and I caved. I told her what was going on." I looked at him skeptically and he quickly added, "She's got _ways_, man. I don't know how she knew, but she knew. She's worried about you, and frankly, I am too. She told me to come over and take you out for drinks." James stopped then, smiled, and added, "I'm totally not allowed to come home until midnight or I'm cut off from her 'Wonderland' for a month."

I started to laugh and it took a few seconds before James joined me. "Listen, I'm not doing this because my wife is making me. You need to get out of this funk. I'm surprised you've showered, if I'm being honest."

James was right. I needed to get out of my funk. It wouldn't happen in one night out with my closest friend, but it was a start. I missed Bella, but based on what I was – or rather, wasn't – getting from her, there was shit-all I could do about it.

"Alright, let me grab my wallet."

"Cool."

I started up the stairs with James following me. I sidetracked into my bedroom to get my wallet and as we started the stairs to the top floor, I stopped and looked at James. "I get to pick the place, cool?"

"Sure, whatever you want, man. I'm just happy not to be dealing with potty training and flinging food. So as long as that isn't a part of where we're going, I'm cool."

I had to laugh again. "Well, if we stay sober, it won't be. If either of us gets drunk, I make no guarantees."

James punched me lightly on the shoulder. "Smart-ass."

~M*O~

"So . . . why are we here? I didn't know you liked Thai food," James said as he looked around the restaurant. We'd just sat down after getting our beers from the bar.

"I don't, not really." I pulled the chair out and sat down, taking a big drink from my beer.

"Okay . . . so why are we here then?" James asked as he sat down.

I pulled in a deep breath. "You won't kick my ass?"

"Questionable . . . likely not," James answered, taking a swig of his own.

I paused before I answered his original question. "Because this is Bella's favorite place."

James slammed his beer down and left the liquid foaming in the bottleneck. "You didn't! You went_ girl_ on me? Fuck, Cullen. We're men; we don't go to our ex's haunts and stalk them. We go out, prowl for talent, and hope like fuck she sees it and realizes what she's missing. We don't turn the tables and go to _their_ turf!"

"James . . ."

"No. What if she walks in? What do you think she's going to do?" James leaned across the table and held his beer with both hands. "I'll tell you – she will turn right around and leave."

"Maybe. Who's to say she won't even come here tonight?"

James leaned back in his chair and picked up his beer. "Tempting fate is never a good thing, man. Never."

He was right. Much as I hated to admit it, he was. I shouldn't have come here, I shouldn't be tempting fate as I was, but I couldn't help it. I had long since realized I couldn't help anything when it came to Bella.

"Alright, listen up," James said, setting his hands on the edge of the table. "We're gonna finish our beers, pay the bill, and forget the food. We'll go find some shitty hole-in-the-wall and get shit-rocked . . . the night can only get better."

I rolled my eyes at his plan. James always thought seedy bars fixed problems.

We talked about work, his kids, his lawnmower – which was broken, again – and before our beers were done, the conversation came back to Bella and this whole mess between the two of us, the fact that no matter what I said or did, she wouldn't listen, and that she wouldn't change how she felt or saw things.

"Sounds to me like the girl has her own issues she needs to figure out. I'll admit, you not telling her you were in love with her before you did, on top of what you _did_ say to her – even if it was the result of a jumbled mess in your head, was wrong , but Bella not listening to you? I don't know, man, it seems like there's something else going on with her."

"Yeah," I said with a huff. "Jacob." James knew about Bella's break-up with Jacob – all of it. He also knew about Bella's and my last run in with him, and he, too, wanted to drop kick the fucker.

James' brows furrowed. "Jacob? What does he have to do with any of this? She dated him and what, now she can't see the good thing that was standing right in front of her?"

"Yup." I rolled the beer bottle between my hands. "She was a mess after him and now, because my ass did the talking, I made her think I was doing the same shit he did."

"Dude, she can't be thinking that." James paused and it was clear he was forming his next thought. "She has to know you aren't the same fuckwad that Jacob is."

I flattened my palms against the table and leaned forward. "How can she? I agreed to fuck my best friend – no strings attached. From the start, she saw me as only using her. Do you have any idea the _thoughts_ that were going through my head before she asked me to do this?"

James' eyes locked on mine. "Eddie, who gives a shit what thoughts you were having? You're a guy; she's a girl – a _pretty _girl. Thinking of a girl like that is normal."

I dropped my voice, trying to keep our conversation away from any ears nearby. "James, I didn't just think about . . . well, it wasn't just basic sex thoughts I had about her."

James leaned in closer. "Like what? Porn stuff?"

"Yeah," I answered with shame in my voice.

James started laughing. "You're so fucking off, Cullen. You know that? Every fucking dude out there has those thoughts."

"About their best friend?" I challenged.

"Hell yes! If they say they don't, they're lying their asses off. Let me remind you of how this shit breaks down, in case you forgot. Men think about sex all the damn time. They think about it with their female best friend, their best friends sister, the girl at Starbucks – it doesn't fucking matter. We're dudes; we can't help it. It's what we do."

I exhaled sharply and shook my head. "I'm so fucked, Jimmy."

James leaned back in his chair and hooked his arm around the back. "Maybe you are. Maybe she needs time. Maybe she just needs to clear the crap out of her head and realize she's overreacting, because that shit is more likely to happen. You've tried to make it right. She's blocked you at every turn. You can't help that. She's got her own path to take on this one."

"What if that path doesn't come back to me?" I asked, my voice strained. The very thought caused me excruciating pain.

He looked at me for a minute. "Then it doesn't. You won't make the same mistake again."

I knew he was right. There was nothing more I could do when it came to Bella, and I had to admit that. It would hurt, but I had to find a new normal that didn't include checking my phone and email all day for a message from her. A new normal that didn't include talking to my best friend about the trained monkeys at work, or the fuckery that was Emmett and Rose, or the chaos that Alice's wedding was causing in my family – though I'm sure she would already know that as she was in the wedding. I'd have to find a way to come to grips with this before the wedding so that it wouldn't be awkward for us or anyone else. But mostly, I'd just have to find a way to start breathing and living again now that she was decidedly out of my life by her own choosing.

James finished his beer and set it down with a solid thump. "Dude, let's settle the bill and _get_ the fuck out of here. We could hit the pool hall, break some balls, and get shit rocked."

I downed the rest of my beer and nodded in agreement. "Sounds good, man."

James went to the bar to settle our tab, and I took the opportunity to give one last look at my phone – old habits die hard, but I was going to kill this one right here and now. Once last check to confirm what I already knew and I was ready to start putting Bella behind me. A fast look at my phone proved she was still opting for radio silence. I wasn't surprised there was nothing there.

James came back to the table, pushed his wallet in his back pocket, and reached for his phone on the table. "Alright, man. Let's blow Thailand and hit Sleazeville."

With a slight chuckle, I stood up and followed James to the door, my hands shoved in my jeans pockets and my eyes to the ground. I had just cleared the door by a few feet when a man slightly shorter than me clipped my shoulder, knocking me back a few steps. I was about to apologize for bumping into him when I looked over my shoulder and saw who it was. I looked back at James, who had a questioning look in his eyes. I mouthed, _"The asshat," _and in less than a second, it clicked. James looked at Jacob, then back at me, then gave me the "let's do this; I got your back" shoulder shrug. I walked a few steps forward and turned to face Jacob, who now had his back to the restaurant.

"Better watch your back, _Eddie_," Jacob said.

"That's what he's got me for, _dick_," James said as he crossed his arms.

Jacob ignored James and asked, "Where's Bella?" I turned to face him when he said her name. "Did you dump her sorry ass like I did?"

I could feel James' eyes on me as I glared at Jacob. "Consider this your only warning to keep your fucking mouth shut."

Jacob's eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a sneer. "You must've realized I was right."

"How's that?" I asked, coolly.

"She's not worth fucking, is she?"

Instantly, I saw red and moved so I was just a foot away from him. "If I were you, I'd keep walking and save yourself an ass kicking."

Jacob laughed. "Oh really? And you think you're going to be the one to do that?"

"I _know_ I am."

His laugh faded as his glare intensified. "What I can't figure out is why would you want someone's left over? Even you have to be smart enough to see the girl isn't worth much. She's a fucking idiot."

My anger consumed me; it was everything I could do to keep my hands at my side. "Last warning, Black. Stop now or I _will_ hit you. Bella isn't here to save your ass this time," I seethed; my fists clenched so tight I was starting to lose the feeling in my fingers.

The vile smirk on his face made it clear that he had no intent on stopping. "I have no fucking idea why you even give a shit about her. You've had her; you know what a fucking useless lay she is. It's like fucking a cold fish and you know it."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, my fist made contact squarely on his jaw. His head swiftly jarred to the right, and he stumbled back a few steps from the hit. "You stupid, mother fucker!" Jacob exclaimed as he cupped his jaw.

My body was shaking with the remainder of unspent adrenaline. "You were warned, you dumb _fuck_!" I couldn't hide the rage in my voice, and I didn't give a shit. I watched Jacob shift his jaw as I shook out the pain in my hand.

Jacob's chin dropped to his chest and he righted himself to try to look badass; it wasn't working. I wasn't intimidated by him, and if he really wanted to go a few rounds, I was ready. "I will wipe this parking lot with your ass!" he sneered.

A single brow arched as I looked at him mockingly. "Really? I bet you couldn't get in one punch, you mother-fucking ass." From the corner of my eye, I could see James ready to back me up.

"You really want to go? Over her?" Jacob narrowed his eyes and looked between James and me."She really worth it, Cullen?"

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch. "Yeah, she is."

Jacob tongued the corner of his mouth, and for the first time, I could see the faint trace of blood from the small cut my punch caused. "Why the fuck do you care? She's a _nobody_." Jacob shifted his jaw again and as he did, I could see him wince from the pain that was starting to manifest.

"She's _not_ a nobody. _You_ are." I turned to walk away, not caring if he took the opportunity to sucker punch me. Regardless that James had my back, I knew Jacob didn't have it in him. He was all talk and no action. If he'd wanted to hit me, he could have by now. I had taken a few steps closer to James when I stopped and turned back toward Jacob. "I really hope that girl you were with drops your ass."

Jacob noticeably winced. "Why? You looking to upgrade?" Jacob did his best to look tough in light of the fact he was still to land one punch.

I huffed out a small, annoyed laugh. "It's all a game to you, isn't it? Acting tough, rude comments to and about woman, and starting fights doesn't make you a man, you fuckwit."

His chest heaved with unspent anger. "Neither does fucking Bella, Cullen."

I shook my head. "You don't fucking get it. You can say whatever-the-hell you want to say, and you still will never get it. You're an over compensating, small dicked, insecure, narrow-minded jack ass."

"Is that so?" Jacob snickered.

"I feel sorry for you, Jacob. You had to be a decent person once, otherwise Bella would never have dated you. But for some reason, you decided to turn into a prick." My lip curled into a sneer. "If you ever say another word about Bella, I won't hesitate to wipe the parking lot with your ass. Again." I turned around again and walked to the car. Within a second, James was by my side.

"Dude!" James whispered excitedly. "That was fucking awesome!"

"Keep walking, Jimmy," I said; my tone even and controlled.

We got into the car, and James started the engine. I scanned the parking lot and Jacob wasn't anywhere to be seen. As James pulled out onto the road, I flexed my hand again and looked down at it. My knuckles were red, inflamed, and spots of dried blood crusted over the broken skin.

"I'm going home, Jimmy," I said flatly. There wasn't to be a discussion.

"Yeah, you got it, bro."

James navigated the streets as I looked out the window and continued to work out the pain in my hand. That's the thing about cleaning someone's clock; no one ever thinks about the pain of it in the moment. But the pain that's felt after . . . well it made me grateful I only got in the one punch.

James dropped me off at my house and after letting myself in, I grabbed a dishtowel from the drawer, filled it with ice, and tied it off. I dropped down onto my couch and set the icepack on the top of my hand. I slouched down on the couch so my head was resting on the seat back and closed my eyes.

I hated punching Jacob, but the son of a bitch had it coming. He'd been warned twice and still pushed. No matter how many times I'd thought about what he both said and did to Bella, it never made sense to me. She was a good woman who had her heart ripped out and her emotions abused by a piece of shit like him. He'd done a number on her, and it left its scars on her. I'd known this, and when it came time for me to man the fuck up and tell her how I really felt, I unintentionally used words that were so similar to those he used. It was no wonder she'd shut down on me.

True, I hadn't said what he had, but she'd heard it just the same. There isn't a woman in the world that would hear "it's awful" just before they are about to have sex with a guy that wouldn't think he was referring to her. Not that I'd done a poll to prove this, but what woman would think he meant something else?

I'd been so lost in thought for God knows how long, it didn't register the makeshift ice bag was melting. As I pushed off the couch, I could feel the tension in my body. My hand, arm, shoulder, and part of my back were aching from having hit Jacob. I decided to call it a night, bandage my hand where it needed, take some ibuprofen, and drop like a sack of bricks in my bed.

After taking care of the minor medical attention my hand required, I went back upstairs to make a new ice bag – this time using a self-sealing bag to keep the melting ice trapped. I turned off the lights, and started down the stairs. But as soon as I was two feet from my bedroom, the doorbell rang.

_End Note:_

_So? What did you think? Pissed Edward went over to her place? Pissed she slapped him? Pissed she wouldn't listen? I promise, there is a reason for her doing what she did. *whispers* that's the next chapter._

_And what about Jacob? Isn't he nasty? Glad Edward hit him? And who was at the door?_

_There are (looks at notes and outline) three chapters left on this little story. Thank you for not giving up and for taking the chance on reading this one. I'd love to hear what you think, so if you'd be so kind, drop a little review off._

_Until two weeks from Monday . . ._

_xo_


	18. The Gorgon & Pandora's Box

_Chapter Notes:_

_Hey Howdy Hey! _

_No, it hasn't been two weeks; I just got done, revises, proofed, and revised faster than I thought. ;) Here we go! Ready for Bella's POV? I hope this gives you some answers._

_Thanks to kherisma for proofing and comments, and to devilsgenie for being my memory and chapter title maker. :)_

_And thank you for reading this little story. Between kids, school, hubs, writing, and being a beta, I'm not on top of responding as I should be. But know I read every one and they mean the world to me!_

_Disclaimer: Thanks to the Mighty Twi-Zeus, SM, for allowing her characters to be played with. Man, that just sounds dirty. ;)_

I was a first class bitch.

I was the Duchess of Bitch.

I was the Supreme Czarina of Bitch.

I had a man tell me he loved me and I shut him down. I'd slapped his face, acted as if his words meant nothing to me, and let him walk away.

What the hell was wrong with me?

That night on my sofa, I'd been so sure he was going to end things with me. Things had been off with him for a while. I'd asked him to fuck me that night and all too quickly, it was clear he was only going through the motions. I took over, laid us both down on the couch, and removed our shirts, but he still seemed so distant. I tried everything I knew to bring him back to the moment. I let him know what felt good through my words and actions, hoping each one would be what would snap him out of wherever he was – because it was clear, he wasn't with me on the sofa. Then he said "no," and my world started to unravel. He said he couldn't do it anymore, he'd said he couldn't fuck me anymore, and that it wasn't working.

He started to leave but I stopped him. It would have been so much better if I'd just let him go. If he left, there was the chance that he would have cleared his head and maybe things would have been different. But I didn't let him leave. I pleaded with him and he said it would be better if we didn't see each other anymore.

_. . . it's all too awful . . ._

That was when I snapped. With those words spoken, I knew I'd had it all wrong. I was a stupid girl with a silly grade-school crush. I was a fool for thinking he could ever want me the same way I wanted him. I was a fool to ever think he would want me as more than someone to fuck. Hell, he didn't even want me as someone to fuck anymore. It was all too awful.

Now, four weeks later, he was still trying and my coronation as reigning bitch of the bitch empire was in place.

He'd tried to contact me. He'd left messages, texts, emails . . . I just continued down my path to bitchville. I'd called him to put an end to the calls and texts, and to stop contacting me. I never expected him to tell me he loved me.

He came to my house, I slapped him, he left, and I broke. I wasn't sleeping, I couldn't eat, and I was barely functioning at work. I was mess and I had only myself to blame.

I sat curled up on the couch, wrapped in the blanket my mother made me when I graduated from high school, my knees pulled to my chest, as the hollow ache became excruciating. I struggled to catch my breath as the tears once again started to slip silently down my cheeks.

As I wiped them away, I caught a glimpse of a part of the blanket comprised of old T-shirts my mother and I had collected on road trips around the US. My eyes locked on the square patch that had a silk-screened image of seven skeleton keys on a ring. It was from The Baldpate Inn in Estes Park, Colorado. We travelled there the summer before I started high school. Seeing close to twenty-thousand keys hanging from the ceiling had been an astounding sight. My mother told me that when the inn first opened, the owners had given keys to their guest. Once World War I started, they were unable to continue the tradition, based on the cost of the metal needed to manufacture keys. She went on to explain that the innkeeper's guests had been so loyal, when they came back to the inn, they started the tradition of sending keys back. The collection included keys from Westminster Abby, Frankenstein's castle, and even Sam Houston's Law Office.

It was such a fun and crazy trip with my mom; we spent nearly the entire morning walking around the inn, looking at all the keys on display. Some hung from the wall, others resting in secured display cases, and an alarming amount hung from the ceiling. We'd spent the rest of that day comparing notes on what keys we'd found – they had all been tagged as to where they were from – and talked about which key, to which location, we would most want to have. We laughed, joked, and became closer than ever that day. Something about that day, as the two of us looked at keys from all over the world and talked about thoughts we'd held close to our hearts . . . it bonded us deeper than mother and daughter. Though I didn't realize it at the time, but it was the first time my mom and I really experienced something as friends, and not mother and daughter. After that day, I told her practically everything.

Before I knew it, the phone was in my hand and I was calling my mom. She answered the phone on the third ring.

"Bella! I'm so glad you called! I was just thinking about you! How are you, baby girl?" Hearing her happy and nonjudgmental tone caused my final wall to break. It didn't crumble down; it crashed.

"Oh, Mom! I fucked it up."

"What?" She was shocked, clearly having no idea what I meant.

"I fucked up, Mom. He said . . . and I . . . and it's over," I said through hiccupped crying.

"Bella, sweetie, what are you talking about?" Her voice was filled with concern – concern I didn't deserve.

"Edward told me he loved me." I sobbed.

"That's fantastic!"

I shook my head. "I slapped him, Mom. I stood there and let him tell me that and I slapped him. "

"Shh, shh, shh, Bella. You're not making sense. Start from the beginning. Can you do that?" She paused. "Last I knew you two were getting along great – I mean, _really_ great if you know what I mean; what happened?"

Through tears, a box of tissue, and several glasses of wine, I told my mother the entire sordid mess, not holding back on any details. She heard about the night at my house and the things we'd said to each other; she heard about my avoiding his phone calls and texts; and she heard about my Frost Queen stance when he'd been at my house, trying to get me to listen and talk to him after he said he loved me. I even mentioned the day Edward and I ran into Jake and reminded my mom of the shit surrounding _that _break-up. I left nothing out and in the wake of sharing the full weight and scope of this mess, I felt like the most wretched human being ever.

My mother sighed heavily. "Wow. I almost don't know what to say to all of that."

"I'm sure whatever you say can't be as bad as what I've already said to myself." I pulled the cork out of wine bottle number two and didn't waste time pouring it into my glass. "I can't believe I let shit with Jacob get me this fucked up, Mom."

"That's because he didn't."

"What?" It was my turn to be shocked.

"Bella, Jacob is an asshole, and what he did to you was not nice. But _you _did _this_ to yourself. You built up this crush on Edward to be only that – a crush. Did it ever occur to you even back when this started, that maybe Edward was fighting his feelings for you as much as you were for him?

"Your unconventional relationship may or may not have been such a bad thing, but I know one thing for sure: it made you both admit what you were too afraid to before – to yourselves and each other."

Guilt hit me like a sledgehammer in the gut. "I love him, Mom. I'm in love with Edward and I never told him. I don't know when it happened – hell, I have probably always been in love with him. I thought it was a crush – and then I had that _stupid_ idea . . . Fuck!" My voice constricted as I spoke. "I love him but I never said it; I never told him."

She sighed heavily again. "Then that's another problem. But for now, let's address the heart of this matter."

"Which is?" I asked as I sniffed.

"Bella, you got your self-esteem knocked around pretty hard thanks to Jacob. He did a number on you and I don't doubt that. But at any point since you've known or slept with Edward, has he _ever_ made you feel like Jacob did? Has he ever cut you down or made you feel like less of a person – in or out of bed?"

I should have been mortified at my mother's bluntness regarding my sex life, but I couldn't be. I'd already told her about the whole Mount Olympus thing, she'd heard about the whore in bed comment, and my attacking him by asking if I wasn't dirty enough after fucking him a public bathroom.

"Bella?" She questioned after a moment of silence.

I hesitated a few seconds longer, then replied. "No, he hasn't."

"So why would you think he would?" She paused. "Bottom-line is Edward isn't Jacob. But _you_ . . . you've used that as some sort of wall for the past month – since that night Edward wouldn't sleep with you. He was confused and you took it as rejection. I'm not saying he handled it right, but in the wake of all this, neither have you. So what you need to ask yourself is why didn't you let him explain himself that night? Why have you not listened to him when he tried to explain things to you? And why, when he showed up at your house – very romantic, might I add, did you sent him packing? You need to ask yourself why you did that, because for as convenient as it is, you can't keep using Edward as the scapegoat."

"I'm not, Mom," I said before blowing my nose.

"Bella, you're my daughter; I know when you're lying. Even if you don't, I do." Her voice was stern but loving. "Edward isn't Jacob. He isn't going to smash your heart into pieces, he isn't ever going to make you feel inadequate, and he will never love you with anything less than his whole heart. My God, sweetie; the man couldn't have sex with you because he wanted you to know he was in love with you. He showed up at your house, for goodness sake when you refused to talk to him! What more do you need from him to believe he's not lying or going to hurt you?"

The pain in my chest intensified, the thoughts swirled like a typhoon in my head, and my heart seemed to shatter all over again. Had I been so sure that Edward would eventually grow tired of me, that he would say the same things Jacob had? When he stopped cold that night, I didn't give him a chance to explain; instead, I shut down. I went on the defensive, and hadn't let up for over a month. Even though I knew Edward wasn't anything like Jacob, I still feared he might say the same things that Jacob had.

"I'm a terrible person, Mom."

"No you aren't, baby."

A fresh wave of tears assaulted me. "I am! I had everything with Edward and I pissed it away!"

"Did you piss it away, or were you scared by it? You know, they make movies about this – John Hughes made his fortune off this stuff. Girl gets a crush on a boy, boy realizes he loves the girl, and girl can't believe he's standing out in front of a church after her cow-of-a-sister's wedding! God, what I wouldn't have given for an hour in Jake Ryan's Porsche 911."

I let go of a small, chuckle. "Mom!"

"**Sorry, dear. But really, back in the day, there was no one finer than **Michael Schoeffling." I smiled as I sniffed again. "It's okay." "You know, it's like Truvy says, 'Laughter through tears is my favorite emotion.' But enough about movies." Both of us sat quietly for at least a minute. "What's going on in your head, Bella? Talk to me." I thought about her question for a moment. Really, I was thinking about everything and nothing at the same time, and it all routed back to the same place. "I have no idea what to do." "Let me ask you this: do you really believe that Edward could see you the same way Jacob did or was that simply a knee jerk reaction to hearing something that only echoed the crap Jacob said to you? Since this mess started, has Edward shown himself to be of the same caliber as Jacob?" "No, he hasn't." "So why are you treating him like he is?" she questioned, bluntly. With a shaky voice, I said, "Because he deserves someone better than me." "Bella, don't you think that's up to Edward to decide? He's a grown man; let him make that decision. What he deserves _from you_ is the _truth_. If you ever cared for him, if you ever loved him, you need to tell him the truth."

For the first time talking with my mom, my temper spiked. "And tell him what exactly? That he said shit so close to what Jacob said that it stabbed me square in the heart, and so I turned bitch and hurt him before he could hurt me anymore than he had? Tell him that losing him or worse, not having him love me in return, would have been worse than _any _words Jacob ever said? That I've had an insane crush on him for months, and couldn't face him walking away from me so I walked away first? Tell him I love him so much, I can't breathe at times because of him, or that I haven't been able to breathe since he walked out my door the first time?" After my railing, my throat was hoarse. Softly, I added, "He's everything I ever wanted. When he said he loved me, I got so scared he'd realize one day that it – that _I_ – was a mistake, it terrified me." I silently choked back the sob in my throat. I had been too afraid to speak all that I had. Too afraid of the truth in every thought and word. Too afraid to face the mess I'd made because, in the end, I'd just been too afraid.

My mother's voice quietly spoke through the phone. "Yes. Tell him exactly that."

"I can't, Mom," I whispered.

"Why?"

My hand shook, my chest ached, and my body felt weak. "Because," I croaked. My breath shuddered as I tried to breathe deeply. "What if he doesn't want me?"

My mom breathed deeply. "What made you call me tonight? You've been caught in this mess for a month now; what made you chose tonight to call me?"

I was slightly taken aback by her question. "Mom, how does this even relate?"

"Can you answer that question for me?"

I pulled in a deep breath of my own. "I've got that blanket you made me, remember? The one made from all those T-shirts? So I was sitting here, looking down at the shirt from the Baldpate – you know, the place with all the keys? I got to thinking about that day there, and before I knew it, I was calling you."

I heard my mom laugh slightly before she spoke. "You know what I remember about that day?"

"What?"

"I remember talking about the keys we most wanted to have. You said you wanted the one that would always lead you home. At the time, I was so stunned. I mean, what teenager would choose that over the key to nearly any place in the world."

"That was my favorite day ever with you, Mom. You even bought me a souvenir key that day, remember?"

"I do; I remember."

I scoffed. "Looks like I didn't pick the right key; that one doesn't lead to anywhere."

"Baby girl, don't you see? That key will always lead you home; that's just it. It was never anything more than a symbol."

"What if I end up somewhere else?" I asked.

"You wanted the key to _home_. Home is where you're _meant _to be; not where you end isn't where you're from; but where you're supposed to be." Her revelation was met with my silence. "Edward is your key, Bella; it's what your heart wants. That's what home is."

I choked back the sob in my throat once again. I looked up at the ceiling and blinked hard to stop the waterworks from forming. She was right; Edward was my home. Everything about him made me feel safe and loved.

My eyes felt puffy, my nose ached from needing another good blowing, and my shirt no doubt had the telltale trace of being too lazy to get something to wipe my tears or nose on. I was a sight. I was even sure that Universal Studios would hire me as a key player for their annual 'Halloween Horror Nights.' But it didn't matter. I had to put an end to this mess – a mess I'd started and never meant to.

"Hang up and call him, Bella."

"I love him." I whispered to myself. "He's my key." My throat was tight as the wave of emotions flooded me.

"So, you're going to call him?" she asked.

"No," I said as I finally got off the couch. I knew what I had to do, and it wasn't calling him. He kept trying to fix things only to have me shut him down at every pass. I'd tried to put the blame on him because of what he said, and I refused to listen to him when he tried to fix things that night when it all started to go wrong. All of this was my fault; I was afraid I'd lose Edward if I told him I loved him – something he wasn't afraid to tell me. In the end, I'd still lost him. Even if too much water had gone under the bridge, even if he didn't love me anymore – and who could blame if he had, I had to tell him why I'd acted like the bitch I had. I had to tell him I loved him. "I'm going over to his house to see if he will talk to me."

"Good girl, Bella!" Her happiness was evident.

Going into the bathroom, I turned the shower on and went to my room to grab some jeans and T-shirt. "Mom, I need to shower and get over there before I completely chicken out from nerves. I'm shaking as it is."

"Sure, baby. OH! Just remember to shave all the appropriate places; you never know so it's best to be prepared."

"Mom, I'm sure nothing even remotely close to that will happen," I said with a nervous smile.

"Hmm, you never know, Bella. Just remember: In _Sixteen Candles, _Jake showed up and took Samantha home to have cake when everyone else forgotHe'dHHHHHHHHJHH it was her birthday – and she certainly didn't expect _that_, now did she?"

For as ridiculous as her comment was, I laughed and my nerves stop jangling. I didn't feel as if I was about to come unhinged at what I was about to do. "I love you. Thank you."

"You are most welcome, baby girl. Now go get your man!"

Half an hour later, I was showered, dressed, and in my car, headed to Edward's house. It was just after nine in the evening and there was a good chance he was out. It was a Saturday night in Los Angeles; he could be out doing anything, but I was praying he was home. After turning on to his street and pulling into his driveway, I sat in my car for nearly fifteen minutes; my nerves had returned and fear had gripped me, refusing to let me move. He was home; the main hall light visible, as was the light coming from his living room. I'd almost talked myself out of getting out of the car when I noticed the light in the living room being turned off, followed by the light in the hall. He going to bed, and I was going to miss my chance.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was out of the car with only my keys in hand, and rang his doorbell.

_End Notes:_

_H'ed_

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_So . . .? Thoughts? Tomatos? I'm a size 8 should you want to throw shoes. ;) So Bella is at Edward's house and rang the bell. Edward, as you know, is going to bed. Will he answer? Will she be left standing on the doorstep? Will he close the door when he sees it's her? Will she tell him everything she told her mom? Is there more behind it all than what she told her mom?_

_The Baldpate Inn is a real place. I was fortunate to visit there once upon a time. It really does have all those keys. Rather impressive (and slightly frightening) sight. I personally believe in haunted places and things, and that place screams "haunted." LOL_

_I'd love to hear from you so if you'd like, drop off a little review._

_Until two weeks..._

_xo_


	19. Veritas, Hercules, & a Side of Clementia

_Chapter Notes:_

_Hey there! What's shaking? Ready to see if Edward opens the door? Will she tell him everything? Will he listen? Here we go..._

_Disclaimer: Thanks to the mighty Twi-Zeus, SM, for allowing us to play with her creations._

My body trembled as I waited for him to open the door. I hadn't considered the possibility of him not answering. As the seconds passed and my stomach flipped and flopped, I was sure I might end up passing out or throwing up. Now that I'd finally allowed myself to see through the haze and truly see the damage I'd caused, I needed to see Edward and tell him everything. He needed to know how sorry I was for being a bitch and not listening to him, and most importantly, to tell him that I was love with him and wanted nothing more than to prove that to him, if he would let me.

My heart jumped when I heard the lock click and the doorknob turn. Edward opened the door, and as soon as he saw me, his expression changed to one that was a cross between annoyed and wishing it was anyone but me. We stood facing each other for a few seconds before he dropped his hand from the doorknob, turned, and walked away, leaving the door still open.

I wasn't sure what I should do next. A part of me thought I should just leave and call him in the morning, but he didn't shut the door. Instead, he left it open before he walked away. Surely, that had to mean something, didn't it?

Cautiously, I entered his house and closed the door behind me. My heart was in my throat, and I struggled to catch a deep breath. His house was quiet and still. I walked down the hall; my gut telling me he was in the family room. He was. He was standing by the large, picture window with a stunning view of Silver Lake Hills and the San Gabriel Mountains stretched out before him like a twinkling blanket laid over the city. Both his hands were in front of him. I stood just inside the room and begged my heart to slow down and for the words to come out. I looked at the window to see if I might catch his reflection and if so, if I could get a better reading on his mood. He was too far away from the window and the room was too dark to see more than a basic outline. The only light in the house came from the five, stained glass, wall sconces, which cast a warm but soft glow in the room.

I ran my hand through my hair and nervously worried my lower lip, trying to think of how to start. I'd been silent for too long, so I grasped and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi."

"Hi." Edward's voice was like a tonic. Just hearing him speak seemed to give me the push I needed.

"How are you?" Yes, I'm aware that was a loaded thing to say, but I honestly thought he'd tell me the truth. That he was pissed, hurt, angry – furious or disappointed. I didn't get any of those.

"Fine." There was a hard edge to his voice but there was also an unmistakable sadness.

_You did that, Bella. You made him sound that way._

Guilt flooded me and stole my breath. In my attempts to shield myself from being hurt, I succeeded in hurting us both. No, that isn't right. I hurt him more. Way more than I'd allowed myself to see.

"Edward, I—"

"What do you want, Bella?" he asked in a low and even tone.

"I came over to talk to you." My voice rasped slightly.

"Oh really." I hated hearing the desolation in his voice.

He seemed so despondent, and I knew it was my fault. "Edward, please," I pleaded. "Can you please turn around and look at me?"

"Why? Feel like kicking me in the balls again? Didn't get enough of that the last time?" The gloom I'd first sensed was replaced by irritation.

"Edward—"

"What?" he snapped as he spun around to face me; his exasperation was clear. "I've tried so many fucking times to talk to you, and nothing. You refused to listen to me, why should I listen to you now? What the hell changed where _now_ you want to talk to me?"

"I just – I thought – no, realized is more like it. I realized a few things and . . . there are things you need to know, things you need to hear." I rushed the words.

"You thought about a few things? Like what?" His eyes were cold and showed no emotion.

"I thought about _us_, Edward. All of it. I thought about that night at my house when I wanted you so badly and you turned me down—" I swallowed hard and needed a solid breath before continuing.

He narrowed his eyes and flexed his jaw. "Really? So what you're saying is you thought about the fact that you haven't had sex and that's why you're here? Guess what, Bella? I'm not the man-whore you thought I was."

His words hit me hard and it felt as if I'd been slapped. I deserved it; no matter how awful they made me feel, I still deserved it. Truthfully, I deserved more. My voice was dangerously close to cracking. "This has nothing to do with sex, Edward."

His eyes were hard and unfeeling. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I do."

Edward's jaw flexed. "That's really funny, because this whole _fucking_ mess started because you wanted sex."

The harshness of his words made my eyes sting. He was right. Had I just owned up to how I felt months ago, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. I would still have Edward as my best friend, and while he may not have fallen in love with me, I'd still have him in my life. I knew standing in his living room now that wasn't an option.

"Edward, hold on—"

"Why? You have done nothing but ignore me and – and – fucking cast me aside. You shut me out. You _never_ gave me a chance to explain; why should I give you one now?"

"I was wrong to do that, okay? I had my reasons, and I couldn't get my head around them then, but I can now."

"Well how great for you. Better late than never, right?" His lip almost curled as he spoke; his tone was condescending. "You really think you can walk into my house after weeks of treating me the way you have and expect me to actually give a shit about what you have to say and not be upset?"

"Hurt and pissed, yes, but not like this," I said as my voice constricted.

He rounded the sofa and was standing next to the coffee table. "Well, I'm sorry I can't accommodate you. I've tried _too_ hard for _too_ long to get you to listen. I guess I passed hurt a few weeks back, when you threw me out of you house after I told you I loved you. Do you have ANY idea what that feels like, Bella? To put it all on the line and hope that something – no matter how small – comes back to you? I didn't expect you to tell me you loved me, but I sure as hell didn't expect you to stab me in the heart and act like I meant nothing to you." He tossed a towel down on the coffee table and it clattered as it hit, then the towel slipped open and revealed a bag of ice. He flexed his fingers before he wrapped his other hand around it.

"What's wrong with your hand?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I took a massive chance taking the steps needed to stand next to him, but I couldn't stop myself. I was a few feet away – only the length of the table separated us – and could see how angry and red his knuckles looked, not to mention how swollen the joints were. "Doesn't look like nothing, Edward."

He turned away from me and walked around the sofa and stood next to the window, putting the distance back between us. "Don't worry about it."

Based on his tone, I dropped it. He was so hostile toward me, and really, I'd expected as much. I knew taking to him wouldn't be easy, but I hadn't planned on him being antagonistic. "Edward, I know I hurt you."

"Hurt me? You fucking_ gutted_ me, Bella!" he snapped. "I fucking told you I loved you and that wasn't good enough for you, was it? Or was it that _I'm_ not good enough for you?"

My heart dropped and the searing pain in my chest returned. The very fear that stopped me from telling him how I felt, was what in turn, what I'd made him feel. The fear that I wouldn't be good enough is now what he thought of himself. "That's not it, Edward. You were always enough. It's _me_. _I'm_ fucked up. I . . . I fucked this all up, and I'm sorry."

Edward studied me for a moment before he spoke. "Well, it's a little too late."

"No. Please let me explain," I pleaded.

"Why should I? Did you let _me_ explain? Did you ever let me tell you all that I needed to? Jesus, Bella!" Edward half-shouted. "I tell you I love you, and you act like you don't care. I tried so many times to talk to you and tell you, but you never listened. I show up at your house and try to tell you face-to-face, but you wouldn't hear me out! I've done nothing for weeks but try to explain and have been shut down every single time. And now, for whatever reason, you've decided that _I_ need to let _you _explain?"

"Yes."

"Why? Give me one reason why I should let you and not ask you to leave? One _fucking_ reason!" he yelled.

I swallowed hard and forced my fears aside. All I could do was speak my heart, tell him the truth, and hope somewhere in that, he could forgive me. "I'll give you two." My voice was thick with emotions and sadness.

"Two? My, aren't you generous," he said sarcastically. "Go ahead. I'm waiting." He leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest, then crossed his right foot over his left.

I ran my hand through my hair again and took a deep breath. _You can do this, Bella. He has to know. _"Because everything I've done since that night at my house was wrong. I lied to you; I acted as though your words meant nothing to me. I tried desperately to protect my own heart, and in doing so, I forgot about yours."

"So I take it that was number one?" Edward sneered. I nodded in agreement. "And the second?"

My heart had been racing so fast, it was hard to breathe. Now, when the moment I had to finally say the words I'd kept hidden for even from myself was present, my heart sped up. "And . . . because . . . I love you."

The room fell silent. There was not a single noise in the house or coming from the world outside. It was as if time itself had stopped. Edward's cold, hard stare ceased and instead, the corner of his eye twitched, his lips eased from a scowl to being slightly apart, and a small but sharp exhale passed over them and a stunned look appeared on his face.

Not a word was said and based on the look on his face; I started to question if Edward had gone catatonic. He didn't even seem to be breathing. I couldn't even bring myself to take even a half step closer to him.

After at least a full minute of silence, I finally spoke. "Edward?"

"Leave," he whispered.

"Pardon me?"

He cleared his throat slightly and said again, "Leave."

I expected yelling, shouting, him cussing me out – hell, even the flittering glimpse of him taking me in his arms and kissing me had all been possible outcomes, but not being asked to leave.

"Leave?"

Edward's hand moved in slow motion as he raised it to his forehead and massaged his brow. "You need to leave."

I searched his face for some clue as to what he was really thinking, but all I could see was the look of shock still there. "Edward, no. Please don't ask me to do that."

He swallowed hard as his hand continued to rub his forehead. "Why not? It's what you demanded that I do, isn't it? I showed up at your house, and you all but forced me to leave instead of talk to you, right?"

"Yes," I answered.

Edward scrubbed his eyes for a moment before slowly dragging his hand down his face. "What game are you playing, Bella?" His hand rested on over his mouth and for a second, I thought I saw it trembling.

"There's no game, Edward; I promise." I paused, trying to gauge his reaction. It was about as useless as talking to a warthog – probably just as dangerous, too. "I love you, Edward."

His hand blocked his mouth, almost as if it were trying to shield his words from coming out. "Don't, Bella. Just . . . don't."

"Edward—"

He closed his eyes when he spoke. "Why are you doing this to me? Haven't you hurt me enough?"

"I've hurt us both, Edward, but believe me, I know I've hurt you far worse than you hurt me."

His eyes flashed open, and both his voice and eyes were filled with anger. "I hurt you? That's fucking rich! I tried to explain to you what I meant that night, but you . . . _you _wouldn't let me! You fucking steamrolled over me and refused to hear me out!"

"What was I supposed to think, Edward? You said 'it was all so awful'!" I said, shouting back.

He tilted his head to the side and rolled his eyes, the anger clear in everything his did. "I _meant _being in love with someone that only wanted me for fucking! Do you have any idea – any _fucking_ clue – how belittling it is to think you only wanted me for that? Not for the friendship we had, not for the fact that I could possible love you more than just as my best friend, but just to fuck?" He was fuming and I couldn't say a word. This is what needed to happen weeks ago – and it was something I was too chicken shit to face until now. "Of course you don't. Because God forbid, Bella should have to face the fact that she was _wrong_ and completely mis-fucking-understood what I was saying."

"Wait a damn minute! How could I have known _that_ is what was so fucking awful?" I argued.

"Well, you would have had you let me ACTUALLY EXPLAIN!" he yelled. "No, you heard what you wanted to hear and threw me out; you flat-out refused to let me sort out my word vomit because in less than two seconds, you'd already come to the conclusion that I was no better than Jacob!"

"You're right," I admitted. "I did."

Edward was shaking. "Why? You _know_ I'm not anything like him. NOTHING! But for whatever reason, you put me right there with him. I said I was sorry for what I said; I _told_ you I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Why wasn't that good enough for you, Bella? Why?"

My lip quivered and the tears filled my eyes. "Because what if you realized I wasn't worth it?"

Edward's expression shifted from anger to confusion. "Why would I ever think you weren't worth it?"

I shook my head, tucked my chin to my chest, and the tears fell. "Because you deserve someone so much better than me, Edward."

I heard his breath come out in a shuddering huff. "You will always be worth it to me, Bella," he said quietly.

A thick sob caught in my throat. "I'm so sorry I ruined everything between us, Edward." I lifted my head, wiped the tears from my cheeks, and swallowed hard. "I know you aren't Jacob. You never were and never will be. And . . . I was just so scared you wouldn't want me the same way I wanted you and . . . in the end, I treated you the same way Jacob treated me. I'm so sorry, Edward."

Edward's gaze never left me, but he never said a word nor did he move an inch. His brows were knitted, and tension filled his body. Even if he shouted and tore into me it would've been better than his silence.

We looked at each other, and neither of us spoke. I searched his eyes for some sign of what was going on in his head, but it was hopeless. What I saw was hurt and sadness, right along with confusion and something I couldn't define. As I looked at him, I tried to figure out what I should do, but based on the way Edward looked at me, I knew no matter what I had to say, if he was shutting down on me, it wouldn't do any good. And I should know; I'd given him the same look. There was really only one thing I could do a this point – no matter how much I didn't want to, I knew it was what he needed and possibly wanted. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'll go now." I left the room and had just stepped on the tile of hall floor when he spoke.

"When?" His voice sounded as if he was unsure he wanted to ask the question.

I turned and looked at him. "When what?"

His eyes looked so sad and for the first time ever, there were visible lines of tension on his face. "When did you realize you loved me?"

My heart banged frantically in my chest. A single tear formed in my eye, and I said, "The day I first met you. Only it wasn't as clear then as it is now." I couldn't stop the waterworks from falling. My eyes brimmed with tears, and I suddenly found myself telling Edward everything my heart had tried to keep locked away and safe. "When I met you, I felt so drawn to you, but what good was it? I was with Jacob. Once you and I started hanging out, I couldn't shake how I felt about you. But what chance did I have? I was the girl who wasn't good enough for her boyfriend so he dropped her. What guy could possibly want that?"

"I did," Edward said in a quiet voice. "I wanted you."

My lip trembled from the raw emotions I felt hearing him say the words. "But I didn't know that then. I just knew that I couldn't shake how I felt for you." I took a deep breath before I continued. "I thought what I felt for you was _only _a crush. That's how I rationalized it, anyway. But then I started to question the other things I was feeling for you. Thoughts that I simply _shouldn't _have had for my best friend."

"Which were what?" Edward asked.

"The thoughts that kept me awake at night. Thoughts of what it would be like to _be_ with you."

"Yeah, I know _all about_ those kind of nights," Edward said.

"Then you started dating Rose and I had to force myself to not think about you that way. No matter what I did, I still had those damned thoughts. Once you were free and clear of Rose, I tried to muster some courage to tell you what I felt, but . . . then I started to see the way you _looked_ at me and . . ." I sighed heavily ". . . enter Mount Olympus. I figured we both needed to get rid of sexual energy – well, that and maybe if I slept with you, I could purge the crush at the same time. I don't know; it all made sense . . . at the time." I ran my hand through my hair and licked my lips, trying to get rid of excess nervous energy. "So yeah, this is all my fault. I should have just told you how I felt and never brought up the sex thing – it only made things worse."

"I don't think it did," he voiced.

I huffed a laugh. "You don't? Seriously? Everything was fine before that, Edward."

Edward looked at me in disbelief. "No it wasn't. _Nothing_ was fine before that. You _just_ said you were trying to deal with having a crush on me. You know what I was dealing with? I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even when I was with Rose, I would think about you. Since the day I met you, I've wanted to be with you as much as possible. You made me laugh and challenged me; you listen to my work bullshit and don't complain about it. It was perfect – _you_ were perfect. Then one day, I stopped seeing you as my best friend, and it scared the hell out of me. I started thinking of a hundred ways to Sunday to have sex with you! That isn't _fine_; it's the actions of a man who's too stupid to realize, let alone admit, he was in love with his best friend."

"At least you eventually said and did something. Your solution didn't involve using sex as a substitute for real feelings – or to hide them altogether."

"Don't you get it?" he asked in a bewildered tone; a look of shame in his eyes. "Bella, I thought I was a monster for the thoughts I was having about you. Had you not suggested what you did, I don't know that we could've still been friends. I was at my breaking point as it was when it came to you. But telling you I loved you? That was something I only realized _because_ we were having sex. Jesus, that sounds _so disgusting _to say that but it's true. I couldn't figure out _why_ I was thinking of you the way I was because you certainly never presented yourself that way." He paused and took a breath. "When you suggested what you did, there wasn't a chance I was going to say no. I realize now that I was just being too bull-headed and blind to admit I was falling for you. But no, I tried to pass it off purely a sexual interest. When I finally figured it all out, I tried to tell you but it all got jammed up."

The knot in my throat almost kept the words from coming out, but I forced them to. "Is this what you've been trying to tell me?"

"Yes," he said quietly as his shoulders sagged. It was clear a weight had been lifted from him.

My eyes glanced at the floor as I tried to stop my body from shaking. "You thought you were a monster for thinking of me the way you did? Guess what? I had those same thoughts. I felt the same way when those feelings shifted from you being my best friend to falling in love with you." I drew in a shuddering breath. "We'd been feeling and going through the same thing, just from different angles." I felt the air pulled from my lungs.

Edward looked up at the ceiling and his shoulder shook as he took a huge breath. Edward looked at me with such sadness and pain; I nearly crumbled.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry!"

"I am too, Bella." The pain in his face slammed into me. I did this. I did this to him. If I'd only listened to him and put my bitchery away for five minutes, he could've said all this and not be in the pain he was in now. But no, I had to think of only myself and not think about the pain he might've felt. I refused to allow myself to acknowledge that he could have been hurting than I was. I knew in that moment, I didn't deserve him and probably never did.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you, Edward. I'm so sorry I made you feel this way. I never allowed myself to consider that this was how you felt. I'm a horrible person."

Edward's face reflected the intense hurt he was feeling. "No, you aren't. You were just confused – we both were."

Even in the depth of this joint despair, Edward wouldn't let me stand alone. He had taken equal responsibility for how messed up this all had become. He truly was a good man – and I'd thrown away my chance at his being mine.

A horrific amount of pain crashed into me and almost knocked me to my knees as I realized things between us were so fractured, they could never be fixed. "So I guess that's it then, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

My bottom lip trembled as I fought to speak. "Is it possible to still be friends?"

He chewed at his bottom lip and looked at the floor. "No, I don't think we can be."

I nodded that I understood and fought against the pain that consumed me. "Well, I guess that's it then, isn't it."

"Looks like it," Edward said softly.

I wanted to say so much more, to scream out that I loved him and shake him until he said he loved me and forgave me for all my bitchery, but I couldn't. The pain was too great knowing that I had, in fact, ruined everything between us. Edward just confirmed that our friendship was over; what could possibly be left after that?

"I'm sorry, Edward. I never meant for anything of this to happen." I offered him a weak smile, then turned once again to leave.

As my hand touched the doorknob, I heard Edward say, "I punched Jacob. That's what happened to my hand."

With my head full of confusion, I walked back to the doorway to the living room. "What?"

Edward looked desperate, but I'm sure that was just my wishful thinking. "I punched Jacob. I ran into him tonight, and I punched him."

"You did? Where?"

Edward's eyes quickly looked away from mine before they sought mine again. "I dragged James to your Thai place and when we left, we ran into Jacob. He said some things, I said some things, and then I punched him."

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't hide the hint of amusement-meets-shock in my voice.

"Because of what he said."

"Was it about me?" I knew it was, but I just needed it confirmed.

"It was." That's when it happened. Edward's voice broke and his eyes filled with tears. "Because whether you loved me or not, I love you and I always will. I can't shake you, Bella. I've tried –God knows, I've tried, but it isn't possible."

The pain was so clear and raw in Edward, I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around him and pressed my head against his chest. "Oh God, Edward. I can't shake you either."

"Oh fuck, Bella!" His voice broke as he held me tight against him.

"Please tell me we can work this out, Edward." I shook in his arms; the entire weight of the past few months final released. I looked up at him and gently cupped his face with my hand. "You're my home, Edward. You're where I'm supposed to be. Everyplace else is just where I end up, but you . . . I'm supposed to be with you." My lips trembled, my body shook, and my tears fell. The dam finally broke and with it, so did I. I collapsed against him and cried. "I love you so much and I'm so, so sorry for what I did to you – to us." I buried my face against his chest, staining his shirt with my tears. "I'm so deeply in love with you; I'm terrified of what life would feel like if you didn't love me back. That's why I did what I did. It was wrong and completely fucked up, but I can't undo it. I can only tell you how I feel and hope like hell it's enough."

Edward gently brushed his thumbs over my tear-stained cheeks. His voice was raspy and heavy with emotions. "You showing up was enough, Bella." He gave me a small smile and with it, hope.

_End Notes:_

_*deep breath* You still with me? Did that help explain her side of things? Having a bit more faith that this is the HEA I promised? What do you think is next for them?_

_Originally, this was outlined to be a 20 chapter fic, but I realized in order to really pace this right, I needed to add one more chapter. So instead of there being one chapter left, there are officially two. Again. LOL_

_I hope you liked the chapter and I'd love to hear what you thought, so if you'd be so kind, drop me a little review._

_Until two weeks from now (or sooner)..._

_xo_

""""""Ss""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Lllghjkl


	20. Eros, Pothus, & Nike Hot Dmn!

_**Author note: **_

_**I'm so sorry about the massive delay. I was surrounded by kids bdays, Halloween, in-laws visiting, and an allergy attack. Anyhoo, here is the next chapter. I really hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Thanks to the mighty Twi -Zeus, SM, for allowing us to play with her creation.**_

**~M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~**

If I'd never believed in the gods, I did when Bella showed up at my house. I won't say I was happy to see her; truth was, seeing her hurt like hell. Only hours before, I'd decided that I needed to say good-bye to her. I knew it would be a hard thing to master, but I also knew I had to try. Up to the moment she knocked on my door, she hadn't given me any hope or thought that she would ever talk to me again. Then she knocked on my door.

I'll admit, I didn't think it was her. In fact, thinking she was standing on my doorstep was the furthest thing from my mind. I thought it might be James, coming over to try to cheer me up with a sixer or a bottle of Jameson. Hell, I even thought Jacob had figured out where I lived and came to clean my clock without my boy having my back. Really, both were more real a possibility than Bella showing up. Even in my wildest dreams, she didn't knock on my door.

Here I was ready to go to bed and was going to do my best to try to find a new normal the next morning. My hand was on fire from hitting Jacob, my head ached from thinking about how fucked things with Bella had gotten, and my heart . . . well, if I'd thought it was broken before, that night after my realization, it found a new and more painful way to break. Yeah, comments like that should make me turn in my man-card, but that's honesty for you.

It took all of three seconds to go through a flurry of thoughts and emotions seeing her. At first, I was shocked, then I was elated that she was there, but then, the entire past month slammed into me and I was pissed. More pissed than I'd been that entire time. How dare she show up at my house after how she'd treated me? The thought of how she'd reacted to what I said to her the last time I saw her suddenly had me seeing red –something I'd only _thought_ I'd felt until then. No, what I felt in those three seconds that ticked by was a new anger, a new sense of just how wronged I'd been. Now, I'm not saying I didn't have my share of fuck ups, but at least I tried to work them out. Bella just shut down – no explanation given and refused to talk about it.

I left the door open and walked away. I thought, _"Let's see if she has balls big enough to walk through the door." _ I went back to the living room and stared out the window. It didn't take long once she found me for the fighting to start.

It was ugly, it was harsh, it was below the belt at times, but it was also honest, real, and _needed_.

As I heard her finally opening up, I knew. I knew I'd never stopped loving her and never would. My mom had suggested when Emmett slept with Rose, that sometimes good people make huge mistakes but that it shouldn't define them; it's who they were _before_ the mistake and what they do to try to fix things _after_ that should define them. She was right. I'd made a huge mistake that night, and I'd tried everything in my power to fix it. Bella just needed the time to be able to see it all clearly. She explained how confused she was about her feelings for me, fighting between thinking of us as best friends but feeling something much deeper for me, and I knew they echoed my own.

She asked if it was possible for us to still be friends, and I said I didn't think so. I knew the words were harsh, but I was still hurt and not ready to yield completely. It was only when she started to leave that desperation hit. I didn't want her to leave, so I blurted out the only thing I could. I wasn't proud of hitting Jacob, and I was less proud of using it as a way to keep Bella from leaving. But it bought me the time I needed, the time to let that last wall fall. Without warning, I blurted. I blurted out the feelings for her that never left; the feelings that refused to listen to my head and stayed fast and true to her. What I'd said was true: her showing up was enough. It said she was ready to face this. As for me, I couldn't shake her, and I wasn't supposed to. She was my Bella. I needed her, I missed her, and I loved her.

We stayed locked in one hell of an embrace for God only knows how long. After a while, we sat down on the couch: Bella at one end, me at the other. I didn't see how it was possible for us, given all that had happened, to go back to being friends. Too much had happened. Then there was the fact that we loved each other. No, that's not right. We were _in_ love with each other. No matter what scenario I came up with, there was no way we could be friends knowing we were in love with each other. None. So that left two options: officially break up or become a couple. Based on the events of the past month, there was no way I was letting her go.

"So . . . I guess what I need to ask you is . . . are you willing to give _us_ a try?" I couldn't hide the nerves in my voice.

A new wave of tears hit Bella. "Oh God, yes, please!" She instantly moved to my side of the sofa, and I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

Relief filled me and based on how tightly Bella was holding me, she was just as relieved. We exchanged 'I love you's' and a simple kiss that said so much more than either of us was able to in that moment. We finally talked and things could only get better from here.

Then something hit me that made me both cringe and laugh. "You do realize this means my sister will know about us."

"I know." She giggled against my chest. "So will Medusa and her mortal, Emmett."

I chuckled softly thinking of our friends' reactions. Our friends . . . they probably wouldn't be surprised, but still, once they knew, the chance of us having any time to ourselves would be slim. "Bella?" I asked with some caution in my voice.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want us to be this secret couple but . . . I really don't want Alice in our business right away." I paused, hoping the words would come out how I meant them. "Is there any chance we could keep this between us? Not indefinitely, but for now? I . . . uh . . . I really want to just spend time alone with you . . . before the real world finds out about us."

"I think that's smart," she said.

"It won't be like before; I don't mean it like that. But after all we've been through, I think we needit."

"Sure, Edward," she said with a giggle. "You don't hear me complaining."

I laughed with her. "Sorry, I heard you object in my head."

Bella placed a hand on my chest and pushed against me enough to look me in the eyes. "Well stop listening to that voice and listen to mine." A sweet smile lit her face and didn't think twice before I kissed her on the top of her head.

We stayed on the couch talking until well after one in the morning. The only breaks we took were to get more ice for my hand and to grab a throw blanket from the closet when Bella started to shiver. I propped my feet up on the coffee table and Bella stretched out with her back against my chest and her legs extending the length of the sofa, my arms securely holding her. I noticed her breaths change and after the amount of times I'd been there when she'd fallen asleep, I knew she was off in dreamland. I rested my head against the back of the couch and within minutes, I was asleep, too.

Bella and I fell into a routine easily. We texted throughout the day when work allowed, we talked during the day when we could, and we saw each other nearly every night. Outside of that night when we fell asleep on the couch together, we hadn't spent the night together. It wasn't that we didn't want to, but we had something in our history that almost made having sex the last thing we wanted. We needed time to build our new relationship before that came into play again. Our time with Mount Olympus had been great, but Mount Vesuvius had almost ruined us. That's what we started to call the month apart and night it all blew up: Mount Vesuvius. The events that led to our near demise were unexpected and left us covered in the ashes of lies and hidden truths, until almost nothing was left but that ash. But we got through it. Through the fighting, tears, and quiet and honest conversations, we got through it. And with every single quiet moment I spent with Bella, I fell more in love with her.

What we both realized we wanted and needed was a relationship based on us being a couple, not as friends – or friends that have sex. We needed proper dates and proper goodnights that ended in goodnight kisses that – no matter how hard it would be – would be all that we did.

We did a damn good job the first three weeks. We went out to dinner and movies, and each night ended with a chaste kiss and long hug. The smell of vanilla on her skin and the warmth of her body pressed against me drove me fucking insane, but it was for the greater good. The forth week, we tried dinners at home. Bad idea! Things started off great; a little dinner, a little TV, a little cuddling. But then, the cuddling lead to kissing, which lead to full on, first base only, make-out sessions. Knowing that the couch and bed were so readily available, made being good that much harder. Not to mention that we already knew that sex together was fucking amazing, so it made it that much harder to abstain from it. Every night that I spent with Bella resulted in me going to bed with a rock-hard dick. I thought about flying solo, but I decided no matter how painful it might be, I would wait. Bella was starting to crack, too. I could tell by the way she would run her hands through her hair and brush her thumb along her lower lip after a wild make out session. Then there was the night she was clearly flushed, and as I stood up to leave – after adjusting my pants – I could see her shifting on the sofa, rubbing her thighs together. The cold shower that night left me with icicles hanging off my nose.

For as frustrating as it was, we needed nights like that and more. We needed the moments when I would be caught staring at her and have her see, leaving her a blushing mess, nervously biting her lip, and leaving me pitching a tent a family of six could live under. We needed time to just kiss and be left frustrated, and after four weeks, we'd had plenty of that and more.

By the end of the fifth week, I'd had more cold showers than ever before in my life – including back to my "boy-entering-manhood" days. I hated the sight of the cold-water knob and detested drinking cold water, as it filled my entire being with an icy chill that reminded me of those showers. Bella and I _still _hadn't gone past first base, and I was starting to lose my mind. If I'd thought the smell of her lotion and the warmth of her body had been bad, the texting was worse.

It started how it always did: simple. _How are you today? Great. How are you? Fine, but I miss you; I miss you, too. _Then she sent the one that was like flipping a coin to determine kickoff: _Know what I miss most?_

_What?_

_The way it feels when you kiss me._

_I love kissing you, Bella._

_I miss feeling your hands on me, Edward. And the way your lips feel against my neck, kissing down to my collarbone while your hands . . . Sorry, we said we would be good. ;)_

Yeah, what man would be thinking pure and innocent thoughts after that text? I texted back the only think I could think to say to her.

_I'm tired of being good, Bella._

I didn't expect her to reply. I knew what her schedule that day was, and I was certain she was texting me on her way to a meeting with her boss. I didn't hear back from her for the rest of the day, which fine with me since I needed the time to cool off. We'd made plans to meet at my house for dinner, so as soon as I got home, I started to cook. It was either that or the cold shower. I couldn't shake the thoughts that were assaulting me courtesy of her two texts. A better man may have been able to, but my better man was losing his grip.

Bella knocked on the door before she walked in. She found me busy at the stove, wrapped her arms around me, pressed her body flush against my back, and placed a small kiss on my shoulder. Her hands, however, lingered. She dropped her hands to my waist and slipped her fingers through the loops on my jeans.

"Smells great," she said in a low voice.

"Yeah, I knew you liked jambalaya," I said, trying to focus. It was damn hard because not only were her fingers at my hips, but her breasts were pressed against my back, and well . . . let's just say, I could tell it was cold in my house.

"I wasn't talking about dinner, Edward," she said with a laugh that did shit to me. I swear to the gods themselves, there was something about the way that girl laughed that went straight through me, hell bent on affecting me in ways that someone who's trying to be good shouldn't feel. Fuck that fancy wording – the girl made me hard.

She tugged on my jeans and pulled me closer against her. I struggled to "_be good_," for whatever that was worth at this point, and kept stirring the pot. Never in my life had a boiling pot been so interesting. Fucking fitting given the situation I found myself in. "Oh, so you mean the corn bread? It's actually Jasper's personal recipe—"

I could feel her push up on her toes; her chest moved up my back and her hips were squarely pressed against my ass. "Not that either, Eddie." She placed a kiss on the back of my neck, and I was sure if I gripped the wooden spoon any harder, it would snap. My only chance at surviving her teasing was humor.

"Hmm, then perhaps it's the fabric softener." I waited for a laugh or something. Nothing. Well, she did kiss my neck again so I shifted gears. "I had lunch with James today. I think he may finally be breaking down. He talked about looking at mowers this weekend." More kisses. "Of course, I've been down this road before with him. He never actually buys a new one, though." She kissed against the vein in my neck, and I gulped hard.

"I don't give a fuck about the mower," she said as she kissed up and down the side of my neck.

I could feel the spoon digging into my hand. "Bella, I'm trying very hard to be good."

"Fuck being good, Edward."

I grabbed her hands, and pulled them off my hips, spinning to face her after turning the stove off. Without hesitation, I slipped my hands under her shirt and flattened them against her back, pulling her firmly against me, and kissed her. Bella's hands went straight to my hair, her nails lightly raking over my scalp as I kissed over her chin and down her neck. She tilted her head back and I kissed up her jaw line to that fucking sweet spot right behind her ear. Bella moaned, tilting her head more. I moved my hands up and slipped them under her bra, dragging my fingertips down her back, causing her to arch more into me. With my lips resting against her neck, I took a second to catch my breath: two solid inhales and exhales. Bella didn't waste a millisecond; she immediately moved to start kissing my neck as her hands left my hair and started their downward path to my chest, separating us slightly. Her fingers dipped behind the waist of my jeans and instantly, I unhooked her bra and moved my hands to her side; my thumbs brushed over the outer curve of her breasts and it was _fucking glorious!_ Bella moaned and her head dropped back in response. Eagerly, I kissed down her neck to the collar of her shirt, and my hands cupped her breasts, pinching her tight nipples.

Bella gasped loudly and pushed her palms against my stomach, putting a small space between us. Her eyes were dark; her chest rose and fell deep and quickly. "Couch! Now!"

Somewhere inside of me, the man that had been trying too hard to be good shut up, and the man sick and tired of cold showers roared. I guided her toward the doorway of the kitchen, still facing her. She slipped her fingers between my jeans and my stomach, took hold of rough fabric, and licked her lips. The raw look of hunger was so clear in her expression, it took all I had to not press her against the wall, strip our clothes off, and relieve months of frustration.

Bella pulled us to the couch and broke contact long enough to turn flip the light switch off. As she walked back to me – no, she was almost prowling back, I started to unbutton my jeans when the good guy, the fucking cowboy in the white hat, fucking showed up. "We should stop, Bella."

"Stop? Are you sure?" She didn't sound hurt, but she did seem confused. "Unless I read the signs wrong, Eddie, there's no reason to stop. We've waited long enough, don't you think?"

I ran my hand through my hair. One wrong word and we'd be right back to where we were when this whole thing blew up. "Bella, I don't want to _stop_; I just don't want to do _that_, _here_."

Bella looked over her shoulder at the sofa. "We've done it here a few times, Eddie. It's fine." The soft tone of her voice and the look in her eyes, the one that reassured me she was just as ready – if not more so – for us finally to have sex again, weakened me.

I rubbed my hand over my forehead. It suddenly felt like we'd never been in this position before, like this was our first time . . . and it scared the hell out of me in the best way possible. "I meant . . . do you remember what I said about sleeping with you in my bed?"

"About telling me you loved me?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Bella offered a sweet smile. "I know you love now, Edward."

I swallowed the knot of nerves in my throat. Jesus, it really _did_ feel like our first time. "Bella . . . what I'm saying is . . . we need to stop and go to my bedroom."

She cast her eyes to the floor, and then looked back at me, nervously biting her lip. "Okay."

I took her hand in mine and lead her to the stairs, then down to my room stopping just short of the bed. We stood for a few seconds, almost unsure of who should actually start. I reached my hand up to cup her face, and she placed a kiss on my palm, and then slowly moved her cheek along my fingers until she'd taken my thumb in her mouth and started rolling her tongue over it. She quickly added sliding my thumb in and out of her mouth. My jeans were painfully tight, and Bella was painfully overdressed. I pulled my hand back, and teasingly brushed my fingertips over her jaw. Bella was panting and looking at me as if she would pounce on me any second.

"Do you remember what else you told me about your bed?" she asked as she pulled her shirt and bra off.

"Bella . . . . I can't remember shit now," I said, as I looked at her topless. My eyes lingered on her breasts before slipping down to her jeans and wondering how much longer before they were gone, too.

"Let me remind you." She took a step toward me, pulled off my shirt, and then started to remove her jeans. "You told me _when you got me in your bed, you were going to make me come every way possible – with your__ tongue . . . your fingers . . . your cock . . ." With each pause, she stripped off her jeans, panties, and had started on my jeans. _

_"__That night online . . ." I said, nearly in a daze over striptease and the feel of her pulling the zipper down on my pants._

_"__Mmhmm. Of course, that was all over IM, but a girl doesn't forget such offers, Edward.__" She tugged my jeans over my hips, and I quickly shed them and my boxer briefs, kicking them off and across the room. "I'd kind of like to hold you to that, if you don't mind." I nodded. "Good. But first, if I don't do something, I'm going to fucking explode." And with that, Bella dropped to her knees and took me in her mouth._

_"__Jesus!" I looked down at Bella fucking me with her mouth and between the sucking, the tongue, and the faint scratch of her teeth;__ I knew it wouldn't take long before I blew. "Baby, that feels so fucking good, but I won't last. I swear, I won't," I said between pants._

_Bella dug her nails into my ass and sucked even harder. My stomach muscles tightened, and I tried to push her back, knowing at any second she'd be forced to swallow whether she wanted to or not. "Bella, baby, you need to stop. I'm too close."_

_She hummed "nn-nnn" and slipped one hand down to cup my balls. At that point, I stopped thinking. I'd warned her twice__ and she clearly had no intention of stopping. Within seconds, I came, throwing my head back and let out a grunting yell. As I struggled to catch my breath and not collapse, Bella slowly moved her mouth up my cock, licking the head clean, and looked up at me with a look that brought me to my knees. Literally._

_"__On the bed," I __commanded. _

_Bella lay down but kept her legs against the side of the mattress. I moved between her legs and started kissing her inner thighs. Bella sighed as I kissed higher, but it was when I licked her center that she moaned. __My tongue pressed against her lightly, but quickly__, and the taste of her was intoxicating. I pressed a finger against her clit and gently rubbed small circles until I saw her arch her back, then shifted my tactics. I pressed one finger against her, testing how ready she was, and then slipped my finger into her, slowly moving in and out of her. Once she was ready, I added a second finger, dipping down as I entered her, then up. After a few seconds, I found her spot and lightly hooked and unhooked my fingertips against it. My tongue took over the action on her clit. Bella was writhing on the bed, moaning loudly, and gripping the bedding. I felt her body hitch, and she constricted around my fingers before she came. As she did, I sucked on her clit and kept my hand moving until she was done. _

_I stood up and moved to the bed to __lie down next to her, but she sat up quickly, and shocked the hell out of me. She took my index and middle fingers in her mouth, then kissed me. The taste of her on her tongue left me instantly hard. As we kissed, our tongues swept over each other's, and our hands moved over bare skin. My kisses trailed down to just under her collarbone and I started to suck and nip. Bella threw her head back against the mattress and lightly clawed at my back. Her hands smoothed over my shoulders and she pulled me back, the look of the devil in her eyes._

_"__My tu__rn." Her voice was husky, and damn, if it wasn't a turn on. She quickly matched my efforts, marking me on my chest. As she sucked against my skin, I moved between her thighs_ and teased her with the tip of my cock.

"Jesus! Yes!" she cried out. I pressed the tip in her slightly and pulled back out. "Edward, please?"

The sound of her pleading, the taste of her still on my tongue, and the sight of her was more than I could manage. I pushed into her and once I was deep within her, we both let out a cry that I'm sure if neighbors were any closer, they would've heard. Bella hooked her heels over the back of my thighs and I pushed into her repeatedly. She clenched around me and I felt her body jerked before she cried out as her orgasm rushed through her. I picked up my speed, moving with small, quick strokes. My balls tightened, my body shook, and looked down at Bella. She cupped my face tenderly and that was all it took. My entire body jerked as I came; I clenched my jaw tight and fucking saw stars.

Breathless, sweaty, and completely spent, I collapsed on the bed next to Bella. She immediately reached over and softly stroked her hand against my chest. "I love you so much, Edward."

I brushed a section of hair off her face and looked into her eyes. "I love you more, Bella." Tears welled up in her eyes and I wasted no time in closing the distance between us and took her into my embrace. "No tears, Bella."

She sniffed and shook her head. "I can't believe I almost lost you. I was so stupid and . . . I almost lost you.

I stroked her arm slowly. "No more than I almost lost you. But we didn't let that happen, did we? We got it figured out in the end, right? That's all that matters."

She nodded before she spoke. "You're right, I know you're right. But . . . God, this is going to sound so bad."

"What?"

Bella cleared her throat, but still spoke softly. "I missed _this_. Being in your arms after and just . . . being us."

"I know. I did, too."

Bella sniffed again, and based on the tightness in her voice, it was clear she was trying not to cry. "I don't want to go home."

At that, I sat straight up. "Who said you had to?"

"Well, I didn't want to assume . . . ."

I cupped her face and looked at her. "Bella, if I have my say in it, you aren't going anywhere. If you want to sleep here tonight, sleep here. Hell, if you want to move in with me, move in!"

She tried to laugh but her other emotions were too high. "Oh sure, you say that _now._"

I smiled at her and gave a half chuckle. "You should know by now that I never say anything after sex that I don't mean."

Bella's small smile started slowly to grow. "Well, you know, I _did_ tell you a few times that I'm move into this house for the pool alone . . ."

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "So now the truth comes out. You're only using me for my pool. I see how it is."

Bella laughed and swatted at my chest. "Yeah, totally. You found me out." She ran her hand through her hair and nervously bit her lower lip. Even after the sex we'd just had, I couldn't see the action as anything short of hot. "Uh . . . mind if I hit the bathroom?"

I kissed her forehead again. "Be my guest. I'll use the other bathroom."

Bella kissed my cheek and started to the bathroom. "Oh shit! Dinner!" She turned at looked at me with a look of almost horror on her face.

I'd completely forgotten about the pot on the stove. "I turned off the stove. No worries."

"And the bread?" she asked, casting a glance over her shoulder toward the hallway.

"Never was any. I was trying to distract you."

She narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a mocking look. "You little liar." She paused for a second, then scrunched her little nose up. "Sorry. I'm sure dinner wasn't easy to make."

I moved to her and took her into my arms. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's fine. And if it isn't? I know this great Thai place. My best friend introduced me to it a while ago. They have a killer Pao Thai."

Bella's sweet and almost shy smile beamed back at me. "Your best friend, huh?"

"Yup. I swear; you'll see the gods when you eat it." I leaned down to kiss her as my hands smoothed over her back, right down to her ass.

Bella laughed and pushed away from me. "Well, I don't need Pao Thai to see the gods; you kind of just made that happen on your own, Hercules." She lightly slapped my ass and closed the bathroom door behind her.

**~M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~ M*O~**

_**End Notes: So there it is . . . the return to Mount Olympus. I really hoped you liked this chapter! So what's next for these two? Will the happiness last? Will they stay together? Will going "public" with their friends be the end of their getting together? Will they be shocked? Happy? Wonder what took them so long?**_

_**Only one more chapter left. Can you believe it? I'm stunned that we all got here. I got this idea nearly two years ago and my intent was to NaNoWriMo it and start posting in Dec of 2010. Ha! Better late than never, right? **_

_**I'd love to hear what you think so if you would, drop me a little review. Reviews are sunshine on a cloudy day. ;)**_

_**See you next – and last – chapter!**_

_**Xo**_

_**jw**_


	21. Cupid & Psyche - A Modern Myth

_Let me start by saying how sorry I am that it's been forever and a day since I've update, let alone finished this fic. _

_Here is the final chapter of this little tale. Thanks to kherisma, swimmingbee, and devilsgenie for holding my hand through the past two years this fic has been in progress. _

_And thank YOU for reading, for wanting to see how this story ends, and for deciding to take a chance on it._

_Disclaimer: Thanks to the mighty Twi-Zeus, SM, for allowing us to play with her characters_

_~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~_

I clutched her hand in mine after killing the engine of the car. I looked over at her and saw her nibbling her lip in that fuck-hot way that always led to my having issues thinking about anything other than sex. If it wasn't our usual drinking-with-friends-night, I would have turned the ignition and broken OJ's record for flight-speed record to get home, and fuck the shit out of my girl.

"I really don't think I'm ready for this." Bella shifted in the seat and just looked flat out uncomfortable.

"What? Why not?"

She sighed heavily and I couldn't take my eyes off her chest, as wrong as that may have been, I couldn't. "Bella, these are our friends – and my family, too. It's not like you're meeting them for the first time."

"Right, but . . . God, this is so bad, but . . . I would so much rather go home and violate one of the rooms left unviolated."

A deep chuckle rumbled in my chest broke out. "At last count, there was just dining room and the spare bedroom."

She slapped her hand against my bicep and tried to act unamused. It wasn't working. "Exactly my point. Can't we violate those rooms and _then_ tell our friends?"

I gently stroked my thumb over the top of her wrist. "Bella? Are you nervous about them knowing we're together?"

She chewed the inner corner of her mouth and cast her eyes to the cup holder. "Aren't you?"

I let go of her hand just long enough to stroke her cheek. "Sure, but these are our friends and I'm positive they only want the best for us."

Her brow rose high. "Even Rose?"

"She's not a friend."

"She's not even human," Bella said. The tense expression in her brows lifted. "She's Satan's daughter."

"Don't be stupid; Satan never completed the DNA test on that shit. Even _he_ didn't want her."

Bella's light chuckle filled the car and I knew she was starting to relax. There was a slight pause, and then she asked, "You think your sister is going to hit ear-piercing screaming levels?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "Maybe, but if she does, I'll just ask her about the wedding and that should shut her up." I offered her a smile then searched her eyes. "It's going to be okay. You'll see. Nothing to it. It's just you and me and our friends, at our local watering hole, out like always."

"Sure," she started. "Except this time, they'll _know_ we're hooking up."

"Yeah, but now we don't have to hide the dirty texting and filthy fucking looks we want to give each other." I wagged my brows with the campiest look possible on my face, knowing it would make her laugh.

"Oh God. Stop, okay? Just stop. I may never sleep with you again if you keep looking like that." She started to open her door, and then said, "And to think I wanted to take that shit home and violate your grandmother's mahogany dining table. Ugh!"

The bar was much louder than usual. Either that or Bella and I had spent so much time away, it only seemed louder. There were the usual suspects sitting at their usual tables, and a few unfamiliar faces mixed in. I held Bella's hand as we weaved our way through the clusters of people all aiming to press flesh with another body that night. We found our group of friends seated where they always were, laughing, and clearly a few drinks in. Bella's hand slipped out of mine and when I turned to look at her, she smiled nervously and quickly took my hand again. She was more nervous than she was letting on.

"So I said to the girl, 'Honey, if you want to ride something that swells, I've got about twelve inches of wood for you." Emmett slammed his fist on the table and howled with laughter. Jasper laughed along with him, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Really, Emmett? Do you kiss Mom with that mouth?" she asked.

"Really, Alice? You kiss Mom with the same mouth you blow him with?" Emmett fired back with a gesture to Jasper.

Alice's eyes went wide and for a moment, she looked like she was going to kill him. That is, until she noticed Bella.

"Holy Cristal! It's Bella! Oh, and Edward," she said, dropping her excitement when she saw me. Sometimes I wanted to smack my sister straight upside the head, damn little pixie.

Emmett stood up and clapped his hand on my back. "Nice of you to finally show you ugly mug again. What? Did you have some naughty girl have you chained up in her basement or was it the other way around?"

"You pig!" Alice punched Emmett in the gut and turn to her nature; she shifted gears faster than a racecar driver. "Bella! Who is he and why have I heard _nothing_ about him? I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are," Bella answered with hesitation in her voice. "I just . . . you know, wanted to keep it to myself for a while."

Alice's gasp probably sucked half the oxygen out of the world. "Oh my God! So there _is_ a guy! Okay. I'm going to get us some serious shots and chasers, and then you are going to dish!"

Alice hopped of her bar stool and practically raced to the bar. Bella gave me a look seemed to beg the earth to open up and swallow us.

"Last time I saw Tinker Bell move that fast, there was a sale on Jimmy Choo's at Saks." Emmett started snort laughing, and Jasper joined in.

"I really shouldn't laugh at my fiancé's expense like that," Jasper added quickly and with guilt.

Emmett leaned into the table. "Dude, if you don't laugh now, you'll never survive marriage."

Jasper looked over his shoulder, and then slowly, a deep and full belly chuckle erupted. "You have no idea the burning desire in me to call her Tinker Bell, Emmett. Every stinking time I see little green flats, I want to buy them for her," Jasper confided through staggered breaths and wheezes. "Did I tell you the joke I played on her? I got my buddy to block the fashion sites on her laptop using some kiddie-internet safety software. She couldn't look at fashion blogs for three days. She was losing her mind!"

Emmett slammed his fist on the table and howled once again. "And you didn't tape that shit? That's classic! Who knew you were so damn devious, bro!"

"I love her, believe me, but there's only so much I can take of freedom fabrics and wedges. It was the best three fashion-free days of my life." Jasper seemed like a kid confessing to stealing the last cookie two minutes before dinner with his confession.

Emmett, not one to miss a beat, immediately started to conspire with Jasper on a prank he'd been thinking about pulling on our sister. I took that moment to text Bella.

_All we have to do is tell them, deal with their reactions, and then I can take you home. You okay so far?_

"And then we need about six gallons of cooking oil," Emmett added. I was glad I didn't hear the first part of this plan. Plausible deniability was critical in siblingdom.

"Won't that stain the sheets?" Jasper, ever the innocent asked.

"Who gives a rat's fart? You gotta think of the bigger plan here – pranking my sister!"

My phone buzzed in my hand and I didn't waste a second reading the message.

_I'm going to need a drink and something stiff. Alice has the drink done, you gonna supply the stiff one?_

I didn't bother to hide the smirk. _You remember what we did in the bathroom here, don't you?_

After setting my phone on the table, I kept my eye on Bella and watched as she read my message. Her eyes went wide for a second before that fucking hot-ass blush crept over her cheeks. I looked at her with hungry eyes that traveled over here body, mentally plotting what I was going to do to her when I got her home later. When she got dress for the night, I was tempted to ask her to wear a skirt, but I know my dick wouldn't survive a night of watching her cross and uncross her legs, her ass wiggling on the stool as she tried to keep her movements fluid and smooth. And knowing Bella, she's go sans panties, which would only add to my frustration and tent situation. No, tonight she'd played it safe and casual and opted for jeans and a simple top, but there was nothing simple about the fuck-me heels she was wearing. I'd always thought women wore animal prints because they thought men found it sexy. James, Emmett, and I spent one summer afternoon getting baked in our old treehouse debating the merits of animal prints on girls versus leather skirts. True to form, Emmett asked why they had to wear anything at all; I was still trying to figure out why we thought sparking up one hundred feet from our backdoor was such a smart idea. James was deep in thought, weighing the merit of both equally before deciding that it probably went back to hunters and gatherers time. If a woman looked like what cavemen hunted, surely we would look at _them_ first. While I'd been a little too stoned at the time to realize it, he was probably right.

Even with that, I'd never personally been a fan of leopard or cheetah print anything. Not until Bella pulled out those ass-jacking, one-step-away-from-stripper-heels shoes. As soon as she put them on, she grew at least six inches, her tits pushed forward more, and her ass seemed rounder and begging to be slapped. And here I was, sitting less than four feet away from her, trying to be good, while she twirled her foot in small circles, drawing my attention to the fucking shoes and the images they made me see – tits and ass.

My phone buzzed against the table and pulled me from my thoughts.

_Ever thought about fucking me on a pool table? Corner pockets would be great leverage points._

Holy hard dick in church; what that girl did to me.

_Only if you wear those fucking shoes, Bella._

My eyes met hers and through her smoldering gaze, she winked.

"Seriously! Can someone please tell those Valley fuckers to go find their own bar? And really, neon is soooo last season. God, I hate those posers," Alice said as she slammed four drinks down on the table.

"Have a good trip, sis?" Emmett asked, egging her on. "Make some friends?"

Alice growled and her eyes narrowed.

"Easy, Tink. It's only a joke." Emmett's mouth twisted as he tried to hide his amusement.

"Shut it, _Peter Pan_." She looked at Bella. "Honestly, why God thought I needed a brother that never grew up is beyond me. So—" she shook her head as if to clear it "—we have the drinks, now you need to start talking. Who's the mystery man?"

"Well, it's kind of a funny story, really. Um . . . I, uh . . . I already knew him –"

"You already _knew_ him?"

Bella's eyes apprehensively met mine for a second. "Yeah, funny how that happens, isn't it?"

Alice started bouncing in her chair. "Is he hot? Is he good in bed? Oh my God, he has to be! We haven't seen you for weeks! He's got to be a flipping rock star in the sack!" Alice slammed one of the shots and leaned closer to Bella. "Tell me all about him – starting with the sex!"

"Jesus, Alice!" Emmett looked slightly appalled. "Is that all a man is to you? A living, breathing, non-vibrating toy in the bedroom for you?" He shook his head. "Jas, I feel for you, man. Here I thought your biggest issue with her was her never-ending energy level. Who knew you were one step away from death-by-fucking."

Alice shot Emmett a hard look. "So says the man who got caught screwing Lauren Mallory on the bleachers an hour after state championship _and _'accidentally' wrecked Dad's a week later because the same said hoe-bag was giving him a 'blowy'," she said as she made air quotes with her fingers.

Emmett started to chuckle again. "God, those were great times. That girl was game for anything. Remember her, Edward?"

With my eyes on Bella, I said, "What I remember was how you tried to convince James to tell Dad _he_ wrecked the car racing for pink slips. Who races for 'pinks' anymore, Em?"

"Brainless dorks like him," Alice said in that annoyed sibling tone I'd heard every day of my life. "Bella, maybe we should go somewhere else so we can talk?"

Bella looked around, then at me, then Alice. "Like where? This place is packed."

"The bathroom is a great place for privacy," Jasper suggested. I swear as he did, he gave me a knowing look.

"Ew. No! The bathroom here is skeazy. Can you image spending any time in there outside of peeing?"

"Personally, no. But I'm sure some people have spent some quality time in there." Again, Jasper looked right at me and I knew, without question, it was intentional.

"Hey, Tinker Bell. How about you shut up and just let the girl talk? Every time she tried to tell you anything, your mouth starts moving." Emmett was in the zone – the pick-on-you-sister-and-make-her-nuts zone.

"For fucks sake. _She's _back?" Rose snarled out.

"Oh, hello, Satan. Hell give you a night off?" Bella sneered.

Rose glared as she slithered up next to Emmett. "Hey baby, sorry that took so long." She moved to kiss my brother, but as she did, she locked her eyes on me.

"All good, baby. We were just trying to get Alice to shut up long enough so Bella could tell us about this guy she's dating." Emmett, blind to a damn fault, never saw how loaded telling Rose that was.

Rose settled into Emmett and her dead eyes settled on my girl. "Oh really? Get back together with that gutter mongrel you were dating, did you? Seems only fitting. What travels in the gutter stays in the gutter."

"Rosey, come on, girl. We haven't seen either of them in weeks. Play nice, okay?" Emmett asked.

"Fine, fine," Rose said, wiping the air dismissively with her hand. "Please, _Bella,_ by all means; tell us about the trailer trash you're dating."

"Drop it, Rose," Edward warned.

Rose shifted like a snake against Emmett. Frankly, it was the most disgusting thing I'd ever seen. "Really, Edward, I've never understood why you were so soft with this one. You know she's beneath you."

My willingness to deal with Rose was gone. "Rose, what the fuck is your problem?"

She looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

"There is no excuse for you," Bella fired off. "Why do you hate me so much? What? Because I was there for Edward when you fucked him over?"

"Because you exist at all, you whore." Rose's face twisted in anger. "You show up and suddenly, Edward is all over you. The new girl; the shiny new toy begging to be played with. What the hell is so special about _you?_"

Bella's eyes went cold. "I'm not you, for a start."

Rose moved off Emmett's hip and stood straight up. "That the best you got?"

"I just started," Bella replied coolly.

Rose did some kind of neck-head twisty thing that reminded me of something I'd seen in a reptile house as a kid. My girl didn't move. Not. One. Inch.

The stare down between them was intense and I had a feeling if it came down to a catfight, Bella would win. She was seething, boiling under the surface, and months of hearing Rose's crap had finally spilled over. Rose was out-matched, out witted, and her reign over Bella was done.

"Well? I'm waiting," Rose bated.

Even if I'd planned it, even if all the luck of the damn Irish was on my side, I never, not in a trillion years could've planned what happened next.

A guy, still probably testing out his ID after turning 21 headed, to our table, smiling like he's not only swallowed the canary, he's swallowed an entire cage full.

"Rosalie!" With all the grace of a newborn foal, he wedged himself between Emmett and Rose. Everyone noticed. "I'm freakin' glad I found you. You left my car before I could get your number."

Okay, what?

"I'm sorry, you clearly think I'm someone else," Rose said, the color draining from her face.

"Really? He said your name?" Bella said pointedly. "Seems like he knows you."

"Are these your friends? Hey, I'm Riley! I just met Rosalie, isn't that right, hot pants?"

Rose wanted to run; I could see it in her eyes, but this kid wasn't letting her move an inch. His hand rested comfortably, and if I didn't know better, familiarly around her waist.

"Rosie, you didn't mention meeting anyone new," Emmett said, trying to break the awkward that descended at our table.

Rose didn't open her mouth as she spoke. "I didn't. He's mistaken."

"Ha! Mistaken? There was no mistaking that we knew each other in my car just now!" Riley said, clearly missing the fact that Emmett, the Hulk boyfriend, was sitting solidly on his flank. He leaned in so his lips were dangerously close to her ear. "By the way, you left your panties on my gear shift. I've got them in my pocket."

Emmett sat up straight and looked at the guy. "Whoa! Hold on, buddy. Did you just say you had her panties – my _girlfriend's _panties – in your pocket?"

Riley dropped his hand from Rose's waist and took a step back. "Hold up. Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Emmett stood up and I swear the man grew a foot tall and wide. "My girlfriend."

Riley went green. "Hey man, she never said she was dating anyone."

"Did she fall and land on your dick, too?" Bella asked referring back to a comment so often made about Rose cheating on me with Emmett.

Rose's chin dropped slightly to her chest and her eyes were on fire. "Buddy, I don't know you. Walk away right now before my boyfriend tears you to shreds, got it?"

Riley looked at Jasper then me to see if he had any form of back up should Emmett attack. Then he started laughing. "Are fucking playing me? You're playing me, right? This is some joke my frat brothers are pulling, isn't it? You totally got me! Totally got me!" His hand pushed into his pocket and he pulled out something that was very pink. "Here's your panties, lady. I hope my buddies paid you enough. No college girl I know can fuck like that – especially in a Mini Cooper." With that, he turned and actually clasped Emmett on the shoulder. "Good work, Hulk. I actually believed you were her boyfriend, too." Then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

Rose's eyes went wide and I think she stopped breathing. Hell, I think we all did. I focused on Emmett who remained standing, staring at the underwear on the table. His breaths were slow, his expression unreadable.

"Rose?" He spoke so quietly, I was sure he wasn't aware he was speaking.

Rose snapped out of her trance and turned to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Baby?"

Emmett didn't budge. "You really did sleep with that guy, didn't you?"

"NO! I didn't!" She reached up to touch his face, but he moved away from her.

"You did. I know you did because I bought you those panties for your." Emmett still hadn't looked at her. Instead, his eyes focused on the ball of satin on the table next to his beer.

Rose flashed a panicked look at the rest of us, seeking help that wasn't going to come. "Emmett, baby; let me explain!"

Emmett shook his head then looked at her. "No, there is no explaining. You didn't have to take a call, you had to go fuck some stranger in a bar parking lot. You know, I thought it was wrong what we did when you were with Edward, but I wanted you so badly and thought I was the luckiest man because you wanted me, too. I was too wrapped up in you and your manipulations to see you for what you really are. I'm just lucky my brother forgave me because if the tables were turned, I don't think I could have."

"Emmett! Please, let me explain!"

"No. You're done, Rose. _We're _done. Over. You used to me to cheat on my brother, you pick on Bella all the damn time, and you just played me. We're fucking over." He turned to me with a look I'd never seen before on my brother – helplessness.

"Emmett!" Rose pleaded. She gave it all of a second before the venomous bitch syndrome kicked in. "You know what? Fuck you. Fuck all of you! You're all so fucking beneath me, it's ridiculous!"

She started to walk away when Bella stopped her. She had gone all of five feet. "Rose! You forgot your panties!" Bella shouted into the crowded bar. "Wouldn't want you to think you left them in another random guy's car!"

Rose's eyes flashed with such fury I was actually afraid she was going to turn into that mutant that can shoot lasers out of their eyes. A few people in the bar heard Bella's comment, started chuckling, and point at Rose as she fought to get out of the bar as fast as possible.

If I had to guess, I'd say a good fifteen seconds passed before any of us were able to speak. The first person to say anything was Emmett. "Well, I didn't know I'd be taking out the trash tonight," he said as he picked the panties off the table with his index finger and thumb and carried it to the nearest garbage can. When he came back to the table, we all sat for a second, unsure what to say next.

Once again, Emmett broke the ice. "Well, now that that shit is over . . . back to the guy Bella's balling."

Alice almost spit her drink out, but this was classic Emmett. Roll with the punches as they happened and deal with their consequences later.

"Emmett!" Alice spluttered.

"What? Not like we're going to spend the night rehashing what just happened with . . . what did you call her, Bella?"

Bella snort laughed. "What _didn't_ I call her?"

Emmett smiled and pushed on. "So out with it. Alice won't stay stunned for long. Clock is ticking."

Bella blinked blankly, trying to get her verbal footing would be my guess. "Uh . . . okay. Um . . . where was I?"

"Bella, stop!" Alice interrupted. "Emmett, don't you want to talk about what just happened?"

"Oh for Sam Houston's sake, darling!" Jasper said. "You need to give your brother some space and give Bella the chance to tell everyone she's seeing Edward!"

Bella's eyes looked as wide as mine felt. "I'm sorry?" I questioned.

"What?" Bella echoed.

"Noooooo." Emmett looked like this was the best bit of gossip he'd heard in years. He also looked like he'd completely forgotten what just happened with Rose.

"Jasper! That's not true," Alice said, not believing him.

Jasper gave me an apologetic look. "Alice, darling, I love you, but sometimes you gotta let people talk."

"But Edward and Bella?" Alice questioned. She looked between the two of us for confirmation.

Bella smiled shyly. "It's true, Alice."

I felt Emmett's hand land on my shoulder a second before he started jostling me side to side. "You dog! You and Bella? For how long, man?"

"A while," I said, purposely trying to be vague lest I let them know how things _really _got started between us.

Alice looked hurt. "And you never told me? What the heck, Bella?"

"Darling, when would you have given her a chance to? You've had your mind consumed by the wedding." Jasper knew. That son of a gun knew.

"But . . . but . . . ." she spluttered. "Oh my God! This is huge!" She threw her arms around Bella and gave her one hell of a bear hug. "Wait a second. Jasper? How did you know and I didn't?"

Jasper shared a conspiratorial look with me, then Bella. He knew. He'd known since that night in the bathroom here at the bar and never said a damn word. Talk about circle of trust. For the first time since I'd met him, I understood him. Jasper was a man of few words but nothing slipped passed him. He was a quiet observer, taking 100% of the world around him in. He was the balance to Alice's constant talking and constant movement. Yup, he was perfect for her and I'd just realized how much.

"I'm not without my ways, sweet girl. And if I'm being honest, I'm picking up on some vibes from you lately that maybe this wedding has gotten a bit bigger than you'd wanted." He put his arm around her, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm all for a quiet little wedding back on my family's ranch, right by the lake. Maybe at sunset. Just us and a preacher."

Alice's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Jasper! It has, it really has. I wanted something special and small and those damn magazines fill your head with all sorts of stuff that just isn't needed. Can we do that? Just us at the lake? Really?"

My God. How did the man do it?

"Absolutely, darling." Jasper's smile was as big as Texas itself as Alice threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

"Does this mean I don't have to wear a monkey suit now?" Emmett deadpanned.

I closed the front door and turned the lock. Bella sat on the couch and kicked those incredibly sexy ass jackers off. "Was it just me or were you expecting something . . . more?"

I joined her on the couch. "You mean about telling them about us?"

"Yeah! I mean, how often do you find out that your friends are dating –let alone your best friend and brother?" Bella didn't seem annoyed, but she did seem stunned.

"Well, maybe it's like Jasper said. Maybe they all could sense it but didn't see it. Frankly, I'm more shocked at how fast Alice canned the idea of her mega wedding for something so . . . _rustic_."

"Right?" Bella scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, then ran her hand over mine. "Think they made it out of the bar? They seemed like they were headed to the bathroom or a backseat when we left them."

"Holy shit! Rose!"

"Bella, dumbass, and don't you dare call me Rose again," Bella teased.

I slapped my hand against my forehead. "Shit! I always forget that. Where you the one that slept with my brother or was that her, I can't remember."

Bella's elbow landed firmly and swiftly in my ribs. "Ass. See if I sleep with you ever again."

"Huh. I think you really might be Rose. She said the same thing to me once." I had to turn away from her to hide my smile.

I heard Bella growl as she got up. "Screw you, Cullen."

"Babe! Where are you going? Don't go away mad," I teased.

"Just go away, right?" she said through a giggle. "I'm getting some water. You want anything?"

"I'm good, thanks."

As soon as she was out of the room, I started to turn the lights out. I had her alone, in my house, and our friends knew we were a couple. What had started out as a friendship moved into something so much more. I'd fallen in love with my best friend and life was perfect.

Well, Almost.

I looked into the kitchen and saw Bella filling the water pitcher. She'd be there for a while waiting for the water to pass through the filter into the pitcher. She stood at the sink, looking at her phone, probably checking her email or texts.

"Seriously, though, that bitch had it coming. I feel bad for Emmett," Bella said, getting back to why I'd brought Rose up.

"He's a tough guy; he'll survive. I'm thankful he finally saw her for what she was, even though it _was_ harsh."

"True, but can you imagine if it hadn't happened? God, it would've sucked if he'd married her."

"I would've stopped him before that happened." I grabbed my phone and started typing.

_What the hell is taking so long?_

"I'm just glad the cow is gone. Fucking Medusa. What a bitch. Can you believe she hooked with some Captain Random in the parking lot? I guess I can believe it; bitch never had much class."

My phone buzzed and I knew she'd been texting me back while talking.

_My dumbass boyfriend loves to leave the filtered water pitcher empty and was too lazy to buy bottled water. I'll be 80 by the time I'm done in here._

I stifled my laughter at her text, and replied.

_He sounds like a real winner. You should ditch him._

Buzz.

_Well, mostly I keep him around because he's killer in the sack._

Damn right, I am. I

_Seriously though. I have a question for you._

Buzz.

_I think I've already said yes to sleeping with you, Eddie. :P Done it before and will do it tonight. _

Oh, Bella. If only you had a clue. Which you don't, because you'll never have seen this coming.

_Really? Alert the papers! Edward Cullen Is Getting Some!_

Buzz.

_Seriously? Did you just type that? Was that really your question? You knew I was going to spend the night tonight, dork._

"Here goes nothing, Cullen," I whispered to myself.

_How about every night?_

Buzz.

_Every night for what?_

I pulled in a deep breath as I typed.

_Move in with me._

I expected to hear a buzz from my phone, or a comment from the kitchen. Instead, I heard nothing. I closed the text screen and opened it again, then checked to make sure the sound was up on my phone. All systems go except she was fifteen feet away, and not responding.

"Are you serious?" Bella whispered breathlessly from the doorway.

I turned to face her and she looked so fucking stunning, it stole my breath straight from my lungs.

"Yes."

She didn't move and it looked like she wasn't breathing. I crossed quickly to her and took her hands in mine.

"Bella, I love you. The best part of my day is seeing you and the worst is saying good night to you. I can't fucking sleep if you aren't next to me." Bella's eyes softened and her smile warmed every part of me. "I know you have your own house, and I know you might be worried about losing it but I swear on my life, if you say yes, I'll never give you a reason to need that place – to need any place but one with me."

A tear slipped down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb. She still didn't say a word and my heart was in my throat from anticipation.

"Bella? Throw me a bone here. Did I rush this? Are we not at this place yet?" A fucking terrifying pain gripped my chest and I couldn't breathe.

Bella blinked, swallowed hard, and then lightly shook her head. "You want me here? All the time?"

"All the time, yes."

Another tear slipped down her cheek. "Edward, I've wanted nothing but you for so long, I can't remember _not_ wanting you."

The breath that filled me was so deep, it felt as though my lungs would burst. "Exactly."

She eyed me playfully. "You really want me and all my girly things to move in?"

With one look and one sentence, I knew the stunned state she'd lapsed into was gone. Snarky Bella was back, standing in front of me and making me weak in the fucking knees. God, I loved this woman.

I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. "Hell yes. I want all your _girly_ things."

"Mmm, really?" Bella said as she brushed her lips over mine. "That's good because my girly things _really_ like you, Eddie." I closed my eyes as she started to kiss my jaw and neck. She slid her hand down my chest and hooked her fingers in my belt loops. She lightly bit my shoulder and I couldn't help the shudder that passed over me. "Looks like you've got yourself a live-in. What do you say we go to the bedroom and celebrate?"

She'd said yes, albeit not without her trademark sass, but she'd said it. She was moving in with me and I couldn't imagine life being any better. I placed my hand on the back of her head and kissed her hard. My hands moved over her back until both hands cupped her ass and I lifted her up and held her against me. Bella quickly wrapped her legs around my waist and threaded her fingers in my hair. "I've got a better idea," I said between heated kisses.

"What's that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Let's break in that mahogany table like you wanted earlier."

_~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~MO~_

_I hope you liked the chapter and the story. Thank you so much for reading!_

_Thank you for not giving up and for taking the chance on reading this one. I'd love to hear what you think, so if you'd be so kind, drop a little review off._

_xo_

_jakeward_


End file.
